Magico Amor
by Marinne-chan
Summary: Han pasado cinco años y nuestras parejas estan por pasar al siguiente nivel...pero algo inesperado ocurre y son separados por el tiempo...cefiro tiembla, las sacerdotisas han desaparecido y la puerta hacia la tierra se ha cerrado... ¿Que ha ocurrido?
1. Hacia atras

**Capitulo 1**

**Hacia atrás…**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde aquel día en que se había retirado la magia del mundo, las promesas se habían mantenido al igual que las parejas, ese era un día especial no solo por ser el aniversario número tres del regreso de la magia, también era el día de la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¡Erick! ¡Despierta!¡Nos quedamos dormidos!-una exclamación histérica femenina despertó al castaño de su dulce sueño

-Vuelve a la cama Arely, no es como si tuviéramos que hacer algo un domingo por la mañana-dijo el chico sujetando la cintura de su novia para obligarla a volver a recostarse

-¡Erick!-los labios del chico cubrieron cualquier otro alegato

Hacia unos meses que todos se habían graduado de la universidad, las chicas habían estudiado en Japón y aunque Emi se independizo, prácticamente ambas sacerdotisas fueron consideradas como dos Daidouji mas, por lo que Sonomi no escatimo en gastos a pesar de muchas quejas por parte de ambas castañas, la tía Sonomi nunca permitiría que sus protegidas se expusieran a trabajar de meseras o cosas por el estilo. Por supuesto los viajes a céfiro eran frecuentes, algunas veces solas, otras acompañadas. La adoración por los pequeños retoños de quienes fueron sus maestros era absoluta, incluso cuando Ascot decidió casarse y tener un hijo un año después no dejo de haber bebes malcriados. El primero en nacer fue el hijo de Clef y Marina, un pequeño de enormes ojos azules como los de su madre y el cabello purpura de su padre.

_ /Flash back/_

_-AHHHHHHHHHH!-los gritos de las guerreras sacerdotisas aturdieron al padre cuando este salió de la recamara donde había ocurrido el parto con el bebe en brazos_

_-Es taaan lindo!-había exclamado Emi sin atreverse a tocarlo_

_-Es igualito a ti!-había exclamado Tomoyo emocionada grabando todo_

_-Déjame cargarlo-Arely por otro lado sabia mas de bebes y lo había sujetado sin miedo alguno contrario al padre quien temblaba-Hola bebe…se bienvenido al mundo…somos quienes prometen malcriarte, darte todas la comida chatarra que quieras y dejarte dormir hasta tarde-dijo provocando un tic en la ceja del padre_

_-También prometemos jugar contigo, darte muchos regalos y esconderte de tu regañón papá-añadió Emi provocando la risa del resto de los presentes_

_-Es tan adorable-murmuro Tomoyo emocionada cuando el bebe bostezo_

_-Sobre mi cadáver van a malcriar a mi hijo!-estallo Clef provocando el llanto del niño_

_ /Fin flash back/_

La escena se repitió obviamente luego que nació el hijo de Lucy y Lantis, la pequeña de Anais y Paris y la pequeña de Caldina y Rafaga, obviamente para el final quedo el pequeño de Ascot, quien fue igualmente bien recibido. Jin, Zagato, Esmeralda, Ria y Fin, eran los pequeños consentidos.

Obviamente luego de ese tiempo había más bebes, Paris y Anais habían tenido otro pequeño retoño, el príncipe de céfiro, Ryo quien había nacido unos meses después del pequeño Fin y a pesar de ser pequeño protegía demasiado a su hermana mayor. También Clef y Marina habían tenido otra pequeña, la pequeña Mai había pasado a ser la menor de todos.

Volviendo al principio…las chicas habían estudiado en Japón, pero no todos los semestres, junto con Sakura cursaron el segundo semestre en Hong Kong donde Emi y Arely se unieron a las alocadas hermanas de Shaoran para molestarlo, iniciaron el segundo año en Japón pero cursaron el siguiente semestre en Inglaterra junto con sus novios, el siguiente año fue el turno de ellos de ir a Japón… fue ahí donde ellas terminaron sus estudios.

Ese día… era la boda de Tomoyo, iba a ser en Japón por lo que todos se habían reunido ahí, los cefirianos permanecieron en la misión Daidouji donde Sonomi estuvo encantada de estar rodeada de niños. Los chicos por otro lado tenían ya cada uno sus departamentos que es donde inicio todo…

-Erick…-insistió la castaña mientras este recorría su cuello llenándolo de fugases besos-Llegaremos tarde a la boda…

-¿Qué boda?-cuestiono Erick clavando su mirada en la de ella-Aun no te pido matrimonio

-Hablo de la boda de Tomoyo…somos padrinos ¿recuerdas?-insistió la chica sonriendo ante la expresión incrédula de su novio

-Demonios-gruño levantándose de un salto llevándose una sabana enredada a la cintura-Usa el baño tu primero o no llegaremos

-No exageres, no tardo tanto-dijo ella divertida saltando de la cama también envuelta en una sabana-Me apresurare!

-…Boda-bufo Erick sonriendo

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de lado… una joven de ojos grises se maquillaba frente al espejo mirando divertida como un rubio gruñía molesto pues de nuevo había fallado intentado hacer el nudo de la corbata.

-Deja, yo lo hago-rio poniéndose de pie-No entiendo cómo es que nunca puedes anudarla, es simple-menciono al tiempo que terminaba el nudo

-Me alegra saber que siempre podrás cubrir mi torpeza-sonrió el rodeándola por la cintura-No te alegras de pensar que luego de ellos será nuestro turno

-Por supuesto, solo por eso mi humor mejoro esta mañana-sonrió ella mirando el anillo en su dedo anular-Todo este tiempo he sido muy feliz

-También yo-dijo el inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en los labios-Y lo seré el resto de mi vida contigo a mi lado

-Aaric-suspiro ella emocionada rodeándolo por el cuello

-Alto, mejor termina de arreglarte que vamos ya tarde-rio el divertido

-Bien-rio ella también-¿Sabes que haría este día completamente perfecto?-agrego regresando al tocador

-¿Qué fuese nuestra boda?-ella rio mirando a través del espejo-Erick se lo pedirá cuando esté listo

-¿Qué más necesita para estar listo?-suspiro ella molesta-Tomoyo se casa hoy, yo me caso el próximo mes…hacemos casi todo juntas, el no puede arruinarlo!-exclamo poniéndose de pie de nuevo con el bolso en la mano

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?-dijo el tomando su mano viéndola asentir-…Supongo que pensara hacerlo en un buen momento, quizás algo muy romántico-agrego guiándola hasta la salida

-¡Pero ya no podremos planear su boda juntas! Y eso es lo que nos entristece a Tomoyo y a mí-insistió haciendo un puchero de tristeza que provoco la ligera risa de su acompañante

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-una voz masculina tras ellos los obligo a volverse

-Tú-dijo el rubio aun riendo

-¿Yo?-cuestiono el castaño mirando hacia la chica con la que compartía lazos sanguíneos recibiendo la ya acostumbrada mirada de reproche-Sabes que igual me casare con ella

-Pero no este año-el castaño rio ante el gesto molesto de su hermana

-¡Oh! ¿Ustedes también van tarde?-otra chica de cabello castaño más oscuro salió de la puerta tras el castaño que ahora reía-No se queden ahí! Tomoyo llegara antes que nosotros!

-Es verdad… ¡vámonos!-exclamo Emi y pronto ambas avanzaron apresuradas hacia el elevador seguidas se sus divertidos novios

Cada pareja subió a un auto diferente, deportivos último modelo azul metálico y plateado, y tras dos rugidos de motor salieron a toda velocidad del exclusivo edificio de departamentos a las afueras de Tomoeda.

-Cada vez que hablamos respecto a su posible boda te molestas-dijo Aaric aun con la mirada en el camino-Y a Arely no parece molestarle

-Ella no le dirá nada, sería prácticamente como pedirle matrimonio…si yo fuera ella terminaría con él-gruño Emi empuñando las manos-No entiendo porque es tan difícil, como dice, igualmente se casara con ella, ya enfrento a nuestros padres por el tema y aun así no se lo pide!

-…Quizás se lo pida… pronto-menciono el rubio sonriendo ligeramente

-Tú sabes algo!... Dime!-pidió ella suplicante-Por favor-insistió susurrándole al oído

-…Tal vez…lo haga…en la fiesta…-dijo el riendo ante el gesto de emoción en el rostro de su novia-Pero tú no sabes nada

-No abriré mi boca!-dijo ella sonriendo-¿Tomoyo no lo sabe?

-Probablemente se lo sonsaco a Eriol-rio Aaric

-Entonces será como queríamos…nos casaremos el mismo año-suspiro ella emocionada

Divisaron la iglesia en la lejanía, los semáforos dentro de la ciudad serian los que los detuviera pero el tiempo estaba a su favor, y también la magia…debido a ella tuvieron el camino libre.

-Justo a tiempo-suspiro Arely una vez que Erick la ayudo a bajar del auto-Te dije que no despertaríamos-lo regaño frunciendo el ceño

-Por favor, tus quejas desaparecieron cuando llegamos a la habitación-rio el ante el sonrojo aparecido en las mejillas de la chica-Igualmente llegamos a tiempo-señalo ofreciéndole su brazo

-Vamos, Tomoyo debe estar esperando ya adentro-dijo Emi quien ya iba del brazo de Aaric

La novia esperaba bastante nerviosa en uno de los cuartos de la iglesia, al cual entraron las otras dos chicas apresuradas…

-Lo sentimos-exclamaron apresuradamente ambas

-No se preocupen, llegaron a tiempo-respondió la novia sonriendo con ligereza-Ahora, ayúdenme a olvidar los nervios

-No estés nerviosa, Eriol está en la habitación de junto, te casas hoy, te vas de luna de miel mañana-menciono Emi emocionada

-No es por la boda-dijo Tomoyo con gesto preocupado-Tengo un mal presentimiento…como que algo malo va a pasar…

-¿Ya le dijiste a Clef y a los otros?-cuestiono Arely seria

-Sí, el no presiente nada, nadie lo hace pero estarán alertas

-También estaremos alertas-señalo Emi seria-Así que no te preocupes, hoy es tu gran día, debes estar muy feliz!-y con eso los semblantes alegres volvieron a sus rostros

* * *

La boda en la iglesia se llevo a cabo si ningún problema…

-Si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo en la unión de esta pareja…que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…-dijo el padre mirando hacia la multitud-Muy bien…en ese caso… los declaro, marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia…

Eriol se inclino sonriente hacia su radiante esposa para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y que la multitud estallara en aplausos.

-Creo que voy a llorar-murmuro Emi aferrándose al brazo de su novio que sonrió

-Esto fue más emotivo que todas la demás bodas a las que he asistido-dijo Arely sonriendo-Y vaya que he asistido a muchas-reflexiono mientras avanzaban tras los novios

-Ciertamente, has estado en México casi tres meses por ese tema-menciono Emi mirando con reproche a su hermano

-Bien…mis otras dos primas se casan la próxima semana-menciono Arely riendo-¿Quieren venir?

-Creo que igual iré-respondió su novio riendo-Te recuerdo que he asistido también a todas esas bodas, casi me dejas en la banca rota por tantos regalos

-Mentiroso! Además yo nunca te dije que los compraras, podías simplemente regalar licuadoras o algo simple…pero no! Tú querías regalar casas, autos y cosas de ese tipo-exclamo Arely molesta

-Las caras de tus familiares al ver los regalos de _nuestra_ parte…no tenían precio-la carcajada aumento el enojo de la chica que se zafo del brazo del castaño-No te enojes… al final a todos les quedo claro que tú tienes un mejor partido

-Te aviso que lo que piensan ahora es que estoy contigo porque eres rico-dijo ella antes de alejarse con dirección hacia la gente que felicitaba a los novios

Mala señal, se sabía que cuando alguna de las sacerdotisas acudía hacia los cefirianos molesta no te le podrías acercar…

-Sabes que a ella le molesta mucho que presumas de tus riquezas tontito-dijo Emi con paciencia-Arely toda su vida ha sido de clase media y supongo que al principio le divirtió como a tu pero sabes cómo es su familia

-Lo sé, ¡y solo por eso ella debería estar agradecida!, la he ayudado a que les restriegue en la cara a esas mujeres dos caras que ella es mil veces mejor de lo que le hicieran creer antes-bufo Erick cruzándose de brazos

-Amigo, creo que conoces lo suficientemente bien a tu novia como para saber que a ella no le interesa eso, que la acompañaras era suficiente paras presumir-dijo Aaric riendo

Por supuesto que ambos castaños eran algo orgullosos por lo que se habían ido por separado a la fiesta algo que tenía en suspenso a las otras dos sacerdotisas.

-Eriol podrías hablar con Erick-pidió Tomoyo mientras bailaban en el centro de la pista-No le pedirá matrimonio como tenía planeado si siguen peleados

-Amor, el está enamorado de ella, no creo que una tonta discusión evite que le de el anillo-respondió el riendo-Y tal vez podrías relajarte de una vez, parece que tu mal presentimiento era sobre esta discusión

-No estoy segura…es más fuerte que por solo una discusión-murmuro ella suspirando-Pero hablaras con el ¿verdad?...por favor, hazlo por mí…

-Bien, hablare con él, pero habla tu también con ella

-No necesito hablar con ella, Arely no es tan infantil como Erick, seguro se molesto por lo que dijo y esperaba que él se disculpara, como no lo hizo solo se mantuvo alejada al ver que él se había enojado-la canción había terminado y cado uno tomo camino hacia las personas mencionadas notando que no fueron los únicos en tener esa conversación

-Erick-el castaño miro fingiendo sorpresa hacia los que habían pasado a ser sus dos mejores amigos

-Los enviaron las chicas-dijo sonriendo al ver como sus cabezas asentían-Yo no pediré disculpas, es ella quien debe pedirlas

-Creo compañero, que te ha dejado llevar por el hecho de que nuestra afluencia económica aumento en esos dos años sin magia-dijo Eriol serio-Erick, piénsalo un momento, que expresión aparecía en el rostro de Arely cuando llevabas los obsequios de boda-el rostro del castaño se sorprendió bastante

-Nunca…puse atención a eso…-menciono bajando la mirada-En realidad prefería ver las caras de los tíos que hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas

-¿Entonces?-señalo Aaric con la mirada hacia las chicas

-Me disculpare…

-No fue tan difícil-sonrió el rubio hacia el novio-Las chicas creían que no le darías el anillo si seguían molestos y…

Una fuerte onda mágica alerto a los tres hombres que miraron velozmente hacia sus novias, los cefirianos habían desaparecido y pronto todos los que poseían magia se pusieron de pie, otra onda mágica envio a las chicas al suelo.

-TOMOYO/EMI/ARELY-los tres corrieron hacia ellas al tiempo que sus guardianes aparecían frente a ellas

-Nicona…llévate la luz…-dijo Arely falta de aliento

-Vuelvan por nosotras…-dijo Emi por lo que Yamiyo asintió

-Traigan…nuestros recuerdos…-murmuro Tomoyo y tres luces entraron a los cuerpos de los guardianes que desaparecieron

-Tomoyo-Eriol la tomo en brazos-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es un...hechizo de…retroceso…-murmuro Emi que también estaba en brazos de Aaric-…Esta magia…ha sido condensada…varios años…

-Retroceso-repitió Eriol mirando a los otros chicos-Eso está prohibido por los dos concilios

-Si solo las afecto a ellas quiere decir…-dijo Aaric mirando a su novia preocupado

-Alguien quiere que desaparezcan-murmuro Erick conmocionado aferrando a su novia que comenzaba a desaparecer-Arely…Arely… iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo…

-Erick…

-No las olvidaremos-señalo Eriol mirando con firmeza a su novia-Te buscare… lo prometo

-Eriol…

-Borraran sus recuerdos señor inteligencia-dijo Emi burlona

-ARELY!-exclamo Erick pues había desaparecido

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Dime que hacemos!-exclama Aaric pues su novia también comenzaba a desaparecer-EMI!

-Tomoyo dinos que hacer-insistió Eriol al ver que la castaña había desaparecido

-No pueden hacer nada-Shaoran sujeto el hombro de Eriol tensándolo-Todos olvidaremos que las conocimos…es el propósito del hechizo…cuando Tomoyo desaparezca, el tiempo volverá a ese dia que ellas tuvieron que ver con nuestras vidas…

Y así Tomoyo desapareció…

Y con ello comienza nuestra historia…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Probando…uno…dos…tres…

Hola de nuevo, esta algo corta lo sé… pero es algo así como el prologo…

Y obviamente que me digan si les gusta o no para ver si debo o no seguir con esta historia…

¿Verdad que esta alta traición amerita venganza?

Yo creo que si… pero tendrá que esperar…bastante…

¿Qué harían ustedes si el tiempo regresara y tuvieran oportunidad de cambiar todo lo que hicieron? Seria genial ¿no?

Lástima que ellas no recordaran nada… o tal vez si…

Hasta la otra…

_chan


	2. Dejavú

**Capitulo 2**

**Dejavú**

**

* * *

**

_Quince años…_

Damon había vuelto…el retroceso en el tiempo había deshecho aquello que las sacerdotisas habían logrado con los años y con ello el descanso de los espíritus que habían liberado. No le había costado mucho averiguar el porqué volvía a estar ahí y aunque eso lo había molestado de sobremanera…había otra cosa que debía hacer…

Estuvo presente de nuevo en los nacimientos de las sacerdotisas, habían cambiado todo, el retroceso siempre había sido uno de los hechizos prohibidos ya que para lograrlo debías sacrificar algo, y en este caso el sacrificio había sido años de existencia… un modo para que sea entendible…

Emi había sido conocida por todos al nacer como gemela de Erick…pero de los errores se aprende y siendo el concilio del occidente quien conocía a los responsables del hechizo se habían tomado medidas, Emi había permanecido con los Von Dei Heiguer como la hija menor de la familia con su magia de oscuridad sellada al nacer y a falta del guardián de oscuridad a su lado, el sello de luz había bloqueado todo su poder latente y lo interesante… es que era tres años menor que su hermano con el cual casi no había tenido contacto ya que ambos habían estado en internados desde su infancia, he igualmente la joven había sido criada para ser apegada a las tradiciones de la familia quienes a pesar de que ella " no poseyese poder alguno" la habían acogido en su ceno con todos los privilegios de cualquier hechicero, de manera que se sintiese agradecida hacia su familia y el apego fuese mayor.

Las otras dos chicas habían corrido con la misma suerte respecto a la edad mas no respecto a las creencias, Damon se había encargado de ello, ya que céfiro no podía intervenir, el cuidaría de las dos sacerdotisas que restaban. No pudo llegar a la tercera debido a que su rostro ya era conocido por el concilio y su existencia era sabida por lo que su anonimato se mantuvo al menos esos quince años.

Procuro que esta vez los dones fueran iguales, así que tanto Tomoyo como Arely poseían la inteligencia de Emi, las tres tenían voz privilegiada, dotes culinarias e increíble habilidad para las manualidades, sin olvidar la enorme capacidad de concentración, y debido a las muchas intervenciones de Damon, ambas contrario a sus anteriores vidas estaban dos grados arriba en la escuela a pesar de su edad y eran alocadas y seguras de sí mismas…por supuesto, ambas amaban los temas referentes a la magia y ambas conocían a Damon…pero claro como su amigo virtual.

-¡Arely! ¿Quieres venir al cine con nosotras?

-Tengo…algo que hacer-respondió la chica sonriendo al notar que un hombre la miraba desde la esquina contraria de la salida de la escuela, un hombre que por alguna extraña razón le parecía extrañamente conocido

-Pero Fernando dijo que él no iría si no ibas tu-insistió la chica tomando la por el brazo obligándola a mirar hacia ella

-De verdad…tengo algo que ha…-el hombre había desaparecido de nuevo

Hacía días que veía a ese hombre, desde ese día que cumplió los quince años incluso lo había hablado con su amiga de Japón, Tomoyo Daidouji, la había conocido por su otro amigo, Damon, pero solo de ella tenía fotografías, había conseguido un intercambio a Japón para el siguiente año, el tercero de preparatoria para una chica de quince años sería difícil, además quería terminar con su novio, Fernando, había pasado a ser un fastidio empalagoso…

Tomoyo le había comentado que también veía a ese hombre y las descripciones eran las mismas, además hacia unas semanas que no sabían nada de Damon, algo que las preocupaba mucho.

-Como quieras, no vamos a estarte rogando-bufo por fin la chica-Este fin de semana te vas a Japón ¿no? Podrías al menos salir con nosotras mañana, para despedirte…

-Sí, claro-murmuro la castaña aun mirando hacia el punto donde había estado el hombre

No les había dicho que se iba esa misma noche, eso había convenido con Tomoyo para poder pasar las vacaciones y por fin conocerse en persona. Esos últimos años habían sido torturantes, ser popular era malo, y no había encontrado la manera de ser invisible, y por supuesto iba a terminar esa misma tarde con su molesto novio.

-Ojala existiera la magia-suspiro mientras subía al autobús para llagar a su casa sin notar que de nuevo era observada

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji no tenía sus mismos problemas, en la preparatoria Tomoeda el ser inteligente era un pecado y de no ser por Damon y Arely hacía tiempo que habría caído en una profunda depresión, su madre comenzaba a expandir el negocio familiar a los estados unidos y debido a ello había estado mas sola que nunca en su mansión, era debido a ello que siempre se conectaba por las tardes, había conocido a Damon pues él la agrego por error al Messenger y él le había presentado a Arely, ella era de México y compartían muchos intereses, salió de la escuela mas motivada que de costumbre, llamando la atención incluso de los populares, para ella tampoco era fácil estar dos grados arriba… pero eso cambiaria el siguiente año, ahora tendría al menos alguien con quien hablar y en persona.

-Lástima que Damon no viniera también-murmuro para sí mientras avanzaba hacia la limosina que iba a recogerla para llevarla al aeropuerto

Lo que ella no sabía era que Damon estaba más cerca de lo que creía, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

En Inglaterra también era otra historia…

-ERICK!-el castaño bufo molesto cuando su hermanita irrumpió en su cuarto-Esta año estudiaremos juntos!

-…Creí que te ibas a Japón-gruño el mirándola

-Papá no quiso-dijo Emi alzando los hombros divertida-Dijo que sería mejor que fuera a la escuela contigo para mejorar nuestra relación

-Genial-bufo el castaño sujetándose la cabeza-Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso el hecho de que seas más inteligente que yo… y espero que no sigas con tu obsesión por Eastwood-el sonrojo llego al rostro de su hermana-La escuela a la que iremos es especial, ya que es solo para magos y ya que tu no posees magia será mejor que te mantengas cerca de mí y no resaltes mucho ¿entendido?

-¡Yo no estoy ni estuve obsesionada con Eastwood! ¡Solo dije que me parecía lindo!-el castaño sonrió divertido-Es la verdad, nunca he deseado que te quite el puesto como líder del concilio…su familia es nuestra enemiga…eso me quedo claro

-Lo se cerebrote-rio el al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana-Ya sal de mi habitación, te he dicho que no entres ni avisando

-¡Algún día me vengare! Todos son crueles conmigo…sutilmente… pero no soy idiota-bufo saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Esa noche en el aeropuerto de Japón…

Tomoyo había esperado desde temprano, no era que tuviese algo mejor que hacer, no era que ella no le hubiese avisado a qué hora llegaría el avión, pero se sentía mejor sabiendo que pronto llegaría. Hacía mucho que Tomoyo no hablaba con alguien, hablar con las personas no era su fuerte, a veces olvidaba palabras o simplemente no sabía que decir, no era como planear un discurso para una exposición, era algo espontaneo, algo que se pierde si no lo haces con frecuencia o al menos una o dos veces al día.

-¿Tomoyo?

La pelinegra levanto la cabeza con velocidad reconociendo el rostro sonriente de las fotografías, ella estaba ahí, se abrazaron riendo para luego avanzar hablando animadamente hacia la salida donde la limosina de Tomoyo esperaba.

-No estoy acostumbrada a la riqueza-señalo la castaña admirando el interior de la limosina

-Te acostumbraras… yo lo hice ¿no?-las risas llenaron de nuevo la cabina haciendo sonreír al chofer, la señorita Daidouji volvía a sonreír

Llegaron a la mansión Daidouji y de nuevo entre risas corrieron a la habitación de la hija de la dueña, los bocadillos llegaron después para dar inicio a la pijamada, estaban en plena guerra de almohadas cuando una acumulación de sombras provoco montones de gritos.

-Tranquilas…soy yo…Damon…-los gritos se detuvieron

-¿Damon?-cuestiono Arely aun aferrada a Tomoyo

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, ellos vigilan…las enviare a céfiro, busquen el castillo y digan sus nombres, ellos sabrán que hacer…léanles esto-les estrego un sobre-Las estaré esperando, no tarden mucho… solo podre cubrirlas por una semana ¿entienden?-las dos chicas asintieron aun confusas-Esto me cansara mucho… y no podremos hablar hasta una temporada después de que vuelvan, busquen la luz de la esperanza… en el sobre explico todo lo prometo-luego de ser rodeadas por una densa niebla se hallaron solas, en pijama_-un corto short y blusa de tirantes en tonos pastel-_ a la mitad de un extraño bosque.

-Arely…he estado aquí antes-dijo Tomoyo levantándose con cuidado

-También yo-respondió castaña imitando su acción

-¿Buscamos el castillo?-cuestiono Tomoyo intentando contener la emoción

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y aunque corrían siguiendo el camino según la sensación de dejavú se hacía más fuerte, la carrera no se detuvo aun cuando los gritos histéricos de varias mujeres se escuchaban al pasar en medio de varios pueblos, el aliento les faltaba pero tantos años motivadas por Damon para practicar deportes servían de algo, faltaba poco, sus acelerados corazones reconocían cada parte del lugar, cada bosque, cada hada, cada creatura extraña aumentaba las sonrisas en sus rostros. Hasta que el enorme castillo de cristal estuvo frente a ellas…

-Es el mejor dejavú que he tenido en toda mi vida-murmuro Tomoyo admirando lo más alto del palacio de cristal-Eso después de ver tu fotografía claro…

-Entremos-murmuro Arely tomando la mano de la pelinegra que asintió regresando su mirada a la entrada del castillo que permanecía cerrada-¿Cómo entramos?

-De eso no tengo recuerdos…-menciono Tomoyo mirándola más la tensión llego a ellas al sentir un filo en sus espaldas

-No se muevan-una voz nada familiar varonil las paralizo-¿Quieren entrar al castillo… y en esa ropa indecente?

-Es gracioso ¿no crees?-dijo otra voz masculina

-…Me llamo Arely-dijo la castaña girándose con cuidado para mirar a los jóvenes que tenían algo familiar-…ella es Tomoyo… nos dijeron que si veníamos aquí encontraríamos respuestas…

-Arely y Tomoyo…-repitió el chico de cabellos verdes sorprendido-¡Vaya! Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos de ustedes, papá se pondrá eufórico… vamos rápido!

-Espera un segundo Ryo…-regaño el otro joven de cabellos negros-Ellas no eran más… ¿adultas?

-¿Adultas?-repitieron ambas chicas confusas

-Bien, en ese caso creo que nuestros padres podrán explicarlo mejor-señalo el de cabellos verdes despreocupado-Vamos, las llevaremos a donde desean ir

Tomadas de la mano y algo temerosas debido a las miradas especulativas del chico de cabello negro avanzaron por los pasillos escuchando una canción entonada en chiflidos por el chico llamado Ryo hasta detenerse frente a una enorme puerta blanca que les dio un aun mas fuerte dejavú que las hizo retroceder asustadas.

Más lo que estaba detrás de las puertas fue aun más chocante…rostros, muchos rostros mirándolas con sorpresa, con excesiva sorpresa. Un extraño hombre con un cuerno de cristal adornando su frente y un alto báculo se acerco a ellas titubeante.

-Tomoyo… Arely… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que están…? ¿Qué les paso?-dijo con rostro preocupado al tiempo que una mujer de cabellos azules lo sujetaba por el hombro

-Cariño…creo que ellas no tienen idea-dijo mirándolas-Chicas, ¿saben que ocurrió?

-¿Qué ocurrió…cuando?-dijo Arely confusa-Damon dijo que…

-¡¿Damon? ¿El hizo esto?-exclamo un hombre de cabellos verdes que portaba una corona

Tomoyo mostro la carta a la castaña junto a ella, ambas asintieron y pronto la pelinegra comenzó a leerla…

_Saludos a las personas de céfiro que escuchen esto, seguro me recuerdan, soy Damon a quien una vez dieron descaso eterno… solo tengo dos cosas que mencionar para que puedan silenciarse y escuchar el resto de este escrito…_

_Hechizo de retroceso… Concilio de Occidente_

El aliento se contuvo y muchos ceños se fruncieron…deteniendo por un segundo la lectura…

_Tomoyo y Arely no tienen recuerdos de lo ocurrido, he estado al pendiente de ellas estos quince años, investigue y debido a que el hechizo estaba enfocado a que ella no conocieran a ninguno de los chicos que tenían que ver con los altos mandos del concilio y ustedes recordaran que Emi era la gemela de uno de ellos, además de que este hechizo exigía un sacrificio y este fue que las chicas nacieran unos años después…_

_No he podido acercarme a Emi…quien sea que haya hecho esto, borro los recuerdos solo de quienes eran piezas clave, y ellos aun recuerdan… estoy vigilado, ellas están vigiladas por lo que Tomoyo y Arely han sido las únicas a quienes he podido cuidar y serán las únicas capaces de llegar a ella si recuperan sus poderes y retoman lo que les corresponde…_

_Intentare cubrirlas por una semana, para que la vigilancia no note que no están…he logrado reunir en un punto a dos de las sacerdotisas como antes, pero ellas deberán llegar a la tercera…para ello ustedes deben mover la siguiente pieza…_

Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas hacia esas desconocidas pero familiares personas que ahora las miraban con seriedad.

-Volvamos a empezar…-dijo el hombre del cuerno elevando su báculo-Poderes mágicos…

Las armaduras regulares aparecieron sobre las pijamas de las sorprendidas y emocionadas chicas, pero los gestos de decepción en los rostros de los adultos de la sala acortaron cualquier emoción.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Tomoyo preocupada

-Vengan por aquí…tenemos algunos videos que tal vez…ayuden-dijo una mujer de anteojos

-¿Videos?

El video de la primer batalla de Emi y Tomoyo como las guerreras mágicas tenia sorprendidas a ambas chicas, Tomoyo reconoció a Sakura y Shaoran, incluso a Eriol mas se sorprendió de verlos usando magia, se sorprendió de verse a sí misma usando magia y dos videos después de que Arely también la usara. Los sonrojos llenaron sus rostros al ver unas escenas de los bailes de graduación olvidando el hecho de que fuera su baile de graduación.

-Yo… ¿con el engreído de Hiraguizawa? ¡JAMAS!-exploto Tomoyo cuando las luces volvieron

-No conozco a ese chico… y esa chica…la tercera sacer…sacerdotisa-murmuro Arely-¿Qué está pasando?

Los rostros interrogantes miraron hacia los cefirianos…

-Por lo pronto será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana les explicaremos todo y empezaremos con sus entrenamientos… por suerte sus espadas aun están en sus cristales…-menciono una mujer de cabellos rojos-Empezaremos temprano con las espadas…

La mujer de cabellos rosas las llevo a una habitación donde pese a todo se quedaron profundamente dormidas… el resto permaneció despierto…

-Entonces son ellas-dijo un chico de cabellos purpuras tensando a los adultos que habían permanecido en silencio

-Ese día que nos enviaron aquí… no fue porque no quisieran que estuviésemos ahí…fue para que el hechizo no nos alcanzara también-dijo un hombre de cabellos verdes y corona

-Por esa razón no habían venido-sollozo una joven de cabellos castaños casi rubios-¡No nos odiaban mamá!

-Ni siquiera nos recuerdan-bufo una joven de cabellos rubios

-No es su culpa, si el hechizo iba dirigido a ellas, no pudieron evitarlo…menos si la magia estuvo condensada-señalo el hombre del cuerno-Esas personas, se aprovecharon de la confianza que depositamos en esos chicos para tomarlas con la guardia baja…y las tenían a su alcance…

-Tomoyo tenía ese mal presentimiento…-continuo la mujer de cabellos azules

-Esta vez no seremos tan condescendientes…lo pagaran…han insultado a céfiro intentado desaparecer a las sacerdotisas-gruño de nuevo el hombre de cabellos negros

-El ciclo se detendrá…-señalo un hombre de cabello rubio tensando a todos-…Las ultimas sacerdotisas que ese mundo vera…fue el designio, era su última oportunidad…

-Ellas lograran mas, más de lo que lograron antes… y si es necesario las instruiré en el contra hechizo de vida-todos contuvieron el aliento-Sin ellas no habrá más guerreras mágicas, sus vidas penden de un hilo…-señalo el hombre del cuerno-Habrá que ser severos, pero si les explicamos la situación se que entenderán

-Todos apoyaremos papá-dijo el joven de cabellos purpuras

* * *

Al día siguiente…muy temprano por la mañana… y luego de horas de entrenamiento…

-¿Podemos parar? ¡Tengo hambre!-exclamo Arely bajando las espadas, una era suya, la otra prestada, tenía que aprender a usar dos espadas desde el principio

-Arely…tenemos que hacer esto o no podremos evitar que esas malas personas se rían de nosotras-dijo Tomoyo seria-Podemos lograr esto, si antes pudimos…

-…Bien…pero esto es peor que un examen oral con _la mosca_…acotación para quienes no sepan-dijo mirando a los jóvenes contra quienes combatían supervisados por los adultos-Es una maestra con unos súper lentes que más bien parecen cristales con muchas caras y aterroriza a los alumnos con sus exámenes hablados…porque odia leer o más bien no quiere leer…

-Creo que eso no importa ahora-regaño el chico que conocieron como Zagato elevando su espada de nuevo

-Vamos, en guardia Tomoyo-rio Ryo quien era el otro espadachín con quien practicaban

-Bien, ustedes lo pidieron…tengo un hermano mayor y siempre peleamos-relato Arely antes de lanzarse sobre Zagato que era su pareja de combate

Y sorprendentemente lo estaba haciendo retroceder, eso fue suficiente para motivar a Tomoyo que sonrió hacia su pareja de combate. Ambas chicas comenzaron a denotar algunos ataques que solían usar cuando eran expertas, aun les faltaba dominar los saltos y obtener más velocidad pero habían logrado sorprender mucho a sus profesores y parejas de combate.

-Es suficiente…-se detuvieron mirando hacia Clef quien ese mañana había señalado que era su profesor de magia-Vamos a comer, después iniciaremos con entrenamientos mágicos…

Ambas chicas asintieron con gesto cansado para dirigirse a la cocina. El silencio inundo en la enorme mesa, las miradas se compartían mas nadie decía mucho, hasta que claro los parlanchines abrieron la boca…

-Y…¿en esta nueva vida alguna cuenta algo?-dijo Ryo sonriendo, las chicas se miraron entre ellas confusas

-En realidad, al no recordar…la otra vida…no sabríamos decirte las diferencias-dijo Arely ante la falta de palabras de su amiga

-Hay diferencias-dijo Anais sonriendo con algo de tristeza

-Arely solía ser mas tímida… y Tomoyo un poco más abierta-las chicas volvieron a intercambiar miradas contrariadas-Tomoyo era pasiva y observadora, algo que usaba para sacar ventaja en ocasiones… Arely era callada y especulativa, bastante buena para apoyar a Emi con sus travesuras

-Emi era…bueno… ¿todas éramos muy unidas?-cuestiono Tomoyo por lo que todos en la mesa sonrieron

-Eran inseparables, hacían todo juntas, eran como hermanas-señalo Clef sonriendo

-Jugaban con nosotros cuando éramos niños, nos cuidaron cuando éramos bebes-relato Esmeralda algo triste-Eran como nuestras hermanas mayores

-…Lo…sentimos…-murmuraron ambas chicas

-No es su culpa-señalo la madre de la chica-No es como su hubiesen preparado ese hechizo para quitarse la vida y alejarse de todo lo que amaban

-Que feo suena eso de que vayamos a morir jóvenes debido a ese…hechizo-dijo Arely bajando la mirada-¿Sera justo cuando tengamos la edad cuando el hechizo se lanzo?

-Así es-señalo Clef serio-Por ello deben aprender rápido estos días, buscaremos a sus guardianes, ellos deben saber que ocurrió con la luz de la esperanza, cuando la obtengan podrán ir y venir a voluntad…

-Damon nos ayudara a evitar la vigilancia-asintió Tomoyo seria-Tenemos que tener cierto nivel para poder contactar a Emi

-Debe ser pronto, ya que ella deberá alcanzar el nivel que ustedes tengan y ambas deberán llegar al nivel máximo a más tardar en un año, para poder pasar a hechizos como el que las hará inmortales-las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente sorprendidas-El resto de los videos se perdieron debido al hechizo, debido a ello no comprenden la magnitud de lo que ha ocurrido, solo pueden confiar en nuestra palabra

-Bien…nosotras confiamos en Damon-dijo Arely sonriendo al igual que Tomoyo que asintió

-Damon es quien nos ha cuidado todo este tiempo, el nos subía el ánimo cuando estábamos decaídas… el nos envió aquí porque confiaba en ustedes y de alguna manera esto es como un dejavú-rio Tomoyo

-Todo aquí nos es tan familiar, como en un sueño, pero reconocimos todo por eso llegamos rápido al castillo-continuo Arely emocionada-Incluso esta extraña ropa de su mundo-señalo mirando la ropa prestado-La magia, las espadas…

-Damon nos hablaba de magia siempre, nos contaba historias de una dimensión mágica donde la magia era pura, donde la magia era la más verdadera que pudiese existir…a veces creíamos que estaba algo loco pero…nunca dejamos de creerle, tal vez en el fondo sabíamos que era real…

-¡Nos esforzaremos!-señalo Arely-Todo esto será mejor que la monotonía de todos los días

-Además la magia siempre ha sido nuestro tema favorito-dijo Tomoyo emocionada-Ya quiero que estemos las tres juntas

Las clases de magia comenzaron, y de nuevo los cefirianos se sorprendieron, la facilidad con que ambas chicas alcanzaron la concentración fueron casi segundos y prontamente estuvieron lanzando hechizos de niveles intermedios y venciendo incluso a Jin el hijo de Clef.

-Esa concentración…es algo que solo Arely hubiese logrado-dijo Clef serio viendo como ambas volaban por lo alto-Algo mas ocurrió

-Clef…esa forma de aprender tan rápido el uso de la espada, es algo que Emi hubiese hecho-señalo Lantis serio-…Tan vez el hechizo hizo que compartieran habilidades

-O el tal Damon lo hizo-menciono Jin acercándose a ellos-El es quien conocía lo ocurrido y quien cuido de ellas, quien las mantuvo en forma y creyentes de la existencia de la magia

-Ese hombre no olvido que las chicas lo ayudaron antes, les retribuye el favor… fue él quien les advirtió sobre los concilio aquella vez-señalo Lantis serio-Fue el quien dijo que ellos intentarían lo que le hicieron a aquella sacerdotisa

-Su espíritu debe seguir en ese templo…-reflexiono Clef viendo hacia las chicas que descendían riendo-La búsqueda de la luz empezara pronto…

-Y porque no simplemente llamamos a los guardines-dijo Arely aun riendo-Si nosotros los enviamos aquí deberían venir ¿no?

-¿Piensas que solo gritando sus nombres al aire ellos vendrán?-dijo Jin burlon mientras ambas chicas le daban la espalda conteniendo el aire

-NICONA/SHINE-los gritos resonaron con fuerza por todo lo alto

-Lo ven-dijo Jin luego de un rato

-PUUUUUU

Un conocido conejo cayo sobre la cabeza de la castaña logrando que las bocas de los jóvenes cefirianos se fueran contra el suelo provocando la risa de sus padres. Un caballo alado descendió de lo alto hasta llegar junto a Tomoyo que pronto corrió a abrazarlo emocionada.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible!-exclamo Jin molesto-¿Ellas logran lo que nosotros logramos en años en solo una clase?

-Son las guerreras mágicas-dijo Paris divertido

-¡Continuemos!-exclamaron ambas guerreras emocionadas al tiempo que sus cristales brillaban y los conocidos trajes del último nivel aparecían reemplazando a las armaduras

-Shine dice que Yamiyo tiene nuestros recuerdos-dijo Tomoyo paralizando a los adultos

-Solo Emi podrá invocarlo ¿no?-dijo Arely preocupada

-Vamos por ella-dijo Tomoyo con simpleza

-¿Ósea que ahora planean solo ir y traerla?-dijo de nuevo Jin divertido viendo como ambas chicas se veían entre ellas para luego sonreírse con malicia-Esperen ¡Eso es demasiado arriesgado!

-Chicas-las llamo Clef-Aun no pueden ir por ella, ahora están en su nivel máximo de magia pero no la dominaran sin el entrenamiento adecuado, terminemos esta semana de entrenamientos… entonces irán por Emi

-Si eso planeábamos solo queríamos molestar a Jin-dijo Arely divertida mientras Tomoyo reía

-Bueno, parece que esta vez ellas no se reirán de ti Clef-dijo Lantis sonriendo notando como Jin contenía su furia ante las risas

Como creyeron quienes antes habían visto el alcance del poder de las sacerdotisas, el control del que había sido el nivel máximo se completo esa semana, la juventud, la buena disposición, la emotiva motivación con la que hacían todo aunque molestase a los jóvenes cefirianos quienes habían sido sobrepasados con facilidad… tal vez esos eran los motivos de su rápido avance o tal vez simplemente así debía ser, el nuevo ciclo que debía durar eternamente…

Damon esperaba con paciencia en la habitación de Tomoyo, había pasado una semana y estaba exhausto, las ilusiones que había creado para que la vigilancia no notara la ausencia de las chicas había gastado casi toda su magia de resguardo, se estaban tardando demasiado y el debía desaparecer pronto o su propia vigilancia notaria su ausencia. Un flash tras el lo sobresalto…

-Descasa Damon…-una dulce voz lo hizo sonreír

-Nos haremos cargo-dijo una segunda voz divertida

Se giro y su expresión se amplió por la sorpresa, recordaba esos atuendos y esas brillantes creaturas junto a ellas…

-Ustedes… ¿como lo hicieron?-murmuro sorprendido notando como una cálida niebla lo rodeaba devolviéndole su magia

-Aun no estamos seguras, nadie en céfiro lo está-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza

-Necesitamos a Emi, su guardián tiene nuestros recuerdos y ni quiera estamos segura cuales-dijo Arely con gesto emocionado-¡Jugaremos a los agentes secretos!

-Una vez que ella esté a nuestro nivel…volverás con tu amada-dijo Tomoyo mirándolo con dulzura-¿cómo podemos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras?

-Lo hicieron antes y lo harán de nuevo…me devolverán mi motivo de seguir en este mundo-dijo el sonriendo-Y por supuesto que ahora que entienden el porqué este mundo no merece poseer magia con eso sería suficiente

-Somos chicas de quince años con el poder máximo-dijo Arely cruzándose de brazos-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

-No creo que todos los hechiceros del mundo sean malos-dijo Tomoyo preocupada-Pero sería injusto solo quitarles la magia a algunos y a otros no… y si quitamos la magia en este mundo seremos las únicas tres con magia el resto de la eternidad

-¿La eternidad?-repitió Damon confuso-El ciclo…-murmuro comenzando a caminar en círculos por la habitación pasándose las manos por el cabello exasperado-¡Maldita sea!

-Cálmate-dijo Arely sonriendo-No es tan malo, seremos inmortales…aunque no será del todo agradable pero…céfiro es precioso…

-Quítenles la magia-dijo el sin mirarlas-¡Ellos les quitaron la vida!

-Lo haremos-dijo Tomoyo seria-No solo porque nos quitaron la vida, si no porque perdimos muchas cosas e incluso a lo que fuimos alguna vez… céfiro perdió mucha de su brillantez debido a que el pueblo resintió nuestra ausencia todos estos años

-Excelente… ¿Cuál es el plan?-cuestiono Damon serio

-Emi… todo gira en torno a recuperarla, será un reto convencerla de ir con nosotras y luego que puede ir y venir sin que nadie lo note…una vez que su guardián y ella se unan a nuestro nivel, alcanzaremos uno nuevo y … ¡primero te reuniremos con tu chica y después les retiraremos su magia!-relato Arely divertida

-Quisiera estar presente cuando les quiten la magia

-¿Seguro?-cuestiono Tomoyo preocupada viendo como el asentía serio-Sera como gustes

-Entonces tenemos un mes de vacaciones… Emi podrá estar a nuestro nivel en 1 semana al igual que nosotras, dos por si pasa algo… ¿y en otra semana podríamos avanzar lo suficiente para hacer lo que deseamos?-relato Arely reflexionando

-Suena bien para mí-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-¿Qué opinas Damon?

-Seremos agentes secretos-señalo provocando las risas de las chicas

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hago entrega del capítulo 2**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguna idea del cómo hacer que Emi logre tal hazaña? Para hacer esto mas interactivo que les parecería ayudarme dando me ideas para los siguientes capítulos, ¿eso avanzaría más rápido la historia no creen? Sería más divertido y podrían ver sus ideas enriqueciendo el fic… habría menos falta de inspiración y sería bastante interesante**

**Ok… esperare mínimo 5 ideas para el correr del siguiente capítulo… les menciono que… no debe haber encuentros directos con los chicos ya que la infiltración seria hacia la escuela de hechiceros que aparenta ser normal… como imaginaran todos los hechiceros estarán ahí pero no todos son amigos… y por supuesto irán Tomoyo, Arely y Damon…**

**Estaré pendiente! Jajajaja**

**Saludos!**

**tsukimine12**

**angela**

**aseret-1987**

**Atte. Marinne_chan**


	3. La historia de las guerreras magicas

**Capitulo 3**

**La historia de las guerreras mágicas**

La planificación nocturna con Damon era emocionante, era incluso mejor que hablar con el por una ventana en la computadora, ambas chicas comprendieron el porqué no les había enviado fotografías antes, pues podían observarlo por horas y con mucho esfuerzo contenían los suspiros soñadores… como fuera y por muchos siglos de vida que tuviese, el hombre estaba guapísimo.

-…esa sería una buena manera de infiltrarnos ¿no creen?-de nuevo lo miraban embelesadas-¿Chicas?

-Lo que tu digas-dijeron ambas olvidando contener el suspiro en esa ocasión provocando que el elevara una ceja confuso

-Procure que las tres tuviesen las mismas habilidades, ¿es que no repartí el poder de crear estrategias de Arely, el de el encontrar el elemento sorpresa de Tomoyo y el de la súper inteligencia de Emi?-cuestiono Damon cruzándose de brazos

-…lo primero entonces seria saber quién es el enemigo-dijo Tomoyo al notar que por poco se ponían en evidencia-¿Tienes idea de quién es?

-Creo querida Tomoyo que debes reformular la pregunta… ¿Quiénes son los enemigos?-dijo el sombrío asustando a las jóvenes-Yo que ustedes incluiría a todo el concilio de occidente

-¿Por qué no el de Oriente?-cuestiono Arely aun temerosa

-Oriente comprendió lo que ustedes quisieron decirles cuando enfurecieron a Occidente…tal vez porque sus líderes siempre han sido familias que portan verdadera nobleza-relato reflexivo-Li Shaoran fue su amigo, un verdadero amigo que al parecer las apoyo hasta el final…

-En ese caso, tenemos que saber quiénes son el enemigo, debemos averiguar quiénes ejecutaron ese hechizo… no digo que todo el concilio de Occidente perdiera credibilidad pero, de ellos es quien debemos cubrirnos las espaldas-señalo Arely seria

-Shine se encargara de despistar a quienes nos vigilan-continuo Tomoyo-Tenemos un método para acercarnos a Emi… si lo logramos con éxito, ella podría ser quien encuentre a los culpables

-Esas personas tienen conocimientos de magia capaz de vencer a la suya-dijo Damon comenzando a caminar en círculos-_Magia condensada_ sería una buena manera de llamarla, tengo la teoría de que ellos esperaban que sus existencias desaparecieran, al parecer el que en céfiro aun las recordasen fue lo que mantuvo sus líneas de vida activas aunque no en la misma sintonía

-Bien…escuela para hijos de magos, pruebas de que decimos la verdad…encontrar un punto ciego para poder ir a céfiro y confiar en que ella nos crea-relato Arely reflexiva

-Si nos cree ella puede saber cuándo y cómo burlar a quienes la vigilen, por supuesto podrá buscar a quienes debemos castigar peor que al resto-los tres asintieron a lo ultimo mencionado por Tomoyo-Mamá llamo esta mañana…al parecer tiene algunos asuntos que atender en…Inglaterra-la sonrisa satisfecha del hombre llamo la atención de las chicas de nuevo

-Excelente, todo se pone a nuestro favor…

-Si…emmm…partimos mañana muy temprano así que… será mejor que vayamos a la cama….¡digo! a dormir si… a dormir de una vez-dijo Arely sonrojada

-Claro, usare la que se supone es tu habitación como siempre-dijo Damon confuso antes de desaparecer tras una densa neblina

-Oh dios…creí que lo notaria-suspiro la castaña dejándose contra la cama de Tomoyo que era donde estuvieron sentadas

-Bien, también estoy acostumbrada a ver a hombres y chicos atractivos, pero nunca había tenido una relación tan estrecha con ninguno-dijo Tomoyo antes de soltar un suspiro

-Sera mejor dormir, mañana será un día algo complicado…

-Y yo pensaba que mi vida ya era complicada-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo provocando la ligera risa de la chica-… ¿Crees que ella…?

-No lo sé…pero si nuestro lazo fue tan estrecho antes…espero que sea capaz de sentirlo aun

-¿Cómo nosotras?

-Si…me caíste muy bien desde nuestra primera conversación

-También me caíste muy bien… debemos dormir, ya hablaremos en el avión, buenas noches

-Buenas noches…

**-o-**

El viaje en avión había sido mas tedioso de lo que recordaban, aun cuando Damon iba junto a ellas, volar parecía más interesante por lo que optaron por dormir en vez de tensarse más por la situación. La verdad había algo que seguía rondando en sus cabezas pero no se habían atrevido a preguntar, les habían explicado con generalísimos toda la que se suponía había sido su historia antes de que les lanzasen ese hechizo y por lo ocurrido en céfiro o más bien por el simple hecho de que estuvieron en céfiro y pudieron admirarlo, no cupo la menor duda de que aun con generalísimos sabían que esa historia si las había incluido a ellas y a esa chica que planeaban buscar, incluso a Damon…

Una limusina enviada por la madre de Tomoyo los recogió en el aeropuerto para llevarlos al hotel, claro que en vez de ese plan habían pedido al chofer que los llevara a "admirar el Big Ben"… la información de Damon decía que era cerca de ahí donde estaba esa escuela para "personas especiales" o "de familias especiales", debido a ello iniciaban el ciclo escolar antes que el resto de las escuelas.

-Es esa-señalo Damon al notar el enorme edificio que seguramente antes había sido una mansión-Fue una donación por parte de la familia Von Dei Heiguer, e idea de la familia Nightmare el que se hiciera esto solo para hechiceros…

-…Están en clase ahora, como entramos, debe haber montones de hechizos detectores y…

-Tengo una idea-sonrió Tomoyo interrumpiendo a su amiga

**-o-**

-Volar sobre el hechizo defensivo…-dijo Damon divertido-Ahí esta Emi

-Y esa rubia ¿qué le dice?...parece molesta…-dijo Arely mirando por unos binoculares

-Se van… ¡Qué suerte!-rio Tomoyo-Acerquémonos a ella ahora que se quedo atrás

-Bien, el escudo es de luz…puedo abrir una brecha, ve tú y habla con ella-Tomoyo asintió seria-_Centella susurrante_

Rápidamente la pelinegra descendió colocándose justo detrás de la ojigris que aun gruñía molesta…toco su hombro con cuidado para ganarse su atención y aunque al principio recibió una mirada furiosa su rostro tímido pareció apaciguarla…

-¿Eres nueva?-cuestiono la ojigris sonriendo con ligereza-¿Necesitas que te lleve a la oficina del director?

-Necesito…que vengas conmigo-dijo Tomoyo sorprendiéndola-Se que…te sonara loco pero…tengo que hablar contigo sin que nadie de tu familia o amigos se entere…es de vida o muerte…

-De acuerdo-dijo Emi divertida-¿Por qué es de vida o muerte?

-…No puede explicarte ahora, no hay mucho tiempo…debes confiar en mi…

Las miradas se intercambiaron, una inquisidora y desconfiada ojigris hacia una suplicante y esperanzada amatista…

-Espera a que salga de la escuela en media hora más…hay un café cruzando la calle, ahí nos veremos-dijo Emi resignada notando como la pelinegra daba un ligero salto alegre-Solo lo hago porque me da curiosidad eso de la vida o muerte-refunfuño sonrojada

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás-señalo Tomoyo comenzando a elevarse para sorpresa de Emi-Recuerda, nadie debe saberlo…nadie…

-En-tendido-repitió Emi notando como otra chica y un hombre igual de familiares que la que se elevaba la saludaban sonrientes desde lo alto-…Solo espero no ser como el gato que murió por curioso…

La castaña avanzo presurosa hasta los vestidores de chicas, lo ocurrido había sido intrigante y no iba a contarlo o más bien no creía tener a alguien a quien contarlo, a su querido hermano no parecía importarle lo que aconteciera en su vida, de hecho estaba muy ocupado manoseando a la mayor de los Nightmare…esas gemelas rubias descerebradas…Laila y Lilian Nightmare, tenían a los dos candidatos a líderes del concilio de occidente _–Véase su hermanito y Eastwood Aaric_-babeantes por sus enormes senos rellenados con silicona… y claro, el ser la hermana de Erick no le daba privilegios, pues esas procuraban hacerle la vida de cuadritos por el simple hecho de no poseer magia y claro que no era como si a Erick le importase lo que llegasen a hacerle…

-Vaya, vaya…volviste por mas Luna-rio Lilian notando su llegada a los vestidores

-Creímos que esperarías a que no estuviésemos aquí como sueles hacer pequeña cobarde-agrego su gemela Laila provocando las risas del resto de las chicas

-Llegue a la conclusión de que mi IQ no descenderá si me expongo a sus desagradable gérmenes-dijo la castaña sonriendo-Además, tengo algo de prisa, por si no lo recuerdan tenemos un proyecto que entregar mañana y a mí me preocupa empezarlo-agrego mientras sacaba su uniforme regular del casillero

-Escucha, pequeña nerd-susurro Lilian a espaldas de Emi con toque dulce-Puedo decirle a tu hermano que me estás haciendo la vida difícil o…tu puedes desaparecer de mi vista cuando la pose en el lugar donde estés…hechicera…sin magia-rio

-Ya Erick me dijo que te dejase tranquila, por lo cual he procurado no molestarte-dijo Emi con gesto distraído cambiándose lo más rápido que podía-Justo ahora, me apresuro para desaparecer de tu vista, pues tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-De igual forma te aviso, que esta tarde iré a tu casa justamente a hacer el proyecto de investigación mágica con Erick…más vale que no te vea cerca de su habitación o te lanzare un hechizo que dejara tu cara como la de un mono

-No te preocupes, siempre he tenido prohibido entrar ahí…-sonrió la castaña ya cambiada mientras se dirigía a la puerta-Menos cuando están en sesión de sexo y el terminara pidiéndome que les haga el proyecto por…una módica cantidad-rio para luego salir apresurada

Corrió por el pasillo esquivando los rayos que lanzaban desde los vestidores, ciertamente esas dos rubias eran las más populares de la escuela, y estaba segura que eran las candidatas a esposas tanto de su hermano como de Eastwood…era un patético intento de unir a los Von Dei Heiguer y a los Eastwood luego de tantos siglos de rivalidad y era algo que le daba mala espina.

Salió del edificio con caminar pausado, había sobrevivido a otro día de escuela, a veces prefería no ser tan lista y estar en el grado que le correspondía…aunque no hubiese cambiado mucho su vida debido a su falta de magia, pero la habría alejado de el par de rubias y de ser brutalmente ignorada por su hermano y el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Ese había sido otro motivo por el que pese a la alocada petición de esa extraña chica hubiese accedido a ir, ella parecía una buena persona y se había sentido conectada a ella por alguna extraña razón, incluso al notar que venía acompañada por esas otras dos personas que también le dieron el mismo tipo de sentimiento y en una curiosa situación… ¿Por qué si poseían magia…no estaban como el resto de los hechiceros jóvenes del mundo, en esa prestigiosa escuela? ¿Por qué…al verlos sentados en ese viejo café manteniendo una amena conversación se sentía tranquila y feliz? No tenía idea de quienes eran esas personas…pero quería tenerla… quería ser parte de ese cuadro tan extrañamente familiar…

-Hola Emi-saludo la castaña que había visto flotando sorprendiéndola-¿Te preguntas porque sé cómo te llamas?

-¿Crees… poder escaparte de este mundo…unas cuantas horas sin que nadie lo note?-la chica que le había pedido que se reunieran tenía una voz muy dulce sin rastro de hipocresía y por alguna extraña razón…confiaba en ella al igual que en la castaña que le sonreía abiertamente

-…Nadie se preocupa por mi paradero por las tardes-dijo Emi elevando los hombros-Podría salir del país y nadie lo notaria hasta el día siguiente

-De hecho… lo notan-dijo el hombre dándole un sorbo a su taza de té-Tienes vigilancia las 24 horas del día… solo que debido a que sellaron tu magia, no puedes notarlo…

-¿Mi magia…sellada?-repitió la ojigris sorprendida-Es imposible…yo nací sin magia…

-Ve a tu casa Emi…finge que haces tarea-dijo la segunda chica sonriendo-Después finge que te quedas dormida…iremos por ti…y prepárate porque estaremos fuera hasta mañana por la mañana

-Pero…

-Confía…-pidió la pelinegra suplicante-Todo estará claro cuando podamos estar lejos de aquí…este mundo no es seguro

-Te devolveremos tu magia-el hombre sonrió guiñándole un ojo

No sabía porque…pero eso fue suficiente para ella, asintió emocionada y pronto tomo carrera hacia su casa, acostumbraba ir caminando para evitar ver a sus padres y sentir el peso de ser ignorada pero ese día era diferente, esas personas, creían que ella poseía magia… algo que se le había negado desde su nacimiento estaba latente dentro de ella… y por extraño que les pareciese a todos ella siempre lo supo…era imposible que siendo parte de una de las familias más poderosas de occidente… su familia que era una de las pocas que dominaba la magia de doble impacto…

Llego rápido, había tomado un taxi, saludo a sus padres, comió en familia…y con Lilian, se retiro a comenzar y terminar su proyecto, se dio un baño mientras reflexionaba la mención de esas personas refiriéndose a la vigilancia sobre ella…tal vez eran locos que querían secuestrarla y pedir rescate… ¿Por qué estaba entonces emocionada e impaciente porque llegasen por ella?

Se seco el cabello, los ligeros gritos y gemidos de la habitación frente a la suya la obligaron a soltar un gruñido, seguro que ellos robarían su trabajo como solían hacer cuando entraban a su habitación mientras dormía…abrió el archivo y lo guardo en una memoria USB para luego borrarlo de la computadora, se puso la pijama sobre ropa deportiva y se arropo en su cama fingiendo que dormía. Pasaron unas horas y escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría…

-¿Estás segura?-la voz susurrante de su hermano la tentó a fruncir el ceño

-Ella ya debió terminarlo y nosotros no tenemos tiempo ni de empezar el nuestro-la voz susurrante de Lilian era como un molesto zumbido en sus oídos

Escucho unos rápidos tecleos y sonrió con ligereza…

-Maldición…se lo envió al profesor-gruño Erick aun en susurros

-No importa, basemos el nuestro en el de ella-insistió la rubia

-No está…

-¿Cómo que no está?

-Lo borro luego de enviarlo…

-¡Maldita nerd! Deberíamos despertarla y obligarla a que haga el nuestro

-No…hagamos lo que podamos…

Volvió a escuchar pasos y ligeras quejas antes de que la puerta se volviese a cerrar, entonces alguien la movió por el hombro, se sentó de un salto y esos tres rostros sonrientes la recibieron, se quito el pijama apresurado viendo con sorpresa como una imagen de ella dormida aparecía sobre su cama.

-¿Lista para sorprenderte tanto como nosotras hace una semana?-la castaña parecía ser divertida

-Eso creo…

-Esta será la primera vez que Damon vea céfiro-la pelinegra parecía ser más tranquila-Te gustara cefiro, es increible, seguro lo amaras como nosotras...

Sintió como un espiral multicolor la hacía girar al mismo tiempo que la sensación de caída la llenaba y luego de unos segundos se vio rodeada por montones de rostros extrañamente familiares que le sonreían de la misma forma que quienes la habían llevado ahí.

-Al parecer su magia ha sido sellada con un poderoso hechizo de luz…bastante condensado-el hombre del exótico cuerno la analizo de pies a cabeza

-Mi…familia domina la magia de doble impacto… y podría decirse que es magia condensada-dijo Emi sorprendiendo a todos-Papá dijo que…usaron un hechizo para salvarme la vida cuando nací…

-Escucha con atención Emi…-la pelinegra tomo su mano-No preguntes nada hasta que hayas oído todo lo que tenemos que decir… entonces podrás decidir que deseas hacer…-la ojigris asintió

-…Supongo que aun no te presentan a Arely-la mencionada rio saludando-Tomoyo-sintió aun apretón mas fuerte sobre su mano- Y el es Damon-el hombre asintió

-Te contaremos una historia…la historia de las guerreras mágicas…-una mujer de cabellos azules la invito a tomar asiento en una larga mesa blanca

-Como seguro notaste este es otro mundo, céfiro, es la cuna de la magia, la magia más pura que existe en todas las dimensiones…hace mucho tiempo una hechicera de céfiro llego por error a la tierra…su mundo-relato el hombre del cuerno-En aquel entonces Céfiro era regido por un pilar, una persona de sentimientos puros que se dedicaba toda su vida a rezar solo por céfiro…

-Eso debe ser muy solitario…-dijo Tomoyo triste

-Si… así era… el pilar, escucho las plegarias de esa joven…ella había conocido ese mundo y había encontrado maravillas en él, con la bendición del pilar y la protección de los guardianes de la Luz y la Obscuridad se le permitió permanecer ahí y enseñarles magia a los terrestres…con el tiempo, su estirpe, que eran regularmente mujeres de su descendencia, portaban el titulo de sacerdotisas y eran veneradas por ser las de mayor pureza y tener contacto con céfiro…cada una poseía un don especial sobre algún elemento y este variaba dependiendo de la joven...

-_Marie_…fue la última-relato Damon ganándose la atención de todos-Ella era la sacerdotisa, poseía el don sobre la obscuridad y yo…me enamore perdidamente de ella…-los rostros de las tres jóvenes mostraron absoluta sorpresa mas no dijeron nada-Íbamos a casarnos, yo era parte del concilio de Oriente en aquel tiempo, era un Li…-suspiro-Ella claro, era hija de una familia de Occidente y sabia que…la fe en la magia se estaba perdiendo, era una amenaza para muchas personas, ella poseyendo magia pura, predicando que la magia no debía ser usada para beneficio propio sino para el bien de los demás, que los hechiceros no eran dioses sino humanos bendecidos con un don que debían utilizar con sabiduría… la asesinaron y no pude hacer nada…

-Que cruel…-susurro Arely afligida

-Antes de irse…me entrego la luz de la esperanza, me dijo que aparecería quien continuara lo que ella dejo inconcluso… así que espere… yo no poseía magia como la de ella, pero, de ella aprendí lo que era la magia pura y fue por ello que logre usar un poco de la pureza de la luz de la esperanza… y pude presenciar sus nacimientos-poso su mirada en las tres jóvenes-Tres sacerdotisas…con el control absoluto sobre los elementos cada una con inclinación especial… Tomoyo portadora de la luz, podía usar ese poder sobre los elementos, Emi portadora de la oscuridad…y debido a ellos tu familia te había rechazado…

-Ellos no…-la mano de Tomoyo sobre la de ella le recordó su acuerdo

-Emi había nacido con el don de la inteligencia, debido a ello había viajado por casi todo el mundo desde que cumplió los 14…había vivido toda su vida en la casa de campo de los Von Dei Heiguer para que el nadie se enterase de que en una familia que proclamaba orgullosa su dominio sobre la luz, había nacido una niña que dominaba la oscuridad… Emi sin embargo nunca se entero de ello, para ella sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y estaba sola en el mundo… fue cuando cumplió 17 que conoció a Tomoyo en un intercambio a Japón… Tomoyo, había sido una niña feliz, su padre murió cuando era muy pequeña para recordarlo, pero su madre nunca la abandono… cuando cumplió 9 años la transfirieron a la primaria Tomoeda, donde Kinomoto Sakura paso a ser su mejor amiga-la pelinegra contuvo el aliento-Fue por ella que conoció la magia, ya que fue testigo de cómo Sakura se hizo con sus poderes mágicos, en el proceso conoció a Shaoran Li y a Eriol Hiraguizawa, quienes también pasaron a ser sus amigos debido a diversas circunstancias…Tomoyo tenía una voz privilegiada, pero, no poseía magia… con los años, ellos comenzaron a dejarla a un lado, la ignoraron obligándola a refugiarse en la comida… a los 17 y sin que ella lo notase despertó su magia interior, llamando a Emi… se conocieron como ya dije durante el intercambio… y les entregue la luz de la esperanza

-Ambas vinieron a céfiro-continuo la mujer de cabello rojo-Donde aprendieron a dominar su magia y el uso de sus espadas…se hicieron grandes amigas, en su mundo, buscaron a los guardianes de luz y obscuridad con la ayuda de Nicona-señalo al conejo-Enfrentaron a los hechiceros por su mal uso sobre la magia…se enamoraron…

Las risitas de Arely provocaron sonrojos en las chicas…

-Ambas ya se habían sentido atraídas antes por Eastwood Aaric y Hiraguizawa Eriol…-relato Damon molesto-Pero ambos las rechazaron por su falta de magia…sin embargo, debido a que quienes creía me ayudaban a llegar a ustedes les hicieron creer que era una especie de ser maligno tuvieron que afrontar muchas dificultades, esto atraso todos mis planes y tardaron un poco más de lo esperado en despertar como sacerdotisas…

-En esos momentos, esos chicos ya estaban enamorados de ustedes-señalo la mujer de anteojos que portaba corona-Nosotros mismo estuvimos presentes cuando despertaron como sacerdotisas y la luz de la esperanza fue hacia su dueña…Arely…

-Arely…-dijo Damon ganándose la atención de nuevo-Tú eras una niña muy inteligente y algo caprichosa… con el tiempo y debido a que tu familia era…bastante traicionera, te volviste increíblemente tímida y conformista…debido a ello eras una alumna común…con muy malas compañías, fuiste traicionada por tus amigos, humillada por el chico que te gustaba y…por tus padres-la castaña suspiro

-No es algo nuevo-relato sorprendiendo a todos

-La luz llego a ti… y a los días…conociste a Erick y a Aaric-sonrió Damon-Entonces te enamoraste de Erick…fue amor a primera vista…

-¡¿QUÉ?-exclamaron ambas castañas sorprendidas y una sonrojada

-En esos momentos Emi ya sabía que sus padres la habían ocultado y que Erick era…su gemelo…

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo de nuevo la ojigris sorprendida

-Arely, que también tenía 17 años, consiguió un intercambio gracias a las influencias de Hiraguizawa-continuo la mujer de cabellos azules-Vino a céfiro y en poco tiempo domino la magia y sus espadas… ella tenía el dominio sobre la luz y la obscuridad…-las tres jóvenes asintieron para dar a entender que ponían intención-Juntas y ya con el conocimiento de las antiguas sacerdotisas, descubrieron que era…Damon, quien estaba tras de todo…pero sabían que, lo que él deseaba no era malo, solo quería vengar lo que le habían hecho a su amada-las afligidas jóvenes miraron al hombre que sonrió-Ustedes claro, poseían el alma de ella… no se preocupen, pueden liberarla cuando Emi libere sus poderes…

-Continúe por favor-pidió la ojigris

-Me liberaron, y a ella… nos dieron el descanso eterno-continuo Damon-Y nos dieron su bendición para portar por fin el titulo de marido y mujer…

-Después de ello, y para cumplir la petición de Damon, retiraron la magia de la tierra por dos años-continuo el hombre del cuerno-Dos años en los que estuvieron juntas siempre, entre ustedes y con sus amigos … y novios-los sonrojos volvieron-Estuvieron presentes en los nacimientos de nuestros hijos, de todos… bendijeron a céfiro como nuestras guerreras mágicas y a la tierra como sus sacerdotisas, las tres terminaron sus estudios universitarios en Japón con honores-añadió orgulloso-La magia volvió a la tierra en ese transcurso, pero todo estuvo en paz…era…el día de la boda de Tomoyo…tenias un mal presentimiento…

-Durante la fiesta…Arely y Erick habían peleado y … Emi estaba molesta porque las tres habían prometido casarse el mismo año y al mes siguiente Emi se casaría…-relato la mujer de cabellos azules nerviosa-…Nos sacaron de la fiesta…nos enviaron aquí a céfiro… de la nada…

-Desperté de nuevo en este mundo en el año cuando se suponía ustedes nacerían… he investigue-Damon estaba furioso-Habían lanzado un hechizo de retroceso y provino del concilio de occidente… debían odiar la idea de que hubieses acaparado a los jóvenes más importantes de esa generación, además claro de que tenían el poder de quitarles las magia cuando quisieran…tenían planeado evitar que se involucraran con ellos, para afectarlas usaron…magia condensada…debieron estarla reuniendo desde el día en que esos dos años se cumplieron…-añadió empuñando las manos con fuerza-Querían borrar sus existencias…pero al estar atadas a céfiro donde aun las recordaban con afecto, y al mover de esa manera el ciclo de las sacerdotisas…solo sacrificaron algunos años de sus existencias y con ellos acortaron sus vidas…

-Emi…debes alcanzar el nivel de las chicas-señalo el hombre del cuerno serio-Tanto en magia como en espadas, lo más pronto posible… debes primero, llamar a tu guardián, Yamiyo…el posee sus recuerdos, aquellos que ustedes mismas le entregaron antes de que el hechizo las doblegara…

-¿Solo… lo llamo?-cuestiono la ojigris

-Sí, solo grita su nombre…a Tomoyo y a mí nos funciono-sonrió Arely

-¡YAMIYO!...-el grito resonó en la habitación y pronto todos miraron en todas direcciones mas nada llego-¡YAMIYO!

La mirada de decepción en la chica conmovió a las otras dos…

-Tal vez primero deba recuperar su magia, así hicimos nosotras-dijo Tomoyo animosa

-Sí, retiraremos ese hechizo y…-continuo Arely sonriendo

-Eso será lo complicado-dijo un joven de cabellos purpuras-Es un hechizo de luz hecho con magia condensada, sin su guardián, sin conocimientos sobre esa magia y con el peligro de que noten que intentamos quitarlo…

-Ya entendimos genio-bufo Arely-Emi, tú debes conocer esta magia… ¿tienes idea de cómo quitarte ese sello?

-No se me instruyo en magia debido a que no la…poseía…-bufo-Pero tal vez Erick sepa como

-¿Crees que te diga?-cuestiono Tomoyo confusa

-¿A mí? Es probable que no…pero a ella-señalo a Arely-Es probable que si

-¿Por qué yo?-cuestiono sonrojada

-Él no te conoce, y si antes se enamoro de ti… tal vez esta vez también lo haga-el sonrojo en la castaña aumento y solo Tomoyo noto un peculiar ceño fruncido-Eres hechicera, eres bonita…tienes una duda sobre un hechizo de nivel alto y pensaste en…preguntarle a un chico que te parece atractivo… ¿me entiendes?

-¿Y si no quiere decirme?-insistió la castaña molesta

-Siempre puedes seducirlo-sonrió Emi divertida-Incluso si funciona, el te prestaría el libro donde explican esos hechizos y podríamos averiguar mas sobre el hechizo de retroceso

-¡Esa es una gran idea!-señalo el hombre del cuerno

-¡Papá!-bufo el joven de cabello lila-¿Qué pasa si él intenta propasarse con ella?

-Si ¿Qué hago si pasa eso?-cuestiono Arely sonrojada

-… ¿Nunca te ha molestado un chico?-el bufido respondió su pregunta-Solo usa el intelecto-rio Emi

-Mientras tú podrías investigar quienes son los posibles culpables de lanzar ese hechizo de retroceso-menciono Tomoyo-Aprovechemos que aun no te quitamos el sello y nadie sabe que ya nos reencontramos

-Nosotros estaremos en Inglaterra otras 2 semanas…tenemos ese tiempo para devolverte tu magia para que puedas ir y venir a céfiro sin levantar sospechas-dijo Damon serio-Arely, Emi…todo depende de ustedes ahora…

-…Si tengo que adivinar…mis primeras sospechosas son Laila y Lilian Nightmare-dijo Emi cruzándose de brazos sorprendiendo tanto a los cefirianos como a Damon-¿Las conocen?

-Lilian Nightmare…era…3 años mayor que ustedes…-dijo Damon agobiado-¡Pero claro!

-…Laila te odiaba a ti y Arely por quitarle a los dos candidatos a líder del concilio de occidente-relato la mujer de cabellos rojos-Ella tenía 17 años como ustedes antes…

-Entonces, ¿nos quitaron esos años…para que Lilian fuese más joven y ambas acaparar tanto a Erick como a Eastwood?-dijo Emi sorprendida-Así que esas gemelas cabezas huecas me han tenido envidia y miedo todo este tiempo

-¿Eso no implicaría que ellas recuerden todo y que me reconozcan si intento acercarme a tu hermano?-cuestiono Arely sonriendo-Que mal, no podre ayudar con eso…

-Claro que si, te daré los horarios de Erick…te prestare un uniforme y fingirás ser… Marissa Lionhearth… alguien a quien Erick nunca ha visto y que está enferma y no ha asistido a clases esta semana, estas en el salón de primer año grupo tres, lo que te hace una estudiante de inteligencia intermedia y el no sospechara…

-Nunca en mi vida he seducido, incitado, coqueteado o me he acercado a ningún chico…regularmente son ellos los que lo hacen, que tal si lo arruino-los ligeros saltitos mientras estaba sentada sobre la silla y la cara de suplica la mostraron adorable frente a todos

-En tu vida pasada tampoco querida, pero Emi tiene razón, tenemos una oportunidad si el aun se siente atraído por ti-dijo Damon sonriendo-Solo se tu misma, antes eso lo enloqueció no creo que ahora no funcione, sonríele…

La castaña intento varias veces sonreír con fluidez sin éxito alguno por lo que miro al hombre ceñuda…

-Imagina a Tom Welling sin ropa-dijo Tomoyo y pronto las tres jóvenes sacerdotisas sonreían como tontas

-¡Basta!-gruño Ryo golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo-¿Es necesario que las tres piensen en...ese tipo?

-Cálmate Ryo…solo estamos fantaseando, el está casado…y eso es muy triste-dijo Arely suspirando con tristeza-Lo hare…pero si no funciona alguien saldrá golpeado

-Espero no ser yo-bufo Jin-Por alguna razón soy tu objetivo favorito

-En realidad solo golpeo a quienes tienen que ver, a ti te lanzaba todo porque eras quien me hacia molestar, ahora mis objetivos son otros… ¡sufre!-finalizo burlona

-Entonces nuestra misión comienza mañana a las 0-900-señalo Emi-Erick va al jardín trasero a ocultarse de su club de fans y su molesta novia, llévame a mi casa, te daré el uniforme y un libro para que no sospeche…

-Es tan vergonzoso-bufo Arely antes de desaparecer junto con Emi

-¡Es tan emocionante!-chillo Tomoyo-¡Ojala pudiese grabar todo!

-Nicona puede hacerlo-señalo Clef sonriendo-Tu misma la instruiste

-Excelente…-la pelinegra sonrió maliciosa

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo siento... no pude evitarlo... me emocione con la idea de **aseret-1987**, te la agradezco, recien la vi perdon, y no tenia ni idea de que hacer en este capitulo, la verdad no importa mucho si sepan o no que ideas darme chicas no quiere que me relaten la historia si se supone que soy yo quien las debo sorprender ¿no?... con una simple idea ejemplificando la de aseret-1987 donde solo me especifico el que identificaran al enemigo y detalles del porque... y de ahi me salio toda la idea para este capitulo e incluso otras mas para el que sigue!

igualmente me encantan sus reviews... es la adiccion! jaja Gracias

**aseret-1987** : nuevamente te agradezco la idea y si proporcionas mas cualquiera.. nombres de hechizos, seria divertido ¿no crees?

**darthmocy** : tiempo sin saber de ti! Saludos! y gracias por el review! pronto saldra Eriol lo prometoo

**tsukimine12 o mi querida superfangirl**: Igualmente gracias por el review! espero te guste este capitulo

Me despido de nuevo chicas y de nuevo las invito (aseret-1987 ya debe estar cansada de leer esto) :P a que me dejen ideas ya empece tambien el siguiente capitulos pero como mencione antes cualquier cosa sera, el nombre de un hechizo, donde se imaginan que seria interesante pasara una escena... estoy pensando en complicar el romance haciendo que los hijos de los cefirianos se enamoren de las guerreras magicas ahora que son de su edad ¿que opinan? ...

En fin, espero saber comentarios XD

Hasta la otra!

Atte. Marinne_chan


	4. Celos

**Capitulo 4**

**Celos**

A la mañana siguiente, Emi estaba más motivada, pero como le menciono Arely por la noche antes de irse, procuro no demostrarlo, como sospecho, ella sola no pudo conseguir información sobre magia, mucho menos entrar a la biblioteca donde se guardaban esos libros, de lo que si estaba segura era de que su familia conocía el hechizo de retroceso.

Noto como Arely entraba a la escuela como una alumna mas, el vestido negro de falda corta con bastante vuelo y los calcetines hasta el muslo a juego le sentaban de maravilla, el peinado de una cola de lado combinado con su largo fleco peinado a tres cuartos de su frente completamente liso contrario de los caireles en su cola le daban un toque lindo e indefenso que seguro engancharía a su hermano.

Ese uniforme nunca le había parecido tan lindo, incluso en esos momentos se sentía ella misma linda, ese día y debido a su buen humor había decidido dejarse su cabello suelto adornándolo con su tiara azul favorita, ni siquiera le importaban los gestos despectivos que venían de aquellos que sabían que ella no poseía magia, el solo hecho de saber que alguien que sabía si la poseía estaba ahí tras ella para cumplir una misión secreta era algo…demasiado motivante. Y con esa idea se dirigió con tranquilidad y sonriente hacia su salón de clases, sin notar que había pasado junto a un familiar rubio que se había sorprendido de verla tan radiante.

Tras ella, y quien si lo había notado, Arely sonrió divertida al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, ese era Eastwood Aaric según recordaba de los videos que le mostraron en céfiro, y si él podía mirar a Emi con esos ojos, tal vez ella si tuviese esa oportunidad…solo que tendría que esperar…

Se oculto en el jardín trasero, donde Emi le había señalado que Erick la encontraría, ya había leído el libro que la ojigris le hubiese dado la noche anterior, no podía parecer idiota si le preguntaba algo sobre el…suspiro repetidas veces ojeándolo de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa hasta que un movimiento en los arbustos del su escondite la hizo saltar asustada. Eran las nueve en punto y una cabeza castaña apareció justo frente a ella haciéndola retroceder.

-Discúlpame…no sabía que había alguien aquí…-el oírlo hablar no la descontrolo como pensó al principio así que le sonrió como había está ensayando

-No… es mi culpa…al parecer tú ya conocías este lugar y soy yo la que estorbo-la sonrisa tranquila provoco un estremecimiento en el ojigris que intrigado termino de entrar entre los arbustos

-¿Sabes quién soy?-la castaña asintió aun sonriendo-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿No me he sonrojado o intentado lanzarme sobre ti diciendo incoherencias?-interrumpió ella riendo con ligereza-Creo que cada quien merece su espacio… además tú tienes novia y respeto eso

-…Gracias… ¿te conozco?

-No creo…no soy muy popular en esta escuela, mi familia tampoco resalta como la tuya-suspiro con ligereza-Encontré este lugar cuando…buscaba paz para pensar cómo salir de un lio…

-¿Estas en problemas con algún profesor?-cuestiono el sentándose para quedar frente a ella y mirarla aun expectante

-Algo así…veras…supongo que te sonara familiar, debemos presentar un proyecto-el castaño asintió soltando un bufido-Sin desearlo…mencione que haría el mío sobre magia de doble golpe… fue de broma, pero el profesor me escucho…-se mordió el labio inferior para acentuar su preocupación-No tengo manera de acceder a esos temas como imaginaras pero… cada que me ve me pregunta… incluso me dio más tiempo para entregarlo debido a la dificultad pero… no puedo hacerlo… y tampoco me atrevo a decirle que deseo cambiar de tema…-el chico mantuvo el silencio mientras la miraba con fijeza

-…Comprendo… el profesor Smith es bastante aferrado-suspiro el-Recién entregue mi proyecto hoy durante la primera hora y…creo que no le gusto… tal vez debí hacer algo parecido al tuyo, yo tengo maneras de obtener esa información…-sonrió mirando entretenido las pupilas de un intrigante café oscuro

-Claro, tu familia es conocida por ser una de las creadoras de ese tipo de magia-el chico asintió orgulloso-Crees… ¿que podrías ayudarme?

-¿Ayudarte?

-Se…que no nos conocemos ni nada pero…fue cosa del destino que te encontrara justamente cuando suplicaba ayuda a los cielos… ¡por favor!-dijo juntando sus manos a manera de suplica-Incluso te compensare con lo que me pidas

-…

De nuevo el mantuvo el silencio mirándola con cuidado, la suplica marcada en su mirada, la forma en que el uniforme se adhería a su delicado cuerpo, la suavidad con que sus caireles caían sobre su hombro, la delicadeza con que sus blancos dientes mordían el que seguro era un suave labio…

-De acuerdo, te ayudare-la joven dio un ligero salto emocionada-Pero tendrás que acompañarme a mi casa para recoger los libros que necesitas e incluso te ayudare a hacer el proyecto…

-¿De verdad?-se mordió el labio con más fuerza debido a los nervios-Pero… ¿sin nada a cambio?

-Pensare que me gustaría mientras te ayudo…y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marissa… Leonhearth

-Bien…Marissa…nos veremos a la hora de salida aquí-el chico salió de los arbustos dejando a una muy conmocionada chica que en luego de cerciorarse que se había ido despareció tras una luz multicolor

**-o-**

-¡TOMOYOOOOOOOOOO!-el grito desgarrador resonó en el salón y por ello todos notaron cuando la castaña salto hacia los brazos de la pelinegra-No puedo, no puedo…

-¿No me digas que te enamoraste de él?-dijo la pelinegra burlona

-…De hecho… no sentí nada de lo que me dijeron que dije que sentí antes-relato reflexiva-¡Pero ese no es el punto!... Creo que le guste

-¿Eso es malo?-insistió Tomoyo sonriendo

-Me pidió que vaya a su casa por los libros… me va ayudar a hacer el "proyecto"…en su habitación…-la pelinegra parecía no comprender-…Me comió con la mirada… quiere algo a cambio de ayudarme…-explico frunciendo el ceño

-¿Insinúas que lo que quiere es un revolcón?-al parecer Tomoyo no era tan inocente como creían

-… ¡Soy demasiado joven para hacer algo como eso!-la mirada se giro hacia los sorprendidos jóvenes cefirianos pues los adultos solían estar ocupados temprano por las mañanas-¡Díganme que hago!

-Nunca he estado en esa situación-dijo Esmeralda sonriendo apenada mientras Ria negaba secundando lo que había dicho-Al parecer ni Ria ni Mai han pasado por eso-las miradas se volvieron a los chicos

-A mi ninguna chica se me resiste-dijo Ryo divertido

-…-Zagato no hablaba mucho

-Dile que no quieres-dijo Jin serio-No creo que te obligue

-¿Y si lo hace?-insistió la castaña

-Sal de ahí-el chico no parecía comprender la situación o al parecer la veía muy simple

-… Quiero a un adulto sabio… ¿Dónde está Damon?-la castaña miro a su amiga pelinegra

-Fue con el Rey…digo, Paris a conocer céfiro…-respondió Tomoyo sonrojada pues a pesar de que intentaban llamar a los adultos por sus nombres como ellos querían era algo complicado

-Vete de una vez, recuerda que el tiempo pasa más lento aquí desde que ustedes se fueron-señalo Esmeralda preocupada

-Ay dios…-murmuro Arely asustada antes de desaparecer

-Espero que Nicona lo grabe todo-sonrió Tomoyo emocionada

**-o-**

Ese había sido el mejor día que había tenido en muchos años por lo que la más pequeña de los Von Dei Heiguer no podía evitar sonreír, ni tararear mientras se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, noto emocionada que su hermano salía seguido de Arely quien intentaba ocultar sus nervios, no pudo contener una sonrisa, camino más lento para darles tiempo a solas, se detuvo en una librería en el camino y sintiéndose sola aumento el volumen de sus felices tarareos.

-Von Dei Heiguer-una más que familiar voz varonil logro que soltase un corto grito asustada se giro topándose cara a cara con el rubio que le habían dicho casi había sido su esposo-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?

-Hoy…-_aparentar, tenía que aparentar se recordó a sí misma_-No veo porque deba importarte si me paso algo Eastwood-sonrió con desdén para luego darle la espalda tomando un libro al azar

-¡Me concierne!-gruño el molesto girándola por los hombros y sujetándola con fuerza-Eres una Von Dei Heiguer, y no posees magia alguna… has estado opacada por ello desde siempre y hoy… brillas como si poseyeras magia de luz…

-Pero no tengo magia de luz-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-No sientes mi presencia mágica así que eres tu quien debe tener un motivo oculto para haberme seguido hasta aquí clandestinamente y acorralarme en este angosto pasillo… ¿Es que te gusto Eastwood?-sonrió divertida

-Mi novia es una de las chicas mas sexis de la escuela, porque deberías llamarme la atención, eres una niña, ni siquiera te has desarrollado-gruño el molesto

-Mmmmm…al menos lo mío es natural y no de silicona-definitivamente ese sería un día memorable-En fin…debo irme, en casa preguntaran por mi… y ni hablar de lo que me dirán si alguien se entera que estuve cerca de ti… mejor pregúntale a tu novia como le fue hoy, tal vez te deje tocar la silicona…a Erick le encanta tocar la silicona-rio mientras salía del lugar

**-o-**

Mientras tanto en la mansión Von Dei Heiguer…Arely había suprimido su magia a un nivel regular de un hechicero, procurando que la solo la de luz se reflejase, entraron a la biblioteca donde Erick se entretuvo buscando los libros mientras creía que ella lo esperaba en uno de los sofás de lectura, pero en realidad ella había buscado rápidamente por los pasillos libros con títulos de interés enviándolos velozmente a manos de Tomoyo en céfiro. Apresurada tomo asiento cuando sintió que el castaño volvía hacia ella.

-Tienes suerte, al parecer…no han guardado en la bóveda aun los libros más importantes-le confió en susurros por lo que ella se emociono genuinamente-Vamos a mi habitación antes de que lleguen mis padres-sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de la chica

Subieron apresurados pues según el castaño sus padres eran puntuales y era la hora en que solían llegar, la habitación era bastante amplia, nada ostentosa, lo típico de un chico que si pudiese solo tendría lo indispensable, mas la mirada de la chica se poso sobre un cajón abierto en el escritorio donde varias cajas de condones de amontonaban, algunas terminadas y otras abiertas al parecer a la fuerza, mas el cajón se cerró apartando la visión de su vista.

-¿Tienes hambre?-cuestiono el sonriendo

-Sí, un poco-asintió ella obligándose a sonreír despreocupada

-Permíteme un segundo, iré por bocadillos-menciono dirigiéndose a la puerta-No te vayas a mover y no toques nada

-No me moveré ni tocare nada-dijo ella riendo mientras el salía presuroso-¡Demonios!-exclamo en voz baja dejando aparecer un fuerte sonrojo

Presurosa saco una cámara fotográfica y pronto Nicona apareció a su lado, en segundos estuvieron fotografiando y grabando cada página de los libros con el mayor detalle posible mas solo alcanzaron a terminar el primero cuando el guardián tuvo que retirarse y ella sentarse de un salto en la silla más cercana fingiendo que admiraba la habitación.

-¿Me tarde?-dijo Erick sonriendo

-Casi nada-dijo ella respondiendo también con una sonrisa

-Te molestaría… no se… llevarte los libros y hacer tu el trabajo-ella lo miro sorprendida

-Pero… ¿no eran libros importantes? … ¿de verdad no importa si me los llevo?-cuestiono fingiendo preocupación-¿tus padres no se molestaran?

-No, si no lo notan…me lo debes devolver a mas tardar pasado mañana-ella asintió sonriendo mientras tomaba los libros para acomodarlos en su mochila-Creo que podremos entretenernos en otras cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?-cuestiono distraída mientras intentaba que los cuatro libros entraran en su mochila

-Puedes hacer eso después-dijo el divertido tomando la mano de la castaña para alejarla de los libros y la mochila los cuales cayeron al suelo-Ya he pensado que quiero como pago por mi ayuda

-… ¿Que…cosa?-cuestiono ella falta de aliento cuando el rostro de él estuvo a unos centímetros del de ella-….No creo que sea correcto…tu… tienes novia y…-dijo presurosa sin poder evitar sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada

-Yo no voy a decirle nada… ¿tampoco le dirás nada?-ella negó presurosa-Tranquila, solo nos besaremos un rato…quiero saber que sabor tienen tus labios…

Dicho eso la aferro por la cintura para elevarla unos centímetros sobre el suelo y tener fácil acceso a los labios que ya estaban unidos a los de él, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo quería besarla, no era tan malo como creía además, ella también tenía curiosidad… curiosidad por saber si realmente ese chico fue o aun seria su alma gemela…

**-o-**

Emi había salido de la librería aguantándose un fuerte ataque de risa, definitivamente ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, seguía sin comprende cómo había estado antes a punto de casarse con ese idiota, avanzo unos pasos acomodándose la mochila a un costado, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Arely hubiera entrado y salido.

-¡Von Dei Heiguer!-el grito molesto se escucho más cercano de lo que se suponía debía estar el rubio, se giro sonriendo, le divirtió más que él se sorprendiera de verla

-Tengo algo de prisa Eastwood, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?-sonrió divertida

-Te prohíbo que insultes a Laila-gruño molesto

-Pero si no la insulte, solo dije la verdad-insistió ella aun sonriendo divertida-Eres de efecto retardado además, lo que dije ya había quedado en el pasado incluso

-Estas celosa porque es más bonita, talentosa y brillante que tú

-Espera…dices que soy… ¿fea, torpe y… también soy idiota?...-las carcajadas brotaron de los labios de la chica sin control-Eso… eso es divertido…-dijo entre risas

-¡No le veo la gracia!

-Eastwood… sé que no soy fea, los novios que he tenido me lo han dicho incontables veces-dijo riendo ya con ligereza-Tengo trofeos debido a mi habilidad en deportes de diferentes tipos y… soy el primer lugar en conocimientos en todas las escuelas que he estado…tus argumentos son los más estúpidos que he escuchado…Tú… ¡eres tan gracioso!-de nuevo estallo en carcajadas pero esa vez continuo su camino dejando al rubio en silencio, intrigado no aparto la vista hasta que la castaña desapareció al doblar una esquina.

**-o-**

En céfiro mientras tanto, Tomoyo leía entretenida los libros que le había enviado Arely hacia unos minutos, sin embargo se estaba tardando mucho y considerando que en céfiro el tiempo pasaba lento empezaba a creer que algo iba mal.

-Vamos por ella

Había notado que Jin se mostraba especialmente interesado cuando el tema envolvía a Arely, sin mencionar que cuando involucraba a un chico parecía bastante…molesto.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola, además fuiste tú quien dijo que no podía obligarla a nada-dijo Tomoyo divertida-Seguro se quedo con Emi y ambas volverán por la noche

-… No creo que este con Emi si se supone que no la conoce-dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño-Solo vamos por ella, si noqueó al tipo no se enterara de que estuvimos ahí

-¡No podemos aparecer ahí, sería peligroso!-exclamo Tomoyo al notar que el mismo hacia brillar su báculo el cual era parecido al de su padre, y con la puerta a la tierra abierta seguro iría por su cuenta-Esperaremos afuera…pero no haremos nada a menos que este en dificultades ¿entendido?

**-o-**

Emi había llegado a su casa aun riendo, mas sus risas se apagaron al notar que sus padres estaban en el recibidor con los padres de Lilian, se inclino con cuidado para escuchar la conversación.

-Todo ha estado bien por ahora, dos de las sacerdotisas se han reunido, pero al no recordar nada parecen solo dos chicas comunes viviendo vidas comunes-la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza

-Están ambas aquí en Inglaterra, que pasa si su hija se encuentra con ellas… no previmos un encuentro entre las tres, podría resultar malo para nuestros planes, mayormente si se encuentran con su hijo o con el chico Hiraguizawa-era la madre de las gemelas descerebradas quien decía eso

-Emi sabe que debemos odiar a los Von Dei Heiguer así como a quienes no sean hechiceros o de descendencia con magia, por ella no se preocupen-ahora era su madre quien decía eso de ella

-Además, esas niñas no tienen ni idea, porque pensarían en acercarse a cualquiera de nuestros chicos… yo mismo selle la conexión de mi hijo hacia esa sucia chica sin descendencia magia el está predispuesto a odiarla en cuanto escuche cualquier palabra referente a sus anteriores vidas…

Las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de la ojigris quien pronto tomo carrera a la habitación de su hermano al oír lo último que hubiese dicho su padre, se detuvo abruptamente al oír ligeros gruñidos de su hermano… suspiro aliviada, seguro Lilian había venido con sus padres, entro a su habitación y pronto se cubrió la boca evitando un grito… el rostro molesto del joven de céfiro a quien le habían señalado como Jin el hijo de Clef quien era el hombre del cuerno, estaba ahí junto a una preocupada Tomoyo.

-¿Has visto a Arely?-la castaña negó dudosa-No ha llegado a céfiro y… estamos… preocupados

-Tu hermano pareció gustar de ella y Arely creyó que le propondría algo indecoroso-dijo Jin molesto, más aun cuando el rostro de Emi palideció y de pronto saliese disparada hacia la habitación de su hermano, donde entro sin tocar llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa

-… ¡Detente!¡por favor!

Erick estaba sobre Arely quien estaba en su cama con el uniforme a medio desabotonar intentando zafarse de las garras de su feroz hermano quien igualmente tenía toda la ropa desarreglada y se aferraba a la chica como si fuese su única forma de vivir.

-¡Déjame!-insistía la castaña clavándole las uñas e intentando zafarse sin éxito

-¡Ella ha dicho que la sueltes!-otra voz masculina irrumpió en la habitación y pronto el peso del castaño desaparecía Jin ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie mientras esta se acomodaba avergonzada el uniforme y se ocultaba tras el joven cefiriano

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi habitación?-gruño Erick molesto

-Soy… ¡Soy su novio!-exclamo sujetando a la castaña por la cintura y sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a Emi-Me preocupo que tardara, dijo que solo le ayudarías con la tarea pero debí sospecharlo

-Ella no dijo que tuviese novio-gruño Erick molesto

-Pero si dijo que tú tenías novia-respondió Jin molesto-Supuse que tal vez intentarías besarla y seria todo pero quisiste más ¿no?

-…-la mirada del castaño se poso sobre el rostro ruborizado de la chica-No evitaras que la vea después en la escuela…ahí hablaremos Marissa…

Jin gruño molesto y jalando a la chica por el brazo quien tomo la mochila presurosa disculpándose en el proceso salió entre jaloneos y apresurada de la casa, o solo hasta el final del pasillo donde Tomoyo esperaba…

**-o-**

Llegaron a céfiro justo cuando todos se habían reunido, por lo que los rostros de sorpresa solo lograron apenar mas a la castaña que zafándose del agarre de Jin salto hacia los brazos de Damon donde lloro desconsolada.

-Erick intento propasarse con ella-dijo Tomoyo a modo de respuesta cuando todos la miraron interrogantes-Pero trajo los libros…

-Tranquila Arely-susurro Damon a su oído

-Seguramente hiciste algo que le hizo creer que podía propasarse-gruño Jin molesto-¡El tipo estaba casi desnudo sobre ti!-exclamo provocando que el llanto aumentara

-Jin cállate-regaño la madre molesta

-El me dijo que… solo quería un beso y… y luego…-murmuraba la chica entre sollozos-Luego me empujo a la cama intento arrancarse la ropa… intento romper la mía pero no lo dejaba y… ¡no se qué paso! … le…le pedí que se detuviera y dijo que… dijo que no podía…-Damon la abrazo meciéndola con cuidado para luego mirar a Tomoyo confuso

-No lo sé…fuimos y Emi llego… se asusto cuando le preguntamos por Arely… fue a la habitación y entro, nos quedamos en la puerta y vimos cuando estaba sobre ella…parecía…como loco…Jin se lo quito de encima y…aun así le pidió que hablaran después-relato la pelinegra

-Va a buscarla en la escuela-finalizo Jin cruzándose de brazos

-Al parecer, el magnetismo de su antigua…relación…-dijo Clef entre carraspeos-Se quedo al nivel de la edad en la que retrocedieron…

Los llantos cesaron y ambas chicas miraron al hombre del cuerno como si un cuerno real fuese a nacer en su frente.

-…Te refieres a… ¿una relación que casi llega al matrimonio?-cuestiono Tomoyo contrariada-Ósea que si…Hiraguizawa me besa a mi… ¿pasara algo similar?

-Me temo que si-señalo Clef-Al igual que si Eastwood tiene contacto físico con Emi…

-Es… complicado de mencionar ahora pero…-señalo ahora Paris entre carraspeos-Ustedes eran…bastante fogosos…

-¡-los chillidos resonaron haciendo retumbar el cristal de todo el castillo

-¡SOLO TENGO 15 AÑOS!-exclamaron ambas histéricas

-No puedo afrontar una relación de alguien de 23-dijo Arely mirando afligida a Damon-¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero!

-Arely…ya hiciste contacto con el…tal vez de esta manera acepte ayudarnos-dijo el hombre sonriendo compasivo

-Al menos yo no me he acercado a Hiraguizawa, se sentaba atrás de mi en clases pero nunca demostró interés en mi así que… no me preocupo-dijo Tomoyo suspirando aliviada

-¡Debe haber otra manera! … ¿Y si le borro la memoria o algo así?-insistió Arely asustada

-Arely, el te adoraba antes, si se lo pides seguro no te obligara…menos si le explicas la situación-señalo Anais sonriendo-Al menos inténtalo

-…Bien… lo intentare…-sollozo resignada

-¡Como puedes siquiera considerarlo!-exclamo Jin molesto sorprendiendo a todos

-Jin… ¿te pasa…algo?-cuestiono el padre preocupado

-¡Nada! ¡Que haga lo que quiera!-exclamo saliendo del salón

-…Creo que… esta celoso-le susurro Tomoyo a Clef al oído

-¿Celoso? ¿Jin?-repitió Clef sorprendido-…Era muy apegado a Arely de niño pero…

-Tenemos 15 años ahora… ¿y el tiene? …-señalo Tomoyo seria

-…Cumplió 17... Oh dios…-dijo Clef cubriéndose el rostro-Debido a que el tiempo paso más lento que en su mundo…

-En cierto modo es bizarro pero… no tiene nada de malo-los participantes de la conversación miraron a la mujer de cabello azul que sonreía emocionada-Arely ya no parece estar atraída por Erick en esta vida, es menor y debido a que deberán usar el contra hechizo de vida pasaran casi todo el tiempo en céfiro…

-…Esperemos que ocurran cosas buenas…-suspiro Clef resignado

Esa noche y junto con Emi, llegaron invitados inesperados de Autosam…

-¿Qué hay…? …¿chicas?-un hombre de cabellera castaña miraba sorprendido a las jóvenes que leían montones de libros sobre la mesa del salón principal

-Tú eres… -intento recordar Arely

-Ascot-completaron las otras dos chicas

-Pero… ¿Por qué se encogieron?-dijo un joven junto a él sorprendido

-Es una larga historia, pero si pasan junto a Clef, Damon y Lantis… a falta de la presencia de su majestad y de Rafaga, ellos les explicaran, nosotras estamos algo ocupadas-dijo Arely sonriendo antes de volver a su lectura

-Por cierto Emi, habíamos olvidado mencionarte un pequeño detalle respecto a lo ocurrido esta tarde en tu casa-dijo Tomoyo provocando de que la ojigris mirara especulativa a la otra castaña

-Jamás podre verte como antes-dijo negando

-¡Cállate!-exclamo Arely sonrojada

-Te explicare…-dijo Tomoyo antes de susurrarle todo al oído

-¡!-de nuevo el grito resonó por todo el castillo interrumpiendo incluso la historia relatada junto a ellas-¡SOLO TENGO 15 AÑOS! … ¡tendré que huir de la presencia de Eastwood como si fuese la peste!

-Creemos que Erick podría ayudarnos-dijo Tomoyo seria

-¡NO!-exclamo seria-Ni se te ocurra decirle nada de esto, mi papá puso un hechizo de doble impacto en el alma de Erick, si se entera de algo respecto a céfiro el sello se activara y el te odiara en ese instante…

-Me queda claro-dijo Arely suspirando-Supongo que tendré que dejarlo al margen…

-Pero nada de agasajos en el jardín trasero de la escuela-dijo Emi divertida devolviendo el sonrojo al rostro de la chica-¡Es broma! Pero sabes…te prefiero mil veces como cuñada sobre Lilian

-Gracias…creo…

-Sigamos leyendo-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo divertida

La historia había sido relatada de nuevo a Ascot y su hijo, quienes visitaban céfiro de vez en cuando, como era en ese momento…

-Ósea que… ellas son… las chicas, luego del retroceso-repitió Ascot confuso-Ya no parecen ellas…

-Son bastante diferentes-asintió Clef serio-Justo ahora buscan la manera de entender y contrarrestar cualquier hechizo condesado, para poder devolver su magia a Emi y con ello restaurar sus antiguos poderes para que puedan subir un nivel mas…

-¡¿un nivel mas? ¿Es eso posible?-cuestiono Ascot sorprendido

-Tanto Tomoyo como Arely han logrado ya alcanzar el nivel que poseían antes del hechizo de retroceso-relato Clef notando como las miradas se posaban sobre las chicas que aun leían entretenidas-Deben podes subir un nivel mas…

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamo Tomoyo emocionada elevado el libro-Mira Clef lo encontré-coloco el libro sobre el pedazo de mesa frente al hombre-El hechizo de retroceso… y justo unas hojas detrás… como nació el uso de la magia de doble impacto…

-Bue trabajo Tomoyo-sonrió el hombre-¿Crees poder traducirlo todo en un día?

-Claro, iremos donde Jin y Zagato… les dictaremos para que se escriba más rápido-dijo Emi emocionada-Por lo demás, escanearemos el resto de los libros para estudiarlos con calma después

-Puedo ayudar, conozco la caligrafía de céfiro…soy Fin…tal vez no me recuerden-se presento el joven hijo de Ascot-¿Te ayudo a llevar los libros Emi?

-Gracias Fin-sonrió la castaña ofreciéndoles los libros

-Creo que…tu hijo también sufrirá lo que el mío…-dijo Clef serio-Fin era muy apegado a Emi de niño…tanto como Jin lo era de Arely…y al parecer Jin se siente atraído por ella…

-¿Qué?...pero ellas son… bueno eran…-intento decir Ascot confuso

-Tienes suerte de que Zagato este enamorado de Esmeralda-suspiro Clef mirando a Lantis

-Bien, tal vez… Marina tenga razón-dijo Lantis tranquilamente sorprendiendo a los hombres de la mesa-Después de todo, nada es seguro ahora que incluso la forma de actuar de las chicas ha cambiado y contrario de antes, no parece tener interés alguno por esos hechiceros…

-¿Qué pasa si ellos tienen interés en ellas? ¿Qué pasa si esos chicos si tienen la capacidad de recordar?-cuestiono Ascot frunciendo el ceño

-…Las chicas decidirán...-el silencio inundo el salón

**-o-**

Luego de pasar la noche en vela con los chicos traduciendo todos los libros tanto Emi como Arely se retiraron portando ya los uniformes de la escuela, era algo complicado pero ambas tendrían que alejarse de quienes les complicarían las cosas aun cuando su curiosidad fuera bastante intensa.

-Ahora que el tiempo de céfiro parece empezar a retomar la misma sintonía del suyo debido a que el rumor de su regreso a recorrido el planeta no tendrán excusa para volver tarde-aviso Tomoyo divertida ante el nerviosismo de ambas castañas

-No sabes cómo te odio-gruño Emi-Hiraguizawa estudia también en la escuela junto con Kinomoto y Li… y tu eres la única que no sufre

-La vida es linda conmigo, tal vez no le deba nada al karma

-Vámonos de una vez… "al mal paso darle prisa"-bufo Arely y pronto ambas castañas desaparecieron

-Nosotros también tenemos trabajo…ya hemos revisado los escritos durante la traducción y ahora los tenemos a la mano, ¿alguna idea de cómo revocar el sello que bloquea el poder de Emi?

Tomoyo se tomaba el tema con seriedad y aunque en esos momentos la mayoría de los chicos se habían retirado aun tenía a Jin, Ryo y Fin ayudándola, Zagato había acompañado a las chicas a sus habitaciones y había dicho que volvería pero en ese momento no ayudaba mucho.

-Tal vez ustedes también deberían crear su magia de doble impacto-dijo Ryo serio sorprendiendo a la chica-Después de todo la magia de céfiro es más fuerte y si solo la magia condensada de ese mundo pudo hacerlas caer…que mejor forma que… ¿como dijo Arely que era?

-Darles una probada de su propio chocolate-dijo Jin suspirando-Es una buena idea, con un hechizo oscuro de magia condensada podrían quitar uno de luz…incluso, podrían crear un nuevo tipo de uso de magia aun más efectiva que la condensada usando su fuerza de voluntad… en céfiro es posible

-Es una buena idea…en ese caso, descansemos un poco…empezare a practicar luego de que me quite esta pesadez que siento-dijo antes de bostezar-Que descansen chicos

-Descansa Tomoyo-dijo Ryo animoso

-Tal vez podrías intentar disimular que ella te gusta-dijo Jin molesto una vez que la chica hubiese salido de la habitación-Es molesto ¿sabes?

-Por favor, y me dirás que el que le hagas escenitas a Arely es saber disimular que ella te gusta a ti-dijo Ryo frunciendo el ceño-O que Fin dejase de ver a Emi como si fuese una aparición

-Yo no…-intento decir el castaño pero las miradas furiosas de los otros dos lo silenciaron

-Sería bueno aclarar esto…-dijo una voz grave desde la puerta asustándolos-Así estarán más seguros de sus pensamientos y podrían ayudar a las guerreras mágicas elevando alguna plegaria por que logren sus objetivos-Zagato podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía

**-o-**

Por otro lado en la escuela…de nuevo habían entrado fingiendo que no se conocían y cada una se había dirigido con disimulada velocidad hacia sus respectivas posiciones, Arely a los arbustos y Emi a clases…

Fue una horrible tortura sentir la penetrante mira de Eastwood en su espalda, aun cuando ella ocupaba el asiento frente al profesor y el uno de los últimos de la fila junto a la de ella la furia que el rubio aun irradiaba la alcanzaba, lo irónico era que intentaba no reír debido a que suponía que su molestia se debía a que lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca dos veces y ambas ofendiéndolo tanto a él como a su noviecita.

Miro con disimulo como en cuanto el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases se escuchaba su hermano salía disparado seguramente a encontrarse con Arely… ¿realmente el se había enamorado de ella luego de besarla?... no era como les habían explicado que se habían enamorado en sus otras vidas pero…que raro sonaba decirlo de esa manera, todo era tan confuso que seguro tanto ella como sus nuevas amigas solo podían seguir lo que se les imponía en esa loca situación que extrañamente comprendían y aun mas extrañamente confiaban ciegamente en esas personas que les relataban esas fantásticas historias… y creían en esas historias, no por nada ella misma había visto a ambas chicas usar magia…

-….Von Dei Heiguer…-escucho a su oído por lo que salto de su asiento soltando un ligero grito asustada-Pensabas muy profundamente… es acaso sobre el secreto que ocultas o por que sabes a donde fue tu hermano y porque dejo a Lilian hablando

-¿La dejo hablando?-no pudo evitar sonreír divertida-Oh…digo… ¿No debería ser ella quien me preguntara? ¿o es que te interesa si mi hermano tiene aventuras con otras chicas?

-…Hace que el posible futuro vinculo de unión entre nuestras familias se vuelva muy débil, la lealtad es algo que valoro-dijo Aaric frunciendo el ceño

-Pues no tengo ni idea…Erick nunca me cuenta anda de su vida-la ardiente mirada roja le provoco un escalofrió pero se mantuvo firme-Si no necesitas nada mas iré a dar un paseo

Salió del salón con caminar ligero para no darle a notar al chico el hecho de que quería evitar todo contacto con el… pero el rubio no tenia las mismas intenciones que ella.

-¡Von Dei Heiguer!-la chica soltó un suspiro resignado-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que intentas evitarme

-Yo tampoco lo sé-sonrió ella divertida-Porque me importa un pepino lo que acontezca en tu vida así que no tengo motivos para huir de ti…más bien me cuesta entender el porqué te molestas en buscarme ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿No estás dejando a tu novia sola?

-Aclaremos algo Von Dei Heiguer…-el rubio la sujeto por las muñecas molesto-Tu…no me…-la mirada roja perdió intensidad de furia al quedar de frente y a pocos centímetros de la sorprendida mirada grisácea-…gustas…

El agarre se había aflojado, pero, como les había contado Arely antes…ella tampoco podía evitar sentir curiosidad y solo por ella no se alejo de él cuando pudo… ¿Por qué justo ahora…Eastwood Aaric parecía tan interesado en ella? ¿Por qué ella en otra vida estuvo interesada en él?

-¡Aaric!-otro grito masculino los obligo a separarse de un salto y la castaña aprovecho esto para alejarse apresurada por el pasillo-¿Se puede saber que hacías?... estabas a punto de besar a Von Dei Heiguer a la mitad del pasillo-la mirada azul tras los anteojos tenía un brillo especulativo

-Por supuesto que no iba… ¿lo iba a hacer?...no sé qué me pasa Eriol…la vi sonriendo hace algunos días y… no sé qué me pasa…

-Tal vez necesites divertirte fuera de la vigilancia de Laila-rio Eriol cruzándose de brazos

-Si, tal vez…Laila me tenga tan agobiado que… encuentre linda a Von Dei Heiguer

-¿Al menos te dijo algo sobre su hermano?-el rubio negó-Supongo que es verdad que no se llevan bien… es raro, tenía la sensación que…

-¿Sensación?-repitió el rubio confuso-Pero si solo tienes relación con Von Dei Heiguer porque conoces a Li y el y Von Dei Heiguer son amigos

-…Si yo… no se que iba a decir…es extraño

**-o-**

Erick había llegado apresurado a los arbustos, pero toda ansiedad desapareció cuando la vio ahí, llevaba los libros con ella y parecía temerosa.

-No voy a lanzarme sobre ti-dijo el chico sentándose frente a ella-¿pudiste terminar tu proyecto?

-Sí, gracias por los libros-ella asintió rápidamente-Me tomo toda la noche pero… el profesor pareció encantado…

-Me alegra oír eso-ambos se miraron en silencio-…Sobre lo que paso ayer…-ella se sonrojo al recordarlo-La verdad no se qué paso ayer… no era esa mi intención, solo deseaba besarte y…

Arely permaneció en silencio… ¿el había sentido algo?... ¿porque ella no?

-Fue extraño pero…sentí que tenía la libertad de tocarte-relato el serio-Como si…

-Como si… hubiésemos estado juntos antes-dijo ella seria viendo como él se sorprendía

-¿También lo sentiste? Jamás me había sentido así antes con ninguna chica yo… ni siquiera con Lilian… ¿te has sentido así con tu novio?

-¿Mi…novio?-volvió a sonrojarse al recordar lo dicho por Jin-…Pues…no nos hemos besado-confeso sonrojada-Hace poco que salimos…

-No lo ha hecho-rio Erick divertido-¿Pero con otros chicos?

-…No-dijo ella negando-Mira… tengo que irme, yo…saldré de la ciudad y…

-¿te irás?-dijo el afligido haciéndola retroceder-No puedes irte…tengo que verte, me siento extraño cuando se que no estarás cerca, he estado toda la mañana preguntándome si vendrías

-Lo siento pero…

-¡Terminare con Lilian!-exclamo sujetándola por los brazos-Quédate…

Unos gritos no le dieron tiempo a la chica de responder nada, reconocía una de las voces más no la otra, Emi discutía con alguien… y ese alguien, por el sonido, le lanzaba hechizos…se zafó del chico preocupada y salió de un salto de los arbustos seguida de el… una rubia bastante voluptuosa atacaba a Emi sin motivo aparente, mas si parecía bastante molesta, analizando la situación con frialdad una vez que su mirada se cruzo con la de Emi noto que el rostro de la rubia no le era para nada familiar y debido a ello podía actuar sin temor.

-_¡Electro diamante!_-un hechizo de luz en nivel intermedio interrumpió los ataques de la rubio que se giro hacia ella molesta mas no pudo ver nada mas pues un cuerpo de mayor estatura se coloco frente al de ella-Erick…

-¿ERICK?-exclamo la rubia al mismo tiempo que su murmullo-¿Estás aquí?

-¿Que se suponía que ibas a hacer _Lilian_?-siseo el chico molesto provocando un ligero estremecimiento en la castaña que corría hacia su hermana

-Esa chica me ataco primero-señalo la rubia hacia la mencionada que ayudaba a Emi a levantarse

-¿Estás bien?-le murmuro preocupada

-Sí, gracias…-era un rasguño en su mejilla pero fue suficiente para que la mirada café se centrara en la rubia

-¡Tu atacabas a esta chica sin motivo y ella no se defendía!-exclamo Arely molesta

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer o ¿es que no sabes quién soy?-dijo Lilian molesta al tiempo que una esfera blanca aparecía en su mano

-Solo sé que no eres nadie para tratar a esta chica o alguna persona de esa manera-dijo Arely frunciendo el ceño y habría dicho mas pero Emi la había sujetado por el brazo transmitiéndole su tensión cuando la esfera en la mano de Lilian había aumentado de tamaño y varios hechiceros comenzaban a asomarse por las ventanas, entre ellos Aaric, Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura por lo que la gemela que si las conocía no tardaría en aparecer

-Vuelvo a decirte que no eres quien para decirme como tratar a las personas… más bien deberías explicarme que hacías con MI novio en esta sección solitaria de la escuela-no espero la respuesta y lanzo la esfera de luz, y aunque Arely bien hubiese podido detenerla no podía elevar su nivel mágico, los gritos ahogados se escucharon en coro

-Erick…-murmuro Lilian afligida pues su novio se había interpuesto

-No te atrevas nunca más a faltarle al respeto de esa manera ni a mi hermana ni a nadie más-dijo Erick molesto-Esta chica aquí presente…va a ser mi esposa-los gritos de sorpresa volvieron a escucharse-Y no me importa lo que nadie de aquí piense

-Oh por dios…-murmuro Emi sorprendida sujetando con fuerza la mano que Arely le tendía-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que esto se complique mas…

-¿Cómo puedes…?-las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos azules de la rubia

-Hemos terminado Lilian-siseo Erick-Vamos…te llevare a la enfermería Emi-la castaña asintió relajándose, saldrían de ahí sin ponerse en evidencia y gracias a Arely su hermano se había preocupado por ella-¿Vienes Marissa?

-Por supuesto…

Desde la ventana del segundo piso, los que habían sido los hechiceros que conocieron a las sacerdotisas eran los más sorprendidos y de alguna manera molestos. Con lo que acababa de ocurrir era obvio que la alianza que se había planeado entre los Von Dei Heiguer y los Eastwood no se llevaría a cabo y por ello el caos entre los concilios debido a que las únicas familias que conocían el uso de la magia de doble golpe seguirían en guerra y sin expandir sus conocimientos era definitivamente malo.

-¿Quién rayos es esa chica?-cuestión Aaric molesto hacia su amigo de anteojos

-Parece de primer año-reflexiono Eriol-Nunca la había visto, no debe ser popular…sin embargo se atrevió a enfrentarse a Lilian Nightmare sin temor alguno, aun sabiendo que perdería…es extraño

-No podría ser posible que embrujara a Von Dei Heiguer de alguna manera ¿o sí?-insistió el rubio

-No lo creo… no tiene el nivel mágico…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo entonces?

-Disculpen pero…-Shaoran Li era amigo de la infancia de Eriol tanto como lo era Aaric mas no se llevaba del todo bien con el rubio-Esa chica… ¿no les es extrañamente familiar?

**-o-**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, anotado…. Seguiré con el punto de los enemigos debido a que por lo pronto las sacerdotisas estarán ocultas al mundo, también claro se aclarara del todo si los jóvenes cefirianos se decidirán o no sobre sus sentimientos sobre las sacerdotisas, se comenzara la creación sobre la nueva versión mágica de las sacerdotisas… y es sobre esa versión sobre la que necesito ideas ahora…

angela: agradezco tus aportaciones y te aseguro las usare pero claro en el momento oportuno ya que quedan perfectas para más adelante del fic… aunque no sé si notaste que puse en este capítulo el hecho de que están confusos, entre el odio y el amor…aunque claro si, se odiaran cuando todo se revele…¿ me ayudas ahora con alguna idea sobre la nueva posible magia de las sacerdotisas?

tsukimine12: te agradezco tu continuo apoyo aun cuando tal vez este actualizando muy rápido ¿no crees?.. ¿Bajare el ritmo?

Igualmente y aunque tal vez no has notado aun que he actualizado muy rápido, aseret-1987 tus ideas aun siguen frescas en este capi cosa que te sigo agradecimiento e igualmente solicito tu apoyo sobre la nueva magia de las sacerdotisas

Lo mismo va para todas… ideas, ideas… ellas no pueden tener la simple magia de doble impacto como los hechiceros que las apuñalaron por la espalda... debe ser algo aun mejor… aunque claro tendrán que entrenar muy arduo…y esto se les complicara entre céfiro, la escuela y su vigilancia… y algunas otras cosas que quizá se me ocurran a mi o quizás a ustedes

Hasta la otra

Atte. Marinne_chan


	5. Complicaciones

**Capitulo 5**

**Complicaciones**

Arely no llego hasta la enfermería, no podía arriesgarse a que Erick le siguiese insistiendo con la pasión que lo hacía, la hacía sentirse nerviosa y aun más confusa respecto a lo que se suponía había sentido por el chico y … no sentía en esos momentos. Haciéndole unas señas a Emi quien iba sonriente entre los brazos protectores de su hermano mayor se desvió por un pasillo desapareciendo tras la estela del brillo de la luz de la esperanza.

Unos segundos después de su desaparición, tanto Eriol como Aaric seguidos de Shaoran Li y su novia Sakura Kinomoto cruzaron ese mismo pasillo para llegar a la enfermería apresurados notando como el castaño estaba en una extraña faceta de ansiedad que tenia asombrada a su hermana quien era tratada ya por la enfermera.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya ido! ¡Porque no me dijiste que no nos seguía!-exclamaba caminando apresurado dando rápidos giros mientras parecía quería arrancarse el cabello-Dijo que se iría… si no la vuelvo a ver…

-Sería mejor que no la volvieras a ver-gruño el rubio llamando su atención-¿Es que estás loco Von Dei Heiguer?

-¡No me recrimines Eastwood! Tú no sabes lo que es tener este sentimiento-la mirada gris y la roja se encontraron comenzando a chispear

-¿Insinúas que te enamoraste de esa chica?-cuestiono Shaoran sujetando el hombro del que consideraba su amigo-¿Aun sabiendo lo que eso implica a tu posición en el concilio?

-Lo sé… estuve pensando en eso toda la noche pero… no puedo explicarlo-suspiro sentándose resignado al borde de la cama donde su hermana aun lo miraba en silencio con la mejilla ya parchada, la enfermera se había retirado con discreción, con esos jóvenes no le convenía tratar

-Explícate…-bufo Aaric

-La bese…-dijo el castaño provocando que los chicos lo miraran confusos-Y no sé qué paso pero… era como si conociera sus labios y… como si…ella ya fuese mía…como si ella fuese…todo mi mundo

-¿Solo por un beso llegaste a esa conclusión?-cuestiono Eriol recibiendo un asentimiento-Tal vez uso una poción de amor en su brillo labial o algo así

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo Emi ofendida e inmediatamente cubrió sus labios al hacer notar su presencia-Digo…no parecía esa clase de chica y… no podría realizar un hechizo de ese tipo con su nivel de magia que pudiese afectar a Erick

-En eso tiene razón-apoyo Shaoran serio-El nivel mágico de esa chica no afectaría de esa manera a Erick, debe haber algo mas… ¿Por qué se acerco a ti?

-Nos encontramos por casualidad y… ¡a quien le importa! Lo que quiero es verla y me dijo que se iría y nunca más volveríamos a vernos-estallo el ojigris cubriéndose el rostro afligido

-Tal vez si se enamoro de ella de verdad-dijo Sakura preocupada-Si sabes su nombre puedes pedirles a sus padres que la dejen quedarse

-¡Es verdad!-exclamo el castaño emocionado-Los Lionhearth no podrían negarse si pido su mano en matrimonio-Emi palideció-Iré en este momento y…

-Un segundo Von Dei Heiguer, debo oponerme a esta locura, que pasara con la supuesta unión de nuestras familias-señalo Aaric frunciendo el ceño

-…ustedes son los futuros cabecillas de nuestras familias, si desean que haya paz solo deben empezar por dejar de odiarse-dijo Emi seria sorprendiendo a todos-Díganme, ¿saben porque nuestras familias se odian?

-Somos las únicas familias de que dominan la luz…-dijo Aaric molesto-Es normal que la competencia exista y por ella el odio

-Los Nightmare también dominan la luz, también dominan la magia de doble impacto tanto como nosotros o los Eastwood-continuo Emi sonriendo-Si desean la paz no necesitan casarse con hermanas o firmar con sangre algo…podrían empezar por ser amigos, seguro que tienen muchas cosas en común además de la magia

-Ella tiene razón de nuevo-dijo Shaoran ante el silencio del resto

-Es verdad, incluso no tienen porque odiar a los hechiceros de oscuridad, después de todo tanto Eriol como Shaoran lo son y son sus mejores amigos-dijo Sakura asintiendo

-Exactamente-señalo Emi aun sonriendo

-Tienes razón…incluso Marissa controlaba la magia de luz…-señalo Erick sonriendo

-¿Los Leonhearth no eran hechiceros que dominaban la tierra?-Eriol frunció el ceño

-Bueno, tal vez si alguno de sus padres es de otra familia que quiso unirse, la descendencia se modificaría-señalo Emi rápidamente consiguiendo asentimientos satisfechos-Bien, podrían empezar a ser amigos justo ahora, vayan todos juntos a comer a algún sitio

-¿No vendrás? Fue tu idea después de todo-dijo Aaric frunciendo el ceño

-Yo…tengo una cita y….

-¿Con un chico?-cuestiono Sakura divertida

-No sabía que gustabas de alguien-dijo Erick frunciendo el ceño-¿lo conozco?

-Bien…él es…amigo de…el novio de Marissa-dijo con cuidado-Lo conocí hace poco de hecho y… me invito a salir…

-El novio de Marissa-gruño Erick-¿Donde lo conoció? ¿De qué familia es?

-¡No lo sé!...se me hace tarde-dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto-Gracias por traerme hermano, suerte con su salida, te veo en casa y… a ustedes tal vez hasta mañana-agrego mientras avanzaba apresurada hacia la puerta-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba…. No es necesario que vayas con los Leonhearth, hablare con Marissa mas tarde, le pediré a…Fin, que llame a su novio y quedemos de vernos…

-Gracias…-murmuro el castaño ante la extraña sonrisa feliz en el rostro de su hermana que salió rápidamente de la enfermería-… ¿saldremos entonces?

-¿Porque no?-dijo Eriol divertido

**-o-**

Tomoyo había tenido que permanecer en céfiro la mayoría del tiempo, pero era algo que había disfrutado mucho, no se exponía a tener que ver al hueco de Hiraguizawa Eriol o enfrentar alguna cosa horrible como sus amigas, estaba enamorada de céfiro, y había tenido la atención de Damon para ella sola casi la mayoría del tiempo, tenía claro que tenia que crear las posibles estrategias sobre la liberación de la magia de Emi y el que sería su siguiente nivel de poder pero no era tan pesado considerando que con solo lanzar un bostezo o suspirar, una sola señal, y tenía a muchas personas para ayudarla, se sentía un poco mal pues todas esas personas la querían por lo que había sido y no estaba segura de si la apreciarían por lo que era en esos momentos.

Aun así, estar rodeada de atenciones siempre era algo halagador, mas aun que disfrutaba mucho su estancia en ese mundo mágico, de la compañía de esas personas y de sus nuevas mejores amigas. Se dirigía en esos momentos hacia el salón donde seguramente los jóvenes cefirianos la esperaban desde hacía un tiempo ya que había dormido más de lo esperado luego de pasar la noche en de pie leyendo montones de cosas. Sin embargo, la almohada le había dado una idea sobre una posibilidad para desbloquear el poder mágico de Emi.

-Buen día-saludo sonriente a los que como supuso ya la esperaban-Siento la demora, me quede dormida

-No te preocupes Tomoyo todo está bien si descansaste-sonrió Ryo animoso

-Tenemos algunas ideas para deshacer el sello de Emi-dijo Jin serio, al ser el hijo de Clef era quien mas prometía en el campo de la magia ya que los demás no se habían especializado solo en ella sino también en dominar sus espadas

-¡Excelente!-exclamo la mencionada sonriente que había parecido junto a Arely-Ya me muero por tener mi magia y quitarles esos implantes de silicona a esas rubias descerebradas

-¿Qué te paso?-Fin apareció al lado de las chicas en un instante tocando con cuidado la venda en la mejilla de la ojigris-¿Quién se atrevió a…?

-Tranquilo-dijo Arely divertida-Solo es un rasguño

-Habría sido peor si no hubieses intervenido-dijo Emi sonriendo-Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, ahora incluso Erick me quiere-agrego emocionada

-Espero que lo siga haciendo cuando no vuelva a verme…porque ni creas que hare lo que me pides-bufo Arely cruzándose de brazos

-¡Por favor!-dijo Emi suplicante con su mejor mirada lastimera-Puedes seguir fingiendo ser Marissa, investigue en la oficina del director y al parecer está internada en el hospital y no cursara este semestre, incluso podríamos decirle a ella y no creo que se niegue si mejoras su reputación y sus calificaciones

-¿De qué hablan?-cuestiono Jin frunciendo el ceño

-Al parecer-rio Tomoyo-Emi quiere que Arely siga yendo a la escuela fingiendo que es esa otra chica para que Erick y ella sigan llevándose bien

-Tú también puedes ir Tomoyo-dijo Emi girándose hacia ella con la misma expresión de suplica-Anna Straford al parecer está también muy enferma y…

-¡Yo no pienso exponerme a estar ni a 50 metros de Hiraguizawa!-exclamo Tomoyo molesta- Y no me importa que caras pongas no cambiare de opinión

-Por favor… no saben lo que es estar completamente sola en un lugar lleno de personas-dijo Emi triste-Todos me odian por ser inteligente y por no tener magia…ahora que Arely fingió ser Marissa, mi hermano me defendió, el jamás había hecho eso y…-murmuro con la mirada vidriosa

-Bien…-bufo Arely-Pero no voy a casarme con él ni esas locuras que gritó

-¿Casarse?-dijo Jin pálido

-El sigue creyendo que eres su novio como le habías dicho-dijo Emi sonriendo-Tomoyo, por favor… seriamos el trió inseparable, no tienes que acercarte a Hiraguizawa, todo estará bien mientras no lo beses y dudo que te ponga atención si te juntas con nosotras

-¿Como planeas que vayamos a dos escuelas al mismo tiempo?-cuestiono Tomoyo aun molesta

-…Usando la diferencia de horarios a su favor-una voz masculina hizo que todos los rostros se girasen-Recuerden ese dicho…ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos…

-Aun mas…-finalizo Tomoyo notando como los adultos entraban tras Damon quien fuese el que dijese las anteriores palabras-¿Entonces crees que deberíamos?

-No pueden huir de lo que fue o de lo que será, es lo que deben entender chicas…no pueden huir de esos chicos-señalo Damon frunciendo el ceño-No creen que quizás sea el mismo destino el que intenta probarles algo o devolverles algo

-Pero yo no siento nada-dijo Arely afligida-El…parecer muy… bastante enamorado de mí y me asusta, me asusta mas porque no puedo responderle como él desea, no siento… lo mismo que el, solo… no siento nada…

-Eastwood me pone nerviosa, pero no en el sentido amoroso, solo… me hace sentir incomoda-añadió Emi frunciendo el ceño-¿Que se prueba con eso?

-Eso es algo que ustedes deben descubrir-sonrió Damon divertido

-El amor es un fiasco-gruño Arely

-Totalmente de acuerdo-sonrió Emi dando un aplauso

-Si-asintió Tomoyo

-Creí que no sentían amor por ellos-rio Marina

-Bien… no sentimos amor pero, por ello el amor es un fiasco, el está enamorado de mi, cumplirá todos mis deseos, incluso grito a todo el mundo que se casaría conmigo y… ¿porque no puedo querer a alguien así?-dijo Arely cruzándose de brazos molesta

-A mi me tiene sin cuidado, Eastwood es un idiota… y yo quiero un chico que sea todo lo contrario de él, por eso si el destino quiere que termine casada con el… el amor es un fiasco-dijo Emi seria

-Estoy del lado de Emi…Hiraguizawa no es alguien a quien haya mirado más que para pasarle la hoja del examen por lo que solo me causa incomodidad el pensar que se pudiese lanzar sobre mi o que intentase besarme-las tres chicas se estremecieron

-Aun así, estar cerca del enemigo y estar al tanto de sus movimientos, de igual forma deben estar yendo por Emi si es que se sigue aplazando el asunto de su sello-dijo Clef serio

-¡Entonces no tendríamos tiempo para venir a céfiro!-exclamo Tomoyo afligida-Como y donde entrenaríamos nuestra magia y de mas…

-Yo las cubriré-señalo Damon-Necesitare claro, algo de apoyo-miro hacia los demás adultos

-¡Yo iré!-tres voces resonaron seguras en el salón sorprendiendo a sus padres

-Con mi magia cubriré sus desapariciones y entrenamientos-dijo Jin serio

-Yo las ayudare con las espadas-sonrió Ryo

-Las cubriré en lo que necesiten-añadió Fin serio

-Ósea que esta locura no puede evitarse-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a visitar a esas chicas que están enfermas-bufo Arely provocando que Emi saltase emocionada

-Vean el lado positivo, estaremos juntas, como se supone debió ser siempre-sonrió Emi-Ninguna estará sola y podremos hablar de lo que sea-agrego rodeando el cuello de las chicas

-Solo sé que me motiva el creer que podre vengarme de esa rubia engreída-sonrió Arely con malicia

-…Veremos la magia de doble impacto y podremos entenderla mejor que solo leyéndola-asintió Tomoyo seria-Pero si me llega a pasar algo juro por dios que hare que la escuela entera estalle y no me importa si nos descubren

-Tomoyo se volvió muy agresiva-murmuro Anais sorprendida

-Te ayudare-sonrió Arely maliciosa

-Como sea, será mejor que arreglemos sus infiltraciones-sonrió Emi divertida-¡Que emocionante!

-Mi vida era aburrida, tediosa y solitaria hasta que los conocí-asintió Tomoyo

-…La mía era más…abrumadora y sofocante…y creo que ha empeorado, pero tiene mejores lados-rio Arely-Como sea, que empiece esto…

-Aun debemos pensar como retirar el sello que bloquea tu magia-señalo Tomoyo girando su vista hacia Emi-Pienso que un hechizo doble tomaría algo parecido a la magia condensada

-Pero, creí que la magia condensada era un conjunto de simbología antigua que se atribuía a la magia que conlleva sentimientos para amplificar el poder de impacto-dijo Arely seria

-…bien, eso fue lo único que se me había ocurrido, pero tienes razón, olvide ese detalle-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-Podrías preguntarle a Erick…"hipotéticamente"… de igual forma tendrán que entregar el proyecto cuando se "reintegren" a las clases-dijo Emi divertida

-Que parte del "prefiero no verlo" no entiendes-bufo Arely

-El sigue creyendo que Jin es tu novio, dile que estas enamorada de él o algo así-el aludido bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo-Aunque…creo que puedes ser sutil, se pondría histérico como cuando desapareciste…si nos mantenemos juntas podremos cubrirnos

-Entre nosotras nos ayudaremos a mantenerlos alejados, y por supuesto con un buen hechizo ilusorio haremos que quienes nos conozcan nos vean como si fuésemos en realidad quienes decimos ser-asintió Tomoyo satisfecha-Después de todo, la magia de doble impacto solo es fuerte durante su uso, no en la percepción de los hechiceros

-Lástima que no podamos vencer solo con eso-señalo Arely molesta

-Saben, perdemos el tiempo y Emi aun tiene el sello-dijo Fin frunciendo el ceño

-¡Oh!-la atención volvió a la castaña-¿Alguna idea?-cuestiono Tomoyo inocente

-Podríamos intentar usar un hechizo doble de oscuridad, tal vez pusieron en hechizo con base en un sentimiento y localizándolo Emi podría desbloquearlo por su cuenta-señalo Jin serio

-Suena bien-sonrió Arely provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el chico-Tomoyo, lánzame un hechizo para usar doblegar mi hechizo… ¿Emi?

-Estoy lista-asintió la castaña seria

-¿No pensaras noquearla con el hechizo de _Velo sagrado?_-señalo Tomoyo seria

-Claro que no, esto debe ser rápido, solo ella puede saber qué es lo que debe buscar, y al ser un fuerte sentimiento solo aparecerá en algo parecido a un sueño… quizás termines exhausta, pero recuerda que debes quitar el sello-dijo Arely mirando a la ojigris-Usare ese hechizo que antes mencionaste, tal vez funcione…

-Solo háganlo-señalo Emi seria y al instante los trajes del nivel máximo aparecieron

-_Destello solar_ –la luz entro dentro del cristal blanco de Arely y pronto esta se concentro en el que representaba la oscuridad

-_Pesadilla_-al instante en que el rayo oscuro choco contra la castaña, esta cayo inconciente en brazos de Fin quien en todo momento había permanecido a su lado-Ahora todo depende de ella

**-o-**

Todo era un caos… Emi caminaba perdida en un lugar completamente oscuro que extrañamente le parecía reconfortante, años y años escuchando decir a sus padres que la oscuridad era un elemento que representaba maldad y justo en esos momentos por fin entendía que estaban muy equivocados. Jamás les había mencionado a las chicas o nadie en céfiro, pero ella no estaba del todo segura respecto a la supuesta venganza que planeaban contra su familia, contra las rubias descerebradas o la familia Eastwood no importaba mucho, pero su familia…

Se acerco con cuidado a un punto luminoso donde un símbolo dorado alejaba la oscuridad reinante en lo que suponía era su subconsciente, lo miro con cuidado y claramente coincidía con el dibujo que habían visto en los libros que Erick les había facilitado. Una vez que liberase ese sello las tres recuperarían los recuerdos de su antigua vida, recordarían porque se enamoraron de esos chicos y como había sido su vida con ellos, recordaría que sus padres le dieron la espalda por poseer magia de oscuridad y seguro sus personalidades cambiarían al chocar con las de sus anteriores…era algo atemorizante…

Porque ni Tomoyo ni Arely parecían preocupadas por lo que pudiese pasar después, porque todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no parecía intentar colapsar sus vidas como ellas las conocían…

-¿Cómo podre averiguar que sentimiento o que cosa puede hacer que desaparezcas?-cuestiono al aire mirando fijamente al enorme símbolo brillante

Ante la pregunta el símbolo comenzó a temblar, mientras tomaba un fuerte tono rojo que provoco un palpitar en el cuerpo de la castaña a quien no le costó percibir su respuesta.

**-o-**

Despertó de golpe, estaba sudorosa y aun asustada, giro su vista hacia las dos chicas quienes eran las que seguro esperaban más impacientes.

-No puedo hacerlo…-murmuro sofocada

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Tomoyo confusa

-…Es que… es demasiado…no puedo-insistió la castaña ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven que aun la sujetaba-...Es odio… y es… amor…

-¿Usaron dos sentimientos?-esta vez Arely parecía confusa

-…Es el amor y el odio que yo tuve en algún momento de mi otra vida-sollozo Emi-Eran sensaciones que yo reconocí y las usaron para bloquearme…como pudieron hacerme eso… son mis padres-el silencio inundo la sala

-Entendemos como te sientes querida-consoló Anais acariciando con cuidado el cabello de la chica que se aferraba con fuerza a un sonrojado Fin-Por lo mismo que percibiste debes comprender la importancia de tu presencia como sacerdotisa y si los sentimientos son tuyos, no debe costarte mucho retirarlos

-Pero yo… ya no quiero a Eastwood… y… tampoco odio a mi familia-dijo entre sollozos la castaña-El sello me pide esos sentimientos y no puedo dárselos porque no los tengo

-Ofrécele los contrarios en ese caso-señalo Tomoyo seria-El amor que ahora sientes por tu familia debería cancelar el antiguo odio y lo contrario también para Eastwood, solo debes dar la misma cantidad…

-¿Tú crees?-cuestiono Emi temerosa

-Somos diferentes ahora…-dijo Arely seria-Sentimientos fuertes o no…presente o pasado… tú debes poder dominarlos ya que son tuyos… y si deseas cambiarlos… solo debes hacerlo

-Lo hare-asintió la ojigris tímida para luego cerrar sus ojos con fuerza

La tensión volvió a llenar la sala, toda la atención estaba sobre la sacerdotisa que aun no poseía su magia, la única pieza que faltaba para iniciar el verdadero plan maestro contra el concilio de occidente… o eso creían…

-Lo siento-murmuro Emi aun con los ojos cerrados-No puedo…

-Bien… en ese caso seremos tus guardaespaldas hasta que encuentres tu respuesta y liberes tu magia-sonrió Tomoyo acompañada de un asentimiento por parte de todos

-Gracias…y de nuevo lo siento, yo…son mis padres…

-Tranquila, entendemos como te sientes-señalo Lucy sonriendo con ligereza-Tomate tu tiempo

-Lo malo es que significa que el tiempo en céfiro no se regularizara con el de la tierra… ósea que tal vez ni siquiera pasemos minutos aquí-bufo Tomoyo triste

-Extrañare este lugar… pero no es como si no tuviésemos que pasar mucho tiempo aquí después-sonrió Arely animada

-En ese caso debemos comenzar a movilizarnos-dijo Jin serio-Buscar a esas chicas y preparar…alguna farsa respecto a…novios y…eso-finalizo desviando la mirada sonrojado

-Si…también debemos devolver a Emi a su casa-dijo Tomoyo seria

-Vamos entonces-asintió Damon también serio

Emi bajo la mirada con aire depresivo, todo se había complicado debido a su causa y aunque todos parecían comprender, sabía que más de uno estaba molesto empezando por las que ya eran sacerdotisas, pero era algo que no podía evitar y a pesar de todo no podría traicionar a su familia y menos por personas que recién conocía, aunque esas personas le ofrecieran lo único que falto en su vida… amor y magia.

Y ciertamente, ambas sacerdotisas estaban decepcionadas, entendían el hecho de que en esta vida estuviese atada a su familia, pero lo frustrante es que no comprendiera que esas personas no la querían. Otro punto que también era frustrante hasta el punto de la irritación era toda esa situación, esperar, no era más fácil solo atacar y aplastar a esas personas que les habían quitado sus vidas solo por egoísmo y quizás por otras cosas que aun no comprendían por ser jóvenes… aunque… si recuperasen sus recuerdos…¿Qué cambiaria? ¿Sus personalidades? ¿Sus sentimientos?...mas frustración…

-Al hospital…-señalo Arely frunciendo el ceño

-Los extrañare-murmuro Tomoyo viendo hacia los que se quedaban

-Nos veremos pronto-señalo Caldina sonriendo antes de que desaparecieran de sus vistas

**-o-**

Como Emi hubiese dicho antes no hubo queja alguna por parte de las hechiceras que serian suplantadas, ambas pertenecían a clanes inferiores y aunque las engañaron diciendo que ella venía de clanes inferiores de oriente y por ello no habían alcanzado un lugar en la escuela… además ambas chicas les habían confesado estar "enfermas" debido a un hechizo de doble impacto cortesía de las gemelas Nightmare, pero no era algo que clanes inferiores pudiesen quejarse debido a que el concilio protegía a la elite y ellas no pertenecían a ellas.

No habían hablado mucho mas, se acepto el cambio, no les hicieron preguntas solo fue un favor…regresarle el favor a las rubias.

Se retiraron en silencio al hotel donde la madre de Tomoyo estaba hospedada, la señora Daidouji había pasado solo unos días en Inglaterra, días que las ya sacerdotisas habían permanecido en el hotel y en cuanto la mujer tuvo que retirarse pidieron alargar su estancia y eran parte de esos días los que quedaban de vacaciones.

-Tal vez deberíamos dormir los días que restan de vacaciones porque nuestras horas de sueño se verán reducidas luego de tantas clases y tareas-dijo Arely luego de dejarse caer de espaldas a uno de los sillones de la suite en la que hicieron su reunión

-Espero no enloquecer-bufo Tomoyo viendo los montones de libros que les habían facilitado las chicas a las que visitaron para que no pareciesen tontas en alguna clase-Tenemos todo esto para leer…

-…Empiecen-dijo Damon serio

Habían dejado a Emi en su casa primero, teniendo cuidado de no delatarse los jóvenes cefirianos y Damon se habían adelantado al hotel. Debido a ello no habían sido testigos de la tensión entre las sacerdotisas cuando dejaron a la ojigris algo alejada de su casa para no ser vistas juntas. Pero al desaparecer las sacerdotisas la castaña avanzo cabizbaja sintiéndose algo sola de nuevo.

-¡Emi!-la voz de su hermano la tomo por sorpresa-¿Hablaste con Marissa?

-…Si…estuve con ella-forzó una sonrisa viendo la emoción en el rostro de su hermano-La convencí de quedarse… pero…

-¿pero?

-Estaría bien que no te mostraras tan…de esa manera exagerada frente a ella-el chico frunció el ceño-Su novio se molesto mucho y… puedes ser su amigo, tal vez así ella llegue a dejarlo o… no lo sé…

-Ella…no se siente igual que yo-reflexiono Erick sujetándose la barbilla con gesto reflexivo-No pareció eso cuando me correspondió el beso… aunque ella fue quien pedía que me detuviera…esto cada vez tiene menos sentido

-…Y será mejor que no se lo digas a nuestros padres o meterás a la pobre de Marissa en muchos problemas-señalo Emi con cuidado pues su hermano seguía murmurando cosas-Erick…Erick ¿me escuchaste?

-…está bien…-dijo el elevando la mirada resuelto-En ese caso, hare que se enamore de mi… y tú tienes que ayudarme

-¿Yo?-el chico asintió-Pero tiene novio

-¡Eso no importa!-exclamo para luego suspirar relajando su semblante-Emi, yo nunca me había sentido así con nadie, y no creo que alguien me haga sentir como ella hizo nunca…discúlpame por pensar en intentar llegar a ella

-Es tan romántico-suspiro la castaña-Bien, hare lo que pueda…ah espero encontrar a alguien que me quiera así-la risa de su hermano la hizo fruncir el ceño

-Supongo que todos merecemos a alguien así-sonrió el castaño y pronto ella correspondió a su gesto-… ¿Así nos llevaríamos en esa otra vida?-murmuro en voz baja cuando él le dio la espalda

-¿Dijiste algo?-ella negó rápidamente

**-o-**

Había continuado la tensión esa mañana que las sacerdotisas se dirigieron a la escuela, habían sido acompañadas por sus… supuestos novios y por Damon que observaba con Nicona y la cámara desde una prudente distancia. A Tomoyo le había encantado el uniforme pero su gusto por el no amortiguo el hecho de que en ese momento avanzase junto a … Marissa hacia el edificio de la escuela dejando atrás a los jóvenes cefirianos.

Era una idea completamente alocada el hecho de que estuviesen siguiendo el plan de la chica que de una manera bizarra las hubiese traicionado, aun después de que por la mente de las tres pasase muchas veces la idea de dejar todo y seguir con sus vidas normales ante el hecho de que esa extraña situación y esas extrañas pero familiares personas estuviesen logrando que sus vidas se salieran de su cauce de manera alarmante dejándolas a la susurrante expectativa de un negro futuro en el que no estaban seguras de nada y era raro no estar seguras de algo siendo que en esa vida la seguridad era algo con lo que habían pisado firme siempre con una idea de estar seguras de lo que hacían debido a que la información y sus habilidades siempre las habían respaldado…caso contrario a lo que ocurría en esos momentos cuando ingresaban a su nuevo salón de clase entregando los justificantes y sus proyectos al profesor que daría la primera clase.

Cumpliendo parte de la prometida a las chicas que en ese momento suplantaban procuraron mantener un perfil relativamente alto participando en clases y respondiendo con cuidado los exámenes de diagnostico que ellas no habían podido presentar, habían pasado la noche en vela leyendo libros de magia para ese momento. Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba la hora del descanso ambas decidieron buscar algo que las mantuviese despiertas el resto del día.

-¡Chicas!-el recorrido por el pasillo no llego muy lejos

La cara de ambas sacerdotisas palideció, Emi no venia sola…

-¿Pensaban irse sin mi?-cuestiono la castaña haciendo un puchero de disgusto

-…No dormimos bien y…-explicaba Tomoyo intentando parecer tranquila

-Tal vez un café las ayude-dijo Erick tomando la mano de Arely y besándola a modo de saludo

-Ya lo intentamos esta mañana-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza-No funciono

-¿No te hemos visto antes?-cuestiono Sakura acercándose al rostro de una sorprendida sacerdotisa de luz-Tu rostro me es familiar

-…Pues, yo te reconozco como la que posee las que fueron las cartas Clow pero… no sé si me conozcas-volvió a sonreír con ligereza-Soy Anna Straford, Marissa me presento a Emi ayer que salimos

-…los Straford dominan la magia del agua-señalo Eriol con la mirada clavada en Tomoyo a quien la recorrió un escalofrió-Vayamos todos a la cafetería…

Las sacerdotisas se dieron media vuelta y avanzaron de nuevo por el pasillo, habían memorizado un mapa de la escuela para no dar a parecer que eran nuevas en ella, después de todo las chicas a las que suplantaban habían estado en ella desde hacia tiempo, lo suficiente para saber dónde estaba la cafetería. No les sorprendió que Emi se acoplara a su paso y aunque las miro algo insegura no se aparto de su lado, por extraño que pareciese y aun con las circunstancias estar juntas las hacía sentirse seguras en ese mar de inseguridades.

-Y bien… llegaron a un acuerdo con Jin y Ryo-dijo Emi una vez que todos tomaron asiento en una mesa donde el mesero apareció en segundos

-Almuerzo ligero para todos-señalo Shaoran despidiéndolo

-No es que hubiesen podido negarse-dijo Tomoyo alzando los hombros

-¿Se molestaron sus novios por algo?-cuestiono Aaric sonriendo ante la expresión seria de Erick

-No exactamente-suspiro Arely-Solo fueron ciertos preparativos de los que hablamos ayer

-Ellos son hechiceros supongo-dijo Eriol cruzándose de brazos

-No lo son-negó Arely al tiempo que llegaban sus pedidos-Ser hechicero no lo es todo-agrego cuando el mesero se retiro sorprendiendo a todos

-Eres una hechicera…como es que piensas así-dijo Aaric sofocado

-Los Lionhearth será débiles pero su línea sanguínea desciende de tiempos tan antiguos como muchas de las familias importantes-dijo Eriol serio

-Ella tiene razón-apoyo Tomoyo antes de dar un bocado de su ensalada

-Explíquense-señalo Shaoran elevando una ceja interesado

-Nunca se han detenido a pensar… ¿porque existe la magia en este mundo? ¿Por qué pocos dominan más de un elemento?... ¿Quién fue la o el primer hechicero?-dijo Arely sonriendo-En ninguno de los libros que hoy en día se enfocan solo en la magia especializada, ninguno solo se molesta en dar a entender el porqué de la magia

-O porque si esta existe, no cualquiera puede usarla-agrego Tomoyo viendo los gestos reflexivos de los hechiceros-No creo que sea porque somos seres supremos-rio

-Ustedes son extrañas-señalo Aaric notando como Emi las miraba emocionada

-¿Señoritas Lionhearth y Straford?-el profesor apareció tras Shaoran quedando de frente a las sacerdotisas-… ¿podrían venir conmigo a la sala de profesores?

-¿Estamos en problemas?-cuestiono Tomoyo seria

-No, claro que no...Más bien es para hablar sobre sus exámenes y sus proyectos-señalo el hombre emocionado-¡Tuvieron una calificación perfecta! El modo en que profundizaron, sus descripciones de la investigación… ¡son de nivel universitario!

-Creo que debimos hablar de esto en la sala de profesores-bufo Tomoyo pues Arely seguía entretenida en su desayuno evitando la mirada atenta de Erick

-Señoritas, lo que quiero decir es que deberían estar…por lo menos dos niveles arriba-señalo el hombre sonriendo-Y creo que ni eso daría la talla, es como… con la señorita Von Dei Heiguer aquí presente parece…

-Magia-bufo Arely frunciendo el ceño

-Hablare con el director, solo quería que supiera que luego del timbre deben dirigirse al salón 3-1-señalo serio antes de retirarse

-¡Genial! Estaremos juntas y haremos los trabajos en equipo juntas y estudiaremos juntas-relato Emi emocionada

-…Si genial-bufo Tomoyo con cansancio

-Veo que no les agrado su ascenso-señalo Eriol interesado

-¿A quien le agrada ser juzgado por algo que posees sin desearlo?... es como, no poseer magia o no llevar un apellido importante y que eso sea motivo de burla-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol mientras sonreía con ligereza para tomar su papel como Anna Straford

Pero ese fue su error porque al verla sonreír el click se dio en la cabeza de Eriol quien en instantes y a pesar de no haber tenido roce con ella comenzó a comprender a Erick, y comenzó a imaginar lo que sería besar a esa chica.

-Eriol-el aludido miro al rubio que lo miraba de pie confuso-Es hora de volver a clases

-Ah…claro, claro-se puso de pie rápidamente mirando de reojo al lugar donde estuvo Tomoyo mas esta ya avanzaba por el pasillo hablando con Emi y Arely-Erick… necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo pasando de Aaric

-…Claro-dijo el castaño sorprendido pues apenas comenzaba a conocer al ojiazul-¿Qué necesitas?

-Comprobar lo que nos explicaste…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo sé, me he tardado más de lo normal… no tenía idea de que poner jajaja… me he perdido un poquito con la cuestión de los chicos más ahora que me incline por dar un giro ya que Emi rechazo el ser sacerdotisa debido a su apego por su familia

**tsukimine12 :** Buena idea la del hechizo, me ayudo a guiarme con lo de Emi, y no te preocupes es su hechizo solo que Arely poseyendo magia de oscuridad lo uso para incitar el sueño al subconsciente, te agradezco el apoyo y la idea!

**aseret- 1987 :** Tengo los hechizos guardados como as para usarlos en un capitulo que tengo pensado para después, te agradezco tu ayuda y apoyo constante… sobre los nuevos poderes, había pensado en una nueva transformación o en un nuevo tipo de magia, no sé, tal vez que la proyecten a través de un artefacto de céfiro.. Pero no estoy segura… tu qué crees? Alguna idea?

Igual para todas, ideas chicas como ven incluso algo simple como el hechizo que me comento tsukimine12 fue suficiente para el desarrollo de parte del capítulo…cualquier cosa simple puede desarrollar un sinfín mas… en fin, más que ayuda con los posibles poderes futuros ahora me hayo trabada en el asunto del choque amoroso con los cefirianos y los hechiceros… ¿ideas?

Hata la otra!

atte. Marinne_chan


	6. Nunca como esperas

**Capitulo 6**

**Nunca como esperas**

**

* * *

**

Quién diría que la escuela seria mas sofocante de lo que acostumbra ser, luego de que las vacaciones terminaran las sacerdotisas debían estar estresadas y presionadas por primera vez en sus cortas vidas, tareas, proyectos, uniformes, maestros exigentes, chicos… y multiplicado por dos, y claro, su apoyo no hacía más que presionarlas con la carga extra que llevaban de ser sacerdotisas, bien tal vez debieran multiplicarlo por tres…

-¿Chicas que hacen?-cuestiono Jin por enésima vez al verlas rodeadas de libros de temas completamente opuestos, magia y ciencias, aunque claro el no entendía lo que decían los títulos de los libros y llevaba horas cuestionándolas pues se habían retrasado en sus entrenamientos físicos y mágicos

-Llevan horas, tal vez lleguen tarde a la otra escuela-señalo Fin serio-¿No deberían irse ya?

-Nos queda una hora…-bufo Tomoyo tomando otro libro de los que se amontonaban a su lado-Tampoco es como si pudiésemos llegar sin la tarea, o que mañana nos presentemos en clase sin haber preparado la exposición

-Planeo aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que me quedan ahora así que hagan el favor de callarse y dejarnos terminar-completo Arely sin quitar su atención de la computadora

-Por suerte muchas de las tareas son en equipo-señalo Damon notando como fácilmente se habían dividido los proyectos-Si no…habría ardido Troya…

-¿Qué es Troya?-cuestiono Ryo confuso

-Termine-suspiro Tomoyo para luego tomar carrera al cuarto de baño con el uniforme de la escuela de hechiceros en mano

La atención se centro ahora en la castaña que aun presionaba botones apresurada, si bien les quedaba una hora debían mantener las apariencias y aparecer lejos de la escuela para caminar una distancia prudente y para poder caminar un tramo que tomaría unos 15 minutos o menos, no les quedaba precisamente una hora… luego de dar unos últimos tecleos y de guardar la presentación en mil lugares diferentes para evitar accidentes (me suena de algo) la mexicana imito la acción hecha antes por Tomoyo dejando a los hombres solos en la habitación de la pelinegra.

-Espero que todo esto de dos escuelas sea una buena idea o ellas colapsaran-señalo Fin serio

-Estoy seguro que podrán manejarlo-señalo Damon igual de serio-Es solo que aun no se acostumbran al ritmo-Tal vez haya días que no les dejen tarea

-Y tal vez… no funcionara igual que antes porque no están las tres juntas-dijo Jin frunciendo el ceño logrando sorprender a los demás-Creo que olvidan que últimamente Emi ha estado tan inmersa disfrutando esta situación y está dejando completamente de lado su esencia de sacerdotisa… ya la negó una vez

-Eso tuvo a las chicas irritadas los primeros días…creo que las irrito aun mas cuando las promovieron en esa escuela y Emi lejos de apoyarlas las acerca más a esos hechiceros-señalo Ryo molesto-Seguramente están a punto de estallar…

-Tomoyo amenazo con destruir la escuela-recordó Damon-No dudo que Arely la ayude…se expondrán y aun son débiles para enfrentarse a ellos sin Emi

-…Emi…porque todo siempre se complica por detalles-bufo Ryo cruzándose de brazos para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama

-¡Emi no es un detalle! Es parte importante también-señalo Fin molesto

-Pues no está tomando su papel importante-alegó el peli verde frunciendo el ceño

-Ha visto que no mentimos, ella misma descubrió lo que sus padres habían hecho y lo comprobó…aun así no ha podido desligarse de ellos, a pesar de todo son sus padres y no quiere dejarlos de esa forma, menos ahora que se lleva mejor con su hermano-señalo Damon

-Ya se tardaron mucho ¿no creen?-señalo Jin señalando la puerta del baño

-De hecho… creí que podían cambiarse con magia-comento Ryo centrando su atención en la puerta

-Seguro que se durmieron-rio Damon-Iré a despertarlas

Así fue cuando los jóvenes cefirianos asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta cuando Damon entro, ellas estaban ya arregladas pero reposando contra la pared izquierda del baño donde sus cabezas se sostenían mutuamente. No habían dormido mucho desde que habían vuelto a Japón, y menos intentando correr de un lado del mundo a otro, después habían tenido que organizar meticulosamente sus horarios para terminar a tiempo sus tareas, estudiar y estar al nivel de ambas escuelas, además de estar en constante tensión psicológica debido al cambio constante de personas con quienes debían tener especial cuidado para evitar sospechas y demás, y con quienes tenían que ser solo chicas normales que no debían estar pendientes de regularizar su nivel mágico, sin mencionar que aun estaba pendiente lo de centrarse en buscar el nuevo poder, estar estancadas no era algo común, las había tenido de un humor mordaz aun con quienes las apoyaban todos los días…si, estaban a punto de estallar… y quién no.

**-o-**

Arely bostezó seguida de Tomoyo por quinta vez durante el camino a la escuela en Inglaterra, no se sorprendieron de ver a los hechiceros esperándolas en la entrada, tampoco las motivo el recibimiento efusivo de Emi o el hecho de que tanto Eriol como Erick les retirasen las mochilas haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, menos aun las miradas especulativas tanto de Aaric como de Shaoran, quienes lejos de sorprenderse por lo que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo de su traslado al tercer año, sospechaban mas de ellas.

-¿No dormiste bien Anna?-cuestiono Eriol preocupado

Había estado las últimas semanas intentando averiguar porque se había sentido atraído hacia esa chica, desde esa vez que su sonrisa había logrado darle un golpe directo al pecho tenia deseos de besarla, incluso hablo con Erick y habían coincidido en varias formas de sentir, les había parecido extraño sí, pero esa idea se borro con el paso de los días, al escuchar su dulce voz, el sonido de su ligera risa, sus perspicaces comentarios, su hermosa figura…como Erick, se había dejado llevar por ese cálido sentimiento que lo envolvía.

Pero quienes si estaban preocupados eran los que observaban la escena desde afuera, en cuestión de días esas extrañas habían aparecido y cegado a dos de los jóvenes hechiceros más prometedores de esa generación y ni siquiera parecían interesadas en el asunto, eran amables con ellos pero… no hacían más movimientos, no les coqueteaban o daban señal de corresponderles o estar interesadas aun cuando sabían quiénes eran ellos. Media escuela las odiaba y la otra mitad las envidiaba.

El rubio giro su vista con cuidado de la escena frente a él para posarla en la castaña que esos últimos días había pasado más tiempo con él del que nunca pensó. Esa chica, lo intrigaba demasiado y aunque no estaba seguro del todo…en ocasiones se había imaginado mandando todo al diablo, como habían hecho los otros dos chicos, y simplemente besarla… no quería pensar en eso, no quería verse como veía a sus…amigos… pero esos últimos días, estaba cada vez mas tentado.

-¿Qué les parece si al terminar las clases vamos todos por un helado?-cuestiono Emi notando la nota de emoción en los rostros de su hermano y Eriol que de inmediato giraron su vista hacia quienes les interesaba que fueran

-…Estaré ocupada-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo siento, también tengo cosas que hacer-negó Arely suspirando-Tal vez otro día

-Pero Marissa, llevas semanas negándote, ¿es que no tienes ningún día libre?-cuestiono Erick preocupado-Tal vez debería hablar con tus padres

-…El fin de semana-dijo Tomoyo rápidamente-Cualquiera tiene el fin de semana para descansar, y sería mejor que durante un día de clases-sonrió

-Es una gran idea Anna, de esa manera podríamos estar más tranquilos-asintió Eriol sonriendo

-Podríamos incluso invitar a Ryo y a Jin-asintió Arely sonriendo sin notar que tanto Erick como Eriol fruncían el ceño-Hace días que no salimos con ellos tampoco

-Sí, no he tenido tiempo ni de llamarlo-dijo Tomoyo fingiendo preocupación al notar el juego de Arely

-Creí que se habían ido de viaje-dijo Emi interviniendo-No fue eso lo que me contaban ayer, que ellos no estaban en Inglaterra-por un segundo Shaoran creyó ver que ambas chicas fruncían el ceño furiosas pero al instante las sonrisas tranquilas adornaron sus rostros

-Tal vez vuelvan el fin de semana, nunca se sabe-rio Arely con ligereza

-…No importaría si no van, después de todo…-señalo Eriol-Me tienes a mi-finalizo al mismo tiempo que Erick cada uno tomando la mano de la respectiva chica a su gusto

-Sera mejor que vayamos ya a clases ¿no creen?-dijo Tomoyo con cuidado-No me desvele terminando el trabajo de historia de la magia por nada

-Es verdad-apoyo Arely-Estuvimos horas leyendo para que quedara perfecto

Asintiendo, los chicos que no se podían negar a sus deseos las escoltaron al salón de clases que compartían. Y eso era algo…al principio fastidioso y ahora simplemente era bastante incomodo, en cierta manera se aprovechaban del hecho de que no pudiesen negarles nada para zafarse de ellos.

-"recuérdame golpear a Emi cuando haya oportunidad"-dijo Arely telepáticamente mientras miraba distraída por el pasillo

-"no te preocupes, no es algo que se vaya a borrar de mi cabeza tan fácil"-respondió Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza a Eriol cuando este se adelanto a abrirle la puerta-"apenas inicia el día… y ya quiero irme"

-"Lo sé…quiero dormir, quiero hacer magia sin preocuparme por los niveles de poder y saltar tan alto como me venga en gana durante las clases de deportes"-ambas chicas sonrieron ante lo ultimo-"extraño céfiro…aunque no pase mucho tiempo allá, lo extraño"

-"yo también…después de todo, fue parte de nuestras vidas en dos ocasiones y nuestras almas ya están ligadas a él…" reflexiono Tomoyo mientras tomaban asiento

-Chicas, entonces ¿saldremos este fin de semana?-ambas miraron a Emi serias, parecía imposible que luego de la planificación solo las estuviera usando para impulsarse y poder tener la atención que siempre quiso-Si irán ¿cierto?

-…Haremos lo posible-dijo Tomoyo antes de poner su atención en el pizarrón donde el profesor ya se había colocado

-Comencemos con las presentaciones… ¿Quién desea ir primero?-nadie movió ni un musculo-Estoy dando la oportunidad… o quieren que elija al primer grupo…-Arely alzo la mano-Excelente, que pase el equipo de la señorita Lionheart

Tomoyo había terminado la presentación primero, era una exposición de cómo comprendían la magia elemental…simple, pero aun así debían usar la terminología de los libros que obtuvieron de la biblioteca donde casi todo era sobre la magia de doble impacto… al parecer habían olvidado los principios para enfocarse en el futuro.

-¿De dónde viene la magia?-dijo Tomoyo cuando las diapositivas espejo aparecieron tras ellas-Apareció por generación espontanea…se creó por un accidente o fue como un golpe de inspiración en sus iniciadores…-el profesor las miro interesado, lejos de ser como el resto de sus compañeros que habían elegido temas por su facilidad, ese chicas lo habían sorprendido eligiendo el tema de los inicios de la magia, había escuchado de los otros profesores las maravillas de trabajos que provenían de esas chicas y estaba gratamente sorprendido

-Como pocos saben…-sonrió Arely-La magia nació poco antes de lo que nosotros consideramos la era medieval… reconocerán el nombre de Merlín-hubo mucho asentimientos-Pero alguien podría decirme… ¿cómo fue que Merlín conoció la magia? O mejor aun… puede alguien decirme ¿Fue Merlín el primer hechicero del mundo?-la expectación fue seguida por montones de murmullos incluso el profesor se encontraba reflexionando

-Como nota añadiremos, profesor… no había libros en la biblioteca que dieran esta clase de información y siempre que preguntábamos a las bibliotecarias…ninguna podía darnos respuesta…fue como si…-elevo la vista buscando las palabras-como si hubiesen borrado esa información

-Por suerte para ustedes, la encontramos en la biblioteca privada de un amigo muy querido-sonrió Arely recordando como Damon les había proporcionado los libros que estaban en la que fue su guarida-La información referente a nuestro amigo claro, comprenderán que quedara en secreto considerando lo extraño que es el hecho de que esta información sea censurada de esta manera… en fin… empecemos…

-La magia llego a este mundo hace exactamente…50 mil años-señalo Tomoyo cambiando de diapositiva mágica-Fue enseñada por una joven que no era de este mundo…

-¿Esta información es real?-cuestiono el profesor sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto!-dijeron ambas molestas-De hecho, traje los libros para que lo corrobore usted mismo-señalo Tomoyo avanzando a su asiento tomando su mochila de donde saco un libro antiguo el cual le extendió al profesor

-…el sello del concilio de Oriente…-dijo el profesor conteniendo el aliento-¿Cómo obtuvieron esto?-exclamo sorprendido

-…Es información clasificada-sonrió Arely-Pero como notara, todo es real

-Continúen por favor señoritas-el profesor regreso el libro a Tomoyo completamente emocionado

-…como decía…-continuo Tomoyo-Ella no era de este mundo, lo que nos lleva al punto de que, la magia nunca existió concretamente en este mundo

-La historia relata que esta joven provenía…-Arely miro con cuidado a los hechiceros recordando lo que Emi había dicho del sello en ellos-De otra dimensión, de ella es de donde proviene la magia y gracias a ella es que actualmente todos podemos usarla

-¿Por qué esta joven fue olvidada con el paso del tiempo luego de que hiciera algo tan importante?-cuestiono Tomoyo contrariada-Ninguno de los concilios la ha glorificado por haber traído la magia a este mundo y sin embargo… al parecer la magia actual si puede ser glorificada

-Los tipos de magias elementales se fueron degradando a partir de ella, ya que debido a los diferentes tipos de esencias en este mundo cada humano podía solo dominar una clase de magia, más que nada por su misma naturaleza, los humanos tienden a envidiar, odiar, ser orgullosos…y esos sentimientos negativos _**nos **_alejaron de lo que pudo haber sido la magia pura

-O del control de más de un elemento-añadió Tomoyo-Para finalizar, ya que no queremos alargarnos ni escandalizar a nadie… no se sabe si esta chica tuvo descendencia… según leímos, se quedo en este mundo y tuvo descendencia los siguientes 30 mil años pero… no existe más información luego de eso

-Lo que es una lástima, habría sido interesante poder saber sobre la magia pura-sonrió Arely y la ultima diapositiva mágica desapareció-Por su atención gracias

-¡Excelente! -aplaudió el profesor-Definitivamente, son las mejores estudiantes que he tenido, jamás creí que alguien además de Luna Von Dei Heiguer pudiese darme una presentación tan motivante… como premio a tan extasiante tema están completamente exentadas de mi materia el resto del mes… no se preocupen por mas tareas ni exámenes hasta el mes siguiente y espero que también me den algo bueno entonces

-Lo haremos-sonrió Tomoyo y ambas regresaron a sus asientos

-De donde sacaron ese libro-cuestiono Shaoran cuando llegaron a sus asientos-Ese libro tiene el sello de oriente y no solo eso….es uno de los que están en la biblioteca privada de la familia principal de los Li

-¿En serio?-dijo Tomoyo revisando el libro mientras se sentaba-Lo reconoces como alguno de la biblioteca-agrego mostrándoselo

Shaoran tomo el libro y lo reviso detenidamente, sabía que era uno de los libros de su biblioteca, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en ella y estaba seguro de que no faltaba ningún libro en ella como para alegar que era uno de los tomos faltantes. Lo hojeo buscando el sello de los Li en alguna de las páginas, pero no tuvo esa suerte, lo devolvió a manos de quien se lo había dado y de nuevo presto atención a quienes exponían en ese instante.

Por suerte, Damon había señalado que probablemente se sospecharía del libro, el mismo Damon lo había retirado de la biblioteca cuando se exilio de su familia, ese y algunos otros tomos que ya habían leído pero que contenían información que había sido borrada para el resto del mundo, supusieron que gracias al mismo hechizo que había retrocedido todo y les había quitado vida. Poco a poco y si miraban con cuidado, las cosas que se pusieron en ese hechizo de retroceso iban brotando, el hecho de que la hermana de laila fuese su gemela, el hecho de que información de la posible existencia de céfiro fuera borrada, el hecho de que no sintieran algo por los chicos que se suponía debían amar, el fueran menores respecto a la edad que debían tener… todo eso les quito la vida que debían llevar.

Y por supuesto, durante cada nuevo descubrimiento y sumado a tener que estar escuchando cada nueva idea de Emi, quien en vez de pensar en retomar su papel como sacerdotisa parecía feliz solo con las atenciones de los hechiceros. Quien por supuesto era la más molesta era Tomoyo, por el simple hecho de que se había expuesto, y ahora Eriol intentaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para robarle un beso, ¿porque un beso?, porque Erick le había dado la brillante idea, para probar si sentiría lo mismo que el con _Marissa_.

Arely por otra parte, estaba harta, pero intentaba moderarse solo que la depresión la invadía cuando Emi daba cada vez mas señales de no tener intención de ponerse de su lado, entendía que no quisiera dañar a sus padres, ella misma no dañaría a los suyos a pesar de que la sofocaran a puntos extremos, incluso entendía que estuviese temerosa por como su vida había dado un giro o varios de 360 grados con todo eso de las dimensiones mágica y amores predestinados y chicos que las conocieron cuando bebes y que ahora parecían enamorados de ellas, pero lo que no era justo y por ello entendía a Tomoyo, ellas habían aceptado su papel aun con todas las cosas raras, por el simple hecho de que la sensación que recibieron al verse inmersas en todo fue tan familiar como reconfortante, extraño pero… nada les dio motivos para pensar que algo estaba mal, todo encajaba, cada paso que daban parecía un camino que alguien mas había puesto, y querían pensar que había sido sus otras yo.

No era justo, que solo ella pudiese temer y retroceder, decir simplemente no a lo que su corazón le pedía, aun cuando ella misma había visto que sus padres si la habían traicionado.

Así que, en pocas palabras, ambas sacerdotisas estaban-como ya pensaban quienes las esperaban en Japón-al borde del colapso…demasiadas emociones de grandes magnitudes no son buenas para mantener un nivel bajo de estrés.

-¿Alguna vez me permitirás acompañarte a tu casa?-cuestiono Eriol con su mejor sonrisa galante

-…No es necesario que te molestes Hiraguizawa-respondió Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Porque siempre se van juntas si sus casas quedan en sentidos opuestos?-quien más sospechaba era Aaric, el único que no tenía un distractor como el resto de los hechiceros

-Solemos dar paseos juntas-por ello siempre daban respuestas rápidas-Antes de volver a casa, nos ayuda un poco a no enloquecer por la escuela y los entrenamientos mágicos-rio Arely

-En ese caso no les importara si las acompañamos esta vez-la mirada chispeante de los hechiceros logro bajar más aun los ánimos de las chicas, sus horas de sueño se verían reducidas

-"¡Pide auxilio!"-exclamo Arely mentalmente mientras avanzaban seguidas de los hechiceros que ya comenzaban a mencionar lugares a los que ir

-"De que sirve, si aparecen de repente sería extraño porque Emi ya dijo que no estaban"-gruño Tomoyo que aun mantenía su ligera sonrisa

-Si hacían esto todos los días debieron decirnos-dijo Emi emocionada-Podríamos dar paseos saliendo de la escuela

-Excelente idea hermanita-festejo Erick

Esta vez las miradas asesinas se contuvieron con mucho esfuerzo, definitivamente había olvidado que ellas solo estaban ahí como una fachada, ¿se había sumido tanto en su mentira que ya creía en ella? ¿Quería solo creer que las cosas eran así de simples y felices?

Pero había sido suficiente por ese día…

-…Saben, recordé que tengo algo que hacer-dijo Tomoyo con la voz visiblemente tensa

-¡Te acompaño!-exclamo Arely viendo venir una explosión-Lo siento chicos, el fin de semana será… ¡hasta mañana!

Llevando a Tomoyo a jalones tomaron la dirección contraria que habían llevado los últimos minutos, con una velocidad prudente y revisando que ninguno las siguiera, desparecieron unas cuadras más adelante. Solo aparecer en la habitación de Tomoyo, esta se lanzo hacia su cama donde grito con fuerza contra los cojines sorprendiendo al hombre y los chicos que estaban ahí.

-Larga historia-suspiro Arely sentándose en la cama-Esto es demasiado para nuestro nivel psicológico…necesito madurez

-No creo que la madurez ayude a que esta situación mejore-dijo Tomoyo aun con el rostro contra la almohada

-¿Paso algo?-cuestiono Damon serio

-Emi nos ato a una cita con los chicos este fin de semana-dijo Arely cruzándose de brazos molesta-Y dijo que los chicos estaban fuera de la ciudad para que no pudiésemos invitarlos-agrego antes de que los jóvenes cefirianos abrieran la boca-Damon, estamos a un paso de arruinar todo

-¿No existe una manera en que solo nosotras podamos hacer todo el trabajo?-cuestiono Tomoyo sentándose junto a Arely- Emi comienza a desesperarme y a deprimirme

-En estos momentos nuestros padres en céfiro buscan alguna manera de obtener un nuevo nivel-explico Jin serio-No hay mucho que puedan hacer moviéndose a ciegas, menos si no están completas, sin Emi, el equilibrio de las sacerdotisas no estará completo

-A este paso nunca lo estará-bufo Tomoyo

-Deben hablar con ella, tal vez solo está confundida-dijo Fin

-Tú solo lo dices porque ella te gusta-dijo Arely para sonrojo del chico-Además no has tenido que soportar sus ideas estos días

-Deberíamos darle una lección, de esa manera debería reaccionar-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo maliciosa

-¿Darle una probada de su propio chocolate?-cuestiono Arely divertida-De paso nos quitaríamos las sospechas de Eastwood de encima

-¿Qué planean?-todos parecieron interesados menos Fin quien había fruncido el ceño

-Le daremos la atención que quiere-rio Tomoyo

**-o-**

El fin de semana, aparecieron todos en Inglaterra, con novios ficticios incluidos, con excepción de Damon y Fin, de lo contrario el plan no resultaría. Los rostros molestos de Eriol y Erick no se borraron en ningún momento, menos cuando había abrazos o besos en las mejillas y sobre todo cuando ellos o ellas se sonrojaban.

-Empecemos-murmuro Arely al oído de Jin que asintió para luego dirigir su mirada a la pareja frente a ellos

Tomoyo y Ryo, miraban con disimulo a Emi que estaba sentada del lado contrario a Eastwood, manteniendo siempre una distancia prudente, era notorio además que el rubio miraba constantemente en su dirección.

Un ligero viento, cortesía de Tomoyo, lanzo montones de hojas por todas direcciones mientras avanzaban hacia uno de los miradores alrededor del rio Támesis, durante esa distracción tanto Arely como Jin sujetaron con disimulo a la ojigris para darle conversación mientras la acomodaban cerca del rubio al cual obligaron a unirse a la plática. Ese fue el turno de Arely, activando con velocidad su magia causo un ligero temblor que obligo a todos a sujetarse de lo más cercano a manera de apoyo y fue ahí cuando de un empujón extra por parte de un divertido Ryo los labios del Emi y Aaric terminaron unidos.

Mas que preocuparse por el tembló que se había dado o de si alguien había salido lastimado, las miradas de sorpresa y exclamaciones contenidas se enfocaron en la pareja pues lejos de separarse cual resortes… una escena familiar a los ojos del chico ojigris apareció ante sus ojos y pronto Aaric estuvo aferrando a la castaña para prolongar el beso.

-¡Suéltame Eastwood!-exclamo Emi una vez que este se separo para tomar aire e inmediatamente se impulsaba para alejarse del chico que solo intentaba besarla de nuevo olvidándose de los espectadores-¡Suéltame!

-Ya es suficiente Eastwood-dijo Erick aun sin salir de su sorpresa inicial

El rubio soltó no sin quejarse de la chica quien de inmediato se escondió tras su hermano mirando temerosa al chico que la había besado e inmediatamente después hacia las chicas que compartían ese miedo hacia otros chicos.

-…¿Qué es …? ¿Qué me hiciste Von Dei Heiguer?-dijo Aaric confundido

-Ella no te hizo nada, fue un accidente-dijo Eriol serio-Durante el temblor, todos lo vimos…y tu…te aferraste…

-¡A eso me refiero!-exclamo el rubio-Porque… ese beso fue…

-¿Diferente?-dijo Erick mirando de reojo a la castaña que se aferraba al chico de cabellos lilas

-Embriagante-asintió el rubio mirando a la ojigris

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, montones de hechiceros comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, pues incluidos estaban aquellos que dominaban la magia de doble impacto, así como las rubias rellenas de silicona.

-¡De aquí se señala que provino esa extraña magia!-exclamo Laila logrando que tanto las sacerdotisas como los cefirianos se tensaran-¡Registren a todos!

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono Erick serio sin notar que las imágenes de Marissa y Anna cambiaban

-Magia prohibida provoco el temblor de hace unos segundos, de no ser por el radar de doble impacto que de nuestra familia…-menciono Lilian seria-Algo o alguien aquí posee magia corrompida

-¿Corrompida?-repitió Emi sorprendida

-Así es, CORROMPIDA-repitió la rubia fastidiada

-¿Por qué están con humanos corrientes?-cuestiono el padre de Aaric molesto-¡Llévenselos!

-¡No!-exclamaron tanto Arely como Tomoyo y pronto las miradas se centraron en ellas

-¿También están con chicas de familias inferiores?...llévense a los humanos, esto se someterá a un juicio en el que las familiar Lionhearth y Straford serán quienes paguen-mientras el padre de Erick decía esto varios hombres con aspecto de soldados sujetaron tanto a Jin como a Ryo ante la estupefacción de las sacerdotisas-Erick, Emi… a casa, ¡ya!

-Todo estará bien Marissa-prometió Erick solemne antes de retirarse

Solo quedaron Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran acompañando a las chicas, quienes seguían repitiendo lo ocurrido en sus cabezas, su actuación para castigar a Emi se había volteado destruyendo todos sus planes y por culpa de ello ahora Jin y Ryo estaban bajo custodia del concilio de occidente, y no solo eso, habían involucrado a dos clanes inocentes.

-Debemos ir por Damon-dijo Tomoyo seria-Adelantaremos todo, si Emi no quiere reaccionar tomaremos nosotras la responsabilidad

-Como digas-asintió Arely-Supongo que diremos adiós a una vida normal luego de esto

-¿De qué hablan?-cuestiono Eriol serio

-Siento romper tu burbuja Hiraguizawa, y la verdad importa poco lo que pase ahora porque esto se salió de control-suspiro Tomoyo-Todo porque lo dejaron en manos de adolecentes inestables

-No deberíamos ser adolescentes inestables-gruño Arely-Y eso no fue magia corrompida, fue magia pura y fui yo quien provoco el temblor

-No somos Anna Straford ni Marissa Lionhearth-señalo Tomoyo-Somos Daidouji Tomoyo y Mora Mendoza Arely…las herederas de quien trajo la magia a este mundo… y tomaremos venganza hacia los hechiceros que osaron burlarse del mundo que protegemos

-Ustedes no fueron afectados por ningún sello de magia de doble impacto por lo que no nos odiaran al momento de escuchar esto, pero… nosotros teníamos una vida juntos, como amigos y de otra manera-señalo Arely viendo a Eriol y a Tomoyo-Aquellos que crearon la magia de doble impacto lanzaron un hechizo de retroceso sobre nosotras… y por ello causaron muchos problemas

-No les des explicaciones-exclamo Tomoyo molesta-Vamos, debemos movilizar todo

-Si señora-sonrió Arely con ligereza y ambas desaparecieron de la vista de los hechiceros

-…una vida… ¿juntos?-repitió Eriol sujetando su cabeza con gesto de dolor

-¡Eriol!-exclamo Sakura cuando este cayó inconciente

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, gracias a una obstrucción tras otra, las cosas se precipitan, que será ahora de nuestros queridos cefirianos?, cuál será el plan de ataque?, que le pasaría a Eriol?

Que tal, si, si la inspiración es mi excusa, ahora tengo masomenos planteada la idea gracias a las aportaciones de **aseret-1987 **sobre lo que hare con los poderes de las chicas y ahora falta que se me ilumine un poco la cabeza para hacer el rompecabezas con las piezas que forme en mi cabeza jejeje

Saludos y gracias por los reviews

**tsukimine-12**

**aseret-1987**

Gracias por la ayuda y por seguir leyendo mis locas ideas chicas!

Atte. Marinne_chan


	7. Adiós

**Capitulo 7**

**Adiós **

Apresuradas habían desaparecido de la vista de los hechiceros restantes, pero no habían llegado muy lejos, tanto Damon cono Fin estaban ocultos no muy lejos de ahí junto con Nicona.

El guardián de Arely salto a sus brazos tembloroso en cuanto las jóvenes hicieron su aparición, confusas miraron hacia donde se suponía estaban los hombres que buscaban. La sorpresa inundo sus rostros cuando su visión capto a corta distancia, que también se los llevaban a ellos.

-¡DAMON!-exclamaron ambas sin poder evitarlo

-¡Váyanse!-respondió el hombre intentando zafarse-¡Estaremos bien! ¡Busquen ayuda!

-Podemos salvarlos nosotras-siseo Tomoyo molesta empuñando la mano donde debía estar su cristal

-¡Marissa!-la voz masculina congelo a ambas chicas-¿Qué haces aquí? Estas personas son peligrosas

Erick cubrió a ambas chicas con gesto protector antes de ordenar que se llevaran tanto a Damon como a Fin justo cuando Emi le dio alcance. La ojigris se había quedado paralizada al notar que también los habían capturado a ellos, giro su vista preocupada hacia las chicas que seguían en una especie de shock tras un serio Erick debido a que no habían podido hacer nada, suponía que para no delatarse frente al chico y no traer más problemas.

-Erick-su padre llego luego de que se llevaran a Damon y a Fin-Aléjate de esas mocosas, tenemos que encarcelar a estos herejes

-Si padre-asintió el chico serio

-Erick, por favor-suplico Arely llamando su atención-Que no les hagan daño-el chico la miro confuso-Son amigos nuestros, amigos muy queridos, no dejes que los dañen

-Marissa, si está en mi poder, no permitiré que los toquen-prometió serio-Pero, esto no está en mis manos-continuo asustando a la chica-Podría hacer algo mas… si tú me dieras algo a cambio tal vez…

-¿Cómo puedes…?-susurro Arely sofocada-¿Cómo puedes jugar de esa manera con mis sentimientos?-finalizo molesta sorprendiéndolo-Si realmente deseas que te quiera, ¡empieza por no ser tan egoísta! Esas personas son importantes para mí, no importa quienes sean, ¡lo son! Y si yo te importara, ¡eso sería suficiente para ti!

-Vámonos-señalo Tomoyo igual de molesta

Le dieron una última mirada a Emi, quien lejos de acercarse a ellas solo las miro, por lo que se alejaron de sus vistas tomando carrera hacia el callejón más cercano donde desaparecieron.

Erick se había sorprendido, esa chica había sido amable con él pero nunca había usado otra clase de emoción que hubiese notado, al menos no hacia él… y ahora le había revelado que le molestaba que fuera egoísta, el no era egoísta…. ¿O sí?

-Erick, debemos irnos-la voz de Emi lo obligo a bajar de su mundo

-¿Crees que este muy enojada conmigo?-cuestiono el castaño serio

-Es probable, más que sus novios, ellas aprecian mucho a esos chicos, es como si… como si alguien me hiciera algo y a ti te molestara-ambos castaños se miraron

-Vamos de una vez-dijo el sin mirarla

-…las chicas tenían razón-susurro Emi viendo a su hermano alejarse

**-o-**

En céfiro era otra historia, las chicas aparecieron en el comedor, pero solo encontraron a las mujeres, quienes luego de recibirlas con euforia habían pasado a estar preocupadas y luego furiosas al saber que sus hijos habían sido detenidos. Los hombres habían salido, algunos fuera del planeta, otros fuera del palacio, pero había que movilizarse rápido.

-Es claro que Emi esta de su lado-dijo Arely molesta mientras caminaba en círculos

-Podemos enfrentarlos nosotras solas-dijo Tomoyo igual de molesta

-Es peligroso, todos los que conocen la magia condensada estarán ahí según entiendo-dijo Anais seria-Se arriesgarían, arriesgarían a los chicos y a Damon

-Pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos todos-señalo Tomoyo seria-Expondríamos a céfiro y la verdad es que no tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, iremos nosotras

-Porque tenían que irse Clef y Lantis-dijo Marina preocupada

-Todo saldrá bien, nosotras los traeremos-dijo Arely seria-Sera simple si evitamos los ataques, usando el punto débil de esa magia tal vez hasta les ganaríamos

-Chicas, encontramos la manera de que suban un nivel-dijo Lucy igual de seria que todas las mujeres sorprendiéndolas-Pero deben estar las tres, con sus guardianes

-No podemos obligar a Emi a venir-señalo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-Y quedo claro de qué lado prefería estar-asintió Arely cruzándose de brazos

El silencio inundo el comedor, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, no había mucho más que discutir.

-Llamare Rafaga-señalo Caldina-Él y Ascot les servirán de apoyo-agrego antes de salir apresurada del comedor

-Le enviare un mensaje a Paris, tal vez ellos puedan volver antes de Cizeta-dijo Anais repitiendo la acción de Caldina

-Lo único que pueden hacer ahora en condensar algo de magia, vayan al cuarto de meditación, cuando hablamos de esas personas no será mucho tiempo-dijo Lucy seria mirando a las sacerdotisas que asintieron para luego salir del comedor en una veloz levitación

-Solo espero que no les hagan daño-dijo Marina preocupada

**-o-**

En la mansión Hiraguizawa de Inglaterra.

Eriol abrió los ojos asustado, estaba en su habitación en Inglaterra, ¿Por qué?

Salió sujetando su cabeza, le dolía mucho, era peor que una resaca luego de una larga noche de borrachera, todo estaba silencioso.

-¡¿Tomoyo?...¡Tomoyo ¿donde estas?-exclamaba por los pasillos aun cuando eso hacía que el dolor de cabeza se intensificara-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Eriol-dirigió su mirada al pie de las escaleras principales por las que bajaba en ese momento para encontrarse con rostros conocidos mas su reacción no fue la esperada

-¿Qué les paso?... Jajajaja ¿encontraron la fuente de la juventud?-rio olvidándose por un momento del dolor de cabeza

-¿De que hablas Eriol?-dijo Sakura preocupada

-¿Porque están tan jóvenes?-cuestiono frunciendo el ceño-Espero que no planeen aparecerse así el día de mi boda

-¡Amo Eriol!-exclamo Nakuru emocionada-¿Va a casarse? ¿Con quién?

-De que hablas Nakuru, con Tomoyo, ¿con quien más?…¿porque están todos tan extraños?, se lo pedí hace meses y la boda es mañana-continuo sentándose en el último escalón-¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

-Te desmayaste-dijo Shaoran serio-Tal vez por eso digas tantas incoherencias-bufo

-¿Incoherencias?-repitió Eriol molesto

-Recién conoces a Daidouji Tomoyo si es a lo quien te refieres, ella y la tal Arely se hicieron pasar por hechiceras de nuestra especie en la escuela, pero tuvieron que revelar su identidad cuando los hechiceros que poseen la magia de doble impacto localizaron a sus aliados-explico Shaoran rápidamente-De hecho llegaremos tarde a su juicio

-¿Cómo?-cuestión Eriol confuso

-Respecto a la juventud, es normal considerando que tenemos 17, igual que tu

El dolor de cabeza fue superado por la sorpresa, se puso de pie de un salto para dirigirse a la ventana, el único objeto reflejante cercano, se quedo sin habla ante la imagen frente a él y de nuevo millones de imágenes llenaron su cabeza intensificando el dolor de cabeza por el cual se encogió dejando escapar un grito.

-Tomoyo-dijo cuando las imágenes pararon y el dolor de cabeza con ellas-El hechizo, la boda…

-Eriol, estas asustándome-dijo Sakura aferrándose al brazo de su novio

-¡Lo que ellas dijeron era cierto!-exclamo el ojiazul serio-Nosotros teníamos otra vida, y durante mi boda con Tomoyo lanzaron un hechizo de retroceso… bloquee mis recuerdos un segundo antes de que Tomoyo se desvaneciera y… pude recordar…

-Amo Eriol…también lo recuerdo-dijo Nakuru sorprendida

-Tal vez ustedes no lo recuerden, y no espero que me ayuden…pero le prometí a Tomoyo que la buscaría, y cumpliré mi promesa

**-o-**

El concilio de occidente se había reunido en una especie de antiguo Partenón griego, donde los cefirianos y Damon permanecían atados en el centro, aquellos que poseían magia de doble impacto tenían una de las mejores vistas desde un palco especial a la derecha de los viejos concejales del concilio entre los cuales estaban los Nightmare.

Emi miraba tensa los rostros de quienes estaban atados y eran abucheados por la mayoría de los hechiceros invitados a ese circo, donde incluso algunos lanzaban magia para lastimarlos o asustarlos, al parecer los rostros de los cefirianos eran familiares mas no habían podido identificarlos del todo al ser los hijos de quienes recordaban, pero Damon no había corrido con la misma suerte. No había visto a ninguno de los hechiceros aun cuando Shaoran tenía tanto derecho como su familia de estar en ese palco. Erick se había mantenido callado desde esa tarde, y aunque sus padres habían mencionado céfiro en algunas de sus conversaciones tampoco había reaccionado por ello al igual que Aaric, quien no había dejado de mirarla en todo momento, aun cuando sus padres exigían su atención.

-Hija, ¿estás segura de que no los conoces?-era la tercera vez que su madre le preguntaba eso

-¿Porque tendría que conocerlos mamá?-pero había vuelto a negarlo, se sentía una traidora pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer sin magia y menos si era para atacar a su familia

-Por nada querida

La atención volvió a centrarse en el centro cuando el líder de los concejales pidió silencio.

-Hemos deliberado, luego de la información que recibimos por parte de las familia encargada de vigilar el radar de magia corrupta-dijo el anciano firmemente mirando de reojo hacia el palco privado-Estos hombres aquí presentes son los culpables del terremoto ocurrido hace unas horas en la zona central de la cuidad, con motivo aparente de destruir la escuela de magia-los gritos sofocados y la sorpresa inundo el lugar

-¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamo Ryo molesto-¡No tenemos interés es esa escuela de descerebrados! ¡Y nuestra magia no es corrupta!

-Bien hecho señor valentía, acabas de decirles que poseemos magia-bufo Jin cuando de nuevo todos los miraron sorprendidos

-Son…hechiceros-siseo Aaric molesto-Creí que tu enamorada había dicho que eran simples humanos-dijo mirando a Erick

-¡Marissa no me mentiría!-dijo Erick dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz

-También me he enterado que tanto la hija de los Lionhearth como la de los Straford están implicadas en esto…

Esta vez los murmullos inundaron en lugar, la mirada gris de Erick recorrió con velocidad el lugar buscando a la chica por la que había discutido con el rubio pero la imagen que apareció ante sus ojos no fue la de la joven con quien soñaba cada noche.

-Mi hija está aquí presente por lo que no puede ser la culpable-señalo el que parecía ser el líder de los Lionhearth

-¿Quién es responsable entonces?-cuestiono el anciano al notar que también la hija de los Straford está ahí-Sus hijas han sido acusadas por los Nightmare

Eriol irrumpió en el palco seguido de Sakura y Shaoran, el ojiazul les había contado la historia con detalle durante el camino y sabia que tendrían la prueba que le pedían para creerle, Nakuru y Spinel lo habían acompañado, ambos recordaban como él y no dudarían en apoyarlo.

-Ellas vendrán…-dijo Eriol serio cuando todos lo miraron-Y… se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron

Los que entendieron sus palabras regresaron sus sorprendidas miradas hacia los hombres que eran el centro de atención, una luz cegadora apareció de cara al consejo y dos conocidos rostros molestos hicieron su aparición.

-Tomoyo…-susurro Eriol sonriendo

-¿Están bien?-cuestiono Tomoyo sin mirar a quienes intentaban soltarse del fuerte amarre mágico

-Bien, si-sonrió Ryo-Sabia que vendrías…digo…vendrían

-Escuchen… ancianos-exclamo Arely divertida-¡Esta ha sido… la ultima falta de respeto que permitiremos que den a Céfiro! ¡Como las guardianas de la magia en este mundo…les daremos un castigo así sean culpables o no!

-Pero que…Eriol, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?-cuestiono Sakura sorprendida

-Son las herederas de aquella chica que alguna vez trajo la magia a este mundo, son libres de castigarnos quitándonosla, como ya lo hicieron una vez-conto el chico serio

-¿Qué insinúas Hiraguizawa?-cuestiono Aaric molesto

-…Si realmente las amaron…-dijo Eriol mirándolos furioso-Deberían recordarlo…como yo lo recordé…-Los hechiceros lo miraron mudos por la sorpresa

-De que hablas, no debo recordar algo que no existió-insistió Erick mirando de reojo al lugar donde las chicas estaban

-Pero lo sienten…-señalo volviéndolos a sorprender-No está en mis manos, ustedes decidirán si aun las quieren…o si aun las apoyan-terminó mirando hacia una sorprendida Emi antes de dirigirse al borde del palco-Por mi parte, pueden considerarme un traidor si lo desean, porque yo no abandonare a _mi_ Tomoyo-se giro para luego saltar hacia donde se encontraban las sacerdotisas

-¿Hiraguizawa?-cuestiono Arely sorprendida

-Ustedes no han recuperado sus recuerdos, pero saben lo del hechizo…hablaremos después-señalo Eriol tomando posición de ataque hacia los ancianos

-Te pusiste un hechizo de contención-dijo Damon sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie ya libre gracias a Tomoyo-Muy inteligente de tu parte, reencarnación de Clow

-Gracias, pero se liberaría una vez que escuchara sobre céfiro, y no fue hasta hace poco-dijo Eriol serio-Tal vez habría podido ayudar un poco mas…

-Hablamos después, es hora de irse-dijo Jin serio

-No cuestiones Hiraguizawa-bufo Arely cuando el chico abrió la boca-Aun no encontramos la manera de resistir la magia condensada que usan y sin el apoyo de Emi no podemos hacer mucho

La mencionada miraba conmocionada lo que ocurría, las miradas acusatorias de sus padres se habían girado hacia ella a pesar de que mantenía su postura de no tener idea sobre lo que ocurría, por otro lado, las palabras de Hiraguizawa habían sido una fuerte bofetada que la mantenía en un mundo donde todo ocurría en cámara lenta, los rostros de shock tanto de su hermano como de Erick, los rostros crispados de las gemelas silicona, los molestos de sus padres que se giraban hacia el combate que se había desatado en la parte baja del palco cuando la guardia intento impedir la huida de las chicas.

-No tenemos otra opción más que intervenir…-la voz del padre de Aaric la saco de su ensimismamiento-Les enseñaremos a esas mocosas quienes son realmente los herederos de la magia más pura

-¿Las destruirán?-dijo Emi sorprendida

-Ellas se lo buscaron al proclamarse a sí mismas como algo que no son, y por supuesto, retando al concilio de Occidente-respondió su propio padre molesto

-Pero… son solo niñas-dijo Emi mirando a su hermano suplicante-Erick… diles algo

-…Yo…

-¡No intentes sonsacar a tu hermano!-regaño su padre-O es que tienes algo que decir…

**-o-**

Por otro lado, y como había dicho, si bien las sacerdotisas habían planeado retirarse tranquilamente luego de liberar a quienes habían capturado, y algo renuentes, creer en la versión en la que Hiraguizawa Eriol había recordado todo… a los ancianos no les pareció la idea, por lo que toda la guardia y varias familias se les habían ido encima.

Por supuesto que ambas habían tomado sus formas finales y acompañadas por sus guardianes, noqueaban a cualquiera que se pusiera frente a ellas, apoyadas por los jóvenes cefirianos, Damon, Eriol y sus guardianes, el combate no parecía complicado por lo menos hasta que…

_-¡Luz de doble filo!_

Tanto Tomoyo como Arely fueron lanzadas contra la pared ante la mirada impotente de quienes las cubrían. Flanqueadas en segundos por sus guardianes se pusieron de pie tambaleantes notando como de nuevo habían encarcelado a sus aliados en una especie de jaula de luz, cortesía de quienes dominaban la magia que las limitaba.

-Si realmente dominan la magia más pura, como es que no son capaces de hacernos frente-dijo Lilian burlona

-Obviamente porque somos nosotros los hechiceros de mayor pureza-agrego Laila divertida

-¡Chicas! ¡Huyan, no se preocupen por nosotros!-exclamo Damon molesto

-¡No los dejaremos aquí!-exclamo Tomoyo molesta apareciendo su espada para lanzarse contra las rubias seguida de Arely

-No les servirá de nada-rio Lilian lanzando un destello que de nuevo las envió contra la pared

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, ambas sacerdotisas comenzaron también a atacar, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era lo único que les quedaba al ser su magia inferior a la de las rubias, pero estas no les daban oportunidad de tocarlas pues lanzaban montones de esferas que explotaban en el aire y con ello haciéndolas retroceder. Los guardianes cubrían con magia a las jóvenes pero estos no eran suficientes cuando varios ataques colisionaban juntos y enviaban también a los guardianes contra el suelo.

_-¡Huracán verde!_-exclamo Tomoyo lanzando el ataque hacia el cristal de luz de Arely el cual lo absorbió

_-¡Terra Gravita!-_exclamo Arely activando sus dos cristales cuando una de las esferas se dirigía hacia Tomoyo y con ello envió a las rubias contra el suelo al igual que su ataque-Aquí caería bien algo de ayuda de la oscuridad…-bufo viendo de reojo hacia la castaña

-¡_Divinidad_!-exclamaron ambas rubias y de nuevo las dos sacerdotisas destruyeron otra pared

Emi veía todo con impotencia, y bastante molesta, solo habían bajado las gemelas silicona pues los adultos supusieron que serian suficientes para aplastar a las "cucarachas"… y había sido verdad, pero curiosamente comenzó a notar que analizaba la pelea a un nivel que nunca creyó lograse, si bien las sacerdotisas estaban siendo desplazadas con facilidad, solo era en términos mágicos, pero si hablábamos de destreza, la magia de doble impacto no las alcanzaba, pero las rubias artificiales también lo sabían y por ello no las dejaban acercarse.

-Madre, Padre…-dijo Emi seria-He tomado una decisión…-la atención de todos los adultos así como la de los chicos que permanecieron ahí se enfoco en ella-Antes no estaba del todo segura sobre que hacer respecto a lo que sabía, ustedes son mi familia, y me han enseñado que debo querer a mi familia a pesar de todo, incluso ellas me lo dijeron una vez…pero… eso no implica que permita que se tomen el derecho de lastimar a mis amigas de esa forma-la sorpresa inundo los rostros de los adultos-Jamás les perdonare que me hicieran creer todo este tiempo que era alguien sin magia, que era inferior debido a ello, y por supuesto, que evitaran que alguien me quisiera por esa estúpida razón…supongo que con esto entenderán, que me iré con ellas…

-¿¡Pero qué dices niña!

-Reflexiónenlo un poco-dijo la ojigris sonriendo-Quizás lograron que nos alejáramos de los chicos, pero debido a su estúpida ambición, aquello que tanto los enorgullece…les será quitado…como ustedes nos quitaron ese amor que tanto atesorábamos…-finalizo mirando hacia su hermano y el rubio que parecían bastante confusos-Somos quienes protegen el flujo de magia de la dimensión de la pureza, somos las herederas de quien trajo la magia a este mundo…

-¡Deténganla!

-…somos… las guardianas del latido del corazón mágico que da el poder a cada ser mágico de esta tierra… las guerreras mágicas de céfiro… y yo…-miro con tristeza como sus propios padres se abalanzaban sobre ella mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos-Soy quien lleva la oscuridad… ¡YAMIYO!-exclamo molesta

Una densa neblina negra obligo a los adultos a detener su ataque, tanto Erick como Aaric notaron con sorpresa que esta no los alcanzaba a ellos ni a la pareja de castaños que al parecer compartían su asombro, con velocidad la niebla se fue retrayendo hasta tomar la forma de un feroz y extraño lobo frente a la castaña que había tomado su forma final, su cristal resonó alertando a las chicas en la parte baja.

-Adiós-sonrió con ligereza-No volveremos a vernos… al menos… no de esta manera…-de un ligero salto subió al lomo del lobo que elevándose llego con fluidez al lado de las otras dos sacerdotisas-Démosles un poco de acción antes de irnos

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido, de lo contrario te habría golpeado-bufo Arely poniéndose de pie

-No creo que pudieras en esa condición-rio Emi burlona

-Basta las dos, concéntrense…-regaño Tomoyo

-¿Qué tal algo de magia condensada?-dijo Arely sonriendo al tiempo que tanto ella como Tomoyo se curaban luego de un destello sobre sus cuerpos

-Apoyo tu idea-sonrió Tomoyo asintiendo

-_Elementos_-sisearon las tres activando sus cristales

-¡Ceres!-exclamo Tomoyo

-¡Windam!-continúo Emi

-¡Lexus!-finalizo Arely

Las bestias de céfiro respaldaron a las sacerdotisas dejando boquiabiertos a todos… pocos habían visto al menos a uno acompañando a los guardianes regulares de las sacerdotisas, el verlos a todos era demasiado.

-¡Quien necesita magia de doble golpe si se tiene la magia de mayor pureza!-rio Emi mientras Arely flotaba para posicionarse en medio de ellas-Yo soy quien protege la oscuridad, la sacerdotisa que da sombra a los elementos

-Yo soy quien protege la luz, la sacerdotisa que da brillo a los elementos-sonrió Tomoyo

-Y yo, soy quien da equilibrio, la sacerdotisa que da control a quién protege la luz y la oscuridad, quien respalda a los elementos-asintió Arely seria

-_Por_ _el poder conferido a nosotras por céfiro y para céfiro…alejen a mi enemigo de mi camino_-dijeron al unisonó- _Guadianés protectores en uno_… -los rugidos de los guardianes terminaron de hacer retroceder e incluso que muchos comenzaran a huir- _"¡Palpitar de pureza!"_

Una onda cegadora envió de vuelta al palco a ambas rubias, y de nuevo, tanto Erick como Aaric así como Sakura y Shaoran, notaron como lejos de lanzarlos volando como a sus padres, la magia de esas chicas solo los reconfortaba, aprovechando su ventaja observaron como las bestias desaparecían luego de hacer reverencia a las jóvenes, la prisión donde estaba los hombres y Eriol con sus guardianes desaparecía y estos avanzaban emocionados hacia las que se hacían llamar sacerdotisas y, luego de una curiosa y familiar luz multicolor los envolviera, desaparecían.

-…Porque, me siento extraño-susurro Erick sujetando su cabeza llamando la atención de quienes lo acompañaban-Es una sensación de sofoco que…-continuo cayendo de rodillas sujetando ahora su pecho

-¡No respira!-exclamo Shaoran serio y pronto el rubio y su novia se inclinaron a auxiliarlo

-Hay algo brillando en su pecho-señalo Sakura asustada-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Ellas lo hicieron..?

-No-siseo Aaric molesto abriendo la camisa del castaño de un tirón-Esto es un sello de doble impacto…para bloquear sentimientos, y recuerdos…

-¿Eriol tenía razón?-cuestiono Sakura sorprendida

-No tengo idea de que ocurre, pero debemos hacer algo Eastwood-dijo Shaoran serio-Algo ocurre aquí y según Hiraguizawa, esas chicas son las buenas

-Debemos evitar que ese sello cumpla su función, creo que dentro de poco estaré en la misma situación que Von Dei Heiguer y lo necesitare lucido para entonces…aquí ocurre algo, y ese algo tiene que ver con la extraña atracción que sentimos hacia esas chicas-señalo sujetando su pecho

-Eriol nos conto algo que tal vez complete las piezas a tu idea-señalo Shaoran serio

-De prisa, nadie debe vernos…-asintió Aaric al tiempo que presionaba el pecho del castaño con su puño y el sello desaparecía-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar-susurro mirando hacia donde una vez estuvo la chica que alguna vez no le importo

El rubio y Shaoran apoyaron al castaño en sus hombros para salir con cuidado del lugar...dejando atrás los cuerpos inconciente de sus padres…

**-o-**

Las sacerdotisas aparecieron en el castillo justo en el momento que los adultos parecían prepararse para ir a asistirlas, de inmediato las madres se abalanzaron sobre sus hijos mientras un furioso profesor de magia arrinconaba a las chicas que en vez de haber ido a meditar, huyeron a enfrentar solas al enemigo.

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Y que Emi por fin decidió unírsenos-festejo Arely señalando a la apenada chica

-Siento haberme tomado mi tiempo-dijo Emi sonrojada

-¿Por qué trajeron a este?-dijo Ryo molesto señalando a Eriol

Los cefirianos miraron al joven, hacía tiempo que no lo veían, pero con la apariencia del chico que conocieron alguna vez, mantenía su mirada en la joven de cabellos negros…

-El recuerda todo-dijo Arely intrigada-A mi me interesa saber su versión, y como lo hizo…

-Debemos recuperar nuestros recuerdos también-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Emi con seriedad

-Bien…Yamiyo…-el guardián apareció ante ella-Tienes nuestros recuerdos-el lobo asintió serio-Entréganoslos, por favor…

Tres destellos brotaron, cada uno provenía de cada guardián y se dirigió a la cabeza de su respectiva sacerdotisa, las miradas impacientes y anhelantes se posaron sobre los cuerpos inmóviles. Con los ojos cerrados, las tres jóvenes intentaban no desfallecer ante las millones de figuras e imágenes que inundaron sus mentes, emociones, sentimientos, rostros, sensaciones, olores, sabores…

Un ligero sollozo broto de los labios de Emi… un ligero sollozo que abrió camino a un ligero llanto por parte de las tres una vez que sus ojos se abrieron…

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Arely cubriendo su rostro

-Mi vestido era hermoso-dijo Tomoyo sollozante

-…Céfiro era…-murmuro Emi entre hipidos-…Él…era…

Los rostros de los adultos se suavizaron, al parecer, no eran solo fracciones de memoria…guardaron todas sus vidas como un valioso tesoro, y la combinación de la caja fuerte se había completado cuando las tres estuvieron de nuevo juntas…

-Debemos hacerlos pedacitos-siseo Emi limpiando sus lagrimas

-Esa clase de personas no merecen poseer magia-apoyo Arely molesta

La mirada de Tomoyo se poso en el chico de anteojos que había cumplido lo que escucho en susurros en el ultimo recuerdo que llego a su mente…

-Eriol…-susurro tímida-Eriol te recuerdo-el chico asintió emocionado-…Se lo que sentía por ti pero…perdóname…no lo siento ahora…

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono el ojiazul sorprendido

-Amo Eriol…-susurraron sus guardianes entristecidos

-Tranquilo…-señalo Damon sujetando al chico por el hombro-Aun hay cosas que se deben aclarar, para ello las chicas deben ser capaces de bloquear esa magia, esas personas son las únicas que saben que ocurrió realmente

-Encontramos la manera de que suban un nivel mas-dijo Clef serio-Deberán no solo conectarse con sus anteriores vidas, si no convertirse en algo más que las guardianas de la magia en céfiro…

-Existe un poder, muy antiguo…-relato Lantis serio-Tan antiguo como los planetas… la magia residió en céfiro, pero el poder de la creación de este sistema también dio vida a Cizeta, Autosam y Faren…es ahí donde deben buscar ahora…

-Existen unos cristales que potencializaran sus poderes, se dice que son protegidos por las creadoras…una vez que consigan esos cristales serán capaces de llegar a quien dio la magia a céfiro, de esta manera obtendrán el don de la verdadera magia pura-finalizo Clef serio

-Entendido…-asintieron las tres serias

-Esto quizás tome demasiado tiempo-agrego Lantis-Por ello tal vez deban quedarse aquí algún tiempo, su mundo ya no es seguro…

-Me encanta la idea… igualmente no tengo a donde regresar-suspiro Emi bajando la mirada

-¿Qué pasa con nuestros padres… nuestra vida?-cuestiono Arely frunciendo el ceño-Mi madre y la de Tomoyo seguro se pondrán histéricas…

-Nos quedaremos-dijo Tomoyo seria-Ahora que el tiempo en céfiro corre igual que en nuestro mundo no será un problema si ponemos algún pretexto de algún campamento para genios-señalo divertida-Pero aun existe algo pendiente…-poso la mirada en sus iguales y estas asintieron en respuesta al recibir su pensamiento y en un parpadeo desaparecieron

-¿A dónde fueron?-cuestiono Damon exaltado

La ansiedad domino a todos, pero fueron solo unos minutos los que transcurrieron para volver a tenerlas frente a ellos, solo que no solas…

-_Damon_…-el cuerpo etéreo de la última sacerdotisa levito frente al sorprendido hombre

-Si pueden esperar un poco mas… les compensaremos lo ocurrido-dijo Emi sonriendo con ligereza

-Ya les había dicho…no me iré hasta que vea con mis ojos que cumplen su misión-dijo Damon serio

-Para poder ser dignas de portar los cristales de cada planeta, deben comprender su cultura, ya hemos hablado con los soberanos de cada nación y han aceptado apoyarlas… Cizeta será su primera parada-señalo Clef serio

-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo Eriol cruzándose de brazos-No aceptare un no por respuesta… Aunque ya no sientas lo mismo, y si es por un hechizo o lo que sea…prometí que estaría contigo y eso hare… volveré a ganarme tu amor si es necesario…

-¡Que romántico!-exclamaron Arely y Emi dando ligeros saltitos emocionadas

-¡Si va él, también iré yo!-exclamo Ryo molesto-También luchare por el amor de Tomoyo

-…Este niño sí que es lanzado-le murmuro Emi al oído a Arely que asintió sin notar como Tomoyo se sonrojaba al notar las miradas furiosas que se lanzaban los chicos que prácticamente se le habían declarado

-También iremos-señalo Jin serio

-Esto no es colectivo, es una misión importante y los niños deben permanecer aquí por su seguridad-dijo Emi molesta

-Somos mayores que tu-dijo Fin burlón

-Mentalmente no-rio Arely chocándolas con Emi-Les cambiamos los pañales, y eso ya lo recordamos-señalo provocando montones de sonrojos en los jóvenes

-La nave esta lista-dijo Ascot entrando al salón

-¡Nosotras también!-exclamaron las chicas emocionadas-¡A Cizeta!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola chicas, aquí entrego el siguiente capítulo… **aseret-1987** gracias por las ideas, estaré usándolas, gracias por tu apoyo constante, igualmente agradezco los reviews y apoyo en cada capítulo a mi querida **tsukimine12**!

**Little-Mess**, eres nueva pero igual te agradezco el apoyo!

Ahora que tal una especie de concurso de parejas… noto que algunos tienen preferencia por algunas parejas, y ahora que habrá un constante choque en la pareja Tomoyo/Eriol/Ryo…no puedo dejar a las otras sin movimientos aun cuando se suponga que no "volverán a su mundo" jejeje

Ahora, la que tenga más votos será la que salga en el siguiente capítulo para acentuar el conflicto amoroso de Tomoyo, es mejor sufrir acompañada… bien, comienza el conteo, espero que sean muchos votos!

Atte. Marinne-chan


	8. Primer Planeta

**Capitulo 8**

**Primer Planeta**

Cizeta.

Era un planeta con un extraño y exótico toque árabe que al principio fascino a las sacerdotisas guerreras mágicas, que en ese momento perdían su titulo y pasaban a ser nuevas ciudadanas del reino y por tal ni siquiera podían llevar apellidos, solo los nombres, y ningún nombre podía repetirse a menos que quien lo portase hubiese muerto ya.

Difícil. Complicado. Estresante. Agotador. Y, el sáquenme de aquí que se escucho con regularidad.

Algunas de las mil palabras con las que describieron el planeta luego de los primeros dos meses de estadía, cuando Clef y Lantis fuesen a visitarlas, no estaban solas, no, pero era algo que de haber sido cierto, tal vez les habría quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Sus caballeros sin armaduras. No las habían abandonado ni a sol ni a sombra, habían sufrido al principio si, al ser nuevos y tener que adaptarse, empezaron como plebeyos cualquieras, en una pequeña, muy pequeña casa de una sola habitación, donde tenían que dormir todos, ya que solo estaba eso y la cocina. El planeta, como la mayoría sabemos, estaba sobre poblado, y con el género femenino como dominante, por lo que los chicos fueron víctimas de acosos, desde el mas tímido hasta el que excedió lo desvergonzado, y , debido a que no debían afectar a ningún ciudadano "_real_" de Cizeta, habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo ayudando a huir a los chicos y observando como para bajar su ánimo, la cultura en ese planeta era la de perseguir y cazar a los pocos hombres que quedaban, eso o la monogamia… era deprimente.

Luego de otros 3 meses mas, en los que prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre sus profesores suplicándoles que encontraran otra forma de alejarlas de esa cultura decadente, denigrante, deprimente, sofocante… y qué decir del clima, caluroso sin posibilidad de lluvias, que mas decir, lo bonito que llegabas a encontrar en Cizeta era el que todo su pueblo era bastante alegre, una ejemplificación era encontrarse con montones de personas con carácter similar al de Caldina, lo que no era siempre bueno debido a que no se conocía la palabra _prudencia_. Lo único que consiguieron fue aprobar la primera fase del examen, _entender al pueblo con defectos y virtudes_, por ello en esos momentos estaban en el palacio, donde habian pasado otros 3 meses, hablando con la reina y la princesa.

Si, en ese tiempo tenían que haber cambiado también, las chicas las habían conocido antes de todo lo del hechizo de retroceso pasara, en los tiempos cuando Tatra se había casado con un lindo y sexy joven de Cizeta y Tata estaba prometida con un joven de Autosam… al menos antes, en esos momentos, los jóvenes y atractivos hijos e hijas…también los acosaban, así que su situación no había mejorado.

-Porque no… olvidamos Cizeta y nos saltamos a Faren-suspiro Emi dejándose caer en uno de los cojines del salón

Habían huido de todos, y en ese momento las tres enumeraban sus posibilidades, en sus recuerdos solo habían pasado unos días en ese planeta… ir de vacaciones es más divertido cuando vas unos pocos días, unas cortas semanas, luego de ese límite… llegas a odiar el lugar y ese era su caso. Tener que soportar a esas personas y sin poder oponerse del todo a sus ideas pues la realeza era extremadamente venerada en Cizeta, por lo que todos los días debían buscar maneras… pacientes, civilizadas, políticas, hipócritas…para zafarse de las intromisiones de los príncipes y princesas y de esa manera no hacer enojar a sus padres.

-No podemos huir… sería lo más simple, pero necesitamos el cristal de Cizeta-señalo Tomoyo seria

-Ya va siendo hora de que lo entreguen ¿no?-bufo Arely-Estos dos meses he tenido suficiente de cultura, estoy cansada de esta ropa de bailarina árabe, ya aprendimos a bailar pasos por los que _Shakira_ nos contratara como profesoras, como casar a un hombre sin morir en el intento 1 y 2…

-Como esquivar a hombres insistentes 3 y 4-rio Emi divertida-Bien, en caso de Tomoyo, como evitar a _tres_ hombres que intentan enamorarte al mismo tiempo-las dos sacerdotisas de oscuridad rieron divertidas ante la expresión mortificada de la mencionada

-Cielos Tomoyo, tienes a tres tras de ti, Ryo, Eriol, y el príncipe Amud-señalo Arely divertida para luego estallar en carcajadas junto a Emi

-Dos de ellos son príncipes al menos-señalo Emi limpiando las lagrimas que brotaron por la risa

-Ni me lo recuerden, al menos Eriol me tiene paciencia y es… tan maduro y gallardo-suspiro provocando dos levantamientos de cejas incrédulos-Tienen que admitir que es algo que me atraería pero… no lo hace…solo me agrada y eso hace que me sienta incomoda, pero es tan lindo como recuerdo… en cuanto a Ryo…a veces me desespera pero me hace reír… Amud… es demasiado callado, casi no habla, solo sé que le gusto porque me pidió matrimonio-recordó sonrojada provocando un nuevo ataque de carcajadas

-¡Sí! En plena cena, provocando con ello que Ryo y Eriol escupieran lo que tenían en la boca-relato Emi divertida-Y solo esa declaración sería suficiente para que te tomara como esposa, lástima que no seamos mujeres de Cizeta y debido a ello no seas una potencial reina

-…pero puede ser mi concubina…-una voz masculina provoco más de un atragantamiento que se convirtió en segundos en incontenibles carcajadas

-Tomoyo…¡concubina!-exclamo Arely entre risas

-¡Este niño sí que es atrevido!-exclamo Emi sujetando su estomago

Claramente ambas no notaron que había sido el mismísimo príncipe Amud quien había mencionado la posibilidad de lo contrario tal vez se habrían pensado su respuesta.

-Al menos yo me interese por Tomoyo… ustedes no podrían ser del gusto de nadie-la voz seca del príncipe Amud resonó tras ellas, si algo podían reconocerle era el que se moviera con un sorprendente sigilo, que las dejo completamente en silencio-Pienso que las mujeres escandalosas no son atrayentes

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Emi molesta-Para que te lo sepas, príncipe engreído, ambas tenemos pretendientes, y claro que no son de Cizeta, aquí los pocos hombres que hay son… ¡extraños!

-No es de mi interés el si tengan o no pretendientes, la única que me importa a mi es ella-señalo a una sonrojada Tomoyo aun con su gesto neutro-Y por el hecho de que no tengan interés en mi…solo puedo sentirme agradecido

-¡Me retiro indignada!¡Que falta de respeto!... lo que le falta a este planeta para resolver todos sus problemas es que empiecen a valorizar al género femenino en vez de intentar eliminarlo-señalo Arely molesta levantándose de un salto para avanzar hacia la puerta-Vamos, meditemos un poco, tal vez por fin aparezca la dichosa piedra y podamos irnos de aquí…

-Te sigo-asintió Emi igual de molesta

La pelinegra se puso de pie rápidamente dispuesta a seguirlas pero una mano morena la sujetó por el brazo entreteniéndola en el increíble contraste de sus pieles, las chicas se habían ido sin mirar atrás, dejándola a solas con el serio príncipe.

**-o-**

Avanzando por los pasillos entre refunfuños, tanto Emi como Arely no habían notado la falta de Tomoyo, menos aun el hecho de que estuviesen a punto de chocar con quienes las buscaban, las princesas, el otro príncipe más joven de Cizeta, y sus jóvenes compañeros de viaje que no podían ocultar del todo su desesperación.

-¡Jin!-sonrió Arely emocionada saltando sobre él para colgarse de su cuello

-¡Fin!-Emi no tardo en copiar su acción sin detenerse a pensar en los sonrojados chicos

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-fue la pregunta al unisonó de Eriol y Ryo que luego se miraron molestos

-…Seguramente se quedo con el…príncipe Amud-dijo Arely con cuidado al notar la presencia de sus hermanas y primas. No la dejaron terminar de hablar cuando ambos tomaron carrera por el pasillo por el que las habían visto aparecer-…El muy desconsiderado nos dijo que no somos atractivas-dijo bajando la mirada molesta mientras soltaba al hijo de Clef

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Fin molesto

-Y que somos escandalosas-agrego Emi frunciendo el ceño-Como si todas en Cizeta no fuera peores-agrego entre murmullos

-No le creyeron por supuesto-señalo Jin frunciendo el ceño

-…Tengo que pensarlo-bufo Emi-Después de todo, el niño no está feo y le parecemos feas…ahí hay algo, tal vez solo Tomoyo es su gusto, en ese caso es un problema porque no hallara a alguien como ella en este planeta…en fin, vayamos a empaparnos más de la cultura, tal vez exista algo que estamos omitiendo…

-Te sigo-asintió Arely dirigiéndole una sonrisa distraída a Jin antes de avanzar tras su compañera

Los jóvenes cefirianos las miraron unos segundos mientras se alejaban, pero su nuevo sentido les aviso a sus espaldas que no sería bueno quedarse ahí con las princesas por lo que salieron disparados tras ellas para acompañarlas llevándolas del brazo, un hombre ocupado no es atacado en Cizeta.

**-o-**

Tomoyo no estaba tan tranquila como sus amigas, más bien estaba exprimiendo su cerebro en busca de alguna respuesta o forma de actuar que debiera adoptar ante esa invasión a su espacio personal, pero ni siquiera sus experiencias en su otra vida la ayudaban y a final de cuentas, quien entiende del todo a los hombres.

-Si necesita hablar conmigo solo diga lo que tiene que decir alteza, no es necesaria la hostilidad-señalo seria jalando su brazo para zafarse del agarre del moreno que no dio señal de tener intensión de soltarla-Con todo respeto, alteza, si no se aleja de mi en tres segundos, gri-ta-ré…

-¡Tomoyo!-dos voces masculinas la hicieron contener un suspiro de alivio

-Ryo, Eriol… ¿Ya tan pronto es hora de practicar?-cuestiono sonriendo-Que rápido se pasa el tiempo en este planeta, pero ni hablar, el deber llama…-canto intentando avanzar hacia ellos pero de nuevo se vio retenida por la mano del príncipe que mantenía su mirada fija en ella

-¡Suéltala!-exclamo Ryo molesto

-Lo lamento, alteza, pero me temo que es hora de las prácticas de las chicas, Tomoyo debe retirarse-dijo Eriol tranquilamente ofreciéndole su brazo a la joven que enseguida se aferro a él y debido a las leyes de etiqueta el príncipe la soltó con sutileza

-Espero que tengan suerte en esta…practica-asintió el príncipe a modo de ligera reverencia antes de retirarse con su habitual sigilo

Se mantuvieron quietos hasta que pudiesen estar seguros de que se retiro, por lo que Ryo avanzo hacia la puerta para revisar que no siguiera por el pasillo.

-¡Oh Eriol! ¡Eres mi héroe!-exclamo Tomoyo abrazándolo-Estaba en una situación bastante incómoda y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ella

-Para servirte princesa-sonrió Eriol abrazándola también-Las situaciones políticas son mi especialidad lo sabes

-Sí, y que útil has sido-asintió Tomoyo divertida

Ryo los observaba molesto, tenía el impulso de intervenir, pero esa escena… era lo que siempre observaba en su infancia, cuando Tomoyo venía a visitarlos, siempre iba del brazo de Eriol, sonriéndole a él, abrazándolo a él, besándolo a él…antes Tomoyo tenía especial atención hacia el pequeño peli verde sobre el resto de los niños del castillo, pero esa atención se veía disminuida siempre que Eriol estaba presente, mas aun cuando planeaban su futuro juntos…

-¡Ya es suficiente!-exclamo llamando su atención-Suelta, suelta, ¡Suelta!-exclamo alejándolos con sus brazos como medición

-Calma Ryo, no está haciendo nada malo-dijo Tomoyo confusa

-¡Te estaba abrazando! Se aprovecha de tu euforia para acercarse, ¿que no lo ves?

-Eriol no haría eso, lo conozco-rio Tomoyo

-Crees que lo conoces, pero todo es diferente ahora, tú misma lo sabes, por eso no lo quieres en esta vida-señalo Ryo molesto-El destino no te abriría nuevos caminos para elegir si él fuera el indicado, y el que tus sentimientos por él se borraran tal vez sea señal de que…

-¡Cállate niño!-interrumpió Eriol molesto

-¡No me digas niño, tenemos casi la misma edad!-exclamo Ryo también molesto-¡Tu tiempo paso, ella ya no te quiere, te puede conocer por recuerdos, pero esos recuerdos no son de su nueva vida, ambos son personas diferentes debido a los cambios que sufrió su mundo así que tienes que afrontar que esta vez es diferente!... ¡Tomoyo debe elegir a alguien, y ese no serás tu!

-¡No eres especialmente el indicado para decir eso… NIÑO! ¡Porque tú no eres para nada el tipo de Tomoyo, ni en esta ni en ninguna vida!-respondió Eriol furioso

-¡Eriol!-exclamo Tomoyo molesta-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!... ¡Ryu, también contrólate!-aspiro con fuerza y luego exhalo lentamente-Ambos, están llegando al límite de mi paciencia… que no entienden que ya no soy esa Tomoyo por la que pelean, siguen y siguen aferrándose a la imagen de aquella chica tranquila y reflexiva, y por ahora solo uso la tranquilidad cuando esto seria o triste, el resto del tiempo me gusta estar en movimientos constante, mas ahora que pasa todo esto, ni yo ni las chicas somos como recuerdan, tenemos los mismos rostros pero nuestras personalidades son diferentes… y en definitiva en este momento ¡ninguno de los dos es mi tipo!-finalizo dándoles la espalda y saliendo dando un fuerte azote a la puerta

-Wow…-murmuro Eriol sorprendido provocando una expresión confusa en Ryu-Tomoyo es ahora más explosiva y pasional

-Ah claro, tu no lo sabías…si, así es ahora, cuando pierde los estribos destruye algo, nada que ver con su elemento pero…

-Es… tan…arrebatadora con esa expresión furiosa-continuo Eriol pasando del peli verde-Tengo que conocer sus nuevos rostros, hace que me enamore mas de ella-agrego caminando apresurado hacia la puerta-¿Su color favorito será el mismo?¿Su flor favorita?¿Su perfume favorito?

-¿Qué demonios…?

**-o-**

Los jóvenes cefirianos se habían unido a la meditación, todos levitaban levemente en posición de loto, la tranquilidad se sentía en los jardines del palacio, pero no podía durar demasiado, montones de risas comenzaron a escucharse y varias mucamas pasaron por su lado bastante divertidas sin importarles el que alguien estuviera ahí y buscara paz.

Pero esto no afecto a las chicas, el don de concentración heredado por Damon hacia las tres era perfecto en momentos como ese, llegando a eso, las expresiones de todas al saber que sus especialidades eran individuales fue chocante, mas al notar como eso afecto bastantes cambios en sus vidas, ahora claro, podían tomarlo como algo gracioso y cuando hacían algo que solo una habría podido hacer lo tomaban a juego, en ese momento fue por Arely.

-Chicas…-llamo Jin desde el piso-Terminemos por hoy, ya está oscureciendo y nos esperaran para los preparativos de la cena

-Adelántense, los alcanzaremos-dijo Arely sin abrir los ojos

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos para luego regresar su mirada a los cuerpos que cada vez se elevaban un poco más, y con un suspiro contenido comenzaron a rezar en silencio porque los reyes ya hubiesen llegado al comedor y no tener que soportar a sus hijos, mirándose de nuevo mutuamente intentaron avanzar despacio para que las chicas les diesen alcance antes de tener que llegar a la incomodidad continua que vivían en ese palacio.

Pero ellas no tenían intención de alcanzarlos…

-¿Segura que Tomoyo estará bien?-cuestiono Emi abriendo los ojos

-Claro, tiene a dos protectores, además, es su culpa por dejar que ese… príncipe… la detuviera-bufo molesta Arely abriendo los ojos-Necesito urgentemente comer chocolate y leer un buen libro

-También yo, ¡y conozco el lugar perfecto donde podemos hacer las dos cosas!-rio un segundo antes de que ambas desaparecieran envueltas en una luz multicolor

Inglaterra.

No era un país que amaran después de todo lo que habían pasado ahí, y por supuesto, no era el lugar indicado para ir a buscar la relajación que no tenían desde hacía dos meses, pero era donde estaba la librería café más tranquila, y claro, con el café más embriagante que habían probado, incluidos los postres de chocolate. Además, Arely tenía que dar señales de vida en su casa y en la de Tomoyo o alguien haría un escándalo, así pues, luego de hacer las llamadas pertinentes desde un celular desechable por el que hablo algunas horas incluidas las que fingió ser Tomoyo desde un campamento especial para genios.

-Si mamá también te quiero, adiós…-colgó para luego soltar un bufido

-¿Todo listo?-cuestiono Emi antes de darle un sorbo a su café sin dejar de mirarla divertida

-Sí, me creyeron-sonrió siguiendo su ejemplo y bebiendo su café-Extrañaba usar ropa normal, o bueno, normal para nosotras

-También yo, extrañaba todo este feo mundo-asintió Emi-¿Segura que Tomoyo no se molestara?

-Estoy completamente segura de que Tomoyo nos colgara a ambas-asintió Arely solemne y pronto ambas rieron ante su ocurrencia sin notar que alguien las veía desde la acera frente al local

Un joven castaño llevaba a su novia del brazo, luego de todo lo ocurrido ese día y de acompañar a Aaric a su departamento donde lo observo hacer y deshacer sobre Erick quien luego de dormir como bendito por un día prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que el rubio le hizo a él sin hacer preguntas, y por supuesto sin decir palabra. Ambos jóvenes habían estado bastante serios desde entonces, siempre susurrándose algo mutuamente o hablando en clave, o simplemente mirando al vacio.

Sabía que pensaban en ellas, no era algo extraño incluso la distraída de Sakura lo había notado, a diferencia de Eriol ellos no parecían dispuestos a contarles si habían "recordado" o el porqué de su nueva relación amistosa tan extrañamente bizarra, el mundo de todos estaba de cabeza desde la aparición de esas extrañas, aun pensando que una de ellas había estado siempre junto a ellos de forma invisible y en cuestión de días… ahí estaban todos, incluso se había avisado al concilio de Oriente en busca de apoyo más su madre se había negado a prestar ayuda, esas chicas no habían dañado a nadie por lo que su caza no era del interés del concilio de oriente. Ahora, el centro de los movimientos de toda la guardia y demás familias de occidente era el de encontrar y capturar a esas tres chicas, todos querían llegar al lugar de donde ellas habían dicho provenía la magia más pura.

-Aaric…ellas están aquí-susurro al teléfono-Apresúrense, pueden desaparecer en cualquier momento…

**-o-**

Tomoyo estaba molesta, estaba furiosa, ninguna de sus amigas se había presentado a cenar y ahora tenía que lidiar sola con la mirada molesta de Ryo, la enamorada de Eriol y la indescriptible del príncipe Amud. Sin mencionar la comodidad de quienes dominaban Cizeta, las miradas de las princesas sobre los chicos y la incomodidad de estos, y la molestia de la chica que era una de las culpables de que estuviesen ahí… ¿porque la vida es tan injusta y complicada? ¿Por qué cuando necesitas más un momento de paz parece que todos quieren perturbarte?... y no respondan que porque la vida es así, o lo que dicen los adultos, es una "prueba" para que aprendas a ser paciente… incluso hasta el más paciente tiene sus límites y si no, es desesperantemente impaciente el hecho de que tenga paciencia de sobra, ¿como hacen los iluminados?.

Para no mejorar el asunto, en cuando había salido molesta del salón donde Eriol y Ryu pelearon, no solo no encontró las presencias de las chicas por ningún lado, sino que le había llegado su periodo… ¿podía ponerse peor?

-Tomoyo, querida…-la reina Tatra hablo con su voz calmada-Dime, en este tiempo que has pasado en Cizeta, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna forma para mejorar la vida del pueblo?

-Pues…comentamos algo de eso recientemente…-respondió Tomoyo reflexiva-Arely comento que podríamos crear un trato de insumos con Autosam, tengo entendido que son compradores constantes de la flor de _Muck _que solo nace en Cizeta…si necesitan más espacio, pueden usar materiales para agrandarlo, crear lunas como colonias espaciales si fuese necesario

-Es una…interesante idea-asintió Tata sorprendida-Autosam no dudaría en aceptar el trueque ya que les interesa mucho que comercialicemos esa flor…tu amiga es bastante inteligente

-Bien, ella es la que tiene mejor análisis para esas cosas comerciales, aun ahora cada una es mejor en algo-asintió Tomoyo sonriendo

-Tomoyo, entonces ¿cuál es tu talento?-cuestiono Tatra con su eterna sonrisa tranquila

-…mi talento-repitió la sacerdotisa de luz recorriendo con su mirada a los de la mesa-No estoy segura, es algo que solo notan quienes están a tu alrededor, por ejemplo, Emi es buena para crear un plan estratégico de forma espontanea y aun así poder darle un seguimiento firme

-Ellas podrían crear el trato con Autosam entonces-señalo Tata emocionada viendo a Tomoyo asentir-Ellas serian buenas para Cizeta

-Tomoyo también lo seria, ella es allegada a esas chicas, sus ideas podrían ser nuestras si Tomoyo se quedase-dijo Amud ganándose la atención de la mesa y poniéndola en tensión de nuevo

-Entonces Tomoyo, ¿te gustaría ser la futura reina de Cizeta?-cuestiono Tatra, la madre de Amud, emocionada

Montones de escupitajos y ahogamientos ocurrieron al mismo tiempo en la mesa en cuanto las palabras resonaron por el comedor…

-¡¿Qué?-exclamaron todos los que no eran del planeta

**-o-**

Risas, eso fue lo que escucharon los jóvenes que avanzaban apresurados al café luego de recibir una llamada, ellas estaban ahí… sus respuestas, estaban ahí…

Buscando entre los libros de sus familias encontraron el hechizo mencionado por Eriol, un hechizo que necesitaba no solo altos índices de magia y bastantes sacrificios, de recuerdos y sentimientos. Habían estado reflexionándolo por semanas, lo que vieron, lo que sentían, las palabras de Hiraguizawa Eriol, y el hecho de que esos sellos hubiesen aparecido en sus cuerpos para bloquear sus sentimientos. Ellos no recordaban nada, pero sentían mucho, la euforia que los lleno al saber que podrían volver a verlas solo era una de las tantas demostraciones, desde la última vez que habían visto sus rostros, a ese brillante momento en que las veían reír juntas y felices. Esas chicas, a las que habían sacrificado junto con los sentimientos que según dijo Eriol algún día los unieron.

-…Emi…-las risas cesaron y ambas giraron a verlos perplejas-¿Podemos hablar?

-De hecho, ya nos íbamos-dijo Arely poniéndose de pie de un salto

-En otra ocasión será Eastwood-respondió Emi sarcástica poniéndose de pie lentamente-La verdad tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y seguramente vendrán a buscarnos sus novias

-Nadie sabe que están aquí-menciono Erick centrando su mirada en la castaña que sacaba algunos billetes-Solo… un café mas, por favor, no las molestaremos con ninguna tontería, es algo serio

-Hemos retirado los sellos que nos pusieron-dijo Aaric serio ganándose la atención de ambas chicas que pronto volvieron a tomar asiento

-Solo unos minutos, venimos de incognito y pronto nos buscaran-asintió Arely cruzándose de brazos-Y ustedes pagaran la segunda ronda

-Por supuesto-sonrió Erick saltando la barda para entrar directamente a la parte al aire libre del local y sentándose a un lado de ella-Todo lo que quieras

-Regla número uno, no te me acerques tanto-señalo la castaña frunciendo el ceño-Regla número dos, nada de intentar cosas amorosas… nos dirán lo que desean y si nos conviene contestaremos sus preguntas, sean agradecidos pues les estamos haciendo un favor en honor a los recuerdos que nosotras si poseemos

-Entonces era verdad lo que dijo Hiraguizawa-cuestiono Aaric serio ya sentado junto a Emi viendo a ambas asentir serias-Tuvimos una vida juntos

-Así es, íbamos a casarnos y todo eso-asintió Emi divertida-Vivíamos juntos y yo quería tener un perro pero tú no me dejabas

-Éramos un estorbo para sus familias, Emi era una hechicera de oscuridad nacida en una familia que dominaba la luz y que la mantenía oculta, yo no era hija de hechiceros, había aparecido de repente con magia y creía que podía suprimir la magia de este mundo…pero si, estuvimos muy enamorados-suspiro Arely

-Debieron guardar magia por años para poder lograr algo así y tener cosas que les pertenecieran-señalo Aaric suspicaz

-Eso fue sencillo, vivíamos juntos, y nosotras tres hacíamos todo juntas, obviamente nos acompañaban, fotos, videos, tenían fácil acceso, después de todo eran nuestros padres-relato Emi haciéndole señas al mesero-Otros dos frappes de chocolate y unos brownies, ustedes que quieren…

-Un expreso-dijo Arely señalando a un sorprendido Aaric-Café colombiano-agrego señalando a Erick-¿O me equivoco?

-Lo que ella dijo-asintió Aaric serio, esperaron a que el mesero se retirara-Ya les creíamos, no necesitábamos pruebas

-Solo quería saber si no eran tan diferentes como en mis recuerdos-rio la castaña- Es divertido de manera bizarra, y pensar que todo era tan lindo

-Puede serlo de nuevo-dijo Erick rápidamente

-No, no quiero sonar cruel pero, al parecer…-intento decir Emi

-Sacrificaron sus sentimientos por nosotros-asintió Aaric molesto-Lo hicieron para que aunque nos reencontráramos no pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo, pero… porque solo a ustedes…

-Porque a ustedes les lavarían el cerebro, además, se suponía que deberíamos estar muertas-señalo Emi y de nuevo todos guardaron silencio cuando llego su pedido

-Si no sienten nada por nosotros…porque nos cuentan esto-dijo Erick serio

-Porque como ya dije antes, los recordamos, y bueno, tal vez no nos sintamos atraídas hacia ustedes ni los amemos ni nada que tenga que ver con la palabra amor, pero nos caen bien…además eres el hermano de Emi y el rubio… pues, en mis recuerdos siempre me hacía reír- sonrió Arely divertida

-Bien, terminemos rápido este café, para nuestra desgracia, tu adorado Jin parece tener un radar para encontrarte donde sea-señalo Emi riendo-Es raro que no se haya aparecido ya

-Todavía no quiero regresar-suspiro Arely cansada-Podríamos ir a México o a Japón a dar un paseo, odio ese lugar, me deprime, ni siquiera los chicos logran motivarme

-Quédense, daremos un paseo por Inglaterra-dijo Erick rápidamente-Todavía no conoces la ciudad ¿no?-agrego mirando a la castaña junto a el

-Bien… la conozco por mis recuerdos…cuando…tu me diste un tour-señalo sonrojada recordándolo

-Fue un tour interesante por lo que deduzco-sonrió el castaño-Desearía poder recordar también

-No creo que eso sea prudente, Tomoyo ya sufre mucho por Hiraguizawa, yo no quiero pasar por eso y creo que hablo por ambas-ambas castañas asintieron temerosas

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos entonces, tal vez recordar era más importante de lo que habían pensado, ya que al parecer ese era un factor que les hubiese permitido estar con ellas, al menos eso les parecía al oírlas hablar tan seguido de Eriol. Además estaba el factor en el que entraban los chicos que se hicieron pasar por sus novios, porque hasta un cabeza hueca notaria que si realmente lo fueran al menos hablarían mas de ellos o los habrían llevado con ellas si el lugar donde estaban era tan horrible, o bien, eso querían creer ellos en ese momento cuando estaban solos con ellas y con pocas probabilidades de que les pusieran la atención que deseaban.

-Bien, sin café no hay charla, nos vamos-declaro Emi una mostrando su vaso vacio

-Hasta la vista niños-rio su compañera mientras se ponían de pie-Les encargamos la cuenta y pórtense bien, no se dejen engatusar por gente mala que dice ser buena y no nos extrañen

-Sí, vivan su vida, tal vez conozcan a alguien más y resulte que se enamoren de ellas, y claro, vivan felices para siempre-añadió Emi siguiendo a su compañera hacia la puerta exterior de salida del establecimiento

-Eso no sucederá…-dijo Aaric observando cómo desaparecían unas calles adelante

-Claro que no sucederá-suspiro Erick-De lo que no estamos seguros es de cuando volveremos a verlas, o si ellas tendrán razón respecto a que solo tengamos esa atracción hacia ellas y no estemos realmente enamorados

-¡Ja! Medirás entonces que, ¿estabas enamorado de Lilian Nightmare?-bufo el rubio molesto

-No definitivamente eso solo era lujuria

-¿Y con ella piensas en lujuria?-insistió el rubio viéndolo negar-Exactamente, tal vez no recordemos y como Hiraguizawa, no tengamos el derecho a decir que fuimos o somos maduros como para diferenciar esa clase de sentimiento, pero te puedo decir que, yo si estoy enamorado de tu hermana y no importa lo que pase, hare lo necesario para probárselo

-…Estas decidido…

-¿Tu no?

-No lo sé, estoy confundido, porque intentarlo si es obvio que a ellas no les interesa, fue lo primero que nos aclararon, no sienten lo mismo, tal vez solo nos tengan aprecio por los recuerdos que poseen… sellaron esos sentimientos con una poderosa magia, que te asegura que podemos crearlos en esta situación con ellas o liberarlos…

-Habrá que probar ambas cosas-sonrió el rubio-Al menos yo lo intentare, si quieres ayudarme ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando aclares tus dudas

El castaño suspiro mientras el rubio dejaba algunos billetes sobre la mesa y seguía el camino que había tomado las chicas hasta perderse en la lejanía.

**-o-**

Las sacerdotisas que dominaban la oscuridad aparecieron el jardín de Cizeta, con sus ropas típicas del planeta avanzaron por los pasillos ajenas al extraño silencio sepulcral se dirigieron a paso veloz a la habitación que compartían.

-¿Dónde estará Tomoyo?-cuestiono Emi

-No lo sé, creí que estaría aquí esperando para regañarnos-señalo Arely frunciendo el ceño-Su aura esta algo alterada, está en completa tensión-señalo con los ojos cerrados-Aun están en el comedor

-Vamos, tal vez nos necesite-ambas asintieron y de nuevo salieron veloces hacia donde estaba la tercer sacerdotisa

Entraron al comedor con lentitud, notando el silencio y la tensión que reinaban, todas las miradas estaban sobre una sorprendida y sonrojada Tomoyo.

-Buenas noches, sentimos la tardanza-saludo Arely mientras ambas tomaban asiento a los costados de Tomoyo

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-el mensaje mental de Emi logro que la pelinegra reaccionara

-"Matrimonio…la reina me dijo que Amud y yo deberíamos casarnos"-las recién llegadas palidecieron

-"Este sería un buen momento para que el cristal apareciera y salir huyendo de aquí"-señalo Arely sofocada

-"No lo hará… llevan casi media hora esperando mi respuesta"-bufo Tomoyo

-"Porque no dices que no"-dijo Emi molesta

-No sé si sea prudente-respondió Tomoyo seria sintiéndose más segura al ser respaldada por sus amigas-Tengo un deber con céfiro, y si logramos encontrar el cristal tendré un compromiso con Cizeta a su vez, no podría inclinarme a dar preferencia de esa manera si quiero hacerme llamar sacerdotisa, además, con todo respeto, yo no estoy enamorada de su hijo…

De nuevo el silencio se mantuvo, nadie decía nada y nadie miraba nadie, al menos no las tres chicas que seguían manteniendo una ligera discusión mental sobre la posible reacción a lo que Tomoyo había dicho.

-Muy bien, si nos permiten, la verdad es que yo desearía refrescarme un poco-señalo Emi sonriendo

-Pido ser la segunda-asintió Arely poniéndose de pie-¿Vienes Tomoyo?

-Claro, tenemos una plática pendiente ustedes y yo-las risitas nerviosas brotaron mientras salían con caminar tranquilo del comedor, el cual se acelero solo cerrar la puerta tras ellas y no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron seguras tras una puerta con doble llave y un hechizo que bloqueaba el sonido solo dentro de la habitación.

-¡Si iban a huir me hubieran llevado con ustedes!-exclamo Tomoyo berrinchuda-Sufrí mucho aquí

-Las cosas pasan por algo, y fue tu culpa por no seguirnos-rio Emi

-El príncipe engreído me sujeto, no podía simplemente mandarlo a volar, aunque lo hubiera deseado, maldito machista-bufo Tomoyo gruñendo molesta

-Como sea, yo quiero dormir, así que pido el baño primero-dijo Arely divertida y ante la cara estupefacta de Emi entro en el baño cerrando la puerta

-¡Yo iba primero!-exclamo la castaña

-¡Entre antes!-respondió

Luego de que cada una tomase su baño, y de que tranquilizaran un poco a Tomoyo quien estaba más sensible debido a su periodo y a falta de pastillas para cólicos. Sé durmieron un rato después, con la puerta asegurada por si a alguien se le ocurría hacer alguna broma, pero una sombra se movió en la oscuridad, una sombra que fue envuelta en una luz multicolor.

Arely esta intrigada y algo depresiva, sus recuerdos no dejaban de torturarla, de las tres, sentía que ella había sido quien tuvo una relación más profunda con el castaño con el que en esos momentos no tenia futuro, le tenía mucho aprecio a Jin y en momentos le agradaba sentirse querida por el chico pero era asqueroso cuando lo abrazaba y recordaba al lindo bebe que algún día estuvo entre sus brazos, se sentía una asalta cunas, a veces recordar no era tan bueno.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder querer a Erick, si la quería como lo recordaba, si haría lo que recordaba que había hecho por ella… o solo pensaba demasiado en sus recuerdos, o solo era que esa clase de amor es la que siempre deseas y… no logras conseguir.

Miraba con melancolía el balcón del castaño desde una prudente distancia sobre el aire, recordando, anhelando…

-Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o vendrás a saludarme-una ronca voz masculina provoco que el sonrojo llenara sus mejillas cuando su mirada bajo hacia el balcón de nuevo-Sigo esperando

-Lo… lo siento…-murmuro ella sonrojada descendiendo al balcón

-A que debo tu visita, creí que no querías estar cerca de mi-dijo el castaño bostezando mientras se recargaba contra el borde del balcón

-Es que…-murmuro ella cerrando los ojos al recordar una escena similar-Quería verte…

-Eres muy contradictoria

-Últimamente, si-asintió ella sonriendo con ligereza-Antes de que tuviera magia, creí tener toda mi vida planeada, sabía que quería para mi futuro… ahora camino por un sendero en el que no sé donde pisar, intento mantenerme firme por las chicas pero, lo cierto es que no estoy segura de nada de lo que hago, por ahora solo me dejo llevar

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi?

-…Solía contarte esta clase de cosas solo a ti… se que, quizás este aferrada a ese tu de mis recuerdos, porque definitivamente no eres ese chico que me volvía loca-rio

-¿Cómo era…?-cuestiono serio cruzándose de brazos

-Eras…normalmente eras muy serio y formal, te apegabas mucho a la etiqueta y a las reglas pero siempre te gustaba sobresalir aunque no lo dijeras abiertamente, te agradaba lograr las cosas poco a poco para luego golpear de frente…eras muy amable y muy atento, nunca esperabas nada de los demás, siempre decías, que esperabas mas de ti mismo que del mundo porque a final de cuentas el mundo no era nada sin las personas que se esforzaban día a día para poner su granito de arena para mejorarlo…poco a poco…-dijo ella sonriendo

-Y contigo… ¿Cómo era?-el gesto del chico se había ablandado al notar la expresión amorosa que adornaba el rostro de la chica al hablar de ese hombre que el había sido

-…No sé cómo describirlo-suspiro ella-Eras tan…no lo sé, lo describiría con que, podía pasar todo el día aferrada a ti y no cansarme de ello, eras todo lo que necesitaba para estar feliz y si no sonreía siempre me sorprendías con algo para que lo hiciera… eras un hombre ocupado, uno de los cabecillas del concilio y además tenias que manejar la empresa de tu familia y aun así siempre tenias tiempo para nosotros, una escapada, una cena romántica en tu oficina…-sollozo alertando al chico quien se enderezo de golpe-Extraño eso… lo quiero de vuelta… no me importa la juventud ni la magia máxima…quiero esa vida…quiero quererte y que sea todo como antes Erick

El castaño se acerco titubeante, el no era como lo había descrito, definitivamente no tenia esas características, pero… por ella, con ella…tal vez esas características del como era cuando estaban juntos…le gustaba verla sonreír.

-Arely…-suspiro cuando sus titubeantes brazos la habían rodeado por completo y ella se había recargado en su pecho a llorar-…No sé qué decirte, realmente tienes razón al querer alejarme de ti, no soy como dices que era pero, pero si te quiero, si te amo…

-No lo digas-susurro ella entre sollozos-No quiero escucharlo de alguien que no sea el Erick que recuerdo

-No puedes pedirme que sea como él, yo no te pediría que fueras como quien eras si yo recordara

-No puedes decir eso si no posees recuerdos-negó ella alejándose de el

-Dices que soy egoísta, pero no lo estas siendo tu al venir a pedirme consuelo y aumentando mi angustia con ello-señalo el molesto-No tienes idea del deseo que tengo de besarte, mantenerte entre mis brazos…entrar a mi habitación-ella sofoco un grito-Solo me contengo porque sé que me odiarías si lo hiciera

-¡Solo tengo 15 años pervertido!-exclamo sonrojada-No soy la clase de chicas que seguro frecuentas… entiendo cómo te sientes pero, creo que…-suspiro-Dile estoy al rubio también, tengo una teoría, creo que no sentimos lo mismo por ustedes porque, así como ustedes aun poseen la atracción que había entre nosotros cuando estábamos juntos, en nosotras se mantuvo el amor por los hombres que fueron…

-Es verdad-señalo el sorprendido-¡Espera!-exclamo al ver que comenzaba a levitar-¿Volveré a verte?

-No lo sé pero, te veré, en mis recuerdos-sonrió ella triste antes de desaparecer

-Yo te veré, en mis sueños…-miro el firmamento unos segundos y con paso firme se dirigió a su escritorio-Aaric…-dijo al teléfono en medio de la oscuridad-Creo que se cómo podemos llegar a ellas…-espero unos segundos-nos vemos mañana temprano en el café…

**-o-**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todas, aquí finalizo el capitulo 8, el cual espero sea les guste porque me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo a falta de inspiración amorosa por la escases de taco de ojo en mi vida diaria y claro porque eso da consecuencias desastrosas en cuanto a la inspiración romántica**

**BUAAAAA quiero un novio lindo, caballeroso, inteligente, GUAPO y atento, con carro, que no sea gay… bien, bien exagero…porque no existirá un Eriol, un Erick o un Aaric para todas, es que hicimos algo mal para que no queden hombres como ellos?**

**Bueno chicas, como vera, lo alargue un pokito, en compensación pork este mes de octubre estaré de vaga en masivos viajes escolares y no se si escriba algo… aunque prometo buscar inspiración, digo chicos lindos, jajaja y al menos hacer anotaciones para el siguiente capitulo**

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas…serán agradecidas y bendecidas jejeje**

_**tsukimine12**_**: Gracias por el apoyo chica y ahí esta un poco de sufrimiento y pena para el amor amor jaja ¿Qué opinas, encontraran la manera de recordar o de que ellas los quieran?**

**_angela_: Bienvenida de regreso, extrañaba tus reviews, hacen falta para que sean mas, jaja no te creas, felicidades por pasar con bien tus exámenes… ya casi es hora de que yo presente los mios ahhhh XD**

**_aseret-1987_: Hola…amiguísima que me has dado muchísimas ideas para mi locura de fic a la que al menos ya le halle un propósito reflexivo en estos días de piensos profundos, como pediste puse algo de los dos votos que pediste jeje nos estamos leyendo!**

**Bien, a petición del publico y pork solo hubo dos votos -.- jejeje puse mas de Tomoyo como prometí antes, y dos votos para la pareja Erick/Arely por lo que alargue una parte para ellos y algo de Emi/Aaric porque hubo un medio voto para ellos… siguiente capítulo será mayoritario para Emi y Aaric, quien desean que los acompañen ahora en su dolor? Aviso que como en este puede ser un poco más de uno que del otro si desean que salgan todas las parejas**

**Sin mas que decir (Voz de fondo: Ya cállate y vete de una vez!)…a eso iba…**

**Hasta la otra chicas!**

**Pd. También si pueden darme inspiración amorosa se los agradeceré U.U**

**Atte. Marinne_chan**


	9. El verdadero deseo del corazón

**Capitulo 9**

**El verdadero deseo del corazon**

Al día siguiente por la tarde… en el café donde las habían visto por última vez, los contendientes por el liderazgo del concilio de Occidente se encontraron, escapar de sus casas se volvía más complicado cada día, alejarse de las que para sus padres aun eran sus prometidas era un lio y esconderse de quienes los vigilaban solo aumentaba el estrés.

-Iré directo al punto…-dijo Erick serio recargándose con pereza sobre la silla-Arely vino a verme anoche-el rubio lo miro sorprendido dejando al lado el café que planeaba tomarse-Antes de que digas nada… no tenía planes de verme, de hecho, fue casualidad que decidiera salir al balcón cuando ella estaba ahí…fue una coincidencia bastante placentera

-¿Fue por eso que me llamaste?

-No…como creo te mencione antes, creo saber cómo lograr que vuelvan a querernos, eso claro si te interesa hacerlo-el rubio asintió serio-Para eso, debemos hacer que Hiraguizawa vuelva…

-El no va a alejarse de… la chica que dice amar, el recuerda todo, y por más que he buscado no he encontrado la manera de que recuperemos nuestros recuerdos… de no ser por el sello de bloqueo creo que pensaría que todo esto es un engaño-señalo el rubio recargando sus codos sobre la mesa con gesto reflexivo-Conozco a tu hermana desde hace tiempo, ¿porque solo hasta ahora comencé a sentirme atraído hacia ella?

-Ella también mostro interés en ti hace algún tiempo, eso es lo que me llevo a reflexionar, mas aun por lo que Arely me dijo anoche…tampoco pensé que algún día me interesaría en una chica como me intereso ahora por ella-asintió Erick soltando un suspiro-Quizás suene cursi pero… no se a quien más decírselo…Amo a esa chica, no te puedo decir porque, al principio pensé que solo la deseaba físicamente pero…luego de anoche… parecía tan frágil, tan temerosa y perdida…se aferraba a mí como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera a flote y...quería serlo, desee ser el único para ella…

-Tienes razón… te escuchaste bastante cursi-sonrió el rubio ganándose un gesto molesto en respuesta-Pero te comprendo, a mi me molesta mas por el hecho de que yo solo he podido abrazarla una sola vez… y te envidio ya que contrario de ti no la he vuelto a ver…desearía poder al menos saber cómo era algo de nuestra otra vida…

-Creo que podemos ayudarlos con eso-dijo una voz masculina alertándolos

-Tranquilos-sonrió un hombre de rostro familiar-Vengo en paz, aun debo arreglar algunas piezas, moví algunas cosas dentro de la vida de las chicas pero la ecuación no se completara si no termino las cosas como debían terminar…

-Estabas con ellas ese día…-reflexiono Aaric

-Damon Li, a su servicio-asintió serio-Síganme…aquí no es seguro…

Ambos chicos asintieron serios viéndose rodeados por una luz multicolor junto al hombre y desapareciendo del café… aparecieron en un salón bastante amplio, había muchas personas desconocidas en el lugar pero de nuevo todos parecían saber más que ellos, el salón oscureció luego de que un hombre con un extraño cuerno tronase los dedos y algunas imágenes llamaron su atención, videos…videos de su otra vida.

**-o-**

Mientras tanto en Cizeta, el salir en grupo era la nueva moda… más aun debido a que literalmente debían hacer todo en grupo, Tomoyo había necesitado guardaespaldas al aumentar el acoso hacia su persona, no hubo quejas incluso cuando era necesario que Eriol y Ryu pasaran más tiempo con ella, se había vuelto un tema obsesivo el lograr que fuese la futura reina del planeta.

-Esto comienza a fastidiarme-bufo Emi sentándose en su cama

-A todos-señalo Tomoyo desde la de ella

-Estamos aquí reunidos, porque estoy a punto de taladrar hasta el centro de este planeta debido a que lo odio y ustedes desean detenerme-dijo Arely solemne

-¡No intenten detenernos!-exclamo Emi con expresión histérica-¡Buscare ese cristal o lo que sea para poder irme de aquí!-luego de unos segundos de silencio ambas castañas comenzaron a reír

-No es momento para bromas-bufo Jin molesto-Tenemos que encontrar ese cristal para zafarnos de esta situación

-No podemos estar huyendo de estas cosas, que tal si llegamos a Faren y algún príncipe se enamora de Emi-señalo Eriol

-¡Hey!-exclamo la mencionada

-Como sea, el punto aquí es que ya casi cumplimos un año aquí y no ha habido avance-señalo Tomoyo seria-Tal vez como antes, debamos aprender una lección para poder liberar el cristal

-Ni que esto fuera un videojuego…o tal vez…-reflexiono Arely ganándose la atención de todos

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-cuestiono Ryo emocionada

-Nop, ninguna ¿y tú?-respondió sin perder su gesto reflexivo

-Creo que las hemos perdido-señalo Fin notando como al igual que ella Emi mantenía su mirada fija en un mismo punto-¿Tomoyo se te ocurre algo?

-¿El suicidio?-respondió ella en el mismo trance

-¿Qué les pasa?-cuestiono Ryo confuso-Jamás las había visto así

-Tal vez, esto sea lo que debe pasar…-señalo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo-Confiemos en que sea la puerta que buscamos para que este conflicto termine

-Eriol…-llamo Jin serio-Mi padre desea que vayas a céfiro…al parecer necesitan tu consejo en algo

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono incrédulo

-Sí, me dice que es urgente-asintió sujetando su cabeza

-Bien-asintió también Eriol regresando su vista al objeto de su amor-Tomoyo…-la llamo sujetándola por un hombre-Necesito ir a céfiro, ¿te importaría?

-Ve con cuidado Eriol-sonrió distraída al chico que desapareció frente a ella

-Al menos estamos seguros en la habitación-suspiro Ryo mirando la puerta asegurada con casi todos los muebles de la habitación

**-o-**

Eriol apareció en uno de los pasillos del palacio, avanzo con caminar pausado hacia donde creía estaba el hechicero líder de céfiro según le marcaban sus recuerdos, esperaba que fuera algo importante, lo suficiente como para tener que dejar a Tomoyo sola en ese estado.

La puerta estaba abierta, y unas luces dentro del lugar indicaban que como recordaba, de nuevo había sido tomada como sala de cine. Entro con cuidado e inmediatamente su atención fue captada por las familiares risas, un video, de su otra vida.

_-Rápido chicos por aquí-decía Tomoyo divertida_

_-No se necesita magia para ser rápido-rio Emi jalando a un adulto Aaric-No te quedes atrás_

_-¿A dónde vamos?-cuestiono un Erick divertido con una sonriente Arely aferrada a su espalda_

_-Es una sorpresa-respondió esta juntando su mejilla con la de el-Solo sigue a Tomoyo _

_-Llegaríamos mas rápido si dejaras que se curara el tobillo en vez de cargarla-regaño Emi_

_-Déjalo creer que está salvando a su princesa en apuros-rio la voz de Eriol tras la cámara_

_-A mí me gusta mi papel de damisela en apuros, ¿no les gustaría probar?-sonrió Arely_

_-¡Sí!-rio Emi colgándose del cuello del rubio que rio también_

_-Es la despedida de solteros más creativa a la que he asistido-señalo Aaric mirando hacia la cámara-Eriol espero que me organices una que supere esta_

_-Eriol no es tan creativo como Emi y yo-dijo Arely fingiendo indignación_

_-Me ofendes A-chan que hay de las ideas que les di hace algunos días sobre…-la cámara cayo luego de varios sonidos de golpes por lo que solo se veía un toma del pasto_

_-¡No lo digas tonto!-exclamo la voz de Arely-¡Erick, nada de lo que diga es cierto, lo inventa todo para que te enojes conmigo!_

_-¡Es verdad Aaric, nosotras no hicimos nada de lo que el diga!_

_-Eriol, ¿de qué hablan?-cuestiono la voz de Aaric al tiempo que la cámara volvía a levantarse_

_-Si lo digo me mataran así que mejor me quedo callado-la cámara enfoco a Eriol sentado en el suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con gesto de dolor_

_-No me digas que tiene que ver con…-menciono Erick mirando de reojo a la mujer sobre su espalda_

_-¡No!-exclamo sonrojada-…Oh bueno, tal vez si… pero no digas que no te gusto…_

_-Eriol les dio ideas para comprar esos disfraces-dijo Aaric mirando al hombre de anteojos mientras las melódicas carcajadas de Tomoyo se escuchaban al zarandearse la toma de la cámara_

_-Yo también tuve que ver con eso-señalo-Fue por su aniversario, estaban conmigo y Eriol, así que nos ayudamos a elegir mutuamente_

_-Como sea, ¿nos vamos de una vez?-cuestiono Emi aferrándose al brazo del rubio_

_-Hagamos el picnic aquí, también es lindo-dijo Eriol divertido_

Ese recuerdo era de los que faltaba en su memoria, por lo que las escenas de ese día lo llenaron como las que volvieron a su memoria la ultima vez, el brillo en la mirada de Tomoyo al estar a su lado era diferente del que notaba en ese tiempo y eso le dolía mas de lo que podía admitir.

-Ese es el ultimo…-la voz de Clef resonó al tiempo que las luces volvían-Espero ahora entiendan más cosas de lo que ocurre…

-Si…

-Aaric, Erick…-dijo Eriol al notar sus presencias-¿Cómo es que…?

-El asunto de los cristales está tomando más tiempo del que esperábamos, dentro de poco la cifra 16 se finalizara con Arely y no ha habido progreso-señalo Clef serio

-Una medida que pensamos prudente seria retomar las cosas desde su inicio, y para ello es necesario que ustedes vuelvan a estar de nuestro lado-asintió Damon-Traje a los chicos, les dimos algo que ayudara a estimular que sus recuerdos volvieran pero al parecer no tuvimos éxito

-Tal vez no recordemos aun, pero fue suficiente para comprender del todo porque las queremos-dijo Aaric-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

-Por ahora es muy pronto para que se presenten frente a las chicas-dijo Lantis serio-Esa será una de las cosas que será necesario que hagan, y fue por eso que trajimos también a Eriol…

-Ya habrán notado que sus presencias no son del agrado de las chicas en este momento-señalo Damon haciendo una mueca al intentar ocultar su diversión-Y claro, también saben que algunos otros chicos gustan ahora de ellas-los gruñidos molestos no se hicieron esperar-Comprendo su molestia pero entenderán que, la mejor manera que tienen para apoyarlas ahora es alejarse…

-Arely estuvo conmigo anoche-dijo Erick sorprendiendo a los cefirianos

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Clef molesto

-No hicimos nada-bufo el chico levemente sonrojado-Solo…hablamos…

-¿Sobre qué hablaron?-cuestiono Damon serio

-Ella…estaba triste y…-empuño las manos-Yo iré con ella

-Es… una buena idea-sonrió Damon confundiendo a los cefirianos-Piénsenlo un poco, la única que ha hecho movimientos ajenos a céfiro ha sido Arely, tal vez si movemos las piezas con cuidado…

-Excelente…en ese caso, Eriol y Aaric volverán…

-Ni hablar-interrumpió Eriol-Entiendo su punto de mantenernos alejados y la absurda idea de intentar que Erick tenga más acercamientos con Arely pero… yo no me iré de céfiro, no abandonare a Tomoyo, si ayudo lejos de ella, al menos quiero estar de su lado de esta manera-dijo Eriol frunciendo el ceño-Acepte que sellaran a Spynel y a Rubymoon, y ahora soy un traidor en mi mundo…céfiro fue también mi segundo hogar alguna vez, quiero ayudar…

-Supongo que podrías quedarte en céfiro-asintió Clef

-También me quedare-dijo Aaric-Quien sabe, tal vez sea yo quien deba ir en lugar de Erick…

-Tú no has tenido contacto con ella como yo he tenido con Arely, además Emi es mi hermana, me corresponde por dos ir primero-reclamo Erick molesto

-Es verdad, Emi no ha dado señales de interesarse por su otra vida como ha hecho Arely…tomaremos este camino por ahora, ni una palabra de esto a las chicas-dijo Damon serio-hubo un error y te enviaron a la tierra, cuando intento regresar tomaste su lugar-explico señalando a Eriol y a Erick alternativamente

-Bien-asintió el castaño serio siendo rodeado por una luz purpurea desde el báculo de Clef

-Y donde quedaron los privilegios de ser quien recuerda, nadie aprecia que me haya hechizado a mi mismo para ayudar en momentos como este-bufo Eriol luego de que el castaño desapareciera

-Todo a su tiempo Eriol, todo a su tiempo-señalo Damon serio

**-o-**

La expresión de sorpresa de todos fue algo que a Erick no le importo en absoluto, su mirada ansiosa encontró con velocidad al motivo por el que estaba ahí… las dilatadas pupilas color chocolate lo miraban y por alguna extraña razón en dos segundos se vio rodeado por sus frágiles brazos, un instante más tarde se vio rodeado por un fuerte vórtice en el que escucho los gritos de la chica a la que aferraba por la cintura, el de su hermana y la otra chica.

-_Bienvenidas guerreras mágicas_

Abriendo de nuevo los ojos noto, que estaban en una especie de cueva subterránea donde el color rojo predominaba por donde sea que mirase, noto también que un corazón acelerado se escuchaba muy cerca del suyo, Arely aun estaba aferrada a él y extrañamente sentía que todo encajaba.

-_Las cosas se irán recomponiendo conforme su nueva misión se cumpla_-Tomoyo y Emi estaban ya al pie del altar donde una mujer de apariencia árabe los miraba sonriente-_Veo que descubrieron la llave que las traería aquí, pensé que tardarían mucho mas…_

Las miradas se centraron en el chico, aun la de la chica en sus brazos lo miraba confusa…

-Erick, ¿cómo es que…?-dijo Arely confusa

_-Por ti por supuesto-festejo la mujer desde el altar-Una de las cosas que hace la magia más fuerte es el sentimiento del amor, el deseo de proteger, todo va de la mano…aunque los hayan separado, el destino los une, ustedes serán quienes rompan las cadenas que mantienen estancados a los planetas, y para lograrlo deberán encontrar y liberar el verdadero deseo de su corazón, ese deseo será su llave para encontrarnos… en tu caso querida mía…-señalo a la castaña en brazos del chico-Deseas recobrar aquello que te fue arrebatado, algo que él está dispuesto a regresarte y tú no sabes cómo aceptar… jovencito, tu serás la llave para el desarrollo de esta chica, el rubí de Cizeta es suyo, úsenlo con sabiduría…_

Un destello más fuerte los cejo a todos por un momento y de nuevo se encontraron en la habitación con los jóvenes cefirianos mirándolos expectantes.

-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono Ryu con cuidado

-Tenemos el cristal…-dijo Emi incrédula con el rubí en su mano-Pero no entiendo nada…-agrego mirando los destellos del rubí sorprendida

-Lo entiendes perfectamente-suspiro Tomoyo-La siguiente llave es Aaric y ese rubí le pertenece a él…

**-o-**

Antes de pensar en dirigirse a Faren, la decisión unánime fue el volver a céfiro, la confusión reinaba entre los jóvenes que mantenían el silencio.

Se habían despedido algo apresurados de la realeza de Cizeta, pero el cristal en manos de Emi acallo cualquier alegato o pregunta, Tomoyo salió librada de los acosos, con el rubí de Cizeta en su posesión parecía que su rango era más respetado entre las personas del planeta.

Otro dato curioso que llamaba la atención de las miradas, era la cercanía que habían mantenido el recién aparecido castaño y Arely, siempre tomados de la mano desde que aparecieran con el cristal, mas no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Al llegar al palacio los pasos firmes resonaron cuando avanzaron hasta el recibidor principal del castillo, a pesar de que debían sorprenderse, la seriedad se mantuvo al notar las presencias de Eriol y Aaric.

-Vaya eso fue rápido-señalo Eriol divertido

-Tenemos el rubí de Cizeta-dijo Emi mirando a Clef mientras extendía el cristal que salió de la palma de su mano-Al parecer se activaran hasta obtener los tres…

-¿Ustedes ya están juntos?-cuestiono Aaric señalando a la pareja

-¡No!-exclamo Arely alejándose del castaño de un salto-Digo…no lo sé…ya no se qué ocurre, estoy confundida…-agrego mirando al castaño-Todo esta mas de cabeza que al principio

-Ella tiene razón…-asintió Emi seria-Al parecer ellos tienen que ver en todo esto

-No tenemos todas las repuestas-declaro Clef serio-El asunto de los cristales va mas allá de mi…no podemos guiarlas esta vez…

-En todo caso, al parecer esto tiene que ver con nosotras, y con la conexión que tenemos con la tierra a través de ellos-señalo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol-Como es que reaccionaste tan rápido ante su presencia-cuestiono señalando a Erick

-Yo…emmm…digamos que lo he estado visitando-respondió Arely sonrojada-Anoche me descubrió y emmm…hablamos…

-¡Arely!-exclamaron las otras dos sacerdotisas molestas

-¡No pude evitarlo! Tenía curiosidad… y creí que…-intento explicar la chica pero un familiar brazo la rodeo por la cintura

-No tiene nada de malo, de no haberlo hecho nunca habrían conseguido nada-declaro Erick divertido-Ahora que nosotros estamos juntos tal vez aprendan algo y nos sigan el ejemplo

-Ustedes no están juntos-bufo Emi cruzándose de brazos-Convenientemente apareciste cuando estábamos en una situación frustrante y con el hecho de que ella tuviera ese deseo…

Las miradas volvieron a posarse sobre la chica que de nuevo se vio rodeada por un fuerte sonrojo y aprovechando el abrazo de Erick oculto su rostro en su pecho.

-¡Déjame! ¡Todos deseamos algo en la vida!-exclamo sin mirarlos-Además ustedes también tienen que descubrir su deseo si quieren liberar los otros cristales y ya sabemos que la siguiente llave es Aaric así que… ¡Eres quien menos puede hablar!-continuo mirando a Emi molesta

-¿Yo?-repitió Aaric sorprendido

-Eso fue lo que dijo la protectora del rubí…-suspiro Tomoyo-La primera llave fue Erick porque estaba ligado a Arely, quien al parecer era quien conocía y aceptaba el deseo de su corazón… el rubí revelo la siguiente llave y ese es Aaric por lo que la siguiente en tener que aceptar, revelar el deseo de su corazón…

-El vergonzoso deseo de su corazón-corrigió Arely frunciendo el ceño

-Si eso-acepto Tomoyo-Es Emi…

-Siguiente parada, Faren-sonrió Aaric mirando a la castaña

-No, me niego a aceptarlo-dijo Emi dándoles la espalda a todos molesta-¡Y tu porque sigues abrazándolo!-exclamo señalando a Arely

-¡Damon!-sollozo la segunda castaña saltando sobre el hombre

-Tranquila pequeña, ya verás que cuando todo se solucione no querrás soltarlo-consoló el hombre

-El no es Erick…-murmuro Arely-No es el Erick que yo recuerdo, no es el Erick que yo quiero…-Las sacerdotisas enmudecieron ante lo último, incluso la chica que lo había dicho parecía sorprendida

-Insistes con lo mismo y de nuevo te digo que no puede ser quien recuerdas, además, ustedes mismas no creo se asemejen a como fueron antes-bufo Erick frunciendo el ceño-Esto es lo que hay y lo que te ofrezco…-las miradas volvieron a la chica que miraba al ojigris con la mirada cristalizada

-¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta!-estallo en llanto mientras salía apresurada del salón

-Esto es demasiado-suspiro Tomoyo-Sinceramente, y siento decirlo pero, tenemos ahora 16 años, y poseemos no solo los recuerdos de esa otra maravillosa vida, si no la del resto de las sacerdotisas que nos precedieron, nuestro equilibrio está roto… y ya no sabemos ni que es correcto sentir, creo que lo más prudente seria que ellos volvieran a la tierra

-Pero Tomoyo…-suplico Eriol

-También estoy cansada, también extraño mi otra vida, incluso esta vida cuando era tranquila… pero acepto que esta es mi misión, como las chicas, deseo que céfiro, que todos los planetas estén seguros, por nuestra causa todo está de cabeza… por confiar una vez nos paso esto, aun así, no es la confianza el problema si no, en quien confiar…

-Pueden confiar en nosotros-asintió Aaric serio

-Tal vez sí, pero, como confiar si dicen querernos… ustedes no entienden nuestra situación, no entienden la confusión diaria con la que vivimos, confunde incluso el pensar en desear algo, ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Quiénes fuimos? ¿Qué somos ahora?-dijo Emi decaída-Ahora nos dicen, que la única salida es saltar a un mar de confusión para aumentar la que ya poseemos y con ello no tener control sobre nada-suspiro-Al buscar un solo madero para mantenernos a flote este solo nos deja caer de nuevo-finalizo mirando a su hermano ceñuda-Iré a descansar un poco antes de seguir…

-También yo, avísennos cuando se decida que haremos ahora-asintió Tomoyo saliendo detrás de Emi

El silencio se mantuvo en la sala, mas Damon parecía molesto notando la duda y la tristeza dominando a la mayoría.

-Aaric… iras con ellas a Faren-dijo Damon serio-No habrá más quejas, es verdad que están confundidas, todos lo estamos, pero el tiempo se agota y no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por las dudas, si realmente quieren a esas chicas buscaran la manera en que vuelvan a quererlos

-¿No tendría que ir también yo?-menciono Erick cruzándose de brazos

-Dale algo de espacio-suspiro Clef-Ella, de cierta manera te ha aceptado ya, así que no te costara mucho trabajo, tanto tu como Eriol tienen ya la ventaja, Aaric por otro lado…

-Olvidan otro problema-todos miraron a Jin quien había mantenido el silencio-Arely debe volver a México en unas semanas…

-Es verdad…-dijo Damon sorprendido-El intercambio termino… ¡Demonios!

-Esto será aun más complicado-asintió Jin

-No necesariamente-sonrió Eriol-México es un país neutral en lo que a magia se refiere debido a la concentración espiritualidad del lugar, las chicas podrían volver a la escuela, estarían seguras…

-Tramitare las calificaciones de Emi-asintió Erick serio-Shaoran podría ayudarnos con las de Daidouji y Arely

-Tramita las nuestras también-señalo Aaric sonriendo

-Perfecto-rio Damon-Me uniré a ustedes, seré el guapo maestro

-Eso les subirá el ánimo un poco-sonrió Eriol-Sera nuestra forma de apoyarlas mientras Aaric va con ellas al siguiente planeta

-Iré con ellos, tengo que ponerme en mi papel-rio Damon al tiempo que Clef elevaba su báculo para hacerlos desaparecer

**-o-**

A la tarde siguiente, y digo tarde porque nuestras protagonistas no despertaron hasta esas horas, y entre bostezos se dirigieron juntas hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días-saludaron a coro los que ya estaban en la mesa

-¿Dónde…?-murmuro Arely mirando entre los presentes

-Erick fue con Eriol a prepararles una sorpresa-dijo Aaric sonriendo con ligereza

-…esta Damon-finalizo Arely frunciendo el ceño

-Fue con ellos-respondió Clef

-Oh genial… Damon se hará uno de ellos-bufo Tomoyo dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas

-¡No lo hará! ¡No, Damon!-exclamo Arely preocupada

-Parece que a pesar de todo sigue siendo su ídolo-señalo Paris divertido

-Fácil, el siempre ha sido bueno con nosotras, aun en nuestros recuerdos donde lo manipularon-señalo Emi antes de dar en primero bocado a su comida

La comida continuo en silencio hasta que el ya común flash de luz multicolor brillo desde la entrada del comedor, las miradas se giraron para hacer notar a los recién llegados que sus presencias habían sido notadas mas no hubo entusiasmo por ello.

-Chicas, les tenemos una sorpresa-dijo Damon sonriendo-Díganles chicos

Las tres sacerdotisas miraron a los recién llegados como si otra cabeza fuera a salir de sus cuellos, era raro ver a Erick y a Eriol sonrojados, y faltos de palabras.

-Estos chicos movieron el cielo, casi literalmente-rio Damon-Arely tu intercambio termino ayer…

-¡Oh dios! ¡Mis padres!-exclamo la mencionada poniéndose de pie de un salto-¡Moriré!

-No morirás…-murmuro Erick aun sonrojado-Comenzaras la universidad en México, de hecho debes presentar tu examen en unas horas…

-¿Qué?-dijo Arely sorprendida

-Tomoyo y Emi también deben presentar el examen, estarán en esa universidad hasta que las cosas mejoren-agrego Eriol

-¡¿De verdad?-exclamaron las otras dos sacerdotisas emocionadas

-Se los dije, movieron el cielo-asintió Damon-Y yo seré el tutor de las alumnas de intercambio, ya está lista la casa donde viviremos

-¡Iré a México!-exclamaron Tomoyo y Emi al unisonó

-Eso no me parece bueno-bufo Arely-Y yo que quería viajar por el mundo

-Es un inicio, cuando todo mejore podrás ir a donde quieras-señalo Erick ofreciéndole una carpeta-Son los documentos que necesitaras…

-Ya escucho el sermón de mi mamá-sollozo la castaña-Tengo miedo, esto es peor que toda esta situación

-No puede ser tan malo-rio Emi

-Oh si lo es-asintió Damon-Pero tranquila, podrás venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, además tendrás que estar yendo a Faren y… oh-oh…

-Si, oh-oh… olvidaron ese minúsculo detalle-gruño Arely cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué detalle?-cuestiono Tomoyo curiosa

-El detalle de que mis padres no me permiten salir, y si me lo permiten deben saber a dónde voy y a qué hora regreso… más ahora que solo he llamado 3 veces durante todo el año

-Arreglaremos eso sobre la marcha… ahora todas listas tiene que presentar un examen-dijo Eriol serio

-Bien… examen y después Faren…-asintió Emi mirando al rubio que había permanecido en silencio y que logro sonrojarla pues este también la miraba-Vámonos…

**-o-**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Chicaaas, siento mucho la tardanza… esta vez sí fue un corte masivo de inspiración que espero desaparezca para poder escribir el siguiente capítulo y los de más claro…**

**tsukimine12: Hola chica espero que te haya gustado el capi y prometo que a partir del que sigue habrá sufrimiento XD**

**aseret-1987: Holis siento mucho la demora, más que mil disculpas, considerando que me has dado muchas ideas y aun así me retraso, ojala te guste el capitulo i nos leemos en el que sigue**

**Perla1498:Gracias por el review, me alegra que te gustara mi anterior fic y este que es su continuación, espero que te guste el capitulo!**

**Sin más que decir… hasta para esto estoy corta de palabras… Feliz Navidad y FEliz año nuevo tambien!...por si me tardo con el otro capi -.- jejeje  
**

**Hasta la otra!**

**Atte. Marinne-chan**


	10. Encierro al estilo oriental

**Capitulo 10**

**Encierro al estilo oriental**

La universidad era un extraño modo de desahogo, tareas y proyectos, maestros difíciles y compañeros complicados, algo común entre tanta locura, cada uno llevaba carreras diferentes y ya que incluso Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto se les habían unido, las reuniones se volvían peculiares a la hora de salir o… cuando era necesario ir a Faren.

El segundo planeta no había resultado tan sofocante como el primero, igualmente tuvieron que iniciar como comunes habitantes, la cultura semejante a la oriental en tiempos antiguos era entretenida para las sacerdotisas y sus acompañantes quienes se habían reducido debido a lo ocurrido con Erick en el planeta anterior, Clef creyó prudente el que los jóvenes cefirianos debían quedarse en casa, así pues cada que les era posible las tres chicas y Aaric viajaban a Faren luego de clases y en ocasiones durante los fines de semana…aunque nunca juntas.

-¡¿De nuevo te vas?-se quejó Tomoyo al notar que Arely se dirigía a la puerta de salida

-Perdón…mi mama ya llego por mí, te dije que la excusa de tareas por la tarde no duraría mucho, además desde que se dieron cuenta que extrañamente deambulaba por la casa a las 5 de la madrugada empezaron a sospechar-suspiro con cansancio

-Debemos pensar en mejores excusas entonces-rio Emi-Luego de estos tres meses por fin iremos al castillo, te lo perderás

-Lo sé-dijo la castaña depresiva-Aprovechare para terminar mis tareas y proyectos del semestre de esa forma podre faltar a clase en ocasiones-sonrió entristecida

-Nosotros la cuidaremos mientras este aquí-dijo Eriol serio-Así que no te preocupes por nada Tomoyo

Las sacerdotisas desaparecieron y despidiéndose la tercera tomo carrera hacia un automóvil negro que ya sonaba la bocina para apresurarla. En cuanto el carro se perdió de vista, los hechiceros subieron a la práctica camioneta familiar gris que habían decidido usar para pasar desapercibidos, aunque no era del todo difícil en esa ciudad, pasando varias calles y con Eriol como conductor pronto volvieron a ver el automóvil negro de la chica y unas casas adelante su destino.

-Buenas-saludo Damon bajando ligeramente el periódico que leía-¿Cómo les fue hoy?

-Un común día de clases-respondió Eriol-Las chicas ya se fueron y Arely de nuevo esta en su casa

-Supuse que tendríamos problemas con esa niña, sus padres la celan demasiado del mundo-sonrió Damon-Por ahora que les parece si comemos-señalo cuando una conocida mujer apareció con un humeante plato en sus manos

-Chicos, bienvenidos-saludo sonriendo

-Buenas tardes Marie-san-saludaron todos a coro

Luego de una silenciosa comida la común tarde tomo su rutina…

-¡ARELY! ¿¡Terminaste de lavar la ropa!-se escuchó por toda la calle

-…

-¡ARELY!

-¡Si mamá!-la voz de la chica provoco más de una sonrisa

-¿¡Estas segura!...-el silencio predomino-¡Arely!

-¡QUE!

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE! ¿¡TERMINASTE DE LAVAR O NO!

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-exclamo molesta la castaña. Los llantos de un bebe resonaron entonces…

-¡Ves lo que haces! ¡Ve a cuidar a tu hermanito!

A los minutos los llantos cesaron y diferentes órdenes se escucharon hacia la chica y sus hermanos.

-Tal vez podríamos sacarla de ahí ¿no creen?-dijo Damon divertido

* * *

Mientras en Faren, tres maravillados rostros miraban a su alrededor, los jardines principales del castillo los rodeaban y al final de este la reina y el rey esperaban su llegada, las reverencias fueron seguidas de las pláticas respecto a sus vidas anteriores por las que el rubio se sintiera fuera de lugar. Las preguntas respecto a la ausencia de la tercera sacerdotisa flotaron implícitamente en las palabras de la emperatriz Aska, era más que sabido por la castaña presente que las favoritas de la reina siempre habían sido Tomoyo y Arely debido a su inclinación hacia la cultura oriental que era lo que irónicamente predominaba en Faren.

-Oh es verdad, tengo entendido que el príncipe Amud mostro interés en ti, ¿Tomoyo?-sonrió Aska divertida mientras avanzaban por el pasillo

-Ah, si, jaja, fue muy…halagador de su parte-sonrió Tomoyo con ligereza

-Deseaba que estuvieran todas para presentarles a mi hijo-señalo con desilusión la reina sin notar que las sacerdotisas se tensaban-Le he hablado de ustedes desde que vinieron de céfiro a contarnos lo ocurrido

-Lástima que Arely no haya podido venir-dijo Emi intentando ocultar su diversión ya que seguramente era una de las prospectas para hija de Aska

-Pero vendrá después ¿no?-dijo Aska sin mirarlas ya que se disponía a abrir una puerta

Una enorme biblioteca se extendió frente a ellas rodeando una pequeña e íntima sala donde dos jóvenes leían algunos libros entretenidos, el cabello negro y lacio de uno de ellos lo delataba como el hijo de la reina más su rostro era cubierto por el libro que leía, eso y las ropas orientales de la realeza de Faren, el otro sin embargo ya los miraba con frio interés en su rostro, un peliblanco de cabellos blancos y fría mirada verdosa que era bastante atractivo.

-¡Oh! Parece que tenemos más visitas de las que al parecer no tenía conocimientos, chicas, joven que las acompaña-dijo refiriéndose al rubio mientras se acercaban a los jóvenes que ya habían dejado de leer para posar su atención en ellos-Este es, el hijo del actual líder de Autosam, Leon, jóvenes ellas son las sacerdotisas de céfiro que están de misión por los planetas y su acompañante

-Tenía entendido que eran tres-dijo el aparentemente simpático príncipe de Faren

-…Mi hijo, Shun-presento Aska orgullosa

Ante ellos una luz multicolor apareció sorprendiendo a los presentes, Arely se hizo presente, la expresión preocupada se dirigió rápidamente hacia las personas que se tensaron al verla ahí a pesar de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

-¡Chicas ….!

-¡Arely!-la interrumpió Aska feliz-Estas aquí, que alegría

-Ammm…Alteza, ha pasado…emm tiempo-sonrió nerviosa la castaña

-¿Qué ocurre?-interrumpió Aaric de nuevo serio pasando de Aska

-Atacan…el concilio de Occidente le declaro la guerra a Oriente ya que están de nuestro lado, recibimos la noticia tarde...-dijo la castaña retomando su gesto asustado-Envié a todos hacia Hong Kong y…

-Te pedimos disculpas Aska, debemos retirarnos-dijo Tomoyo haciendo una ligera inclinación seguida de sus acompañantes-Volveremos en cuanto solucionemos esto

-Sí, entiendo-asintió la reina seria

-Yo iré a céfiro-dijo Emi deteniendo el movimiento por unos segundos-Nos servirán los refuerzos, aun no podemos usar el cristal de Cizeta-agrego a modo de explicación hacia sus iguales

-Iré con ella-declaro Aaric recibiendo asentimientos de las otras dos sacerdotisas y pronto los cuatro desaparecieron

-Parece que es incluso más serio de los que nos habían dicho-dijo el príncipe de Faren tomando un gesto contrario al que mostrase antes-Madre, no creo que sea prudente que Faren se involucre

-Hijo, no creo que ustedes lo comprendan-dijo Aska suspirando-Conozco a esas chicas desde hace tiempo, han cambiado, sí, pero también lo hemos hecho todos… y estoy segura que como antes, Céfiro nos obsequiara algo de su brillo-finalizo sonriendo con nostalgia-espero que disfrutes tu estadía Leon, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber

-¿Realmente crees que sean peligrosas?-cuestiono el serio peliblanco

-Hace unos días viaje a Cizeta, tengo entendido que gracias a esas chicas Autosam por fin obtuvo un interesante trato comercial-menciono Shun pasando distraídamente páginas de su libro

-Amud, ¿acaso sigue obsesionado con la guerrera que lo rechazo?

-Si, según note, era la de cabello negro que estaba desde el principio-asintió-Mamá cree que yo también elegiré a alguna de ellas y con ello traeré beneficios a Faren

-¿Te atrajo alguna?-cuestiono león sin nota de alguna emoción

-No lo sé, no les puse del todo atención pero no creo que…

De nuevo la luz multicolor lleno la sala tomándolos por sorpresa varios cuerpos cayeron rodeados por el humo de lo que parecían ser los restos de una explosión, la ola de tos estallo segundos después obligando a los hombres a ponerse de pie de un salto para acercarse a quienes yacían a sus pies.

-Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?-dijo una voz femenina poniéndose de pie

-Sí, ¿Dónde..?

-Han regresado a Faren-respondió Leon ayudando a una de ellas a ponerse de pie

-¿En Faren?¡¿Porque?-exclamo la joven safandose del agarre del peliblanco-Yo no quería venir aquí, apunte hacia las afueras de la mansión…

-Calmate Arely, debemos volver-señalo Tomoyo inclinando la cabeza como gesto hacia Shun quien las miraba sorprendido

-¡No puedo calmarme! Esas rubias descerebradas… ¡AHH! Las odio-exclamo molesta

-Vamos, seguro Emi ya está allá

-Sí, si-asintió rápidamente la castaña-Vamos a…

-Esperen-una tercera voz femenina apareció tras ellas-Es seguro aquí…

-¡EMI!-exclamaron las otras dos sacerdotisas

-Oriente ha caído-dijo triste

-¡No puede!-exclamo Arely-Debe haber algo que…

-¡HA CAIDO!-exclamo Emi acallando a la castaña-Tienen… a la madre de Shaoran…-los gritos ahogados y los rostros de susto llenaron el rostro de las otras dos sacerdotisas-También, tienen a los chicos

-Pero… como paso, solo fueron unos minutos, ellos no pudieron… ¿Cómo?-dijo Arely conmocionada-Porque, no pudimos hacer nada…¡¿Qué hemos estado haciendo estos dos años?

-No había nada que…-intento decir Tomoyo falta de palabras

Lo cierto es que habían perdido más tiempo en Faren, entre la escuela, la familia, y los intentos de los cefirianos y los chicos de hacerlas sentir cómodas, había alargado su estadía en ese planeta a pesar de que no les había sido difícil ascender en su sociedad, lo cierto era que su miedo a revelar sus deseos, el miedo a su creciente confusión…

-¡Es tu culpa!-estallo la tercer sacerdotisa sorprendiendo a las otras dos-… Emi, es tu culpa por no admitirlo, Aaric ni siquiera te presiona, ¡Nadie lo hacía!, tenías que hacerlo tu sola, ¡no es justo! ¡Es la segunda vez que lo haces!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, esto no es mi culpa!-respondió la castaña molesta-¡Además tú tampoco tenías tu cristal aun, culpa de eso a Tomoyo!

-¡Oye!-exclamo la mencionada-¡A mí no me metan en sus cosas! Además, yo no puedo conseguir el cristal de Autosam, si no conseguimos el de Faren primero

-¿Decías?-bufo Arely-¡Pero da igual porque ahora que no está Aaric quiero ver como lo consigues ahora!

-¡No necesito a nadie para conseguirlo a diferencia de ti!-exclamo molesta la ojigris

-¡Porque eres tan terca!

-¡Tú eres la terca!

-¡Ya basta!-exclamo Tomoyo

-¡Tú no te metas!-exclamaron las otras dos

-¡Claro que me meto!-volvió a exclamar molesta al tiempo que las tres tomaban su forma final y sus cristales brillaban

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-una molesta voz masculina apago en seco las ansias de lucha

-Damon-murmuraron las tres sacerdotisas encogidas ante la furia en la mirada del hombre

-¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer?-dijo una segunda voz masculina molesta

-Nosotras…-intento decir Tomoyo mirando rápidamente a sus compañeras que habían bajado la mirada

-Tal vez exagere…-dijo Arely-Pero es verdad, nada de esto habría pasado si ella…

-¡No fue mi culpa!-exclamo Emi girando su vista molesta hacia la segunda castaña

-Ya basta-volvió a decir Damon avanzando hacia ellas-Arely, vuelve, tu madre te está buscando

-Genial-bufo la castaña antes de desaparecer tras un destello multicolor

-Tomoyo, veo que Emi ya les dio las malas noticias-dijo Clef serio-Sin los chicos no podremos tener mucho avance

-No necesito a Aaric para encontrar el cristal de Faren-dijo Emi cruzándose de brazos

-¿De verdad?-cuestiono Tomoyo divertida-Te importaría entonces informarme entonces, ¿Cómo piensas activar el cristal de Cizeta?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Yo ya estaba dispuesta a aceptar que le tenía cariño a Eriol y ahora de nuevo nos hemos quedado estancadas! ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Vivir escondidas? ¿Ehhh? ¡Dime! ¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿los hermanitos de Arely? ¿Mi madre?

-Detente-dijo Emi decaída-Tal vez no me importe, porque te recuerdo que, gracias a ustedes yo ¡ya no tengo familia!

-…Es suficiente, yo también me voy, avísenme cuando decida entrar en razón y que esta vez sea en estado permanente-dijo Tomoyo dirigiendo su mirada a los recién llegado molesta antes de desaparecer

-Espero que ustedes no vengan a regañarme también-bufo girándose hacia los recién llegados

-Primero, creo que deberías disculparte con los jóvenes detrás de ti, creo que pertenecen a altos rangos-señalo Damon serio

La castaña se giró hacia los jóvenes volviendo a encarar a los herederos de Faren y Autosam, con una ligera inclinación y tras soltar un ligero suspiro se disculpó en nombre de las tres para después girar su mirada de vuelta a los dos hombres.

-Te quedaras aquí-declaro Clef al tiempo que Damon le daba la espalda a la sorprendida castaña-Los últimos meses has intentado hacer todo sola, dejaste de lado a Aaric y lo peor, dejaste de lado a tus compañeras…

-¡He hecho lo que me correspondía! No puedes ponerte de su lado, ¡Damon!-llamo al segundo hombre

-Siento decirlo Emi, pero, Arely estaba en lo correcto-suspiro cansado-No basta con ir y venir, desde que aceptaste portar el grado de sacerdotisa de nuevo tomaste la misma responsabilidad que tomaron ellas incluso antes que tú, esto, no es un juego, muchas vidas se perdieron hoy, el concilio de Oriente cayo… y aun así seguiste intentado hacerlo todo sola…

-Pero…

-Da igual lo que intentes hacer-señalo Clef-Arely ya ha cerrado la puerta…

-Ella… ella no puede dejarme aquí… la escuela…

-Eso querías ¿no?-dijo Clef elevando su báculo-Dijiste que podías conseguir el cristal sola, hazlo, y que sea pronto porque ya deben estar planeando invadir la tierra natal de Arely

-Buena suerte-dijo Damon y el último flash multicolor se dejó ver en la sala

La castaña aun veía fijamente el lugar donde los hombres desaparecieron sin creerlo, una de sus manos sujeto su cabeza inconsciente, podía decir que siempre había estado sola, cerraba los ojos y se veía a ella misma en un cuarto oscuro, sola.

-¿Estas bien?-se giró rápidamente perdiendo el equilibrio pero fue sostenida por el príncipe de Faren-Tranquila, yo le explicare todo a mamá…-La vidriosa mirada gris se centró en el chico

-E-estoy bien-dijo la chica recobrando la postura-Les mostrare que puedo conseguir el cristal y…

-Claro-interrumpió Leon-Te agradeceré que me informes cuando lo haga, Shun, la próxima vez que nos veamos trae a Amud contigo a Autosam, esto puede ser interesante…-dijo mirando a la castaña-Espero que no te tome mucho tiempo entender lo que tus amigas ya entendieron…-finalizo a modo de despedida tomando camino hacia la salida del lugar

-Entender…

Aska llego entonces seguida de los que eran seguro los ministros y concejales, tal vez incluso su esposo, no lo sabía, se dejó caer en sofá donde habían estado antes los jóvenes sin notar que el príncipe ya hablaba con su madre.

¿Qué querían decir? ¿Qué era lo que no había notado? No era que no le gustara trabajar en equipo pero había cosas que simplemente debías hacer sola ¿o no?, ellas eran las que estaban mal, y seguramente era porque habían empezado juntas el viaje primero y solo se cubrían entre ellas dejándola a ella de lado, claro, Tomoyo y Arely, seguramente estaban muy divertidas en esos momentos sin ella. Empuño las manos molesta, había dejado a su familia, su vida, su mundo y todo por ayudarlas y así se lo agradecían, pues bien, conseguiría el agraciado cristal y terminaría con todo eso de una vez, entonces vería quien tenía la razón.

-Alteza-dijo Emi dirigiéndose a la reina-si no le molesta, me gustaría hacer por mí misma la búsqueda del cristal, además creo que igualmente ahora, depende de mí-la emperatriz de Faren suspiro

-Emi, todos venimos solos al mundo, morimos solos, y tal vez existimos solos porque igualmente nadie puede entrar a nuestra mente o puede ver nuestro espíritu…pero de ti depende encontrar a personas que sean iguales a ti y juntos alcanzar un escalón más sobre el resto…-dijo Aska pacientemente

-Puedo hacerlo-dijo Emi segura

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo-asintió Aska

* * *

En la tierra, lejos de estar juntas como la sacerdotisa de oscuridad creía la separación se había vuelto creciente, México y Japón, que mejor que estar en tu propia casa con personas que te apoyan solo a ti.

Tomoyo miraba los jardines Daidouji desde su balcón, soltando suspiro a cada minuto, no había tenido el ánimo de volver a México, no es que estuviera molesta con Arely, tal vez solo un poco resentida ya que había sido quien detono la bomba que habían intentado ignorar los últimos meses, había sido un largo intercambio, había hecho buenos amigos en México, los hermanitos de su igual eran un sol incluso había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Sakura y Shaoran y a varias personas del concilio de Oriente.

Otro suspiro.

Eriol. Seguramente en esos momentos ya ni siquiera la recordaba, ninguno de ellos, tal vez incluso Oriente se volviera en su contra y seguramente ahora más que nunca podían destruirlas ya que estaban separadas.

Su madre acababa de irse de viaje a New York, por suerte, America parecía ser el único lugar que podían considerar seguro…¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Arely, ¿ya terminaste de limpiar tu cuarto?-la madre asomo la cabeza a dicha recamara-¡No has recogido!

-Mamá, estoy haciendo tarea, además, este desastre son mis libros-señalo la castaña con cansancio

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas

-Porque no he terminado la tarea en dos horas-dijo la joven con cuidado

-Pues termina porque tienes que cuidar a tus hermanos, voy a salir, ¡y limpias!

-¡¿Qué pasa con el hermano mayor?

Soltando un gruñido salió de la habitación, seguramente el lindo hermano mayor había salido de nuevo y ella no había podido concentrarse en la tarea desde esa tarde, la última vez que vio a Erick. Llego al cuarto de sus padres donde sus hermanitos dormían, no hay como el hogar, sonrió a los pequeños antes de volver a salir con dirección a su habitación donde un flash multicolor la hizo acelerar el paso.

-Tomoyo-dijo sorprendida

-¿Aun sigues haciendo esto?-señalo los libros

-Tienes que admitir que es algo liberador-señalo alzando los hombros-no podíamos seguir así

-Lo sé-asintió-Es solo que…no esperaba que terminara…así

-Démosle un tiempo, conociéndola ahora…

-Si…-rio Tomoyo-Ahora le toma más tiempo notar lo obvio, además, no podemos hacer nada por ella

-Tranquila-sonrió Arely-Estoy segura que se las cobrara cuando sea tu turno

-Jum… ¿y contigo…como se las cobrara?-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-A mí no tiene por qué hacerme nada, yo soy una víctima aquí-una almohada se estrelló contra su cara-¡Oye!

-En ese caso permíteme cobrármelo por ella-sonrió la sacerdotisa de la luz antes de atacar de nuevo divertida

-Espera-rio Arely-No es…justo…déjame defenderme-dijo entre risas

-¿Damos un paseo?-dijo Tomoyo divertida

-Vamos por un café, mis hermanos no despertaran hasta dentro de unas horas-asintió-No podemos hacer nada más…aun

-Sí, creo que me caería bien algo de chocolate-rio Tomoyo tronando los dedos y en segundos estuvieron en una desolada calle-¿Crees que tarde mucho?

-Espero que no o me aburriré mucho-rio la castaña

* * *

Tres meses después…de largos y lentos dias, tiempo, en el que el segundo año estaba por volverse un tercero...

La castaña se daba de golpes contra la pared provocando la risa de un ya familiar joven…El príncipe de Faren había resultado ser un confiable y peculiar aliado, mas no la había ayudado a lograr ningún avance y las costumbres del palacio la estaban volviendo loca, lo oriental no era lo suyo.

-No quiero usar mas esta ropa-dijo suplicante al divertido Shun

-Es parte de las costumbres de Faren-explico el joven

-Pero antes…

-¿Antes?

-No, nada…

-En ese caso, vamos, nos esperan en el comedor-señalo Shun dándole la espalda-No lo olvides, dos pasos detrás de mí…

La castaña empuño las manos molesta, de ser Arely ella…

-Te importa si, ¿te alcanzo después?-dijo ella bajando la mirada

-No puedes…

-¡Ya se!-exclamo molesta-Tomoyo seguramente…ella… ¡Déjame sola!

No noto cuando el chico salió del lugar, pero estaba segura de que estaba sola en esa sección del jardín, pronto terminaría el año, había tenido que pasar navidad en Faren y no había sido divertido, pronto las tres tendrían los dieciocho y solo tenían un cristal. Había buscado por todos lados, había intentado confesar cosas vergonzosas que deseaba y nada ocurría, nada ocurría y ella seguía en Faren, sola, no era literal, pero no podía contarle todo a Shun.

-Bien, bien, lo admito…no puedo hacerlo sola, ¿me escuchan?, no puedo hacerlo sola…

El silencio la rodeo de nuevo, tampoco era eso, que era lo que ellas sabían que su entendimiento no alcanzaba a reconocer, las tres eran igual de inteligentes según había dicho Damon entonces que era.

-Tal vez solo tienes que decir por favor al final de la frase la próxima vez

-¡Arely!

-¿Qué? Esa no fue una declaración muy conmovedora que digamos

-Chicas…-sonrió la castaña emocionada-Lo siento, lo siento mucho…-sollozo

-No te preocupes-consoló Tomoyo abrazándola con ligereza-Pero, ¿estas segura verdad?

-Es cierto, no hay vuelta atrás, ¿lo comprendes, no?-dijo Arely cruzándose de brazos

-Sí, solo hay una cosa…-los gestos interrogantes la hicieron sonreír-¿Qué es lo que ustedes entienden y yo no?

-Yo entiendo, que todo lo que nos pasa es confuso, y que tuvimos una vida y aunque es algo que fue, y ahora tenemos otra, podemos construir una nueva a partir de las experiencias anteriores, y quien sabe, puede ser incluso mejor que la anterior-dijo Arely divertida

-Y yo, sé que aunque fuimos amigas y tenemos que volver a serlo, tengo que admitir que tal vez no las conozco, somos personas diferentes y no estamos atadas a ser amigas de nuevo aunque sea obligatorio, pero…somos iguales, tenemos las mismas metas y sabemos apoyarnos mutuamente sin lastimarnos entre nosotras, siempre podeos tener una guerra de almohadas-rio Tomoyo

-O tomarnos un café-rio Arely

-Sí, extraño tomar café con brownies…-sonrió Emi

Una fuerte luz azul las envolvió y aunque se miraron entre ellas reconociendo la sensación y mirando inmediatamente hacia abajo esperando la caída pero, los gritos resonaron pues esta vez el cielo era su destino.

-_Bienvenidas guerreras mágicas-_saludo una mujer que tenía un porte de antigua sacerdotisa oriental

-Me recuerda a la mamá de Shaoran-dijo Tomoyo y pronto las otras dos asintieron sorprendidas mirando impresionadas los bordados del traje tradicional, los palillos que sujetaban su cabello

-_Has tardado mucho en notarlo joven guerrera de la oscuridad, el egoísmo te había cegado duramente al parecer, has revelado el deseo de tu corazón…_

-¿Qué?-dijo Arely sorprendida-No me digas que el deseo de tu corazón era tomar café

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo Emi sonrojada

-_…Añoras tu presente más que tu pasado, aun cuando tu pasado es y siempre será parte de tu presente…necesitas tu pasado para poder apoyarte y tener un mejor futuro, además, no puedes caminar sola por el sendero de la vida…no puedes negar siempre que te agrada ese chico_

-¡Lo sabía!-festejo la segunda castaña

_-El Zafiro de Faren es suyo, úsenlo con sabiduría…_

Aparecieron de nuevo en el salón donde una vez discutieron, y el cristal brillaba en manos de Tomoyo.

-Les menciono que este no es mi lugar favorito-bufo Emi-Bien, vayamos a decirle a Aska que tenemos el cristal-agrego señalando la puerta mientras avanzaba a ella

-Espera-la detuvo Tomoyo-Creo que te podemos hacer un favor-sonrió con malicia

La puerta del comedor se abrió llamando la atención de la realeza que degustaba con cuidado la comida en sus platos, el sentido de la familia era muy fuerte, por lo que casi toda la realeza está reunida ahí, Emi avanzo sonriente hacia posarse justo frente a Aska quien la miro sorprendida ya que la castaña llevaba puesta la ropa de su mundo escandalizando a varios en la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Aska intentado ocultar su molestia y alertando con ello a su hijo y esposo que miraron temerosos hacia la castaña

-Buenas noches Aska-saludo como en los viejos tiempos sorprendiendo a la mujer-Solo venía a decirte que encontré el cristal-añadió mostrándolo sobre la palma de su mano para sorpresa de toda la corte-Así que, me voy-sonrió

-Pero, la puerta a tu mundo está cerrada-dijo Aska sorprendida

-Ah eso, no creo que haya problema-dijo elevando el cristal-Zafiro de Faren, llévame a Céfiro…

Apareció entonces en el salón donde todos la esperaban, dos de ellas con expresiones divertidas, el zafiro levito hasta las manos de Tomoyo quien avanzo hacia la castaña.

-¿Cómo estuvo?

-Fue genial-rio Emi

-Espero que no hayas sido demasiado brusca, recuerdas que Aska es…-intento decir Arely

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo, ¿recuerdas?-dijo divertida causando la risa de sus iguales

Los adultos veían satisfechos como la calma había vuelto a sus queridas niñas que ya hacían planes.

-Bien, vamos a Autosam para que Tomoyo grite que "le tiene cariño a Eriol" y todo esto termine-dijo Emi provocando el sonrojo de la mencionada

-Aún es pronto para eso-dijo Clef interrumpiendo la platica

-Pero, qué pasa con oriente y los chicos y…-dijo Emi apresurada

-Autosam se ha comunicado con nosotros-dijo Paris serio-Al parecer tuvieron un encuentro muy peculiar con el hijo del actual líder

-Ese chico, si, ahora recuerdo que me dijo que le parecíamos interesantes-dijo Emi reflexiva

-Interesantes, si…-carraspeo Clef-Quiere la mano de Arely en matrimonio…

-¡¿QUE?-exclamaron las tres

-No les permitirán entrar a Autosam a menos que esa condición se cumpla-añadió Clef molesto

-Así que ese tipo era todo lo contrario de lo que aparentaba-reflexiono Tomoyo

-¡Pero si yo ni lo vi! ¿Porque yo?-dijo Arely molesta

-Lo mejor por ahora es volver a México, debemos averiguar que está haciendo el enemigo, no debe volver a pasar lo que paso en Oriente, de ser posible, debemos averiguar que fue de los chicos-dijo Damon, las tres chicas asintieron serias-Les dejamos las negociaciones a ustedes-agrego mirando a los cefirianos que asintieron

-A casa…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! millones de disculpas por la tardanza... y vaya tardanza...

Tsukimine-12

GhostGirl1498

Rose Whatson

aseret-1987

Minako Uzumaki

Gracias por los reviews chicas, espero que les guste este capitulo, ya tengo empezado el siguiente asi que espero poder subirle pronto

Nos leemos prontoo!

Atte. Marinne_chan


	11. Secuestrados

**Capítulo 11**

**Secuestrados**

* * *

Los refuerzos en Occidente impedían cualquier intervención por parte de las sacerdotisas o Damon, incluso Oriente estaba en su contra con un nuevo cabecilla sentado en la silla de mandato en la que antes se coronase a los Li, los Nightmate eran dueños del concilio de Oriente y debido a la última travesía el mundo entero hablaba sobre la existencia de la magia. Las variaciones cambiaban claro según la perspectiva de los diferentes grupos, ovnis, hadas, creaturas oscuras tecnología desconocida…

Los noticieros no paraban de hablar del tema, aun cuando en América no había ocurrido aun ningún suceso parecido al de Hong Kong y todos esperaban que así se mantuviera…

-Tal vez si usamos magia común-dijo Tomoyo seria

-¿Común?-repitió Emi confusa

-Ellos detectan nuestra magia "corrupta", pero si es la que ellos usan no tienen por qué detectarnos…-explico la chica mientras recorría los rostros de los presentes en la mesa

-Damon, ¿ellos no diferencian entre sus magias?-cuestiono Emi confusa

-Es posible detectar un flujo mágico, y si es uno familiar es posible detectarlo, además, entre familias es similar debido al parentesco-explico el hombre cruzado de brazos

-Debemos pensar en algo que nadie espere-señalo Marie reflexiva

-El punto es saber qué es lo que no esperan-bufo Tomoyo recostándose sobre sus brazos cansada-Hemos pasado ya casi un mes pensando y no hemos hecho nada pensando en la precaución

-Tal vez a Arely se le ocurra algo bueno, ya que no ha pensado en nada en todo el mes por estar de vacaciones con sus tíos-gruño Emi molesta

La tercera sacerdotisa estaba castigada por haber desaparecido las dos veces que tuvieron problemas en Faren, sin poder explicar a sus padres como salió de la casa sin que nadie lo notase había salido de la ciudad avisando solo por mensaje mental que regresaba en un mes debido a que sus padres creían que las amistades de la universidad eran mala influencia para ella.

Tiempo en el que le habían quitado todo tipo de comunicación con el mundo, sin celular ni internet y claro, al estar entre padres, tíos entrometidos que te regañan como si fueran tus segundos, terceros y cuartos padres, primos molestos y primos fiesteros…no habían recibido mensajes mentales de la castaña tampoco. Enero estaba dando fin dando inicio al corto mes de Febrero y según Clef y Paris, Autosam presionaba por una respuesta.

-Al menos tenemos 5 años de vida-señalo Emi intentando sonar divertida

-4 y 10 meses si redondeo los días-corrigió Tomoyo-Aunque no le veo el problema, Clef querrá que practiquemos el contra hechizo de vida… cuando tengamos el tercer cristal claro, no esperara a que cumplamos los 23…

-Pero… no creen que fue muy imprudente lo que hicieron, tomar el concilio de Oriente-dijo Marie aun sorprendida-Ellos poseían magia antigua y había algunos que aun la comprendían…

****_Flash back**_**

_El timbre sonó alertando a los habitantes de la vivienda en cuestión por lo que la puerta no tardo en abrirse…_

_-Hola-saludo un pequeño detrás de la reja que cubría la puerta que él había abierto_

_-Hola Manuel, está tu hermana-saludo Eriol cortes_

_-Si-sonrió el niño para luego mirar tras el-Rafael…_

_-¿Qué?-se escuchó una segunda voz infantil-Ah…-dijo luego de asomar su cabeza por la puerta-¡Hermana! ¡Te buscan!-exclamo mirando hacia atrás_

_-¿Por qué los dejan afuera?-regaño la chica y pronto la reja estuvo abierta también-Hola chicos, pasen-sonrió la castaña-Disculpen el desastre pero están entrando a zona de juegos-señalo la sala donde los dos pequeños miraban el televisor_

_-Veníamos a ver como seguías-explico Shaoran al notar la mirada de los niños sobre ellos_

_-Bien, quien no puede estar bien en casa…-el llanto de un bebe resonó por los pasillos-Disculpen…_

_-¡Arely! ¡Creí que cuidabas de Sebastián!-se escuchó la voz de su madre y a los segundos el llanto ceso_

_-¡Eso hago!-respondió la chica volviendo a aparecer frente a ellos con un bebe en brazos-Pues bien, por fin conocen al nuevo miembro de la familia-sonrió_

_-¡Oh!-exclamo Sakura emocionada acercándose al bebe-¡Es adorable!_

_-Ya se, se llevó la hermosura que mi madre no repartió por igual entre el resto, ¿verdad?-los hermanitos rieron-En fin, no puedo salir porque estoy de niñera, mi mamá tiene visitas_

_-Yo puedo cuidar a Sebas-dijo el más grande de los hermanitos-Pero, me vas a ayudar con mi tarea cuando regreses_

_-Querrás decir, harás mi tarea cuando regreses-repitió la chica frunciendo el ceño-Pero olvidas que soy más lista que tu…me llevare al bebe conmigo, solo vamos a cruzar la calle a fin de cuentas…¡Má, voy a salir, me llevo al bebe!_

_Salieron riendo de la cara de disgusto del pequeñín con dirección a la su base de operaciones, él bebe claro, no tardo en pasar a los brazos de un sonrojado Erick para risa de los chicos aunque nos tardó mucho para que pasara a brazos de las mujeres._

_-Es muy simpático-señalo Sakura pues él bebe reía con facilidad_

_-Cuando quiere-suspiro la sacerdotisa dejándose caer en el sillón-Damon, ¿crees que debería ir a Faren?_

_-No creo que tarden mucho en volver…-dijo el hombre al tiempo que un celular sonaba entre las diferentes platicas-Pero si lo crees prudente_

_-Me preocupa mas la noticia de hace unos días, el hecho de que oriente este de nuestro lado me tranquiliza porque un flanco está protegido pero… ¿esto no tiene por qué llegar a ser una guerra verdad?_

_-…Chicos-llamo Shaoran ganándose la atención de todos-Están… atacando China…_

_-¿china?-repitieron todos incrédulos_

_-¡Mi familia…esta…!_

_-¡Iré por las chicas, vayan!-exclamo Arely seria haciéndolos desaparecer para luego desaparecer ella_

* * *

_La imponente misión Li era un caos, las explosiones irrumpían en la paz que siempre había llenado los increíbles jardines que flotaban en los recuerdos de las sacerdotisas mientras corrían abriéndose paso para llegar al lugar que todos codiciaban, el salón donde el consejo estaba reunido._

_-¿Ya habrán llegado los demás?-cuestión Arely enviando a volar a quienes se ponían frente a ellas_

_-No pueden entrar a la mansión solo apareciendo, deben estar en alguno de los jardines-respondió Tomoyo más tuvieron que detenerse-si tan solo esta mansión no estuviera tan protegida, habríamos podido sacar a todos antes de que esto ocurriera_

_-Vaya, vaya…pero miren quienes están aquí…_

_-Ni crean que avanzaran más lejos…_

_Las gemelas Nightmare las habían rodeado mas no era el momento de perder el tiempo con las rubias, las espadas aparecieron en manos de las sacerdotisas denotando sus formas finales y junto a los gestos serios de las cuatro empezó el combate. Como antes, las gemelas se concentraban en los ataques de largo alcance, su magia era poderosa pero las sacerdotisas eran mejores en ataques directos, el problema era lograr acercarse._

_-"Arely que tal un ataque de largo alcance…"-la nota mental hizo sonreír a la mencionada-¡Flecha de luz!-exclamo apuntando a su compañera de combate que recibió el ataque con su cristal blanco para luego hacer brillar intensamente el negro-Despídanse_

_-¡Velo sagrado!-exclamo Arely enviando hacia las rubias una neblina que rápidamente rodeo el campo de batalla_

_-Dulces sueños-rio una nueva voz uniéndose al juego-Deprisa, los chicos están defendiendo la entrada-dijo Emi desde lo alto_

_Volando tras ella, alcanzaron el lugar donde tanto los cefirianos como los hechiceros luchaban contra la guardia que intentaba entrar a la mansión Li, eran más de los que creían y quienes dominaban la magia de doble impacto los estaban haciendo retroceder._

_-¿A donde creen que van pseudo magas?-las tres se tensaron segundos antes de recibir de lleno un golpe a sus espaldas para caer precipitadamente contra quienes defendían la entrada_

_-Emi usa el cristal-ordeno Clef y pronto Aaric la ayudaba a reincorporarse_

_-¡Electro diamante!-exclamaron las otras dos sacerdotisas colocándose al frente de la defensa y haciendo caer a quienes ya habían llegado al último escalón_

_-¡Luz divina!-varias voces masculinas sonaron a coro_

_-¡Váyanse!-ordeno Erick alejando a ambas sacerdotisas del lugar de impacto-Deprisa, nuestros padres están aquí_

_Tras ellos la ojigris era sujetada por el rubio mientras ambos sujetaban el cristal que resplandecía entre las manos de la chica…más nada ocurría…_

_-El cristal no funciona-dijo Emi alejándose del rubio_

_-No podemos dejarlo así-dijo Tomoyo molesta tomando camino hacia el frente_

_-Váyanse-dijo esta vez Shaoran-…Ustedes deben ganar la guerra, nosotros estaremos bien sobre llevando esta batalla_

_-¡No! ¡Vengan con nosotras!-dijo Arely sujetando la camisa del castaña junto a ella_

_-Los mantendremos lejos de ustedes, de esa manera tendrán tiempo para conseguir los otros cristales-dijo Erick alejando las manos de la chica de el-Llévatelos…_

_-Erick…-murmuro la chica _

_-¡Luz destructora!-se volvió a escuchar y varios soldados ya estaban sobre ellos_

_-Llévalos ¡ahora!_

…

**_**Fin Flash back**_**

* * *

****-¿Creen que ellos estén bien?-cuestiono Emi depresiva

-Seguramente ya no nos recuerdan-dijo Tomoyo soltando un suspiro

-No pueden borrar sus sentimientos por ustedes sin hacer un sacrificio, y no creo que deseen asesinarlos o matarse entre ellos-dijo Damon sonriendo con ligereza-¿acaso ya sienten algo por ellos?

-No lo sé, yo aún me siento mal por Ryo…ellos ni siquiera pueden estar en la misma habitación que nosotras, tal vez recordar no fue tan bueno-dijo Tomoyo elevando la mirada

-Denles tiempo, tengo entendido que ustedes eran admiradas por ellos desde pequeños-comento Marie y ambas chicas asintieron-Tal vez, confundieron el amor por otra cosa…-señalo confundiendo a las chicas

-Bueno, Arely parece estar ya en buenos términos con Jin ¿no?-menciono Damon-Ella tiene hermanos y primos, deberían cuestionarla cuando la vean

-¿Y eso cuándo será?-bufo Emi

-Ya que inicie el cuatrimestre seguro-respondió Tomoyo

-Dejen ya de pensar en ello, es tarde, vamos a dormir-regaño el hombre

* * *

Lejos de ahí, cruzando el océano atlántico alguien más daba las buenas noches más no de la misma manera…

-Mañana probaremos de nuevo-dijo una voz masculina mirando los cuerpos tirados frente a el-Es extraño que ninguno de los hechizos funcione

-Estos chicos son de buena madera a final de cuentas, cuestionemos a sus padres, además si seguimos tardando seremos castigados-dijo un segundo hombre junto al primero

-Dejémoslos descansar o no resistirán mañana-rio el primero y tras el sonido de unas rejas cerrándose los cansados cuerpos se reincorporaron quejumbrosos

Hablar con ellos no había funcionado y por supuesto no podían borrarles la memoria tan fácilmente, que mejor que encerrar a tu hijo en un antiguo calabozo para que no interfiera en tus planes de dominación mundial. Así pues, esposados, golpeados, electrocutados y luego de montones de hechizos fallidos que intentasen poner sobre ellos en vano los había mantenido torturados el último mes.

-Oyeron, somos de buena madera-rio uno de ellos recargándose contra la pared

-A mí me duele todo-bufo otro de ellos copiando su acción

-Pero no entiendo, porque con Shaoran y el resto les fue sencillo…

-Bueno, tal vez tu no lo notes-rio el primero-El segundo cristal fue obtenido, Eriol y yo tenemos defensas

-Pero, yo no tengo cristal aun… y como consiguieron el segundo si tú no estabas ahí

-Como me encantaría ver tu cara de incredulidad cuando te diga porque-rio Eriol haciéndoles ver que estaban en una celda completamente oscura-Arely y tú se han llevado mejor los últimos días ¿no?

-Eso que tiene que ver

-Ustedes no lo recuerdan pero…antes, fue ella quien nos ayudó a acercarnos a las chicas-relato Eriol suspirando-Ella siempre ha sido nuestro lazo hacia las chicas, supongo que porque está acostumbrada al sentido de la unión familiar

-Y de nuevo… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Estas sonrojado-declaro Aaric riendo

-No puedo sonrojarme si no dice la razón, ella no me ha dado ninguna magia de protección ni tenemos el cristal de Autosam y … solo hemos comido juntos dos veces

-Tal vez solo sea el que tú y ella fueran los que liberasen el primer cristal-dijo Aaric-Pero no me extrañaría que fuera ella la que llegara a rescátanos…

-¿Por qué lo crees?-cuestionó el castaño suspirando-ustedes pueden decir lo que quieran pero a veces creo que ustedes tienen una mejor situación que la mía, puede ser que sea más allegado a ella y por ello tengo que escuchar siempre las comparaciones que hace o los gestos de desilusión cuando hago algo que mi otro yo no habría hecho…

-Bueno, a mi Tomoyo me trata muy políticamente, como si fuera un amigo muy cercano pero que no cruza la línea del casi mejor amigo-bufo Eriol

-Emi me ha ignorado con todas sus fuerzas… y ahora ni siquiera se cuál era el deseo de su corazón… o si realmente yo era la llave que necesitaba para liberarlo, al menos a mí eso me elevaría el ego-señalo Aaric

-Yo solo sé que si cuando les cuente que estuvieron encerrados con sus ex novias todo un dia y la verdad no sé qué hicieron ahí y ellas muestran aunque sea una pizca de celos me reiré-dijo Eriol divertido

-Te vuelvo a repetir que no pasó nada-gruño Aaric-Intento seducirme si…pero no paso nada

-Eso no cuenta, si intento seducirte seguro caíste, todos son iguales y ustedes tienen la lujuria al 100%-dijo una voz femenina alentando las sofocadas exclamaciones de sorpresa

-Arely-murmuran sorprendidos

-Hola-respondió tímida

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-cuestiono Eriol divertido

-Desde… no hay tiempo para eso-dijo seria-Tenemos que irnos

-Pero como burlaste la seguridad-dijo Aaric sorprendido

-Mi prima me dio la genial idea-rio pero por más que intentaban mirar la oscuridad no les dejaba notar donde estaba-Ellos se creen los más poderosos pero tienen sus debilidades y yo soy una de ellas… no han encontrado la entrada a céfiro, por lo que no sienten la luz de la esperanza, eso es igual a que mis viajes me hacen invisible

-Fue una idea arriesgada-regaño Erick

-Ya estoy aquí-el castaño sintió el roce sobre sus manos esposadas y luego un golpe en la nuca-Eso es por la absurda idea de dejarlos

-Era lo mejor en esos momentos-dijo Aaric apoyando al castaño-Al quedarnos como carnada ustedes pudieron escapar, somos sus hijos y nos necesitan para lograr sus propósitos, no nos dañarían

-Aun así…-las esposas de Erick cayeron al suelo-Hemos estado preocupadas-murmuro recargando su cabeza en la espalda del chico-Además tenemos problemas para obtener el tercer cristal y tal vez la presencia de Eriol ayudaría, le explicare los detalles cuando lleguemos, solo tengo algunas horas o notaran que no fui al baño como dije-agrego rápidamente alejándose

-¿No estas con las chicas?-cuestiono Eriol cuando noto que liberaba sus esposas

-Son vacaciones, estoy con mis tíos en otra ciudad-explico empujándolos con ligereza hasta que estuvieron hombro con hombro-Síganme-agrego tomando la mano de un sorprendido Erick

Avanzaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras donde la luz los cegó por unos momentos, había muchos guardias, notaron al abrir con cuidado la puerta, esperaron unos segundos y en cuanto uno dio la espalda el rubio salió disparado para noquear a los diez guardias de pasillo luego de una serie de golpes dejando sorprendida a la sacerdotisa.

-Eso fue increíble-exclamo aplaudiendo

-No me digas que yo antes…-menciono el rubio

-Eras bueno con la espada…solo eso-explico Eriol riendo

De nuevo siguieron a la chica por varios pasillos noqueando a muchos más guardias, al parecer en esta nueva vida los chicos se habían hecho con más habilidades reflexiono la castaña sorprendida al detenerse frente a una de las tantas puertas a la que entro sin vacilar.

-¿Cómo sabias?-dijo Eriol sorprendido al notar que era el sitio de reunión de quienes lideraban los ataques y que al parecer la reunión había terminado hacia poco

-No sabía dónde los tenían así que jugué al agente secreto-explico ella emocionada mientras el rubio y el castaño revisaban los papeles sobre la mesa-Ellos estaban aquí, escuche que mencionaban que los tenían encerrados y fui por ustedes

-Eso fue muy arriesgado, debiste al menos traer a Emi y a Daidouji contigo-regaño Erick alejando su atención de los papeles que leía

-Yo soy la única invisible, además habría tenido que hacer dos viajes, y no habríamos pasado desapercibidas del todo si estuviésemos las tres-señalo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Ella tiene razón Erick-añadió el rubio serio sin dejar de leer el papel en sus manos-Al parecer tienen problemas para coordinar un ataque a América, y no están seguros de donde están, tenías razón, no son conscientes de la luz de la esperanza-la chica miro petulante al castaño-Bueno, entonces es todo, podemos irnos-los chicos asintieron

Los segundos de viaje los llevaron a una muy escandalosa fiesta donde todos parecían divertirse, un ligero viento dejo en el olvido los dolores de sus cuerpos y restauro sus gastadas ropas, aun así las miradas interrogantes se giraron hacia la castaña que llevaba un vestido y accesorios típicos de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Gorro, serpentinas y varios silbados de colores.

-¿Qué? A veces los niños tienen mejor imaginación para peleas mágicas imaginarias-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

-¿Porque nos trajiste aquí?-cuestionó Aaric frunciendo el ceño

-Mañana comprenderás la sofisticación de mi plan-dijo divertida-Nos iremos en una semana y…

-¿y?-cuestionaron los tres

Más la chica se vio rodeada por montones de jóvenes que le hacían preguntas en un español demasiado veloz para dos de ellos, mas mientras avanzaban siguiéndola notaron que nadie les ponía atención incluso cuando tomaron asiento junto a la chica que hablaba animadamente con las que seguramente eran sus primas.

-…son invisibles-dijo entre las pláticas en japonés confundiendo a las chicas que la miraban

-Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme-rio Eriol

* * *

La semana paso muy lentamente para los chicos invisibles y la castaña no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ellos, ni siquiera cuando les llevaba comida o ropa, les había dado un celular para llamar a las chicas pero habían rehusado la llamada para seguir de incognito, seguro sus padres los buscaban ahora por todo el mundo más aun con la magia de oriente de su lado, así que, permanecer invisibles era lo más prudente en ese momento.

El último día subieron a la camioneta familiar siguiendo a la chica y prontamente notaron que tendrían que ir en la parte trasera con el equipaje ya que los hermanitos ocupaban todo el espacio. No tenían ni idea de cómo Emi había conseguido el segundo cristal ni cuál era el problema que tenían con Autosam. Ese fue un largo viaje de tres horas.

-Mamá puedo ir a visitar a Marie y su esposo-dijo Arely alertando a los adormilados hechiceros que no habían notado que la camioneta se había detenido

-Ve, pero regresas para comer

-Claro-sonrió la chica y haciendo un gesto hacia ellos les señalo la casa mencionada a su madre-yo abriré la puerta-regaño cuando Aaric se disponía a abrirla-¡Chicas, estoy aquí, les traje una sorpresa!

Las pláticas en el comedor se detuvieron y unos segundos después varias cabezas inesperadas estuvieron a la vista.

-Pero vayas que es una sorpresa inesperada-la sacerdotisa miro en shock como las gemelas Nightmare hacían su aparición-Yo no haría nada imprudente si fuera tu-dijo Lilian al notar que la chica retrocedía-Hicieron un gran trabajo chicos

-¿Qué?-murmuro Arely girándose hacia ellos

-No hicimos nada-dijo Eriol molesto-¿Dónde está Tomoyo y los demás?

-¿Tomoyo?-repitió Lilian

-Esa ratita huyo de nuestras manos-respondió Laila-Fuiste muy lista al lograr burlar nuestras defensas, cucaracha pero tu suerte termino aquí-rio-Tenemos a tus queridos amigos y seguramente tus padres querrán saber qué haces cuando no te miran

-¡¿Qué les hicieron…-una mano detuvo a la chica que intento lanzarse contra las rubias

-¿Dónde estás Emi?-cuestiono Erick serio

-Amorcito, no puedo entender cómo es que la preferiste a ella en vez de a mí, aun puedes arrepentirte, te perdonare si vienes ahora a mis brazos-dijo Lilian mimosa

-¡Responde a la maldita pregunta!-exclamo esta vez Aaric

A toda respuesta Lilian elevo el brazo y atados y amordazados levitaron los cuerpos de Damon, Marie y Emi, de nuevo Erick tuvo que sujetar a Arely, esta vez por la cintura pues su gesto molesto delataba un posible salto furioso hacia las gemelas.

-¡Emi!-exclamo Aaric avanzando hacia la chica

-"Arely…"-la mencionada detuvo sus forcejeos al escuchar una débil voz en su cabeza-"Vete…Autosam"

-No…-dijo con un deje de súplica-No de nuevo, Emi por favor-murmuro sujetando su cabeza

-"Solo los quieren a ellos…no les des lo que buscan"

La mirada chocolate miro a su alrededor deteniéndose en la chica que fingía estar inconsciente, pequeñas luces rodearon sus manos mientras intentaba contener sus sollozos desconcertando a los dos chicos tras ella.

-_Yo soy…quien da equilibrio…a la luz y la oscuridad…-_las gemelas tomaron poses defensivas poniendo los cuerpos inconscientes como escudos molestando a la castaña y al rubio quien tuvo que saltar para alejarse de Emi-_…que de la luz que dio vida a mi existencia y las sombras que dejo atrás no quede rastro alguno…_

-¡Arely tu…!-intento decir Eriol sorprendido

-_¡Ven a mi olvido!-_exclamo la castaña al instante que desaparecía con los hechiceros dejando atrás una ola de luz que se expandió para luego desaparecer

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-cuestiono Lilian refregando sus ojos confusa

-¿Quién?-cuestionó Laila tan confusa como ella-Maldición, los chicos escaparon, debemos buscarlos, no debieron llegar muy lejos, ¡rápido!

* * *

En céfiro, Tomoyo daba vueltas y vueltas en el salón principal comenzando a desesperar a los cefirianos que la veían. Había salido a comprar un dulce y al regresar a la casa, noto algo extraño, estaba muy silencioso y ella no había dejado la puerta cerrada, Damon debería estar allí sentado leyendo el periódico como si lo entendiera.

_-"¡Tomoyo, nos tienen, vete! Eres la última esperanza"_

Sin objetar más, había huido a céfiro, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ella sola ¿no?, no sabía cuántos eran, no sabía quiénes eran, tal vez… ah, ¿porque Arely no había llegado? ¿La habrían capturado también? ¿Cómo conseguiría el cristal sin ella que era la llave para que la dejaran entrar a Autosam?

La respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas no solo apareció, traía consigo a los chicos…

-¡Eriol!-exclamo emocionada saltando a sus brazos para sorpresa de todos

-To-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol incrédulo más giro su vista a la chica junto a el

Si bien Aaric estaba aún molesto por lo que había ocurrido con Emi, la atención de los chicos aún seguía posada sobre la sollozante castaña quien, a pesar de todo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse firme, Erick no encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir mejor, a ninguno de los tres se le ocurría nada por ello solo podían mirarla.

-Arely, ¿qué ocurre aquí?, Tomoyo no ha querido decirnos nada-dijo Clef molesto avanzando hacia los recién llegados y hasta entonces haciendo notar el estado de la tercer sacerdotisa-¿Qué…?

-Clef-sollozo la chica-…Yo…

El llanto contenido estallo entonces obligando a la chica a arrodillarse ante los fuertes sollozos que escapaban de su boca, el castaño la abrazo con fuerza intentado apoyarla mientras la sorpresa llenaba los rostros de los cefirianos, Tomoyo la miraba aun sin comprender del todo el motivo de su llanto, estaba ahí, estaba bien y había traído a los chicos, ¿que la tenía así?

-Tenías que hacerlo…-murmuraba Erick-Ellos estarán bien ahora

-Lo sé, Lo sé...-asentía la chica sin despegar su rostro del pecho del chico-Ya se…-volvió a repetir inhalando con fuerza mientras se alejaba por fin del castaño-…Tomoyo-dijo asustando a la mencionada que parecía perdida-¿Aun no arreglan nada con Autosam?

-El príncipe sin título es bastante terco-respondió Paris molesto-No sé qué fue lo que le dijiste que le gustó tanto pero dice que si no te casas con el, Autosam se desentenderá de todo con Céfiro

-¿De todo?-cuestiono Eriol sorprendido

-¿Casarse?-murmuro Erick molesto

-No podemos arriesgar a nadie en este conflicto-dijo Tomoyo seria-Debemos conseguir el ultimo cristal lo más pronto posible, Emi depende de eso

-Vamos-asintió Arely reincorporándose

-Un momento-interrumpió Erick-Estoy tan preocupado por Emi como ustedes, pero, ¿de verdad tienes que casarte con él para conseguir el cristal?

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?-cuestionó Tomoyo molesta

-De hecho…-dijo sonriendo mientras intercambiaba miradas con los otros dos hechiceros que asintieron-Creo que volveremos a jugar a los agentes secretos…

-Llamen a Autosam-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-Digan que intentaran contactar con nosotras en nuestro mundo para pedirnos una respuesta definitiva

-Enseguida-rio Paris

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien como prometi he aqui el siguente capitulo lo mas veloz que pude, espero les guste y aunque ya empece con el siguiente sigo pidiendo ideas, mi cebecita esta mal o... con esto de la graduacion y el buscar trabajo y mis padres regañandome por lo mismo... pero en mis ratos libres procuro avanzar con algunas ocurreencias que espero les gusten...**

**Gracias ...**

**Minako Uzumaki**

**Tsukimine12**

**HIKARI: aki mismo puedes leer la continuacion cuando suba capitulo nuevo, e igualmente si deseas entender mejor a esta historia entra en mi cuenta, y lee la historia anterior a esta, se llama Magica amistad, saludos!**

**Hasta la otra!**

**atte. Marinne_chan  
**


	12. Infiltración

**Capítulo 12**

**Infiltración **

La nave de mercancías se detuvo luego de algunas horas de viaje y el silencio se mantuvo entre los montones de frutos, por fin, la compuerta se abrió y se escucharon entonces varias voces.

-… la entrega mensual de fruta Hou desde céfiro, de la más alta calidad…-dijo una voz masculina

-Muy bien, pase-la puerta volvió a cerrarse

-…Juro que nunca más volveré a comer del fruto Hou en mi vida-dijo una voz femenina desde algún punto de la en ese momento oscura bodega

_**-Flash back-**_

_La grandiosa idea de los hechiceros era la de entrar sin ser detectados, de esa manera no involucrarían a céfiro en caso de ser descubiertos, que manera más fácil que entrando a Autosam de la única forma que ellos permitirían que algo de céfiro se acercara sin ponerle atención del todo, algo que reciben comúnmente y de lo cual ciertos aldeanos de las cercanías del castillo portaban con orgullo._

_Esto claro tomo más tiempo de planeación de lo que incluso el rey de céfiro tenía pensado…una semana para empezar a pasar sin que los guardias les pusieran atención, los guardias solían revisar con varios tipos de extraños laser los frutos para verificar que estuvieran en perfectas condiciones y claro, había que ganarse más de lo acostumbrado su confianza para que dejasen pasar a los mercaderes evitando esa revisión… esto claro llevo la variante de cual fruta podría llevar acabo esta misión, ya que céfiro era quien surtía Autosam con productos agrícolas pero no cualquiera necesitaba mucha revisión a pesar de ser productos perecederos._

_Otra semana se perdió pues tuvieron que conseguir ropas típicas del planeta para que una vez que lograsen entrar pasaran desapercibidos entre la gente y los robots de revisión, que según contaban estaban por todas partes, la cultura de Autosam era a final de cuentas una en la que los seres humanos pasaban casi desapercibidos, y por último, la semana en la que revisaron por pasos lo que se suponía que harían…ya que viajar de esa manera para que nadie lo notara tenía un defecto…el tiempo…_

_** -Fin flash back-**_

Pasaron otras horas más, tal vez días, era difícil saber en esa situación y sin reloj, dormir entre el olor del fruto o mantenerse despierto sin poder ver a tu alrededor debido a la absoluta oscuridad ya que habían prometido no usar magia para no alterar la posible venta de quien les estaba haciendo el favor, hasta que por fin, de nuevo, la nave se detuvo.

-Psss…Guerreras mágicas…-susurro una voz masculina-Aquí tiene que bajar para evitar la segunda inspección

Varias cabezas brotaron de entre los frutos y velozmente salieron de la bodega, Tomoyo agradeció al hombre el haberlos infiltrado y el haberles conseguido ropas típicas del planeta antes de retirarse maldiciendo las circunstancias de ese raro viaje, ese hombre seria mayormente beneficiado después por el castillo. Luego de cambiarse de ropas y alejarse del olor del fruto que nunca volverían a comer se adentraron por las calles de la ciudad principal del planeta.

Sus memorias no ayudaron mucho esa vez ya que Autosam había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, los edificios y las máquinas de alta tecnología se espacian por doquier haciendo los caminos más confusos de lo que aparentaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la mansión Von Dei Heiguer, los cuerpos aun inconscientes bajo el manto puesto por las rubias flotaban inertes en una habitación vacía esperando su destino.

De mil formas habían intentado ya extraer la magia de la sacerdotisa de la oscuridad, pero sin éxito en ninguno de esos intentos habían logrado si quiera que apareciese su cristal, en alguno de esos varios intentos incluso casi había escapado pero usando su magia en una velocidad que los tenia cada vez más sorprendidos.

Era sabido por los adultos que ella podría ganarles fácilmente si decidiese atacarlos directamente, aunque su magia fuese más débil esa chica podía usar trucos que fácilmente derrotarían incluso a la magia de doble impacto, eso los hacia trabajar con pies de plomo con ella. Los otros dos eran otra historia…

Una vez descongelado, Damon los había mirado con frialdad interponiendo su cuerpo siempre entre ellos y la mujer desconocida que también habían capturado, no había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas, tampoco había intentado liberar a la sacerdotisa y su sonrisa arrogante los tenia fastidiados por lo que el mas gravemente herido era él, dentro de esa burbuja donde aún los mantenían.

Era molesto pensar que habían tenido en sus manos la llave de su victoria dos veces y aun así no lograsen obtener lo que querían, ¿cómo quitarles su magia a esas mocosas y usarla en su beneficio?, ¿Cómo lograr acceder a ese mundo donde decían existía la magia más pura?...con la que los hechiceros por fin dominarían a todo y todos como debía ser…

-"Chicas…deprisa…Damon no lo resistirá más…"-pensó Emi con cansancio mirando preocupada al hombre junto a ella

* * *

Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un mercado bastante sofisticado ya que todo se compraba y vendía ordenadamente y por ello el bullicio era escaso, por donde quiera que mirasen había más robots que humanidad controlando todo.

-Tomoyo, hazlo de una vez, con la suerte que tenemos últimamente seguro terminaremos secuestradas-regaño Arely luego de un rato de caminata

-¿No sería más fácil si lo dijera más dentro del planeta?

-¡Por supuesto! Es más, porque no vamos al castillo, es suficientemente dentro eso para ti-gruño Arely molesta

-De acuerdo, no es necesaria la agresión-bufo la sonrojada sacerdotisa de la luz-Esto no deja de ser vergonzoso aun en esta situación-suspiro para luego girarse hacia el chico de anteojos junto a ella-Eriol…

…

-¡Dilo ya!-exclamo Arely luego de unos segundos de silencio

-¡No funcionara si lo digo presionada!-exclamo esta vez Tomoyo aun sonrojada

-Creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención-dijo Aaric mirando a su alrededor notando que varias personas y robots los miraban-Tal vez les sea más fácil si les damos privacidad, nosotros daremos la vuelta a ese edificio mientras Tomoyo se inspira

Entre suspiros cansados, el rubio y el castaño sujetaron por los brazos a la castaña para que se calmara, dejando a los otros dos solos. Tomoyo miraba a todas partes nerviosa haciendo sonreír a la reencarnación de Clow.

-No te presiones…-señalo el chico-Sentémonos, hablemos como amigos solamente ¿bien?

Se sentaron en la banca más cercana y de nuevo hubo silencio, el sonrojo se había mantenido en el rostro de la sacerdotisa de la luz, algo que no había pasado nunca en su otra vida, algo que fascinó a Eriol además de otras de las muchas nuevas cualidades de la chica de su vida.

-Sabes…-dijo Tomoyo sin mirarlo-Antes podíamos hablar tan fácilmente…

-Porque no tenías que decirme nada que te avergonzara-asintió Eriol

-No…hablo de…antes-dijo ella mirándolo por fin-¿Por qué es más difícil para nosotros? Ambos recordamos y…

-Creo, que porque a pesar de saber cómo fuimos, no podemos evitar comportarnos como somos ahora…-sonrió el chico-Pero Tomoyo, a mí también me gusta la tú de ahora…ambas Tomoyo, fueron, son y serán siempre… la única para mí

-Eriol…siempre fuiste tan romántico-suspiro ella bajando la mirada para comenzar a columpiar sus piernas-Aunque la mayoría de las veces usabas ese encanto solo para cambiarme el tema…-frunció el ceño

-Te dabas cuenta-rio el nervioso

-¡Claro que me daba cuenta! Y era bastante molesto cuando lo hacías para escapar de los regaños-bufo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada

-Igualmente sabes que solo decía la verdad, aun luces adorable cuando te enojas-le susurro el chico al oído sorprendiéndola y con ello haciéndola retroceder-…Lo siento, se supone que intento darte tu espacio para poder llegar a ti

-No has cambiado mucho…-dijo ella desviando la mirada-Pero…me sigue gustando como me miras, que me digas esas cosas románticas para hacerme olvidar lo que me preocupa…y me gusta aún mas que, ahora intentes ponerte en mi lugar para entenderme…antes solo creías que usando tu sabiduría de años podías saberlo todo

-Bueno, ahora tú tienes mucha más sabiduría de años-sonrió provocando la risa de ella

-Cierto, me alegra que lo aceptes, antes no te agradaba admitirlo o mencionarlo-señalo sonriendo con ligereza-Eriol, antes estaba muy enamorada de ti, por eso nunca me importaron demasiado tus defectos, eran parte de ti aunque en ocasiones me sacaras de mis casillas

-Lo sé, creo que en aquel entonces… y en mi defensa diré que también los chicos lo hacían-dijo frunciendo el ceño-También las amábamos mucho pero, era difícil estar con ustedes teniendo a todo lo que alguna vez conocimos como familia contra nosotros, te pido perdón si en esas ocasiones que estaba por colapsar era de alguna manera malo contigo, prometo que te lo compensare con creces en esta vida, si me das la oportunidad

-Supongo que no puedo decirte que no… estoy atrapada contigo como mi único camino-suspiro ella

-¿Eso te molesta?-cuestiono el triste-¿Te gustaría tener otras opciones?

-Tal vez-asintió ella-Siempre espere…antes de recordar claro, tener a alguien muy especial, que él estuviera destinado solo para mí y yo ser solo para el… con Arely añadí…-rio-lo del caballo pura sangre color negro y que tuviera no solo es aspecto atractivo sino que fuera alguien de buen corazón

-Mi familia tiene caballos…-dijo el serio por lo que ella soltase una carcajada

-¿De verdad? En ese caso espero una declaración verdadera y de ensueño para que las chicas me envidien cuando todo esto termine-sonrió Tomoyo limpiando las lágrimas a consecuencia de su risa

-¿Me aceptas como tu destino entonces?-sonrió Eriol emocionado

-Lo del caballo me engancho por completo-asintió ella divertida

-Juntos para siempre-señalo el tomando las manos de la chica

-Prométeme que esta vez me ayudaras para que sea una boda triple-sonrió ella consiguiendo una sonrisa en respuesta-Antes no lo logramos

-Lo prometo-asintió-Prometamos entonces que haremos todo lo posible porque de tus labios puedan volver a salir las palabras que deseo escuchar…

-Si…-dijo ella en un suspiro notando como él se inclinaba hacia ella

-¡Alto ahí!-dijo una autoritaria voz masculina más los ojos de Tomoyo siguieron cerrados esperando-¡No te atrevas a besarla!-insistió

Desaparecieron, frente a ellos, Amud maldijo para luego mirar con reproche hacia la guardia y los otros dos que la comandaban.

-Me sorprende como lograron entrar sin que nadie lo notara-dijo Shun con reproche mirando al serio chico junto a el

-Deben volver en algún momento-señalo Leon sin mirarlos-Esperemos… ¡prepárense!-miro hacia los robots y humanos tras el

* * *

-_Bienvenidas guerreras mágicas…_

-¡Tomoyo lo hiciste!-festejo Arely llamando la atención de quienes estaban frente al altar haciéndoles notar que también estaba ahí

_-Guerrera de la luz, me has revelado el deseo de tu corazón…-dijo la mujer con telas que destellaban en tonos plateados blanquecinos tomando la forma de un largo vestido que parecía metal fundido-Este planeta sufre porque la naturaleza ha sido olvidada y todos han olvidado también lo que es la humanidad…ellos deberían aprender de ti…no temer al descontrol…_

-En realidad no hice mucho-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol sonrojada

_-Has aceptado los defectos y virtudes tal cual son…pasado, presente, futuro…siempre serán suyos sin importar donde estén o quienes crean ser… la identidad de su espíritu las hace únicas…el diamante de Autosam es suyo…_

-Espera… ¿Nos dirás cómo funcionan los cristales?-cuestiono Arely avanzando al altar

_-Liberen los deseos de su corazón encerrados en los cristales…-dijo la seria mujer antes de desaparecer_

Sin notarlo estaban todos de nuevo en el lugar donde aún los esperaba la guardia, sorprendidos de que apareciesen de nuevo y con acompañantes.

-Vaya…luces aún mejor en ropas del lugar-dijo una desconocida voz masculina llamando su atención

-Amud…-murmuro Tomoyo tensa sujetando el brazo de Eriol temerosa y que tanto el príncipe como Eriol se miraran molestos

-¿Quiénes son los demás?-murmuro Arely mirando a Tomoyo con disimulo

-…Mi nombre es Leon, soy tu futuro esposo…-dijo tomando la mano de la castaña para depositar un beso sobre ella

-Creo que la confundes con alguien más-dijo Erick tomándola por la cintura-Porque yo soy su futuro esposo

-No, yo nunca cometo errores, y si ellas están aquí es que Céfiro acepto mi propuesta-dijo Leon sonriendo con ligereza

-Nadie en Céfiro sabe que estamos aquí-dijo Tomoyo seria-Vinimos por nuestra cuenta…capturaron a Emi-agrego mirando a un sorprendido Shun-Venimos directamente por el diamante de Autosam

-Debemos volver por Emi ahora-dijo Arely captando el juego de Tomoyo al posar su mirada con marcada preocupación sobre Shun-No sabemos que querrán hacerle

-Leon, esto no funcionara si falta una-dijo Shun serio-Te dije que ayudaría si Emi venia conmigo a Faren-dijo el chico sin notar la furiosa mirada de Aaric sobre el

-No es mi culpa que solo estén dos aquí-dijo el mencionado alzando los hombros despreocupado-No tienes que preocuparte, si las tenemos a ellas podemos ir por tu amada, ellas tiene ese poder ¿recuerdas?

-Eso me suena a retirada-dijo Aaric frunciendo el ceño recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del resto

-¡No lo permitan!-exclamo Shun mas ningún humano ni esos robots eran más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, menos ellos contra la luz de la esperanza que los dejo deslumbrados

-Escaparon-bufo Shun

-No lo harán por mucho tiempo-sonrió Amud mirando al heredero de Autosam que asintió resuelto

-Iremos por ellas…

* * *

En céfiro todos miraron expectantes a los recién llegados, más el cristal en manos de Arely les dio algo de alivio.

-Nos descubrieron-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Paris

-Lo suponía-bufo el hombre-Arely, que fue lo que hiciste para que se obsesionara de esa manera

-Oye yo no sabía quién era hasta hoy-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

-¿No lo viste cuando fuiste por nosotras a Faren el día del ataque?-cuestiono Tomoyo sorprendida

-¡Dios!, con esfuerzos vi a Aska, iba agobiaba-dijo molesta-¿Qué se puede hacer? Nadie puede resistirse a mi lindura-dijo petulante

-Claro, lindura-dijo Erick burlón

-¡Ah! Lo haces de nuevo, ¡no te rías de lo que hago!-exclamo Arely sonrojada

-Creí que lo hacías con ese propósito-dijo Erick frunciendo el ceño-No me digas… antes yo no hacia eso-bufo molesto

-Arely no puedes seguir comparándolo-dijo Eriol sonriendo con ligereza-Aun cuando recordase el no sería el Erick de antes, además…

-¿Había cosas del antiguo Erick que odiabas no?-dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Eriol emocionada-¡Recuerda! Siempre decías que él nunca se reía de tus chistes aun cuando lo hacías para animarlo

-Si pero, hay un límite-dijo Arely cruzándose de brazos ligeramente sonrojada-Además el…

-Él era detallista pero siempre criticaba tu manera de hacer las cosas, más porque en tu familia no había hechiceros-insistió Tomoyo acallando a la sorprendida chica- Era muy serio y conservador y aunque no lo dijera directamente le gustaba apegarse a las reglas por eso dudaba de pedirte matrimonio…

-¡Ya basta Tomoyo, manchas mis dulces recuerdos!-exclamo Arely cubriendo sus oídos

-¡Lo querías demasiado para decirlo por eso siempre le dabas su espacio pero lo cierto es que si no lo buscabas él se sumía demasiado en su trabajo como para recordarte!-insistió de nuevo acercándose a Arely para descubrirle los oídos-No respetaba a tu familia y por ellos pelearon la última vez… en mi boda…

-Es…cierto-acepto la castaña sorprendida-¡¿Por qué lo hacías?-exclamo molesta hacia el castaño que había estado escuchando sorprendido-¡Yo hacía todo lo que me pedias y todos los días intentaba esforzarme más para no avergonzarte y aun así nunca me llevabas contigo a las galas ni a tus cenas familiares! ¡Y no podía decirte nada porque te molestabas diciendo que yo inventaba todo y luego me compensabas con algo lindo pero… yo me daba cuenta y…!

-Yo… ¿Lo siento?-dijo el castaño confuso

-Un poco más-murmuro Tomoyo mirando al resto pidiendo ayuda

-Erick una vez me dijo…-dijo Eriol ganándose la atención de todos-Que te amaba mucho pero… no estaba seguro de cómo actuar porque tenía que dar un rostro en el concilio y tú eras algo así como una astilla para ellos y…-Arely miro al castaño molesta

-Pero el Erick de ahora es diferente-dijo Tomoyo logrando borrar la furia de Arely de golpe

-No le importaron las reglas cuando grito a todos que iba a casarse contigo-asintió Aaric apoyando el juego

-Sin importarle las críticas quería buscarte a toda costa-dijo Eriol divertido-Sé que lo amabas mucho y sé que el entonces te amaba mucho pero siempre dudo entre el estar contigo completamente o el aceptar por fin lo que sus padres le proponían…

-Abandonó su posición y su mundo, se puso en ridículo incluso intentado restaurar todo el problema de tus materias…-relato Clef reflexivo-Y no se ha quejado para nada aunque lo has traído de arriba abajo emocionalmente y físicamente hablando…-señalo recordando el reciente secuestro

-¿Hiciste eso?-cuestiono la castaña mirándolo conmovida

-No fue nada-dijo el sonrojado-En realidad no fue mucho lo que hice solo quería ayudarte y…

-Gracias-sonrió ella aun conmovida-Erick-agrego abrazándolo

-Eso debería bastar-dijo Tomoyo atenta a la escena-3…2…1

El cristal se hizo presente sobre ellos dejando ver una luz cegadora que segundos después desapareció, la escena era la misma solo que Erick miraba sorprendido como el atuendo de la chica había cambiado y el de él por igual.

Un vestido estraple parecido al de la mujer que habían visto antes se extendía hasta por debajo de sus muslos dejando ligeros holanes al final dándole algo de vuelo, un listón atado desde el cristal blanco en su mano hasta la parte baja de su antebrazo donde terminaba en un moño negro, del cristal negro brotaba una tela blanca brillante que se sujetaba a su pulgar y se extendía poco antes de su codo, no llevaba zapatos parecía que un halo de luces solo le diera más brillo a sus piernas, además su cabello se extendía como una larga masa de caireles arriba de su cintura que eran sujetados por media cola en un atado de algunos caireles con listones que parecían metal fundido.

-¡Liberamos su cristal!-festejo Tomoyo abrazando a un sorprendido Eriol

Los hechiceros no dejaban de mirar al castaño ya que el llevaba un atuendo parecido al de la chica, no era un vestido pero, los cristales en ambas manos los tenian a todos boquiabiertos.

Erick tampoco podía creer lo que ocurría, su traje no era tan impresionante como el de ella pero, el pantalón negro y la extraña armadura sin mangas del mismo tono del listón en los cabellos de la chica, pero miraba también los cristales en el dorso de sus manos, uno blanco y uno negro, como los llevaba ella, ambos claro rodeados por guantes sin dedos blanco y negro como antes los llevase ella.

-Libere el cristal-dijo ella dándose cuenta por fin mientras se alejaba del chico-¡Hey, parece que por fin podrás usar mágica como nosotras!

-Yo…lo recuerdo-dijo el mirándola-Recuerdo cosas de la otra vida…

-¡¿Qué?¡-dijo Arely desilusionada-Por fin veía los beneficios de este nuevo tú y lo arruinas-dijo ella provocado la risa de él

-No lo recuerdo todo-dijo el abrazándola de nuevo-De igual forma esta vez todo será diferente

-Si-rio ella correspondiendo al abrazo

-Era el cristal más fácil de liberar-señalo Tomoyo alzando los hombros cuando Aaric la miro ceñudo

-¿Cuál era el deseo de Emi?-cuestiono el rubio serio pero aun así sin ocultar su ligero sonrojo

-Ella deseaba un frappe y un brownie si mal no recuerdo-dijo Arely mirando a Tomoyo

-Sí, eso era-asintió la chica reflexiva-Vas a tener que llevarle unos Aaric

-E-Entiendo-asintió el rubio carraspeando confuso

-¡Alto! Tienes que liberar tu cristal Tomoyo-regaño Arely-De nuevo he sido la única que se ha puesto en ridículo frente a todos-exclamo señalando a la mencionada aun sin soltar al castaño

-Pero que dices, yo ya libere mi cristal-rio Tomoyo divertida

-Eso quiero verlo

Entre risas el Zafiro de Faren se hizo presente dejando emerger una extraña bruma azul que rodeo a la pareja que reapareció portando trajes estilo oriental al igual que la mujer que les había entregado el cristal en cuestión.

Tomoyo llevaba un vestido corto estilo chino blanco de mangas cortas con ligeros adornos azules que marcaban brillantes bordados que tomaban diferentes formas como si la tinta recién estuviera pintando los relieves, guantes azules cubrían sus manos resaltando el blanco de su cristal y unos cortos botines azul metálico calzaban sus pies. Su cabello había sido recogido en una cola alta donde algunos listones delgados en tonos blanco y azul caían lisos.

-Yo libere el deseo de mi corazón cuando lo acepte-dijo divertida

Eriol llevaba un traje parecido al que Shaoran usase alguna vez, más el pantalón era negro con ligeros bordados azules a los costados y la camisa se asemejaba a la que el joven chino usase cuando él y Sakura capturaran la carta vacío en el mismo tono azul metálico que las botas de Tomoyo y claro sus botas eran negras. Miro el cristal en su mano sorprendido, ya que él no dominaba la luz, el cristal se tornó oscuro.

-¿Creen que ellos también deban buscar el mineral escudo?-menciono Arely hacia los cefirianos

-¿Tendremos armas especiales también?-dijo Aaric sorprendido

-Bueno… creo que tu aun no-dijo Tomoyo divertida

-Por ahora creo que ellos permanecerán aquí…-señalo Clef serio-Chicas, es hora de declararle la guerra a los concilios y recuperar lo que nos arrebataron

-¡Bien dicho!-festejo Tomoyo

-¡A cortar cabezas!-dijo Arely divertida-Vamos Aaric, tienes que comprar lo que necesitas-agrego mirando al rubio

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?-cuestiono Eriol intentando moverse con cuidado sin dejar de mirar su cristal

-Deben aprender a controlar sus nuevos poderes-explico Tomoyo paciente-Sean buenos y obedezcan a sus maestros-rio antes de desaparecer tras un fuerte rayo azul-Ups!-se escuchó en el aire seguido de las risas femeninas

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Qué tal? Un giro inesperado? De hecho ni yo lo esperaba broto de mi mente de repente… espero que brote algo más pronto porque estoy en blanco así que las ideas son bienvenidas…

Saludos y agradecimientos a las únicas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior.

**aseret-1987**

**Minako Uzumaki**

Es mi imaginación o se reducen a cada capítulo :s

En fin, hasta la otra!

Atte. Marinne_chan


	13. Lo que es y lo que fue… ¿Qué prefieres?

**Capítulo 13**

**Lo que es y lo que fue… ¿Qué prefieres?**

Volar sobre las nubes por fin sin miedo era algo sobrecogedor, pensó Tomoyo soltando un suspiro, se dirigían a Inglaterra luego de hacer una parada en Japón donde había dado señales de vida a su madre que había estado muy preocupada por su desaparición, pasarían a comprar lo que el aun escéptico Aaric necesitaba para luego ejecutar la ya planeada estrategia para rescatar todos.

Pasar desapercibidas con sus nuevos y centellantes uniformes era algo que definitivamente no podía ocurrir y era lo último que tenían planeado hacer por lo que su rubio acompañante estaba escandalizado y algo temeroso, ni ellas mismas estaban seguras de poder controlar del todo sus mejorados poderes pero suponían que era mejor así ya que nadie esperaría movimientos que ni ellas mismas tenían pensadas. Así pues, una vez que el aun escéptico rubio tenía en mano el frappe y el brownie para risas de las sacerdotisas, se dirigieron directamente a donde la resonancia de sus cristales les indicaba que tenían a Emi…la casa Von Dei Heiguer.

-Juro que si le hicieron algo a Damon…-gruño Arely mientras analizaban la casa desde lo alto de las nubes que cubrían sus siluetas

-Creo que puedes esperar que este herido o peor-dijo Aaric serio asustando a las sacerdotisas-Pero no se precipiten…-añadió al verlas dispuestas a lanzarse sobre la casa-Piénsenlo un momento o podrían dañarlo a él y a Emi…

-Y a Marie…-asintió Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño-Aun así debemos confiar en nuestros poderes, si nuestra voluntad es firme sé que no tendremos problemas

-Cómo puedes decir eso en una situación así, la voluntad no evitara que pierdas el control sobre un poder del que no conoces su magnitud-señalo el rubio molesto

-Tomoyo tiene razón-dijo Arely ganándose la atención del chico-La magia de céfiro es diferente, nuestra magia y su poder no solo depende de artefactos mágicos o de si el hechizo es poderoso, nosotras lo hacemos poderoso con nuestra voluntad…

-¿Olvidas que la magia de céfiro viene del corazón?-cuestiono Tomoyo sorprendiendo al rubio-Tenlo en mente ya que pronto tú también podrás usarla y no querrás que se descontrole-rio

-Eso será solo si Emi me acepta-suspiro con pesar-Soy el que menos he tenido contacto con ella, ustedes al menos hablaban con Eriol y Erick…

-No estas peor que antes-negó Tomoyo-En nuestra otra vida, tenías menos ventaja que ahora y aun así la conquistaste ya que nunca te rendiste

-No podemos ayudarte mucho porque aunque estemos juntas realmente sabemos poco de lo que piensa cada una en esta nueva vida aun con nuestros recuerdos-dijo Arely

-Pero que dices, yo siempre las veo juntas y aunque es verdad que Emi se ve más alejada de lo que ustedes dos están con un poco más de intento estoy seguro de que serían inseparables…de nuevo-dijo el rubio molesto sorprendiéndolas-No es que sean diferentes, o piensen diferente, es lo que tienen en común, el que quieran estar juntas, el que deban estar juntas ya que eso le trae bien no solo a este mundo sino a céfiro… incluso, a los chicos y a mí-suspiro apenado

-Tienes razón, aun con todo lo que pasa y que nos peleemos más que de lo que recuerdo…las quiero mucho-asintió Tomoyo sonriendo

-Amm, en esta vida no estoy tan acostumbrada a ser tierna o linda pero… también las quiero mucho-dijo Arely sonrojada

-Salvemos a Emi entonces-dijo Aaric señalando la casa

-Alto-dijo Arely rompiendo los ánimos-Averigüemos primero donde los tienen, aunque nos lancemos a lo idiota mínimamente empecemos por partes, ¿quieres tener tus momentos a solas para darle lo que le trajiste no?-el rubio asintió

-Excelente-sonrió Tomoyo-_Shine…luz susurrante…-_agrego cerrando los ojos

* * *

Debajo de ellos y sin tener idea alguna de la situación, el guardián del sol miraba la misma casa desde la perspectiva de uno de los arboles exteriores. Tras la barda los guardianes de la luna en sus formas humanas miraban expectantes a la pareja frente a ellos pues parecían esperar algo.

-¿Cuántos días más tendremos que venir a este lugar? ¡Es obvio que Eriol no vendrá!-estallo Kero

-Aquí saben algo-señalo Shaoran serio-Además no solo Hiraguizawa desapareció, también Erick y Eastwood, no han querido hablar e incluso mi madre cree que es una conspiración de Occidente

-Shaoran, ¿crees que tiene que ver con esa historia que Eriol nos contó antes de irse con esas chicas?-comento Sakura

-Es una locura-negó Shaoran-Dimensiones mágicas, creaturas gigantes…pero lo vimos…

-Debe ser real, después de que se fueron con ellas no quedo rastro alguno de ninguno-dijo Kero serio-Ellas eran…en esa otra vida de la que hablo Eriol, claro… ¿amigas nuestras?

-No lo recuerdo-murmuro Sakura triste

-El punto aquí es donde sentí la presencia de una de ellas aquí-asintió Shaoran seguro llamando la atención de los otros dos-Pero no nos han permitido entrar lo que lo hace sospechoso

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?-cuestiono Sakura preocupada

Un palpitar en lo alto alerto al trio que rápidamente se miró entre si aún más confuso que al principio.

-¡Están aquí!-murmuro Sakura ansiosa mirando en todas direcciones

-¿Deberíamos ir a hablarles?-cuestiono Shaoran frunciendo el ceño sin apartar su vista del cielo

-Yo iré a ver, esperen-dijo Kero rodeado por una luz dorada que lo transformo frente a ellos seguido de Kero

* * *

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó Arely aburrida

-Todos están en el salón principal, parece que están interrogando a Emi-dijo Tomoyo sin abrir los ojos

-Disculpen…-un susurro temeroso llamo la atención de los chicos en la nube

-¡Kero!-festejo Arely-Tomoyo deja lo que estás haciendo tengo una idea-sonrió mirando a la creatura-Kero, Sakura está aquí ¿verdad?-el guardián asintió confuso ante la familiaridad con que la castaña se dirigía a el-Rubio baja con ellos y ve al salón principal donde los tienen, llamaremos la atención para que puedan entrar y salir sin ser notados, los veremos en la salida…Kero, envíale a Tomoyo una señal cuando estén afuera, ¿entendieron?-todos asintieron

-¿Qué esperamos?-sonrio Tomoyo mientras los otros asentían

Desde la acera frente a la casa Von Dei Heiguer dos cabezas intentaban encontrar algo entre las nubes pero luego de que la mirada verde parpadeara una centella azul y una plateada habían descendido frente a ellos y dejando a un rubio conocido y a los guardianes volvieron a elevarse dejando tras ellas estelas brillantes de sus colores que tintineaban como risas femeninas.

-De prisa, debemos rescatar a los prisioneros-declaro Kero aun sin entender del todo la situación

-Explicaciones luego, ellas serán la distracción-dijo Aaric al notar sonrojado que todos miraban lo que llevaba en las manos-No pregunten…-bufo comenzando su carrera hacia el interior de la mansión por la puerta que hasta hacia unas cuantas explosiones estuvo cerrada- Li, ¿tú sabes dónde está el salón principal?-Shaoran asintió con firmeza para tomar el liderazgo del grupo girando por el primer pasillo que estuvo a su alcance-Necesitamos llegar ahí rápidamente…-señalo sonriendo al escuchar tras ellos aún más explosiones

Por fin luego de girar en varios pasillos se hallaron frente a una puerta donde más guardias de los esperados se mantenían serios en su posición de resguardo a la aun semi abierta puerta, ni bien Aaric había pensaba que hacer con su carga la mayoría ya estaban cayendo ante varias de las cartas rosas que giraban alrededor de su dueña.

-Te cubriremos-dijo Shaoran sin mirar al aun sorprendido rubio-¡Anda! La enamorada de mi mejor amigo nos espera afuera ¿no?

-Claro-sonrió el rubio para luego avanzar presuroso hacia la puerta la cual empujo para dejar que su mirada paseara por la escena frente a el

La chica que había ido a rescatar parecía estar relativamente bien, encerrada en una extraña burbuja que no parecía del suficiente nivel mágico para detenerla, mas lo que mantenía entretenida su mirada cristalizada era el cuerpo del hombre que yacia en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

-¡Ayúdalo, por favor!-exclamo Emi en pleno llanto

-¡Necesito ayuda!-exclamo el rubio dejando de lado lo que llevaba en manos para ayudar a Damon a sentarse-¿Esta consiente?-cuestiono mirando al hombre

-Eso creo-respondió este-Las chicas…

-Ambas están aquí-asintió el rubio elevando la mirada hacia la burbuja de la mujer que yacía inconsciente sobre ellos-Me enviaron…Nos enviaron-menciono al notar que Shaoran lo ayudaba a levantar a Damon mientras Sakura se dirigía hacia las burbujas con báculo en mano

-No deberíamos tardar tanto-dijo Kero recibiendo a un casi inconsciente Damon en su lomo-Ellas se están impacientando

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó Sakura quien era seguida por su carta flote con Marie sobre ella

-Llévenlos, los seguiremos-dijo Aaric mirando con disimulo hacia el frape y el brownie-_"Necesito mi tiempo a solas"_-pensó con fuerza esperando que lo escucharan

_-"Recibiré a Damon y a Marie, tu a lo tuyo"-_respondió en su mente la suave voz de Tomoyo

La mirada roja se fijó entonces en la chica que cansada se había dejado caer con pesadez sobre la burbuja, sin mucho esfuerzo un pequeño hilo de luz en su mano la burbuja estallo sorprendiendo a la castaña que cayó con ligereza entre sus brazos.

-Sé que…quizás este no sea el momento pero…-rodeados de luz el brownie y el frappe levitaron hacia el rostro sorprendido de la ojigris-Te traje lo que querías

-¿Lo que…quería?-la castaña miro reflexiva las cosas mientras las tomaba más su rostro fue tornándose rojo al recordar por qué eso era lo que quería-¡¿Cómo pudiste creerles?-exclamo lanzando todo hacia arriba y sacudiéndose hasta que logro que el sorprendido rubio la soltase-Yo no quería eso... eso era…-su visión se nublo y pronto estuvo en brazos del chico de nuevo

-Oh dios…-suspiro Aaric al notar que se había desmayado-Debes estar exhausta…adiós al momento solos-volvió a suspirar para luego volver a levantar a la chica_-"Termino el momento… y su broma no fue graciosa"_

_-"¡Oh, Emi lo arruino Tomoyo!"-_dijo Arely molesta

-_"Me dirijo a la salida"-señalo Aaric_

* * *

Sakura, Shaoran y Kero se habían adelantado como el rubio les había dicho pero justo antes de llegar a la salida una estela de luz azul les bloqueo el camino.

-¡DAMON!-solo entonces lograron notar que Tomoyo era quien brillaba frente a ellos-¡¿Qué le paso?

-Estaba así cuando llegamos-explico Shaoran-Aaric se quedó atrás ayudando a tu amiga

-Esto no va a quedarse así-dijo Tomoyo molesta

-Espera…Tomoyo-la chica se volvió presurosa hacia el hombre-Estoy a punto de desmayarme pero…cúrame y…volvamos a céfiro…no deseo estar más aquí…

-Damon…-haciendo lo pedido por el hombre escucho en su mente que su pedido se cumpliría miro con paciencia el pasillo tras los castaños quienes suspiraron sabiendo que el rubio pronto se les uniría

-¿Ya llego Aaric?-notaron entonces que la otra chica brillaba también-¿Se desmayó?-cuestionó cuando el rubio llego con la tercer sacerdotisa en brazos

-Debió estar tan cansada como Damon-explico Tomoyo-Por cierto Arely, no podemos irnos sin vengar a Damon…

-Pero él dijo que se fueran-dijo Sakura inocente

-Si pero, él no sabe que somos más fuertes ahora-señalo Tomoyo molesta

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, la verdad, yo opino que Damon tiene razón, ¡huyamos!-festejo Arely confundiendo a todos-Dejemos que el enemigo se reagrupe y cuando estén todos…volvemos y los masacramos entre los seis-finalizo riendo

-Oh…me parece un prometedor ese panorama-sonrió Tomoyo con marcada malicia provocando un escalofrió en los restantes-¡Huyamos entonces!

Sin notar del todo las luces de colores la pareja de castaños apenas y noto con sorpresa que se hallaban ya en un enorme salón en el cual los otros tres se movieron con naturalidad, varios hombres retiraron a las personas en el lomo de Kero que inmediatamente tomo su forma de peluche como obligado ya que el guardián parecía confuso, notaron también como Eriol y Erick se acercaban a ellos desde otra puerta al fondo de la habitación.

-¡Erick!-exclamo la castaña que ya no llevaba el centellante traje gris sino ropajes parecidos a los extraños del chico que la recibió sonriente

-Veo que han estado entrenando mientras nos fuimos-señalo Tomoyo notando las espadas en sus manos

-Pero claro, tengo que hacerme fuerte para defender a mi amada Tomoyo-sonrió Eriol galante rodeando la cintura de la chica

-Vaya parece que paso algo bueno mientras desapareciste-dijo Shaoran sonriendo de lado

-¡Shaoran!-saludo Erick chocando su mano contra la del castaño y con la otra manteniendo a la castaña pegada a su costado-Es mi novia, nos casaremos y…

-Oye, Oye, Oye ¿Quién dijo algo sobre boda?-dijo Arely sonrojada intentando empujar al chico que reía mientras con ambas manos evitaba que ella se alejase de el

Un grito femenino resonó por los pasillos deteniendo las actividades de todo el salón y los pasos apresurados resonaron hasta la habitación de la que provino el grito. Emi estaba contra la pared mirando furica al rubio que yacía tirado en el piso.

-¡¿Porque fue el por mí y no ustedes?-exclamo hacia las otras dos sacerdotisas-¿Por qué están con ellos?-señalo a su hermano y a Eriol-¿Y porque ellos tienen cristales?

-Contrólate o no podremos explicarte nada-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-Veras, nosotras liberamos los cristales-explico Arely emocionada-Tienes que liberar el deseo de tu corazón y…

-¿El deseo…?-repitió la ojigris relajando su postura

-Sí, debes aceptar el deseo de tu corazón de esa manera el cristal se liberara y tú y Aaric…-explicaba Tomoyo

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con eso? Mi deseo era sobre aprender a hacer las cosas en equipo, con ustedes-dijo mirando al rubio despectiva-A mí me gusto Eastwood cuando era joven pero al descubrir que era un idiota murió todo el amor que le podría tener… él no es para nada como el Aaric de mi otra vida y eso quiero…-señalo apareciendo el cristal en su palma-Si tengo que estar con un Aaric ¡elijo al de mi otra vida!

-¡Espera Emi!-exclamo Clef pues el cristal rojo resonó ante lo pedido por la chica

El impulso mágico estrello a casi todos contra las paredes o los mando fuera de la habitación, los gritos femeninos y masculinos se dejaban escuchar, pero reponiéndose del impulso del que fueron cubiertas por los chicos, ambas sacerdotisas aparecieron con sus nuevas formas finales y pronto el poder rojo tuvo que retroceder ante el azul y el plateado, una vez que el brillo ceso el maestro de magia estaba listo para arremeter furiosos contra sus alumnas pero…

-¡Arely/Tomoyo/Emi!-tres hombres avanzaron sonrientes hacia las estupefactas sacerdotisas

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-un Erick más joven encaro al recién aparecido-Ella es mi Arely, búscate a la tuya…

-Tu argumento no es válido, ya que ella también es su Arely-dijo Tomoyo desde los brazos del Eriol mayor-Eriol, te pido espacio, tenemos un problema-dijo alejándose de el con ligereza

-¡Emi esto es tu culpa arréglalo!-exclamo Arely molesta ante la única de las tres que era feliz

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-cuestiono el Aaric mayor manteniendo a la castaña entre sus brazos al notar la situación y verse a sí mismo más joven

-Bueno, creo que esto requerirá una mesa más grande- bufo Clef molesto

-Clef, estas anciano-rio el Eriol adulto recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta

-Vamos Arely-ambos Erick ofrecieron su mano al mismo tiempo

-¿Cuál es mi color favorito en este momento?-cuestiono la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-El mismo de siempre, purpura-dijo el Erick mayor sonriendo

-Estas molesta, yo diría que gris-dijo el joven confuso

-Correcto-sonrió la chica tomando la mano del joven-Me gusta mucho el purpura pero siempre he tenido cuatro colores favoritos y elijo el color dependiendo que tan emotivo este el ambiente-explico al otro Erick sin mirarlo

-Definitivamente le agrada más este Erick que es más atento con ella-rio Tomoyo-Yo puedo llevar a ambos Eriol-extendió sus dos manos

-Eres diferente-dijo el Eriol adulto confuso

-Aun es Tomoyo-señalo el Eriol joven tomando la mano ofrecida pasando de su yo adulto

-Vamos Aaric, hablaremos en el salón-sonrió Emi colgándose del brazo del rubio adulto que mantenía su mirada fija en su yo joven quien depresivo se levantó y tomo camino hacia la puerta

En el salón principal el silencio reinaba, los recién aparecido miraban alternativamente a sus respectivas chicas ilusionados y a sus contra partes algunos molestos y otros confusos, de igual manera las versiones jóvenes, o en este caso Erick y Eriol intentaban por todos los medios fulminar a sus contra partes mientras enfocaban el resto de los intentos en ganar la atención de sus novias que mantenían una guerra de miradas con la ojigris que las ignoraba y compadecían al Aaric joven que se había aislado en una esquina de la mesa. La puerta se abrió y rodeado por un halo de luz celestial Damon apareció seguido de su esposa.

-¡Damon!-exclamaron las tres sacerdotisas poniéndose de pie de un salto pero lo que nadie esperara fuera que dos de ellas avanzaran despidiendo estelas brillantes para llegar hasta el hombre en un parpadeo dejando a la tercera atrás

-¡Emi volvió a hacer de las suyas!-se quejó Tomoyo descendiendo su brillo para dejar notar su nuevo traje ya colgada desde el brazo del hombre que la miraba sorprendido

-Mira lo que hizo-dijo Arely con su nuevo traje plateado colgada del brazo contrario mientras señalaba la mesa

-Chicas, lograron liberar los cristales-sonrió Damon sin mirar en la mesa

-El poder mágico es impresionante, la pureza, la calidez…-suspiro Marie cerrando los ojos para soltar un suspiro

-Sí, sí, somos geniales-señalo Tomoyo elocuente-Ahora hagan algo sobre eso-añadió señalando la mesa a donde esta vez sí miraron

-Para variar Emi es de nuevo una egoísta -bufo Arely cruzándose de brazos

-Arely, no creo que debieras dirigirte a si a mi hermana, ella ha demostrado que contrario de lo que dices tú eres la egoísta-dijo el Erick mayor cortante

-¡Hey! Tú no tienes ni idea de la situación y aunque Emi sea mi hermana es un hecho que este arranque suyo solo atrasara nuestra misión de nuevo-respondió el Erick joven molesto

-Tomoyo, te debo la vida-dijo Arely sin dejar de mirar sorprendida la notoria diferencia entre los Erick

-Tranquila, ya me lo cobrare-sonrió Tomoyo divertida

-Emi-llamo Damon-Se puede saber qué estrategia planeaste al hacer… ¿esto?

-Espero que sea buena porque me acaban de declararnos la guerra-dijo Paris entrando y molesto ya que al parecer nadie había notado que nunca llego al salón

-¿La guerra?-repitieron todos

-Autosam, Faren y Cizeta exigen que entreguemos sus cristales o…la mano en matrimonio de las chicas a los príncipes-bufo el rey dejándose caer sobre su silla

-¿Faren también?-cuestiono Emi confusa-Porque yo no tuve ningún amorío con ningún príncipe a diferencia de otras-las miradas de los nuevos se centraron en las otras dos

-¡No lo digas como si le hubiese sido infiel a alguien!-exclamo Tomoyo sonrojada al sentir la mirada del Eriol adulto-Yo jamás lo incite

-Cierto, esta vez fue Amud el insistente-rio Arely

-Arely…-llamo el Erick adulto-Acaso tu…

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada-dijo la mencionada indignada-Además tú no estás en posición de decir nada, no tienes ni idea de porque estás aquí, ni de lo que ocurre y no pareces más que tener interés en lo que Emi dice

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-cuestionó Tomoyo mirando a los cefirianos

-Esto es un desastre-murmuro Clef cubriendo su rostro

-¿Porque lo dices?-cuestionó Tomoyo con gesto tranquilo pero ligera elocuencia mientras avanzaba a la mesa-Tal vez porque, el concilio de occidente estará impaciente por usar su control sobre oriente para ir por mi madre, porque Arely tuvo que borrar su existencia de la memoria de todos en la tierra…-relato aun con tranquilidad apoyando su mano sobre la mesa-Porque los planetas que eran aliados desean atentar contra céfiro y nuestra defensa se ve reducida porque de nuevo, una de nosotras no desea apoyarnos…

-Yo voto la opción en la que solo nos quedan cuatro años y meses de vida, y aunque dos de nosotras si hicimos lo que deberíamos, la tercera insiste en aferrarse a hacerlo todo a su idiota manera-bufo Arely mirando a Emi

-No pueden obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero-gruño Emi aferrándose al brazo del Aaric adulto

-Si el deseo de tu corazón era realmente…si era solamente ser más unida a nosotras, ¿porque simplemente no lo liberaste con ese deseo?-cuestionó Tomoyo ceñuda

-Eso no importa ahora, ustedes también deseaban nuestra vida de antes ¿no?, ya la tenemos de vuelta-sonrió Emi

-¿Vidas de antes?-repitió el Aaric adulto-La boda…ustedes…

-Básicamente se podría decir que morimos-explico Arely-El tiempo regreso, los padres de Erick y los Nightmare hicieron un hechizo de retroceso

-Es verdad-dijo Shaoran haciéndose notar ante los nuevos adultos-Hechizaron incluso a… ustedes, bueno los jóvenes, para que no pudieran estar cerca de estas chicas cuando las encontraran, tomaron incluso Oriente

-¿Mis padres?-cuestionó el Erick adulto mirando a su versión joven

-Así es, papá y mamá me pusieron un hechizo de contención e inversión de sentimientos, si no fuera por el Aaric de por allá-señalo a depresivo rubio-En estos momentos estaría en el bando enemigo y odiando a esta preciosidad-sonrió hacia la castaña que se sonrojo-Porque no nos relajamos un poco y vamos a pasear, ya va siendo hora de que me muestres céfiro-agrego hacia la castaña que permanecía entre Marie y Damon

-¿Ahora? Yo quería volver y patear traseros-bufo la chica molesta

-No planearas ir sin nosotros-dijo Eriol joven divertido-He esperado pacientemente y por fin tengo la oportunidad de regresarles el que interrumpieran mi boda

-Querrás decir _MI _boda-remarco el otro Eriol-Además que podrías hacer tu aparte de estorbarles claro

-Él tiene razón Eriol-rio el Erick joven-Eriol de mi edad aclaro, nosotros claramente solo entorpeceríamos el avanzar de las chicas, ya que aún no controlamos para nada nuestras habilidades-agrego recargando su rostro en sus manos haciendo obvios los cristales en sus manos

-¡Le diste poderes a él y a mí me mantenías siempre al margen como idiota!-estallo el Erick adulto hacia…su cara molesta de joven

-Podrás ser yo pero no _me permito_ levantarle la voz así a mi novia-siseo molesto

-Tú no puedes ser yo, te hace falta madurar-ambos Erick se encararon molestos

Ajenos a esa discusión los otros novios adultos miraron a sus contrapartes más solo uno de ellos parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Esto?-cuestiono el joven Eriol divertido mostrando su cristal-Es el resultado de la liberación del cristal correctamente y esto claro me une a Tomoyo-un ligero golpe choco en su cabeza

-Eriol no molestes a…-Tomoyo miro confusa las expresiones de ambos hombres-Tengo que pensar cómo distinguirlos

-Lo dices como si esto fuese a ser permanente-se quejó Arely-Me costó mucho trabajo aceptar el vergonzoso deseo de mi corazón para que ahora llegue Emi y lo arruine-agrego de manera infantil

-…Tomoyo, eres diferente…Arely también lo es-dijo el Eriol adulto confuso

-Claro que somos diferentes, recordamos lo ocurrido, pero tuvimos otra vida muy diferente de cuando nos conocieron-asintió Tomoyo-Arely es más expresiva y en ocasiones infantil, ahora soy más mala…

-Y cruel, no olvides cruel-dijo Emi frunciendo el ceño

-Emi es ahora una llorona, quejica y extremadamente egoísta-agrego Tomoyo pasando de ella

-Lo ves, te dije que era cruel-murmuro Emi hacia el Aaric junto a ella

-Tengo que entender que, cuando desaparecieron, ¿todo se reinició reescrito por nuestros padres?-cuestiono Aaric serio a lo que recibió una ola de asentimientos-Entonces, los que están aquí, que somos nosotros, son los de la vida reiniciada y aun así volvimos a estar juntos-de nuevo quienes conocían la historia asintieron-Aun cambiados y con hechizos de por medio, ustedes, volvieron a estar juntos…-repitió mirando a las versiones jóvenes de sus mejores amigos

-Fue complicado, tuvimos que rogarles…el hechizo les impedía querernos, de hecho…-menciono el Erick joven para luego mirar a la chica que se disponía a sentarse junto a él-Me quieres, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro!-asintió ella levemente sonrojada-¿Por qué lo dudas?-agrego indignada

-Bien, quería estar seguro de que abandone mi casa, mis títulos, mi dinero, mi orgullo, mi vida… y que mis esfuerzos habían valido la pena-suspiro el castaño

-¡Lo siento, sabes que tampoco era mi culpa!-exclamo Arely abrazándolo por el costado-El cristal ha debido erradicar del todo el impedimento

-Eso y que tú también lo deseabas-sonrió el castaño juguetón consiguiendo otro sonrojo por el que abrazo a la chica

-Nosotros, también somos diferentes-reflexiono el Aaric adulto mirando a ambos Erick y luego a su otro yo-Parece que yo soy más…callado

-Es verdad-murmuro Tomoyo-Arely, esto es digno de hacer otro complot

-UHHHHHHH… ¡complot!-festejo la chica sonriendo sin alejarse del castaño que aun la abrazaba bajo la mirada atenta de su yo adulto

-Emi prefiere al Aaric adulto… nosotras nos pondremos de lado del Aaric joven-señalo sorprendiendo a los aludidos-…esta, es la tercera vez que te pones en nuestra contra y no puedes alegar nada-dijo cuándo la ojigris se disponía a discutir-Nada de lo que has hecho ha sido en beneficio ni de céfiro ni de la tierra así que hasta como sacerdotisa estas fallando

-Lo voy comprendiendo-sonrió Arely alejándose de Erick con ligereza para ponerse de pie-¡Te retamos! Nosotras dos y Aaric contra ti y los tres de la otra vida, el que gane…

-Alto, no pensaran que deseamos enfrentarnos a ustedes-dijo el Eriol adulto-No estoy loco…

-Bien, el sensato Eriol adulto tampoco está de tu parte-rio Arely-Como decía, si ganamos, nos entregas el cristal de Cizeta que _Yo _conseguí

-¿Entonces si yo gano me quedaría con el cristal que yo conseguí?-cuestiono Emi

-Que inocente, cree que nos ganara-rio Tomoyo con malicia

-Chicas, esto no es correcto-dijo Marie preocupada-Son las ultimas sacerdotisas, no deben pelear entre ustedes

-¡Porque nos haces ver como las malas!-bufo Arely cruzándose de brazos

-¿Que sugieres que hagamos entonces?-cuestiono Tomoyo suspirando

-Usen sus cristales, si bien Emi no lo ha decidido, si unen su otra vida con la actual-señalo a los hombres-Ellos recordaran todo

-Me gusta Erick tal como es ahora-negó Arely

-En ese caso, regresa al otro-señalo Damon molesto

-Eso…tampoco puedo hacerlo-murmuro la chica sorprendiendo a ambos Erick

-Es malo que peleen entre ustedes, es peor que lo hagan en esta situación-dijo Clef molesto-Entiendo su frustración chicas pero…

-Pero… y no existe nada después del pero…-suspiro Tomoyo sentándose por fin-¡Me doy! No podemos ser malas, no podemos ser buenas…que Emi decida

-Si, después de todo, no vale la pena si es así-asintió Arely sentándose con gesto aburrido-Que Emi decida

-Parece justo-asintió Clef satisfecho-Ella es la que ha sufrido más después de todo

-Bien-asintió Emi sonriendo-Primero, como ambas ya tienen el poder, irán a retomar el control sobre el concilio de oriente, ya que Li y Kinomoto están aquí ellos las guiaran…

-Espera, ¿Qué?-cuestiono Erick joven-¿Que pasa conmigo y con Eriol?

-Se quedaran a entrenar con Clef-señalo la chica

-No podemos transformarnos si nuestros cristales no resuenan con los de ellas-explico Eriol joven mirando fijamente la mesa

-Transfórmense ahora, nosotras debemos irnos-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia Sakura y Shaoran-Retomemos el control de Oriente

-¿Está bien ir sin una estrategia?-cuestiono Shaoran serio-Pueden decir que no los tienen como rehenes pero no deseo que le pase nada a mi familia

-Nada puede salir mal si Emi lo sugiere-sonrió Arely y prontamente desaparecieron dejando a ambos chicos transformados y molestos

-A entrenar-señalo Clef poniéndose de pie seguido de la mayoría de los cefirianos

Damon, Marie, Emi y los recién aparecidos permanecieron en la mesa en silencio, la castaña miraba a Damon confusa ya que este no había dicho mucho luego de regañar a las chicas para darle la razón a ella.

-¿Hice bien no?-cuestiono Emi mirando a Damon-Ellas tomaran fácilmente Oriente, y con ellos de nuestro lado Occidente será más simple, les haremos pagar por cómo nos trataron-dijo aferrándose al brazo del rubio llamando du atención-Se tragaran sus palabras y…

-¿Piensas que…-interrumpió Damon-… ellas tuvieron más suerte que tú?, en esta nueva vida, sus padres las querían, Arely tenía una gran familia, fueron populares a pesar de ser inteligentes, yo estuve al pendiente de ellas desde que nacieron, ellas llegaron a céfiro primero que tu…ellas están logrando todo y lo logran tan fácilmente…

-No es justo, ellas solo lo desean y ocurre-asintió Emi con la mirada cristalizada-Aun así me presionan, quieren que les siga el paso apresurado que llevan y yo no puedo hacer eso

-¿Cómo fue en tu otra vida?-cuestiono Damon tras un suspiro-¿Cruel, mala?…conociste a Tomoyo primero, juntas descubrieron céfiro y los otros planetas, juntas evolucionaron…Arely fue quien lo tuvo difícil esa vez…

-¡No es igual! Arely era servicial y yo no lo soy-bufo Emi-Eso no viene al caso, además ella no paso ni por la mitad de lo que he pasado, antes y después

-Arely fue la tercera en discordia, tú y Tomoyo la querían pero mantener una conversación entre tres es complicado, por eso Sakura era más unida a ella-menciono Erick

-Más aun cuando tú la empujabas a sentirse inferior por no ser hechicera de nacimiento-asintió la castaña sorprendiendo a su hermano-Era sutil, pero lo notábamos… ¿sabías que el Erick de ahora grito a todo pulmón que se casaría con ella a tres días de conocerla? Eriol y tú las seguían a todos lados como perritos absorbiendo cualquier palabra que dijeran, cada gesto, las prefirieron sobre todo y todos, no dudaron ni un segundo en seguirlas…

-Ninguno de ellos lo hizo-dijo Damon mirando a la chica-De hecho, solo hubo uno de ellos que no dudo nunca, a pesar de que el mismo se contuviera…piénsalo-suspiro poniéndose de pie-Vamos amor, necesitamos una larga noche de sueño-agrego extendiendo su brazo a Marie que lo miro cansada

-No hay nada que pensar-dijo Emi una vez que la pareja se retiró del salón-¿Ustedes que opinan?

Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos confusos, ellos recordaban todo hasta el momento en que se las habían arrebatado, era por ello que a pesar de entender la situación y de verse a sí mismo joven y triste, el Aaric adulto no había tenido la fortaleza de soltar a la chica entre sus brazos, era por eso que los otros dos se sentían impotentes y en cierta manera traicionados.

-Ella…lo prefirió a el-dijo Erick bajando la mirada

-Tomoyo también me cambio pero, creo que era lo que se suponía debía pasar, después de todo ellos somos nosotros-dijo Eriol suspirando-Con la diferencia claro en que ellos están hechos para las chicas de esta vida y nosotros a las de la anterior

-Pero yo prefiero a este Aaric-dijo Emi aferrándose con más fuerza al rubio-Hasta antes de que me secuestraran ellas también los preferían a ustedes-Arely se la pasaba recriminándole a Erick por qué no era como el anterior y Tomoyo siempre procuraba evitar a Eriol

-Yo, ¿de verdad abandone todo y vine aquí?-cuestiono Erick viendo la silla donde alguna vez estuvo su versión joven

-Supongo que como yo te sentiste traicionado por lo que mamá y papá hicieron, poco más y te casas con Lilian Nightmare, pero decidió venir porque, Arely estaba aquí-reflexiono Emi mirando la silla también-Mi hermano ahora, está loco por ella esta vez fue más que amor a primera vista, fue más intenso, incluso Eriol sufrió lo mismo pero, él se controló más que Erick

-¿Qué hice yo?-cuestiono la voz sobre la cabeza castaña

-Tu… me conocías desde que éramos niños, ya que en esta vida viví como una verdadera Von Dei Heiguer pero marginada porque sellaron mi magia desde que nací, siempre me trataste mal, te agradaba que tu novia y la de Erick me maltrataran…si no fuera por Arely y Tomoyo ellas…ellas me…-sollozo-Me salvaron, de esa vida de pesadilla, sin amigos, con una familia que me odiaba, llegaron y todo fue diferente pero yo…solo quería tener lo que siempre desee…

-¿Ósea que no somos unidos en esta vida?-cuestiono Erick

-No…tu hacías lo tuyo y yo lo mío, jamás te preocupaste por mi hasta que Arely entro en la ecuación-murmuro intentando calmar su ligero llanto-Yo solo quería tener lo que ellas tuvieron

-¿Tomoyo tuvo amigos?-cuestiono Eriol

-…No…según entendí, su primera amiga fue Arely, y se conocieron por chat gracias a Damon-explico-Unas semanas después de conocerse fueron por mi… pero ya dominaban su forma máxima de la otra vida y habían reencontrado a sus guardianes, en solo dos semanas, y yo no pude…

-Está bien Emi, no tienes que explicarnos nada-consoló Aaric estrechándola

-No, ustedes tienen que saber, de esa manera conocerán la situación en la que estamos ahora…

* * *

En el patio trasero y realmente molestos, Erick y Eriol jóvenes tenían problemas de concentración… un certeros palazo choco contra sus cabezas y de nuevo fueron regañados por su profesor de magia, las chicas no bromeaban cuando contaban Clef era un tirano durante clases.

-¡Concéntrense! En batalla no hay tiempo de pensar, deben familiarizarse con el sentir de su corazón, con su fuerza de voluntad esas son las formas de controlar la magia de céfiro-relataba Clef por millonésima vez en los último minutos

-Que quede claro que solo me esforzare porque deseo ayudar a mi preciosa muñeca-sonrió Erick con los ojos cerrados

-¿No puedes estar ni un segundo sin mencionarla?-bufo Eriol junto a el

-¿Que tu no lo haces por Tomoyo?

-A Tomoyo yo le doy acciones, no palabras-se burló Eriol para molestia de Erick

-Definitivamente en esta nueva vida soy bastante inmaduro, no sé qué me vio Arely-las miradas de los presentes en el jardín se enfocaron en quienes llegaban

-Venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda, ya Emi nos ha puesto al tanto de la situación-explico Eriol adulto

A carrereados por el pasillo, bastantes pasos que resonaban dejaron notar a muchos guardias avanzando apresurados e inmediatamente después Paris aparecía ante ellos falto de aliento.

-Los príncipes…-intento explicar sin aliento-…ellos…vienen…

-¿Vienen? ¿Es un ataque?-cuestiono Clef asustado

-¡No lo sé!...Llego un mensaje hace unos minutos, llegaran en unas horas para, cenar…no sé qué planeen-explico por fin el Rey de céfiro

-Ver a las chicas seguro-dijo el Aaric joven hablando por fin-Según note en Autosam, esos tres idiotas se aliaron para arrastrar a los tres planetas en esto, el "príncipe" de Autosam es la cabeza de todo, parecía ser el que los guiaba cuando intento acercarse a Arely luego de que obtuvimos el cristal

-Como el malcriado de Amud, deben haber usado la táctica de convencer a sus padres de lo beneficioso que seria que las chicas se casaran con ellos-asintió el Eriol joven

-Si vienen en son de paz, se pondrá complicado si llegan y las chicas no están aquí-menciono Erick joven serio extendiendo sus cristales-Arely, ¿me escuchas?

_-"Te escucho"_-respondió la chica y su imagen apareció sobre los cristales

-¿Todo va bien?-cuestiono preocupado

-_"Mmmmm…eso creo…!-_explico la castaña mientras se movia en varias direcciones al igual que sus brazos_-"¡Tomoyo, resguarda a Sakura!...Erick, dime que pasa"_

-Es probable que tengan que volver-la chica detuvo sus movimientos para centrar su mirada en el chico sorprendida-Los príncipes vendrás a cenar y creo que esperaran verlas por aquí

_-"Lo más prudente seria que estuviéramos ahí pero estamos ocupadas ahora…"-_suspiro cansada y entonces Tomoyo apareció en la imagen_-"Ellos están usando rehenes para detenernos, va a ser complicado avanzar"_

-¿Rehenes?-repitieron todos confusos

-"Si, cobardemente frente a la puerta principal…"-explico Arely

Apareció entonces la imagen de la mansión Li, con acercamiento a la entrada principal donde la madre, las hermanas de Shaoran, hombres, ancianos y algunos niños estaban arrodillados a merced bastantes guardias liderados por las gemelas Nightmare.

_-"Shaoran esta increíblemente furioso"-_se escuchó decir a Tomoyo_-"No podemos dejar las cosas empezadas menos luego de ver esto"-_ la imagen de ambas chicas molestas reapareció

-¡Deben volver!-exclamo Emi-No puedo enfrentar sola a los príncipes, ni siquiera tenía idea de que Shun sintiera algo por mi…déjenlo asi, después salvaremos a Oriente, la prioridad ahora es céfiro

_-"¡Estás loca! Apenas llegamos y…"-_la mano de Tomoyo cubrió la boca de Arely-"_Vamos para allá"_-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo antes de que sus imágenes desaparecieran

-¡Emi eso no es correcto!-estallo el Erick joven

-En esta ocasión concuerdo con el-asintió el Erick adulto

-¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces?-bufo Emi-¿Recibir a los príncipes sola y que a Amud le diera un arranque por no ver a Tomoyo?

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de enviarlas ¿no crees?-dijo Eriol joven molesto

-¡No soy vidente como para saber que ellos decidirían venir!-exclamo Emi molesta

-Creo que ellas lo habrían hecho mejor-dijo Clef suspirando para molestia de Emi-No lo digo de mala manera Emi pero estuviste ahí cuando Paris explico la situación, no tenemos ni idea de cómo están organizados los concilios ahora y si ya sabes que Amud tiene arranques porque crees que los otros dos ¿no?

Un flash tras ellos detuvo la explosión de Emi, las sacerdotisas faltantes habían vuelto junto con los molestos castaños.

-¡Regresen!-ordeno Emi-Salven a Oriente, ya veré como nos la arreglamos aquí

-Pero…-murmuro Arely sorprendida

-¡Se lo que dije! Cambie de opinión, ahora regresen-dijo la ojigris ceñuda

-¡Esto es absurdo!-exclamo Tomoyo contra Clef

-A mí no me mires, ustedes fueron las que decidieron que ella tomara las decisiones-dijo el hombre alzando los hombros

El chillido de Arely obligo a todos a encogerse.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-dijo apretando los puños mientras desaparecía su centellante traje y con ello el de Erick-Imaginen que no he liberado el cristal, así que tampoco puedo hacer nada, ¡me rebelo! No peleare en la tierra a la que ya ni puedo regresar porque nadie me espera, y si atacan céfiro peleare al mismo nivel que nuestra sabia líder

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamo Tomoyo contrariando a todos pues Emi no dijo nada-¡Si haces eso te llevaran con facilidad! ¡Y tomaran céfiro!

-¡Y QUE IMPORTA! NO IMPORTA QUE TANTO NOS ESFORCEMOS NO VALDRA LA PENA PORQUE SI NO LO HACEMOS LAS TRES ES COMO SI EQUIVALIERA A CERO-exclamo fuera de sí la castaña haciendo sonreír a su maestro de magia

-La barrera de céfiro, la defensa de la tierra no podemos hacer anda si no somos las tres, aunque hallamos liberado los cristales, aunque nos hallamos esforzado tanto…-murmuro Tomoyo con la mirada baja mientras desaparecía su traje junto al de Eriol

-¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso, ¿que pasara con mi familia?-exclamo Shaoran preocupado-Yo no puedo hacer mucho aunque Sakura me ayude, son demasiados…por favor…-suplico sorprendiendo a todos-Por favor, salven a mi familia-agrego con la mirada baja arrodillándose

-Shaoran…-murmuro Sakura afligida-Ayuden a Shaoran, también se los suplico

-¡Basta!-exclamo el Erick joven-No tiene que humillarse de esa manera, ¿cierto Arely?... ¿Arely?

-Está bien-suspiro Tomoyo

-No tienen que arrodillarse, cenaremos con los príncipes y esta vez crearemos una estrategia, si Tomoyo y yo intervenimos en los entrenamientos seguro que los chicos podrán apoyarnos-asintió Arely con la mirada baja-Por favor, de pie, no somos nadie, así que, no tienen que hacer eso

-Gracias-asintió Sakura ante el suspiro de alivio de su novio que se ponía de pie

-¡Animo! Estoy segura que no dañaran a tu familia ahora que saben que les sirven perfecto para hacernos retroceder-rio Tomoyo provocando la risa de la pareja de castaños

-Para hacernos huir-rio Shaoran

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos para la cena-señalo Clef llamando la atención de todos-Chicas, ustedes necesitaran meditar un rato-ambas sacerdotisas asintieron-Acompáñenme, les daré que vestir para el banquete-señalo a los castaños para luego retirarse seguido de ellos

El abrumador silencio volvió a asentarse entre quienes permanecieron, los que eran y los que fueron se miraron entre sí.

-Sera mejor que los alcance o me quedare con esta ropa-dijo Aaric rompiendo el silencio-Los veré en el banquete

-Si ves a los chicos, ¿les dirías que después del banquete nos gustaría hablar con ellos?-dijo Tomoyo con ligereza mientras se sujetaba al brazo del Eriol joven recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio que se alejó con ligera velocidad por el pasillo que había tomado antes Clef

-Yo me cambiare junto con Arely-dijo el Erick joven divertido aferrando a la mencionada por la cintura para apegarla a él pero lo sorprendió que lejos de quejarse o sonrojarse simplemente se acurrucara en su pecho de manera mimosa-Nosotros nos vamos-agrego apresurado avanzando hacia el pasillo

-Alto-lo detuvo su otro yo-Aunque seas yo, no tolerare que veas a mi prometida con esa mirada lasciva mientras la llevas a la habitación

-Ella es mi novia-declaro el joven molesto

-No sería así si no hubieran intervenido-insistió el Erick adulto alejando a la aturdida castaña de el-Arely tengo que hablar contigo antes de que toda esta locura siga avanzando

-Bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme?-asintió la chica

-En privado-agrego el hombre molesto

-¿Para qué? Al final todos se enteraran-dijo Arely con gesto perdido-Sé que estas confundido, y tal vez molesto, aunque es sorprendente, porque antes solo una vez te vi celoso, y fue cuando empezamos a salir-suspiro-Erick, estaba, estoy y estaré siempre muy enamorada de ti pero el hecho es… que él-señalo sujetando el brazo de un confuso Erick joven-Es mi Erick de ahora y tú, solo eres un reflejo de mi otra vida que Emi trajo forzadamente

-Arely yo…te amo-dijo el adulto entristecido-Sé que en ocasiones era malo contigo pero, tú me comprendías, sabias que era difícil para mí, desde el principio lo supiste, era una carga que ambos llevamos y aun así fuimos muy felices

-Sí, fuimos muy felices-sonrió la chica esperanzando al hombre-Me amabas, éramos felices…pero odiabas a mi familia…

-¡Ellos te trataban mal!

-No te gustaba mi forma de ser…

-¡Me gustaba, solo no era apropiada para la alta sociedad!

-Tú no querías casarte conmigo…

-Eso…no es verdad…

-Estabas satisfecho con el hecho de que viviéramos juntos, me acompañaste a muchas bodas, y solo pensaste en proponérmelo cuando desaparecí

-¡Iba a hacerlo ese día!

-¿Durante la boda de Tomoyo?

-¡Sí! So lo que, te enojaste conmigo y me retrasé y…

-Pues, ya es tarde entonces-suspiro la chica-Lo volveré a repetir Erick… fuiste, eres y siempre serás el único para mí pero…ahora todo es diferente… ¿Nos vamos?-cuestiono mirando al Erick joven

-S-si…-ambos se alejaron por el pasillo

-Como decía antes, lo más prudente seria que nos regresaras-dijo el Eriol adulto mirando a Emi y sorprendiendo a Tomoyo-Yo cumplí lo que prometí cuando Tomoyo desapareció, además aún estamos juntos, estoy satisfecho con eso-agrego mirando a su versión joven que le sonrió en respuesta

-No te preocupes, tú y este Eriol, son parecidos, y ya que ambos poseen todos nuestros recuerdos, no veo problema en que le recuerdes ciertos detalles, ¿o sí?-cuestiono Tomoyo mirando al Eriol del que se abrazaba recibiendo unas risitas en respuesta-Gracias Eriol…-sonrió al adulto con cariño mientras aparecía el cristal

-Lo que sea por mi amada Tomoyo-dijeron ambos Eriol antes de volverse uno-Debemos prepararnos para la llegada de tu acosador-sonrió Eriol

-Lo sé-rio Tomoyo-Emi, te encargaras de ellos ¿no?, si los príncipes los ven tal vez se arme otro problema-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo del brazo de Eriol

-Claro, al final yo siempre armo y tengo que arreglar los problemas-bufo la ojigris-Vamos, se quedaran en mi habitación hasta que termine esto…

-¿No iré yo contigo?-cuestión Aaric confuso

-No… los príncipes ya han visto al otro Aaric muchas veces, sería raro-dijo Emi desviando la mirada

-Tendrás que estar con el entonces-recordó Erick-El príncipe dirá que tú no tienes a nadie-agrego provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica

-Imaginare con todas mis fuerzas que él es Aaric-dijo ella mirando al rubio que la abrazaba

Luego de ultimar detalles cada uno en su habitación, de intercambiar palabras de aliento, algunos otros unos cuantos besos, empezaron a reunirse frente al comedor principal. Uno a uno, los cefirianos llegaron y empezaron a decorar y ordenar a la servidumbre que hacer y donde poner los majares que llevaban, Tomoyo llego entonces del brazo de Eriol al mismo tiempo que Aaric joven se acercaba charlando con la pareja de sus nuevos protegidos.

-Hola-saludo tímidamente Emi interrumpiendo su ligera conversación-Ellos se quedaran en mi habitación hasta que terminemos con esto, así que…-explicaba mientras se acercaba al rubio-Te encargo que alejes a ese tipo de mi-pidió sujetando la manga de la camisa del chico que la miro sorprendido

-Venia preparado para que me pidieras que me fuera-dijo Aaric sorprendido

-Tiene lógica, ellos te han visto y eres diferente del otro Aaric-sonrió Tomoyo-Bien pensado Emi

-Gra-Gracias-murmuro abrazándose al brazo del rubio que sonrió satisfecho hacia los demás-¿Arely no ha llegado?

-No debe tardar…espero-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia el pasillo que iba hacia la habitación de la mencionada-Ella es más culpable aquí ya que el que incito a esto seguro fue el mimado de Autosam

-¿El que conocimos en Faren?-cuestiono Emi sorprendida

-Ese tipo, nos estaba esperando cuando llegamos a Autosam-explico Aaric bajando la mirada para ver el rostro de la castaña-Si no huimos seguro se casaba con Arely en esa misma calle, además el reunió a los otros dos

-¿Todos fueron a Autosam?-cuestiono Emi aun sorprendida-¿Cómo?

-Tuvimos que colarnos-rio Aaric recordándolo-En una nave distribuidora de frutas, nos disfrazamos y entramos…Erick y yo tuvimos que detener a Arely cuando intento atacar a Tomoyo y a Eriol

-Debió ser divertido-bufo Emi decepcionada

-¿Divertido? ¡Nunca más comeré el fruto de Hou en mi vida!-la pareja restante hizo su aparición-¡Aun tengo el olor en mi cabello!

-Sí, y me parece embriagador-rio Erick recibiendo un ligero golpe en el brazo

-¿Porque tardaron tanto?-cuestiono Shaoran ceñudo-Según entiendo ella es la pieza clave en todo esto

-Ah bueno, es que estábamos ocupados-sonrió Erick aferrando a la sonrojada chica por la cintura- Eriol, amigo, sabias que ahora que el cristal esta liberado ellas no nos tienen ni una pisca de aversión

-¿De verdad?-sonrió Eriol mirando a Tomoyo que también se sonrojo

-¡Cállate Erick o nunca más volveré a dejar que me beses!

-Eso es lo que pasara no te preocupes mi sacerdotisa-dijo una nueva voz tras ellos

Las cabezas de todos se giraron apresuradas notando que la guardia ya escoltaba a sus visitas, siguiendo a Tomoyo todos hicieron una ligera inclinación que secundaron los príncipes y los que parecían ser su propia guardia.

-Sean bienvenidos a Céfiro, me disculpo por no haberlos recibido con más brillantes pero, su visita nos tomó desprevenidos a todos-explico Tomoyo sonriendo cortes

-Emi, me alegro de que hallas vuelto sana y salva-dijo Shun a modo de saludo luego de besar la mano de la aludida

-Bueno, de no ser por Aaric y las chicas, no estaría aquí-respondió Emi volviendo a aferrarse el mencionado con más fuerza

-Nos alegramos entonces de que hayan vuelto ilesas de su pelea en su mundo-señalo Leon sin apartar su mirada de la chica de su interés

-Fue una victoria aplastante, gracias-dijo Arely sonriendo-Lo cierto es que los cristales prácticamente se adhirieron a nosotras

-Esos cristales están unidos al planeta que proceden-dijo Amud con su habitual seriedad

-Oh, en ese caso el acomodo seria el siguiente…-esta vez Emi sonrió fingiendo complacencia-Yo tendría que permanecer en Cizeta ya que yo libere ese cristal

-Tomoyo tendría que permanecer en Faren ya que ella libero ese cristal-sonrió Arely

-Mi querida Arely tendría que permanecer conmigo en Autosam, ya que ella tiene mi cristal-dijo Leon descolocando el gesto de todos-¿Me equivoco?

-Además, ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo…de esta manera Faren y Cizeta tendrían mejores relaciones y claro, Autosam se uniría a ellas porque las nuevas reinas serian mejores amigas-explico Shun

-Esto por supuesto traería el doble de beneficios a Céfiro, ya que las tres son las protectoras del mismo…-dijo Amud mirando a los cefirianos que ya se encontraba a espaldas de las chicas

-Majestades, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro humilde castillo-saludo Paris haciendo el juego de inclinaciones con todos-Pasemos al comedor

El acomodo en la mesa ponía obviamente a la realeza primero y a los concejales y guardias principales después y al final a quienes deseaban proteger, por lo que sintiéndose un poco más seguras las sacerdotisas se concentraron en mantener ligeras conversación entre ellas, con sus novios y con sus amigos. Después de que no hubo nada en los platos y de que los sirvientes lo hubieses retirado apresurados fue Amud quien tomó la palabra.

-Cuál es su decisión Rey de Céfiro-dijo cortante

-¿Decisión?-repitió Paris sonriendo

-Le dimos tres opciones-insistió-Ellas vienen con nosotros, ellas entregan los cristales o… declaramos la guerra

-Lo cierto es que es necesaria una cuarta opción-dijo Clef con seriedad-Si ellas van con ustedes, deberán permanecer en esta dimensión y con ello perderían automáticamente su título de sacerdotisas y su control sobre los cristales por lo que no habría prosperidad para ningún planeta

-Está claro que si ellas les entregan los cristales, estos volverán con ustedes a sus planetas y las guardianas volverán a sellarlos sin dar ningún beneficio a nadie-continuo Damon pacíficamente-Y si nos declaran la guerra, Céfiro tomara control sobre el resto de los planetas, ya que no tienen ni idea de lo abrumador que es el poder de un cristal y menos el de los tres juntos

-Creo que están equivocados o tenemos un conflicto de intereses-sonrió Leon girando su vista de nuevo hacia la chica de su interés-¿Cierto preciosa?

-Eso no…-intento decir Arely confundiendo a los demás

-Lo cierto es que a ustedes no les interesa del todo el progreso-dijo Tomoyo con frialdad-El estancamiento de los planetas es debido a su falta de interés por lo que los que estamos contra la pared somos nosotros

-Así es-asintió Amud y varios siseos molestos se escucharon-Así que ustedes deciden…

-Claro, nos disculpan un segundo-sonrió Emi poniéndose de pie-Arely, les importaría acompañarnos un segundo-señalo pues Aaric se había puesto de pie al mismo tiempo que ella

-¿Solo ustedes dos decidirán?-cuestiono Shun mirando a Tomoyo

-Existen otras dos decisiones que debemos tomar antes-suspiro Emi sorprendiendo a las otras dos sacerdotisas-Solo serán unos momentos…

-Los esperamos entonces-sonrió Tomoyo colgándose del brazo de Eriol con evidente motivación-¿Pasamos al postre?

Ambas chicas salieron apresuradas jalando a los confusos chicos y no detuvieron su carrera hasta llegar al cuarto de Emi donde de nuevo hubo encaramiento.

-¡¿Por qué esta el aquí?-exclamaron ambos Erick

-Esto no es de mi agrado pero… supongo que es lo que se debe hacer-asintió Emi mirando al Aaric adulto que asintió sonriendo con ligereza-Tal vez realmente he sido bastante infantil, pero en ambas ocasiones lo soportaste y seguiste pendiente de mi…ahora debo admitir que es vergonzoso pero, no me desagradas del todo-se giró hacia el Aaric joven sorprendiéndolo-Fuiste cruel conmigo, y nunca te interesaste en mi aun cuando Erick y Eriol conocieron a las chicas, de hecho creo, que de no ser por ellas ni siquiera estarías aquí ya que nunca habrías ganado la intención de interés por mi persona-suspiro sonrojada y esta vez se giró hacia la otra castaña-Quiero que sepas que solo hago esto para que no seas la única en vergüenza ¿bien?

-Bien…-asintió Arely confusa

-Me gusta que Aaric sea lindo conmigo, que me consienta y que todos los días tenga un lindo detalle con el que me haga saber lo que siente por mí, siempre fui muy lista pero el siempre intentaba sorprenderme con algún dato que desconocía-sonrió-…ahora soy más infantil, llorona, en ocasiones débil…pero, me gusta que Aaric siempre este ahí cuando siento que no puedo mirar el camino delante de mí, me siento capaz si…sé que él me respalda…aun cuando haya tenido un arranque o halla cometido una estupidez Aaric siempre…siempre debe estar ahí…-sollozo al tiempo que el Aaric adulto desaparecía dándole la misma sonrisa con la que el joven Aaric la miro hasta que la luz roja los lleno por completo-No sé si lo dije todo pero, ya te diré después lo demás…

El atuendo en tonos rojos y rosas tipo bailarina árabe era de pantalón ajustado y una corta blusa estraple que cubría poco más del busto, varios listones en tonalidades rosas se amarraban a sus brazos asemejando guantes hasta sus codos, iba descalza y una pulsera dorada se amarraba a su tobillo izquierdo y su cabello se sujetaba en una cola alta amarrada con montones de listones.

Aaric llevaba un traje parecido al de la realeza masculina de Cizeta, una camisa de sin manga blanca que parecía pegada a otra que se alargaba cual chaleco rojo que se extendía hasta media rodilla, y un simple pantalón negro, él también iba descalzo y una pulsera plateada se ataba a su tobillo derecho.

-No me digan…-dijo Arely cuando ambos la miraron-¿Quieren que haga lo mismo?

-Nosotros ya liberamos el cristal, Arely no necesita nada de este-dijo Erick joven despectivo

-No entiendo porque lo prefieres a el-cuestiono el otro Erick

-Él es…lindo y atento, además cumple sus promesas-respondió Arely mirando al joven

-¡Pero es un idiota inmaduro!-exclamo Erick adulto

-Lo sé-asintió Arely-Es verdad que tú eras tan listo como Emi, pero no tienes ni la mitad de la fuerza física o conocimientos de ataque y defensa que este Erick… lo tuyo es más intelectual y eso era todo tu mundo yo no era tan lista, tal vez por eso te avergonzabas de mi

-Jamás me…-intento decir el Erick adulto-No era eso, sé que habrías estado de maravilla pero, no deseaba compartirte con nadie y al mismo tiempo, mi mundo podía aplastarte con tanta facilidad

-El mundo pudo no haberla aplastado, si la hubiéramos ayudado a sostenerlo-declaro el joven serio-Es verdad que me vendría bien tu cerebro, pero no quiero tus pensamientos idiotas, es verdad que la escuela no es lo mío pero, si con eso seré más útil para ella ser suficiente

-Pues bien, te proveeré con detalles que nos servirán-sonrio Erick adulto malicioso

-Te agradeceré eso-respondió el otro sonriendo de igual manera

-¡Hey!-se quejó Arely al tiempo que ambos rieron hasta que sus risas se convirtieron solo en una

-Los conocimientos de céfiro nos ayudaran a avanzar con nuestro entrenamiento-dijo Aaric divertido-¿Tomamos la decisión?

-Claro-rio Emi

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**HOLA! como estan? despues de pensar y pensar como continuar por fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo, esperoque sea de su agrado, intente hacerlo mas largo asi que espero mas sugerencias jejeje**

**Minako Uzumaki**

**Tsukimine12**

**GhostGirl1498**

**Nenexin**

**HIKARI**

**MIL GRACIAS a ustedes por sus reviews! me animan a seguir exprimiendo mi cerebro para sacar inspiracion y escribir, espero poder traerles otro capitulo antes de navidad porque ya me estan llenando de planes para esas fechas**

**Saludos a todas!**

**atte. Marinne_chan  
**


	14. ¡Parejas reunidas!

**Capitulo 14**

**¡Parejas reunidas!**

El silencio había reinado en la habitación de Emi, mas el intercambio de miradas se forzaba con bastante ahínco. Soltando un suspiro el joven castaño se acerco con lentitud a su novia que veloz aparto la mirada para luego esquivar sus intenciones de abrazarla, frunciendo el ceño el intento se repitió varias veces con los mismos resultados causando incomodidad en quienes los observaban.

-Arely, ¡no puedes estar evitándome ahora!-estallo Erick ante las evasivas de su novia a mirarlo o a dejar que la tocara en el ultimo minuto

-Ahora con recuerdos esto es raro de ver-rio Aaric ante la escena-Volviendo a lo otro, ¿Qué haremos respecto a la realeza entrometida?

-Fácil, será una declaración de guerra-dijo Emi divertida

-Creo que seria mas factible el pedirles que se retiren y hablar con los verdaderos reyes de los planetas, ellos no estarán de acuerdo si les decimos que les declararemos las guerra-dijo Arely volviendo a esquivar el intento de su novio de abrazarla-Piensa un segundo que tenemos dos frentes que defender y si les declaramos la guerra justo ahora se complicaría todo

-Es verdad-suspiro la ojigris

-Intenta no precipitarte sin ver todo el panorama-señalo Aaric mientras tomaba las manos femeninas para besarlas

-"_Tomoyo…"-_el sonido de la voz de la segunda castaña resonó en las cabezas de los chicos sorprendiéndolos

-"_¿Terminaron? ¿Declaro la guerra? ¿Pateo traseros?"-_respondió emocionada

-"_Y yo soy la precipitada_"-bufo Emi

_-"La Tierra primero ¿no?"_-hablo Eriol entre risas volviendo a sorprender a los chicos

-"_Ohhh, los otros traseros que tienen prioridad por lo que les hicieron a Damon y a Marie_"-gruño Tomoyo

_-"¡¿Qué pasa con lo que me hicieron a mi?!"-_exclamo Emi

-"_Ah… eso también_"-completo Tomoyo distraída

Arely rio con ligereza llevándose la atención en la habitación mas su risa ceso cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde su espalda. Erick sonrió triunfante para luego besar la mejilla de la sonrojada chica.

-S-sé que quizás el honor de pedirles que se retiren debería ser mio pero como Emi es la líder, ella lo hará-dijo Arely aun sonrojada y con la mirada baja-Volvamos al comedor

-¡¿YO?!-exclamo la castaña al tiempo que Erick le abría la puerta a su novia sin soltarla, no por nada le había costado atraparla-¡No quiero! ¡Me asusta! No entiendo porque Shun hace esto, además Aska siempre te prefirió a ti y…

-"_Déjenme hacerlo a mi_"-pidió Tomoyo emocionada-"_Saben que se me da bien esto de mandar príncipes con sus mamis"_

Avanzando por los pasillos con ligera velocidad las parejas faltantes rieron ante lo dicho por la sacerdotisa de la luz, ahora que las cosas comenzaban a componerse para el bien de los chicos el seguir cualquier locura que sus ahora novias planearan podían considerarlo emocionante, la mirada roja y la gris masculina chocaron, recuerdos del pasado y el presente llenaron sus mentes, enemigos y amigos, compañeros y cuñados, confuso y familiar, se sonrieron mutuamente para luego mirar a la chicas que se sujetaban de sus respectivos brazos y al mismo tiempo se tomaban de las manos entre ellas mirando hacia delante con gesto serio.

-Pase lo que pase saldremos adelante, como siempre-dijo Aaric aferrando a su castaña que lo miro confusa para luego sonreírle

-Después de todo esto deberíamos festejar, al final cada batalla ganada es un logro ¿no creen?-rio Erick notando como su novia soltaba un bufido y lo ignoraba al no mirarlo, aunque claro era porque no quería que él notara su sonrojo

La puerta del comedor quedo por fin frente a ellos, ambas chicas suspiraron y aumentaron la fuerza de su agarre entre ellas y hacia los chicos, haciéndoles notar su titubeo, mas reafirmando su presencia ambos chicos empujaron las puertas para abrirse paso al comedor donde las miradas se centraron en ellos.

-Disculpen la demora, pero ya se arregló nuestro pendiente-dijo Erick con una seriedad familiar que hizo sonreír a los cefirianos, mas a las mujeres que notaron el fuerte sonrojo de la chica que llevaba del brazo, algo que Leon también noto por lo que apretó su puño con fuerza mascando su molestia.

-Ya que ellas están aquí…-declaro Tomoyo sonriente poniéndose de pie para tomar la palabra mientras los recién llegados retomaban sus lugares en la mesa-Respecto a la respuesta que esperan sus majestades, creemos que seria mas prudente hablarla con calma en una reunión con sus padres, después de todo el destino de la alianza entre los planetas esta en juego, defino que sus padres también tienen interés en lo que se refiera a guerra o no guerra, Céfiro siempre a sido pasivo respecto a esta clase de situación y considerando la larga amistad que tenemos con sus padres, deseamos que ellos sean también participes de esta decisión.

-Es una propuesta aceptable-dijo Amud satisfecho

-No estaríamos aquí si nuestros padres no hubiesen aceptado ya acatar lo que se decidiera hoy aquí-dijo Leon mirando la mesa con fijeza pero aun así haciendo notar la molestia en su rostro

-Seguramente es así-dijo Arely ganándose su atención-No dudo que ustedes lleven ya cierta carga sobre sus hombros, y por ello les permitieran incluso decidir o no pero, en nombre de la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez con sus padres en nuestra vieja vida…Tata, Tatra, Aska…incluso Liger, tu padre…-añadió sorprendiéndolo-Creo que les debemos eso, ¿entienden?

-Fueron ellos los que nos permitieron obtener los cristales, deberían tener derecho a votar-asintió Emi

-¡Perfecto!-gruño Leon poniéndose de pie de golpe para sorpresa de todos-En este instante prepararemos esa reunión, tendrán entonces otros tres días para decidirlo y no habrá mas aplazamientos-agrego molesto avanzando hacia la salida

-Les enviaremos entonces la invitación a la brevedad posible-agrego Amud poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Shun lo hacia y haciendo una ligera reverencia tomaron con calma el camino por el que Leon había desaparecido ya.

Los segundos de silencio fueron rotos por el grito de victoria de Emi que asusto al resto para luego provocar varios ataques de risa.

-Buen trabajo chicas, nos han conseguido algo de tiempo-felicito Damon

-Esa fue una bien pensada jugarreta Tomoyo-aplaudió Marie

-Gracias, Gracias, todo se lo debo a mis fans-dijo Tomoyo fingiendo que limpiaba sus lagrimas al tiempo que las chicas la vitoreaban siguiendo los chiflidos de Eriol-Lo cierto es que no habrían mordido del todo el anzuelo si Arely no le hubiera dado su atención al principito de Autosam

-Al final el accedió para complacerla-asintió Clef reflexivo

-Entonces el premio de la noche debería ser para mi ¿no?-dijo la mencionada cruzándose de brazos indignada logrando otro brote de risas

-En mi opinión deberíamos empezar con los entrenamientos de los chicos, es tarde pero, no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Emi seria

-Cierto, vayamos al jardín-declaro Clef dando por terminada la cena

De nuevo en el jardín, la "Clef tortura" comenzaba…

-¡Aaric! Jamás conseguirás el control sobre los hechizos si desvías tu concentración con la mínima distracción-regaño Clef por quinta vez seguida preocupando de nuevo a las sacerdotisas que miraban atentas la escena-¡Eriol deja de burlarte de él y mantén la concentración! ¡Erick! ¡Deja de preocuparte por lo que pasa a tu alrededor y vuelve a centrarte!

-Es peor de lo que creía-dijo Arely preocupada

-Bueno, ahora tienen muchas mas cosas que pensar, difícilmente podrían poner sus mentes en blanco-señalo Emi para luego suspirar

-¡Eriol! ¡Tómatelo enserio por favor!-regaño Tomoyo por lo que las otras dos compadecieron al mencionado que volvió a perder altura por la distracción lo que le gano otro golpe en la cabeza.

El asunto se alargaba y la elevación no llegaba ni al metro, por los golpes era probable que terminaran sin cabeza en cualquier instante, sin embargo, montones de ideas, recuerdos, pensamientos llenaban las cabezas masculinas impidiéndoles la concentración.

Ellas habían pasado por todo eso, si aun ellos tenían algo de ventaja porque queriendo o no, sus recuerdos les daban una guía, en algún momento en sus antiguas vidas ellas les explicaron el funcionamiento de sus poderes cuando ellos egoístamente exigían aprender, en algún momento de aquellos las habían visto entrenar con Clef, usar montones de hechizos, y claro, levitar con fluidez. Era imposible, era imposible entrenar o poner la mente en blanco cuando su único deseo era poder aclarar sus mentes, organizar antiguos y nuevos pensamientos, aclarar antiguas y nuevas dudas, hablar con las chicas que fueron y eran sus amadas novias.

-¿Qué les pasa? Concentrarse es lo más fácil del mundo-bufo Emi cruzándose de brazos

-Tal vez no fue tan buena idea hacer que entrenaran tan rápido-dijo Tomoyo preocupada

Haciendo un raro puchero seguido de un sonrojo, Arely irrumpió en el entrenamiento para sorpresa de sus compañeras y molestia de Clef.

-Solo será un segundo-dijo apenada hacia el maestro de magia por lo que de nuevo los chicos terminaron sentados de golpe en el césped al perder la concentración de nuevo-Erick…-agrego acuclillándose frente a el mientras se sostenía de los hombros masculinos para equilibrarse, y de nuevo para sorpresa de todos unía sus labios a los de él, que nada tonto, la aferro por la cintura haciéndola perder el equilibrio y obligándola a caer en sus brazos-Se… que hay muchas cosas en tu cabeza ahora, y tal vez algunas te molesten o te confundan…-la seriedad en su mirada apago la calidez de la mirada gris luego del beso-Hablaremos de lo que tu quieras cuando terminen pero…no pienses en nada, concentrarse en algo es básicamente pensar solamente en una cosa, no necesitas forzarlo, solo…deja fluir lo que deseas en tu mente, aférrate, anhélalo…la magia, vendrá a ti cuando la llames-finalizo sonriendo para luego reincorporarse al tiempo que él lo hacia-Terminen rápido o estaremos aquí toda la noche-agrego en un susurro solo audible para los chicos sentados en el césped que luego de reflexionar eso ultimo en el segundo que ella tardo en alejarse ya había cerrado de nuevo los ojos incrementando la altura de su levitación.

-¿Pero qué… fue lo que les dijiste?-cuestiono Emi sorprendida al ver que satisfactoriamente lograban la levitación casi por completo

-Pues, le dije a Aaric que lo ayudarías a lavar su espalda…-dijo Arely cruzándose de brazos provocando el sonrojo de la castaña y la risa de Tomoyo-Y le dije a Eriol que la cantidad de besos que recibiría de Tomoyo seria igual a los metros que lograra elevarse

-¡OYE!-se quejaron las otras dos sacerdotisas sonrojadas por lo que la tercera rio

-Esto fue algo básico con lo que deben controlar la levitación, y de paso, la concentración requerida para esto, va a la par con la requerida cuando deseen ejecutar algún hechizo-explicaba Clef ajeno a la conversación femenina mientras hablaba a los cuerpos flotantes-Me complace notar que me ponen atención y aun no han caído, en un buen avance…parece que Arely logro motivarlos-rio-Bien ahora, abran los ojos, quiero que se mantengan levitando y entre ustedes se lancen algún hechizo y lo esquiven volando…

Decididos, los gestos masculinos cambiaron a modo batalla abriendo los ojos e inmediatamente tomando distancia entre ellos en el aire sorprendiendo a su profesor de magia y a las sacerdotisas que miraban incrédulas el rápido avance logrando en segundos. Hechizos lanzados entre ellos y no solo esquivados sino evitados con otros hechizos tipo escudo o tipo revote, agregado a eso claro en alguna leve herida por la falta de velocidad en esquivar la curación había ido incluida.

-No se si sentirme halagada o molesta-dijo Emi algo confusa

-Hombres…-bufo Tomoyo por lo que incluso Clef boquiabierto asentía sin dejar de mirar a los chicos

-Bueno, opino que es suficiente por hoy-dijo Eriol descendiendo frente a ellas divertido

-B-bien, mañana, arreglaremos los pormenores con sus armas y veremos que tal lo hacen contra las chicas-asintió Clef retomando su seriedad luego de un rápido carraspeo

-Serán destrozados eso es seguro-rio Tomoyo divertida

-Eso ya lo veremos-respondió Eriol altanero

-No apuesten en ello-señalo Emi cruzándose de brazos-Seremos aun menos complacientes que Clef…

-¡Exacto! Y como seremos la maestras, nadie, y repito… ¡nadie!-agrego Tomoyo mirando a la castaña que era abrazada ya por Erick-Podrá ayudarlos de ningún modo

-No planeaba hacerlo-suspiro Arely en respuesta

-Eso no vale-dijo Erick fastidiado aferrando a su novia-Me parece que tienen miedo de que les ganemos

-Olvidas querido hermanito que si nosotras no quisiéramos ustedes no podrían transformarse-señalo Emi dejando sin palabras a los chicos mientras chocaba palmas con Tomoyo-En fin, ya que terminaron, por fin podremos ir a darnos nuestra merecida larga noche de sueño-agrego para luego bostezar con fuerza seguida de Tomoyo y luego de Arely

-¿Qué paso con la promesa que hiciste?-cuestiono Erick alejando con ligereza a la castaña de su abrazo

-Solo les dije que terminaran rápido para poder irnos-señalo la chica frunciendo el ceño

-Pensaron algo pervertido según noto-menciono Tomoyo suspicaz

-¡Son de lo peor!-estallo Emi tomando camino por el pasillo seguida de Tomoyo e inmediatamente después por el resto-El hecho de que ahora recuerden todo no quiere decir que retomaremos las cosas desde donde se quedaron.

-El que ahora ustedes estén descontrolados no nos incluye a nosotras, hemos sido niñas buenas hasta ahora-asintió Tomoyo

-Cosa que les agradecemos mucho-aplaudió Eriol-No podría haber tolerado que alguien mas hubiese tocado un solo cabello de mi adorada Tomoyo.

-Te puedo decir quien le dio su primer beso-dijo Arely fingiendo inocencia aun ante la cara de sorpresa de Eriol que rápidamente miro hacia su novia

-También te puedo decir quien le dio su primer, segundo y tercer beso a Arely-sonrió Tomoyo maliciosa mirando a Erick

-A Erick no le preocupan esas cosas-rio Arely-¿Verdad Eri…ck..?

-¿Tuviste novios antes de mi?-cuestiono el castaño en shock

-Pues claro, todas tuvimos novios antes que ustedes, tuvimos otra vida, somos diferentes-asintió Emi aun con la mirada fija hacia el corredor frente a ella-Yo por ejemplo, estuve de intercambio la mayor parte de mi vida, tuve un novio en cada lugar al que fui, excepto en París ahí tuve unos dos o tres

-¡Eso no importa, con un demonio!-exclamo Eriol molesto-Antes…eras toda mía…de principio a fin-dijo mirando con fijeza a Tomoyo haciéndola encogerse

-Lo se Eriol pero…

-No seas exagerado-gruño Arely-¡También tu Erick!, nosotras no teníamos idea de que ustedes existían o que tendríamos algo definitivo con esta magnitud, vivimos y las cosas se dieron.

-¡No digas que las cosas se dieron!-esta vez Erick exclamaba sujetándola por los hombros-No tolero la idea… ¡no la tolero!

-Ellos exageran pero, solo están celosos-sonrió Aaric pasivo colocándose a la par de su novia-Nosotros tampoco fuimos precisamente santos ¿cierto?

-Sabes que no es igual-suspiro Eriol-No lo digo de mala manera-agrego al ver que Tomoyo fruncía el ceño

-El solo pensar, que algún idiota noto lo maravillosa que eres y pudo hacer todo aquello que me encantar hacerte…acariciar tu cabello-dijo Erick acariciando los caireles que escapaban del improvisado moño de su novia-Abrazarte…besarte…-susurro al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-Mi dulce Tomoyo siento tocada por alguien que no sea yo, que alguien que no sea yo te hablara de amor…-decía Eriol al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su novia para besarlas-Tu primer beso debió ser con alguien al que tu quisieras…eso me duele mas…-agrego sorprendiendo a Tomoyo y tensando tanto a Erick como a Aaric

-De hecho, en el primero me forzaron-dijo Tomoyo sonrojada sin notar la cara de incredulidad de su novio pues miraba hacia otro lado

-Fue... un accidente, pero él no lo tomo como un accidente-dijo Arely ocultando su rostro el pecho de su novio-El resto, fue la obligación del segundo mes…

-A mi si me gustaban los chicos en cuestión-dijo Emi desairando completamente a su novio y rompiendo la atmosfera-¿Qué?, al menos yo si puedo decir que tuve lindas historias de amor

-Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día-bufo Tomoyo cansada

Tomando diferentes direcciones cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, o eso puedes creer…

-Erick, ¿tu habitación no quedaba por el pasillo que sigue?-cuestiono Arely cruzada de brazos mirando al serio castaño que abría la puerta de la habitación

-Luego de nuestra inconclusa aclaración, decidí que quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo-dijo entrando a la habitación-Así que, pasare la noche aquí

-No necesitas pasar la noche aquí para pasar tiempo conmigo-declaro Arely sonrojada notando el familiar gesto serio en el rostro masculino-¡Vete!

-Te incomodo… eso no es bueno, si queremos estar juntos, dime que te incomoda, puedo cambiarlo

-Me incomoda que quieras pasar la noche conmigo, me incomoda que seas…

-¿Qué sea como?-sonrió divertido

-Iré a dormir con Tomoyo

-Eriol y Aaric seguro tienen una discusión parecida ahora, mejor quédate-ella se detuvo y de nuevo lo encaro nerviosa, sentado al borde de su cama con pose relajada pero con ese atractivo gesto serio que llego a enloquecerla antes, y aun así la miraba tan tiernamente.

-… ¡Vete por favor, Erick!-gimio dándole la espalda

-¿Porque?-cuestiono el elevando una ceja confuso-Solo dormiremos, lo prometo

-Dios…-murmuro Arely sofocada cerrando la puerta que había quedado abierta cuando entraron-Bien, como quieras-agrego avanzando rápidamente hacia la cama para quitarse los zapatos e inmediatamente después saltar hacia la esquina contraria a la que él estaba-Buenas noches

Erick sonrió y tranquilamente repitió las acciones que ella hubiese hecho pero con diferentes modos, puso seguro a la puerta, se arrancó lo zapatos y cual felino avanzo hacia la esquina donde ella se había acomodado para abrazarla, claramente sintió la tensión en el cuerpo femenino debido a su acción por lo que intento mirar su rostro, aun en la oscuridad era fácil interpretar ese ligero temblor cuando su aliento delato su cercanía, ella estaba nerviosa.

-Te prometí que solo dormiríamos-le susurro al oído

-No puedo creerte si lo dices… así

-¿De que hablas?-rio Erick mientras ella se giraba hacia el

-Porque ahora que eres ambos…porque solo mantuviste las características que me gustan mas-dijo sorprendiéndolo-Porque no importa si lo prometes no puedo creerte, porque yo no puedo, eres tan tentador…

-¿Soy tentador?-rio él con voz ronca

-Divertido solo para mí…atento solo para mí…galante y sexy solo para mí…-suspiro acariciando la mejilla masculina-Mi perfecto príncipe Erick…solo para mí…

-Arely-gruño el para luego unir sus labios

* * *

En la habitación de Tomoyo y como había dicho Erick se encontraba Eriol, pero no precisamente discutiendo. Si bien había seguido a Tomoyo y a ella no pareció molestarle que fuese con ella a su habitación, al llegar al lugar entro sin mirarlo siquiera y una vez adentro había saltado a sus brazos reclamando sus labios, la Tomoyo de ahora si que era audaz.

-Mis labios son tuyos ahora y siempre Eriol-murmuro una vez que se separaron-No vuelvas a dudarlo ¿bien?

-Nunca-sonrió el inclinándose para volver a besarla

-Oh, muy gracioso, pero ya debes irte-dijo ella divertida alejándose de el

-Pero…

-Nada, ve a tu habitación, debes dormir bien porque mañana serán cruelmente derrotados-festejo-Tomoyo es niña buena, así que ¡buenas noches!-agrego empujando al chico hacia la salida

-¿Puedo pedir mi beso de las buenas noches?

-¡Te lo acabo de dar!

-Ese fue un beso para calmar mis celos, no fue mi dulce beso de las buenas noches-dijo provocando la risa de ella

-Tienes razón, te daré tu beso de las buenas noches

-Bieeen-sonrio el rodeado la cintura femenina-¿De paso no me adelantas el de buenos días y buenas tardes?

-Eriol-se quejo ella mimosa rodeando el cuello masculino-Eres un pervertido

-Soy tu pervertido-dijo el con voz ronca antes de unir sus labios a los de ella

* * *

Emi avanzaba conteniendo la risa pues era consciente de que Aaric la seguía, no estaba nerviosa pero, era algo incomodo después de todo el asunto que acababan de vivir…

-Sabes, entiendo que quieras hablar y todo eso pero, es algo pronto-dijo ella girándose hacia el para caminar en reversa

-No quiero hablar aun-negó el serio-Solo quiero estar contigo

La sorpresa inundo el rostro de la chica que se torno de un fuerte carmín cuando se giro apresurada para evitar que él lo notara.

-Aaric, no seas pervertido-dijo ella nerviosa

-No me refería a eso…-dijo el carraspeando-He esperado mucho tiempo para que me aceptaras, se que apenas lo has hecho pero, no quiero despertar mañana y que no fuese real…

-Awww-dijo ella girándose conmovida-Eso es tan tierno!-exclamo saltando hacia él para abrazarlo-Te quiero Aaric-murmuro a su oído estrechando el abrazo y recibiendo prontamente respuesta cuando el rodeo su cintura

-Yo también-dijo el apretando su abrazo-Te amo…mucho-suspiro separándose un poco-Déjame estar un poco mas contigo

-Pero claro-asintió ella sonriendo con malicia-No quiero ser la única que duerma sola esta noche

-¿No es algo pronto para eso?-dijo el sonriendo con ligereza

-Tienes razón-dijo ella soltándolo-Puedes dormir en el sillón, es cómodo-señalo fingiendo indiferencia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su habitación

-En el sillón-asintió el entrando tras ella a la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-Sí, ese de por allá-señalo hacia la pared mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

El rubio miro el sillón y luego la miro a ella con la perspectiva de la cama…

-Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo divertido-De aquella vez que fueron de intercambio a Inglaterra

-¿…Cuando tuve que seducirte porque tu no querías?-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-esta vez es diferente-sonrió dejándose caer a la cama-Buenas noches-dijo entre un bostezo

-Pero…-él la miro sorprendido-Emi-dijo acercándose a la cama-No hablaba enserio…-murmuro suplicante-Emi…-las incontenibles risas estallaron

-Ahora… deberías ser tu… el que me seduce-dijo ella entre risas

-Bien-dijo él y al segundo se hallo sobre ella mirándola con fijeza logrando que las risas se silenciaran abruptamente

-Aaric…-dijo ella conteniendo un suspiro ante la dulzura en los ojos rojos que la miraban

La noche fue lenta y dulce, sus cuerpos danzaron entre dulces roces y deseosos agarres, suspiros anhelantes y gruñidos de satisfacción, besos apasionados y uñas rasgando…

Sus almas resonaron ante las vibraciones incesantes de los corazones que volvían a latir al unisonó, de los cuerpos que volvían a unirse luego de tanto tiempo, luego de tantos cambios.

Las almas gemelas volvían a pertenecerse y a estar juntas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola!... mil años han pasado y hasta yo me daba por muerta… la vida es pesada y ahora es poco mi tiempo libre, sin considerar que ya ni siquiera tengo ideas asi que si se se les ocurre algo se agradecerá su ayuda :P….**

**Minako Uzumaki****: Perdoonameee… había dicho que en navidad y nada XD y ha pasado un largo tiempo, espero y te agrade este nuevo capi que tanto tiempo me tomo terminar!**

**GhostGirl1498****: Holaa!, espero que hallas podido entenderle a mi revoltosa historia y te halla gustado!**

**aseret-1987****: Mi compañeraa… te debo el doble de disculpas considerando que me habías dado montones de ideas en los capítulos pasados, espero que te guste este capi y si tienes ideas de nuevo las leeré encantada XD Tambien gracias, por tu review recordé que tenia este capitulo a medias y olvidado, pero aquí lo tienes ya!**

**Hasta la otra!**

**Atte. Marinne-chan!**


End file.
